Growing Pains
by noscruples
Summary: Elizabeth is a Giambetti. She has shunned love due to her past and comes to town with a lovesick Johnny O. in tow. What happens when she meets Jason and is finally forced to deal with her issues? And when a huge secret is revealed how will she react to the fallout? Rated (M)
1. Chapter 1 - New in Town

Elizabeth is a Giambetti. She has shunned love due to her past and comes to town with a lovesick Johnny O. in tow. What happens when she meets Jason and is finally forced to deal with her issues?

A/N: Elizabeth is definitely Lizzy in this one. She 21 and has a backbone and attitude and this is a story about her having to deal with her past in order to have a future. Initially, I had Nathan in Johnny's "role". But I switched it after writing a few chapters. I'm a little nervous to post this one. Liz is more sarcastic then you guys are used to her being. It's just because of the walls she has up. This story is definitely more about Elizabeth's journey.

Chapter 1 - New in Town

Elizabeth Giambetti was furious. Her overbearing father, Maximus, was shipping her off to the United States to finish her last semester of college and she wanted to stay in Paris. She was tired of having her whole life dictated to her. Guards followed her everywhere unless she managed to ditch them. Violence was a part of their life and she understood that and knew how to protect herself. But sometimes, she just wanted to be left alone and her father just didn't understand that. He was beyond over protective; there was a deeper reason for it, that Liz was painfully aware of, but she felt like she was being punished for the sins of someone else; someone she tried her best not to think of.

Sliding into the limo, she contemplated running away again, but they always found her. It was her vanishing skills that had gotten her sent away this time. She swore that her father had her chipped at some point.

"Don't even speak to me." She said to Francis who sat in the front passenger seat.

Francis sighed. Elizabeth was way more than a handful and that was why Nathan was going to be her number 1 guard when they got to the states. He was tired of chasing her around. Don't get him wrong, he loved Elizabeth and would die for her. But right now, she was rebellious and cantankerous. The Giambetti and Corinthos organization had a peaceful co-existence. Milo and Max Giambetti were a part of the Corinthos/Morgan organization and would eventually be groomed to lead the Giambetti family in Italy.

Maximus wasn't sure what would happen with Elizabeth. He wasn't fond of having women involved in the business, but he had to admit that Elizabeth was a force to be reckoned with and probably had more cajones than both her brothers combined. She had a knack for business and being stealthy and it had not gone unnoticed by her father. He respected her. But she was too stubborn for her own good and she needed to grow up and stop shutting everyone out.

He sighed. There was a lot of pressure from the five families in New York to form a more permanent alliance between the two families. But, he didn't want to do that. Not only was Sonny not the man for his daughter, but he knew that Elizabeth's skills would be wasted there. She didn't want to be a mob wife. Instead, she wanted to be a player. And he wasn't sure what to think about Jason Morgan, Sonny's enforcer and partner. His temperament concerned Maximus; even though he understood that Jason had to be cold in order to do his job. But how that would translate in a relationship was unclear and he didn't want to put Liz in a bad position. He popped a couple of tums into his mouth. His daughter was killing him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Max watched his little sister come down the stairs of the private plane and gasped. She had on a black pantsuit with heels and her hair was pulled back into a bun. Maybe he wasn't expecting her to look older. Clearly, she was trying to make an impression.

"Buongiorno." She said grinning as she picked up her pace and threw herself into his arms. It had been a year since her brother had come to visit and she missed him.

"Buongiorno bella." He said pulling back to look at her more closely. Looking up, he frowned at the guard standing behind her.

Elizabeth smirked. "Max, you remember Johnny O'Brien don't you?"

Max nodded. When Johnny was first hired on, they had hung out a little when he had visited.

"He's been my main guard for the last few years."

"What about Francis?"

"Francis is still around but he didn't blend in at college as well as Johnny."

Max noticed the look that was passed between the two and he didn't like it at all.

"Where's Milo?" She asked looking around.

"He's at the coffee shop working."

"Can we go see him?"

Max nodded. "Come on."

Johnny got into the front of the limo with Enzo.

"What's the deal between you two?" Max asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

Max frowned. "I'm not stupid Elizabeth. I don't like the way that he looks at you."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't even try that overbearing big brother bullshit on me Max. I'm not a baby anymore."

"You still didn't answer my question. Does dad know?"

She gave him a look. "You really don't think I discuss my sex life with my father? Do you?"

Max turned red. There was no way in hell that his sister was sleeping with Johnny.

Liz started to laugh. "It's just sex Max. A girl has her needs too. What am I supposed to be a nun?"

Max stuttered and turned red—not sure what to say. His sister was definitely growing up and he really didn't know how to handle that. In fact, he wanted to put a stop to it immediately. Maybe he could stunt her growth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Max walked into the coffee shop and everything stopped. Sonny walked out of his office and was floored by how beautiful she was.

"Boss, this is my little sister, Elizabeth." Max said proudly.

Elizabeth smiled and reached out her hand. "Mr. Corinthos, it's a pleasure meeting you."

Sonny smiled and shook her hand. "You are nothing like Max described you."

Liz grinned. "Well, my brother still thinks of me as a little girl with pigtails."

"And snot coming out of your nose." Max muttered as Liz momentarily glared at him.

Sonny nodded. "How was your trip?"

"Too long but it's really nice to see my brother." She said putting his arm around Max's waist before she pinched him.

"Ow." He growled.

Milo came walking through the double doors and broke out into a huge grin. He ran towards her and spun her around as Elizabeth laughed and hugged him back.

"I missed you so much." He said looking her up and down. "When did you get so old?"

Elizabeth grinned. "That's what happens when you abandon your little sister."

Sonny smiled at their closeness. "Milo and Max, why don't you bring Elizabeth over for dinner at my house tonight?"

"Mr. C., you don't have to do that." Max said.

"No, it's my pleasure. You know I love to cook. I'll invite everyone over so Liz can get to know them."

"Okay."

"Where are you staying?" He asked Elizabeth.

"My father is renting a house for me."

"It's actually the one next door to your house Mr. C." Milo added.

Sonny smiled. "Good. Why don't you two take her to get settled?"

Elizabeth smiled at him and then Max and Milo walked her to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Milo helped Liz get unpacked as they caught up.

"So, Ellie huh? I can't wait to meet her."

"She's smart and quirky." Milo said blushing.

"Are you in love with her Milo?"

Milo nodded yes.

"What's that like?" Elizabeth asked softly.

Milo detected a hint of sadness but Liz quickly hid it. "I don't know how to describe it. But, I just know that I never want to lose the feeling."

Clearing his throat, he looked over into the hallway to make sure that Max was still talking to Johnny. "I know there has been talk of an alliance."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "There has been."

"Sonny is not right for you. If it comes down to it, I'll help you run away. I won't allow it."

Liz's eyes filled with tears. God she had missed her brother. "Milo, I don't want to marry Sonny. But, if father ordered it, I don't think I could defy him."

Milo hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I've spoken to pops about it and I really don't think he wants it either."

She pulled back, surprised at his statement. "Really? Because he hasn't given me that impression."

"I think he's just covering his bases. He has to make it look like he'd consider it and I also think he likes to test you."

She sighed. "Well, I don't think anything will be discussed before I finish college anyway."

"I can't believe that you are going to graduate soon."

Liz grinned. "So, what's there to do around this town?"

Milo rolled his eyes. "Not a lot."

"Great. I'm stuck in hell."

"If someone didn't disappear again for two weeks, you would still be in Paris studying."

Liz stood up and walked over to the window. "I just needed some space."

"You ditched your guards and disappeared, Elizabeth. You know you can't do that."

"Why not Milo? Is it because I'm a girl? I know how to take care of myself. I had a gun on me and no one even bothered me."

Milo sighed. He understood that she was going crazy but she could have been kidnapped or killed by a rival. "After what happened to you in high school…"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"You were almost raped."

"And? I wasn't. Yes, it was traumatic at the time. But if you'll remember, I had guards and I still wasn't protected."

Milo got up and grabbed her hands. "I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you again. I love you squirt."

"I know that you all love me but you can't smother me or dictate my life. It's not fair."

Milo hugged her. "I'm sorry. Maybe we go a little crazy but perhaps you need to consider our point of view."

She pulled back and looked at him.

"I will be forever haunted by how you looked when we found you. I held you at night when you screamed in your sleep. And I can seriously say that I just can't ever see you like that again." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think about that."

"Will you please be more careful?"

She nodded. "Okay."

Liz hadn't really given their perspective much thought. It had taken her a year before she felt okay to be alone or didn't jump at every little movement, although she really didn't think about it anymore. Shortly afterwards, she had started to rebel because she had this innate need to be in control. Nothing scared her anymore which made it even more dangerous that she liked to ditch her guards. She went a little wild. And when it was time to go to college, she drank and partied. Francis would rescue her but he soon grew tired of it all and then came Johnny. The minute Liz saw him, she wanted him. He was charming, sexy, and safe. She made it her mission to have him. And Johnny did put up a fight at first because of her father. But, Liz was beautiful and smart and eventually he caved. It took a month of sexy outfits and constant flirting and then one night he called her bluff. He hadn't admitted it, but he fell in love with her; a woman that he could never truly have and that didn't love him back. He believed she cared about him but Elizabeth was shut off. She had done it to survive. God knows he had tried to penetrate the wall around her heart, but he couldn't reach her like that. So, he settled for whatever he could; doing whatever it took to keep her safe.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The Giambetti's walked into Sonny's house.

"Elizabeth, welcome to my home." He said smiling.

Liz smiled. "Thank you for having me. It smells really good in here."

Sonny grinned. "I like to cook. This is Nathan West. He's going to be overseeing your security detail."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Nathan said as Liz smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you too."

"This is a business associate of mine, Lorenzo Alcazar."

Lorenzo smiled and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Giambetti."

"And this is my girlfriend Carly." Lorenzo said pulling Carly out from behind him.

Carly smiled. "Hello, love the shoes."

Liz smiled back. "Thank you."

"Make yourself comfortable." Sonny said disappearing into the kitchen.

"So Elizabeth, what are you studying?" Lorenzo asked as they all sat down on the couch.

"I am studying Business Administration with a minor in Finance."

Lorenzo smiled. "Impressive. What do you plan on doing when you graduate?"

Sonny had come back into the room with some hors d'oeuvres.

Liz smirked. "I hope to help run my father's business."

Jason had come into the room unnoticed and just stood off to the side listening.

Lorenzo's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"What, you don't think it's a woman's place?"

"No…no…. I didn't say that. I'm just a little surprised. You have to admit, it wouldn't be the standard answer for someone in your situation."

"True but I'm very good at what I do. I've already helped my father with some acquisitions and I can be quite ruthless when I need to be."

Jason smirked.

"Good to know." Lorenzo said smiling.

Elizabeth wasn't sure if she liked him or not. She thought he was patronizing her.

"I say go for it." Carly said glaring at Lorenzo.

Sonny rolled his eyes which made Liz get a little defensive. She hated not being taken seriously.


	2. Chapter 2 – Highs and Lows

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate the feedback! I know the Johnny O. angle is tough. It will be for a while. Guest – Using is such a harsh word lol. It's more complicated than that. Not a bitch move when both of them are adults and the rules were laid out from the get go. * Guest2 – Liz is focused. She knows what she wants and it's what she has worked for. You can't say she doesn't know much because you don't know the entire situation yet. Everyone is different. She never said she was taking over the business right now. She said she wants to help run it. It's a family business. And love is not on the table right now. You'll see why. Thanks for reading!

The Wards are not related to the Quartermaines.

Chapter 2 – Highs and Lows

Liz eyed Sonny for a few seconds. "Would you be opposed to having a woman in your organization Mr. Corinthos?" Elizabeth asked after catching his reaction to Carly.

Sonny looked up at Elizabeth with surprise. "It's Sonny and I don't know. It's not something I get much opportunity to think about. It's a dangerous business."

Max could see the glimmer in Elizabeth's eyes and cringed.

"So, you think it's too dangerous for a woman?"

Sonny shrugged. "Maybe."

"Regardless of our chromosomes, we probably have the same probability of dying if we were in the same position. It comes with the territory. Besides, I'm a really good shot." Liz said smoothly. "Women can be an asset you know. We're not all damsels in distress."

Everyone waited to see what Sonny would say.

He poured himself a drink and looked at her and smiled. "You make some interesting arguments."

"I know." Liz said smiling back.

Sonny caught a movement and saw Jason. Elizabeth followed his gaze and unconsciously bit her lip as her dark sapphire eyes met blue ice.

"Jason, come meet Elizabeth."

Jason walked further into the room.

"Hello." Liz said smiling. Jason Morgan was simply gorgeous.

"Hello." Jason said taking her hand that she had offered.

He sat down across from her.

"Jason, where's Maya?" Carly asked.

"She'll be here soon. She got stuck in surgery."

Elizabeth wondered how serious things were with this Maya person.

Jason sat back and listened to Elizabeth banter back and forth with her brothers. She was beautiful and he could tell she was really smart. There was a little twinkle in her eye and he could tell she was trouble as well. And that somewhat amused him.

There was a noise and Maya rushed into the room. "Sorry I'm late." She said sitting down next to Jason who smiled at her. They had only been dating for a month, but Maya seemed to fit in with Jason pretty well.

"Maya, this is Max and Milo's sister Elizabeth." Sonny announced.

Maya smiled. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Elizabeth said sizing her up. She was beautiful and apparently a doctor or nurse; not what she was expecting at all. She figured Jason would have arm candy instead.

"So how long are you here?"

"For quite a while actually, I'm going to finish up my degree at PCU. I only have a few credits left."

Elizabeth was very focused on her studies. There was a time when she had to go into hiding and had to drop out a semester, or she would have already graduated. In high school, she spent most of her time watching her dad and basically taking notes because she wanted to understand the business. As a woman, she felt as though she needed to work harder and smarter if she was ever going to survive in her father's world. Over the last few years, Maximus actually liked that his daughter was interested and allowed her to help him on several deals. She had a lot to learn but she was good and her instincts were on point.

They discussed what she was studying and Maya decided that she liked the young woman. She had spunk.

Johnny walked into the room.

"Johnny, you are joining us, right?" Sonny asked.

"Sure." He said taking a seat at the table.

Elizabeth looked over at him and Jason saw the look in Johnny's eyes. She's either sleeping with him or Johnny is in love with her; maybe both, he noted—interesting. He also noticed that Max didn't look too happy about it which made him lean more to the sex side.

"So, what are you doing for the rest of the summer?" Sonny asked curiously.

"I don't know yet. I might spend some time in New York. It seems like it's pretty boring around here."

"Boring is good." Max said.

Liz rolled her eyes. "You'd have me living in a convent if you could."

Max smiled. "Now that is the best idea you've had in a long time."

"Bite your tongue."

Carly smiled. "Elizabeth, I'm going on a shopping spree tomorrow. Why don't you come along?"

"I would love to." She said grinning.

"Maya, you're more than welcome to come too."

Maya smiled. "I have a 3 to 11 shift but I can join you earlier."

"Sounds like a plan." Carly said before turning to Liz. "Where are you staying?" She asked curiously.

"Next door."

Carly frowned. "That place is huge."

Liz nodded. "I know. My dad is a little crazy. I think he also wanted it for when he comes to visit too."

Liz thought the house was ridiculous and gaudy but she also figured she could have some great parties there.

"I have a cottage in the back. It's two bedrooms and is far enough away from the main house that it would give you some privacy. You're more than welcome to it." Sonny said.

Liz smiled. "I might take you up on that."

"Just let me know." Sonny added. He liked her. If he was forced into marriage with her, he really wasn't seeing a downside. She was beautiful, smart, sassy, and definitely could hold her own.

Jason could see that Sonny was interested and that kind of pissed him off for some reason. Maybe it's because he knew how quickly Sonny went through women and knowing Maximus, he wouldn't take kindly for Sonny's usual treatment of women to be directed at his daughter. "Why can't she just stay in your old penthouse? The towers are secure and it's not far from PCU."

Liz looked at him curiously, wondering why he all of a sudden decided to be chatty.

"That is an option." Sonny said a little disappointed.

Carly smiled. "I can help you re-decorate it."

"Maybe we can go look at it after we're done shopping." Liz said.

"Deal. And, it's right across the hall from Jason so you'll be extra safe."

Elizabeth looked up at Jason and smiled. "Sounds delightful."

Johnny watched her look at Jason and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. She wanted him. It was subtle but he knew that look. Max took in the whole scene and tried not smile. It wasn't that he wanted his sister with Jason necessarily, but for some reason he just didn't like Johnny. Call him old school, but the sneaking around behind his father's back as a guard kind of pissed him off. It was disrespectful. He glared at Johnny who was quite puzzled by Max's anger.

Nathan wanted to laugh. This was going to be really interesting. He loved this kind of drama. Elizabeth Giambetti was certainly going to shake things up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny followed Elizabeth into the house. "What's up with the looks you were giving Jason Morgan?"

Elizabeth turned around and looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

Johnny clenched his jaw. "He's taken."

"Relax Johnny, I'm not a home wrecker. I was talking to everyone not just him."

"I'm done." He said quietly; instantly wishing he could take them back.

Fire brewed in Elizabeth's eyes. "You're done, excuse me?"

Johnny felt like he had to finish what he started. "You heard me. I can't do this anymore. I can't watch you be with someone else."

"And when have you ever had to watch me be with someone else?" Elizabeth said throwing her purse on the table; more hurt than she'd ever admit. She would never do what he was suggesting and he knew it.

Johnny didn't answer.

"That's right, never. But, if you don't want me anymore Johnny, then get out." She yelled.

"Elizabeth, our problem is not me wanting you. It's you wanting more with me. Why can't you just let me in?"

Elizabeth pointed her finger into his chest. "And just where am I letting you into?" She asked emotionally grabbing his hand and placing it over her heart. "Do you feel that Johnny? It might still be beating but I can guarantee you that it's empty. It has been empty for a very long time. I was completely honest with you from the start. If you can't handle that, then I guess whatever we were doing is over." She spat.

"I love you." He said barely audibly.

Tears came to Elizabeth's eyes. "I don't even know what to say to that." She said turning and walking up the stairs to her bedroom. "Damn him." She muttered before slamming the door. Pacing back and forth she yelled, "I don't want to feel." All these years she had protected herself. Johnny was the only man she had ever slept with. Everyone thought she was a party girl. And yes, she drank and partied but she rarely left with anyone and when she did, it never got very far. Initially, when she noticed the way Johnny had looked at her, she was intrigued and knew he was safe. After all, he was paid to look after her. He wouldn't leave her. So, she pursued him with a vengeance, wanting to feel anything more than the hurt that consumed her. They both agreed that they would just keep it light and have fun. He knew her history. And then he had to go ahead and fall in love with her and ruin everything. When she had looked at Jason Morgan, she saw his icy eyes and how closed off he was and she felt like she was looking into a mirror. Someone like that wouldn't hurt her. What was left of her heart would be safe.

_FLASHBACK - Elizabeth age 7_

_"__Mama, where are you going?"_

_Her mother never stopped packing. "Hush child, you are supposed to be in bed."_

_ "__Can't sleep."_

_Looking at her daughter with a pained expression, she kneeled down. "I need you to be good for your daddy okay?"_

_Elizabeth stared at the suitcase. "When will you back?"_

_Her mother looked away and didn't answer. "Just promise me that you will be good."_

_Liz nodded. "Yes, mama." She said smiling. Her mother was beautiful. But over the last month she had been acting very differently. Elizabeth didn't understand and tried to make her mother happy. She was everything to her._

_ "__I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Never forget that." Her mother whispered quietly as she kneeled down and hugged her daughter tightly feeling as though her heart was going to explode. Standing up, she pulled herself together and held out her hand. "Come on, back to bed."_

_END FLASHBACK_

That was the last time she ever saw her mother. She left them like a coward, in the middle of the night. Yes, Elizabeth Giambetti had some serious abandonment issues and they were fucking up her love life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Elizabeth got dressed and went downstairs. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see Johnny. Nathan opened the front door. "Good morning." He said smiling. "They are just driving through the gate."

She smiled. "Thank you Nathan."

Grabbing her purse, she went outside and waited.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly smiled as Liz slid into the car.

"Did you sleep okay?" She asked as Elizabeth got situated.

"Eh. I think I might have jet lag." She said drinking some water.

"I hate that."

"Hi Maya." Liz said smiling at her.

"Hi."

They chatted and laughed. Maya seemed a little bit quieter than she had expected, but that also could be because Carly talked so much that they could barely get a word in edgewise. Getting out of the town car, Liz looked around. Maximus had always taught her to be very aware of her surroundings. Nathan noticed what she was doing and smiled. Her awareness would make his job a lot easier.

He followed the women around the store thinking that he'd rather be anywhere else. About two hours later, he was helping them load the car up with their bags.

There were some new storefronts on the docks that Carly wanted to check out. So, they headed over there. Carly had Max stop the car a little earlier so they could walk along the docks for a while. It was a beautiful day. Elizabeth suddenly stopped. It was like every hair on her body was standing at attention. Looking up at Nathan, he nodded.

"Hey ladies, we need to move it along." She said grabbing Carly's arm.

"What's wrong?" She asked sensing the change in Liz's demeanor.

Nathan looked over at them. "Run." He demanded as he pulled out his gun.

Carly and Elizabeth started to take off but Maya froze. Everyone had warned her that Jason's life was dangerous, but nothing had happened so far so she thought she was safe. It was like her feet were stuck in cement as she watched everything unfold in front of her; the terror filling up her entire body.

Elizabeth stopped. "Maya, come on." She yelled.

Maya stood there like she was in a daze.

"Fuck." Elizabeth yelled.

Jason had just come out of a building and he glanced over and saw Elizabeth running. "Shit." He said as he pulled his gun out and started running towards them; watching the gunman lift up his firearm again. Gunshots rang out. The man pointed the gun at Maya, who was standing at the edge of the dock right before the water and Elizabeth shoved her out of the way. Her momentum propelled her into a post and she fell into the water and quickly disappeared.

Max helped Nathan defend them and Jason dove into the cold water frantically searching for her. He felt something brush against his foot and he dove down farther and grabbed her. Quickly, he swam to the surface and lifted her up as he gasped for air. Nathan and Milo, along with Lucky Spencer who had seen what happened were kneeling down waiting to help him. Elizabeth was unconscious. Jason made his way over to the dock and Nathan pulled her from the water while Max and Lucky hauled Jason out. Jason's chest was heaving as he laid on the dock. "Is she alive?"

Nathan tried to find a pulse. "I think so."

Jason rolled over. "Maya." He yelled.

Maya was sitting on the docks crying and from the look in her eyes and her demeanor, Jason knew it was over. But he didn't have time for relationship drama. Elizabeth needed help. "Maya, look at me dammit." He barked.

Maya looked over at him.

"Elizabeth needs your help now."

The tone of his voice seemed to snap her out of it, and she rushed over to her as Carly ran up to them.

"Oh my God." She said as she watched Maya tend to Elizabeth. "Is she okay?"

Maya looked up at her. "She has a pulse. But, I don't know how much water she swallowed. Did you guys call an ambulance?"

Nathan nodded. "They should be here any second."

Max held his sister's hand. "Come on Elizabeth, you need to wake up."

Lucky looked at the woman laying on the docks and he thought she was absolutely beautiful. He had never seen her before and wondered who she was.


	3. Chapter 3 – House Swap

A/N – Thanks for the comments – Guest – Sorry you won't give it more of a chance. I'm not writing the story you described. Her sassiness is due to her hurt. She's on a journey to find out who she is separate from that hurt and she's young. It's not far off from how she was when she first came to town. And it's not like she's going to be shooting a gun the entire fic. She's not an enforcer. But she's in a mafia family so of course she'd make sure she could use one and could protect herself. But thanks for wishing me luck anyway! I knew this story probably wouldn't appeal to everyone, but that's okay.

klj5017a - Thanks for getting it! It's going to be angsty with a good twist thrown it. Thanks!* ilovedana53 - The OB aspect is hard for me to write because I love him. * doralupin86 - mother detail will be addressed way later * kikimoo - Johnny and Nathan are her guards. They switch off (one in each organization actually).

All I will say about Lucky is that I hated that pairing to the 9th degree.

Chapter 3 – House Swap

Jason sat up and Carly knelt next to him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. I think she hit her head before she went in or at least had the wind knocked out of her."

"I suppose you have no idea who was shooting at you." Lucky said sharply.

Carly frowned. "No one was shooting at Jason. He wasn't even with us."

Her cousin got on her last nerve with his holier than thou attitude.

Lucky rolled his eyes. "Well between you and Jason, I'm sure someone was gunning for you."

"Shut up Lucky." Jason spat. "Can't you give it a rest for five freaking minutes?"

Lucky glared at Jason but decided to keep quiet.

The EMT's put Liz into the ambulance and Max got in the back with her. Nathan helped Jason to his feet. "I already called Marco, he's bringing you some clothes."

Maya had gotten up and sat on a bench. Jason quietly sat next to her. "You okay?"

"No." She said softly. "I'm far from okay Jason."

He closed his eyes. He was going to miss her. At this point, he wasn't even sure why he bothered dating. They all left anyway. "I'm sorry."

She wiped her face. "It wasn't your fault Jason."

"You don't know that."

She looked up at him. "You know that I really like you right?"

He nodded.

"You are devastatingly handsome and I love spending time with you. But, I don't think I can handle all of this. I was scared to death. I—I froze like a complete idiot." She said as the tears started to flow again.

Jason reached up and wiped one away. "I understand Maya. And for the record, I really like you too." And sensing what was coming next, he really didn't want to hear her say it.

With a sob, she hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry." She said softly. Pulling back and standing up she said the two words that always made him cringe. "Goodbye Jason."

God he hated the word goodbye. He let out the breath he was holding and stared into the water as she walked away. Marco put at hand on his shoulder and sat a bag down next to him.

"Come on. Let's go see how Elizabeth is."

Jason stood up and walked over to the warehouse to change.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth answered all of Patrick's questions with a monotone voice. He smirked at her bored expression. "Well, I don't think you have a head injury. You probably just got the wind knocked out of you."

She nodded. "So, can I go?"

"Not yet. We're going to have to monitor you for a few hours and you need to stay under those warming blankets. You swallowed a lot of water too. So, we're just being cautious."

Elizabeth sighed. "Can you go get my big lug of a brother who's probably blubbering all over the hallway?"

Patrick chuckled. "Sure."

She watched him walk away knowing that it was a close call but she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Max walked into the room. "Hey, are you sure you're alright."

She nodded. "I'm fine. So, how did I end up in the water?"

Max explained everything including how Jason jumped in and pulled her out.

"You can't tell dad."

Max's face contorted. "Elizabeth be reasonable." He sputtered.

"Max, he will come here if he thinks I'm hurt. It's better that he doesn't know."

"He always finds out and then he'll be really mad when he figures out that we lied to him."

She was about to speak when she looked up and saw Jason standing there. Max followed her gaze and stood up, waving him inside.

"Hey." He said slowly making his way into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm going to live." Liz said smiling. "Thank you for saving me."

He nodded. "I'm just glad that I was there."

Elizabeth could see Johnny out in the hallway and Max muttered something under his breath and walked outside.

"He's very protective."

Jason smiled. "I'm the same way with my little sister."

She nodded. "You weren't hurt were you?"

"No, I'm fine."

Milo came running into the room. "Max called."

"Please tell me you didn't call dad."

Milo turned red.

"Milo! How could you!" She yelled.

"But…."

"Are you freaking crazy? Do you really want dad breathing down our necks?"

The last thing she needed was her overbearing father showing up on her doorstep. One time, he actually showed up at her college and stayed in her dorm room for a week. She was mortified.

Her monitor started to beep because her blood pressure had spiked.

"All right, everyone out." Epiphany yelled. "Now."

Elizabeth was shocked as Milo went scurrying out of the room. "Wus." She yelled out which made Jason chuckle.

"That means you too Mr. Morgan." Her tone wiped the smile right off his face.

"Epiphany, I wasn't the one making her blood pressure rise and I don't want to leave her alone."

The nurse rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you're cute Mr. Morgan. Now, sit down and don't do anything to upset her or else."

Elizabeth fought back a laugh and waited for Epiphany to leave. "Wow, she's tough. Maybe you and Sonny should hire her."

"Don't think we haven't tried." Jason said smiling. "Do you want me to call your father and assure him that you're okay?"

Liz smirked. This was going to be good. "Sure." She said crossing her arms. "Why don't you call him right now?" She knew that her father was probably already packing.

Jason handed her his phone and Elizabeth dialed and then handed it back.

"Mr. Giambetti, it's Jason Morgan."

Maximus frowned. "How is my daughter?"

"She's fine. I'm looking right at her."

"Have they released her yet?"

"No, they want to monitor her but everything is fine so far."

"I understand that it was you who pulled her out of the water."

"Yes sir."

"I'm eternally grateful to you Mr. Morgan."

And he truly was. He didn't know what he would have done if something had happened to his only daughter.

"I'm glad that I was there."

"Now, do I need to come out there? I don't even understand how any of you let this happen. I'm starting to doubt your reputation." Maximus said suddenly overcome with anger.

Jason sucked in a breath and Elizabeth tried not to laugh. "I—I will double her security detail and will personally oversee her protection from here on out." Jason said trying to appease the man.

Maximus smiled. The cool enforcer had stuttered. That was quite unexpected. "I do not want her to be alone in that big house. You will stay there with her and keep an eye on her."

Jason started to stutter again. "But—but…."

"Mr. Morgan, I could have lost my little girl today. She is the only little girl that I have. You will move in with her for the foreseeable future or I will." He threatened.

Jason swallowed hard and glared at Elizabeth who had tears coming down her face from watching Jason's expressions.

"Yes Mr. Giambetti."

"Good. I'll check with you in a few days. And tell Elizabeth to call me when she is released."

"Yes Sir."

Jason ended the call.

"Is he coming?" Elizabeth asked as she wiped her eyes and got her laughter under control.

"No." He said angrily.

"You rock. So then what's the problem? You looked pissed."

"I have to move into the house with you." He said quietly.

She frowned. "What!" She yelled. "I am not a freaking child who needs a babysitter."

Her monitor started going off and Epiphany came back into the room, standing there glaring at Jason with her hands on her hips.

"I know— I know—I'm going." Jason said turning around. "I have to go pick up some clothes anyway."

Elizabeth was flabbergasted. The last thing she had prepared for was that Jason freaking Morgan would be her roommate. She thought about that for a moment and then a wicked smile appeared on her face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into his penthouse. He was tired. The dip in the lake had completely wiped him out. And he certainly didn't want to move in with Elizabeth. She was beautiful for sure, but he could already see that she was seething over the arrangement and would probably cause trouble. His day had gone insanely wrong. Although, he had to admit that if Elizabeth hadn't saved Maya, she may have been hurt badly.

There was a knock on his door. He opened it to find Sonny on the other side.

"Hey."

Sonny walked in. "Max told me everything that happened."

"We got lucky."

"And Maya?"

"She was freaked out and broke up with me." Jason said disappointedly.

"Sorry about that man." Sonny said sitting down. "So, you spoke with Maximus?"

Jason nodded. "He's quite the character."

Sonny grinned. Most people were intimated by Maximus. "What did he say?"

"He insisted on me personally watching over Elizabeth and demanded that I move in with her."

Sonny frowned. "Wow. Are you going to do it?"

"I guess. If I don't, he's going to fly out here and apparently, that is a bad thing."

"Max and Milo are scared of him."

"Trust me, they will be my bitches for a very long time."

Sonny grinned. "When do you move in?"

"I don't know. I don't even want to think about it."

"She's not that bad."

"It's not that. I like my space Sonny. I don't want to have to go live with her."

"Then make her move in here."

Jason thought about that for a minute. It made more sense and he wouldn't have to stay inside that overgrown mausoleum she was living in. "I'll talk to her. But, I'll pack a bag just in case."

Sonny smirked. "You do that."

He was actually a little jealous.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason ducked past Epiphany and walked back into Elizabeth's hospital room.

"Can I talk to Elizabeth alone please?" He asked Max and Milo.

They nodded and left as Liz looked up at him curiously.

"I've made a decision."

"I'm listening."

"You're going to stay at my penthouse. It's more secure and since I'm doing this for you and your brothers, you can do me this one favor."

Elizabeth paused to make him squirm a little. "Okay."

Jason was surprised. "Just like that?"

"Yes. I've only been at the house for one night. It's not like I'm attached to it or anything."

"When can we go?"

"It should be soon."

As if on cue, Epiphany walked into the room and gave Jason a look. "Okay, Dr. Drake says you can go."

Elizabeth smiled gleefully.

Jason went out into the hallway and told Milo and Max to go get Elizabeth's clothes from the house and take them to his place.

Epiphany disconnected all of the equipment and Elizabeth stood up way too quickly in her haste to leave. She wobbled and Jason grabbed her and steadied her. "You okay?"

"Sorry, I probably should take my time."

Jason looked at Epiphany with concern.

"She'll be fine Mr. Morgan. If it continues to happen, bring her back in. I think she just needs some rest and maybe some food."

"When was the last time you ate?" Jason asked.

"At Sonny's last night."

He frowned. "I'll call in an order." They slowly walked to the elevator, both of them relieved to be leaving the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason insisted on carrying Elizabeth into the building and she really didn't mind. They finally made it to the penthouse and Johnny held the door open for them; trying not to look overly concerned. Jason sat her down on the couch.

"The kitchen is through there. Your bedroom is the first one on the right upstairs."

Elizabeth looked around. It was sparsely decorated which surprised her a little bit. The pool table amused her though.

Jason's phone rang and he groaned. "Alright, I'll be right there."

He opened the drawer to his desk and took out some keys. "I have to go. Dinner should be here soon."

"Thanks." She said softly.

She watched him leave and a few minutes later Johnny walked in. "Can we talk?"

She nodded. Part of her had hated the way they had left things. Hurting Johnny was not something she really wanted to do.

He knelt down in front of her. "You almost died today." He said quietly.

"I know." She said looking down into his beautiful green eyes.

"It would have killed me to lose you."

She reached down and touched his face. "Johnny…."

He leaned towards her and kissed her gently. "I know that you don't love me."

"It's not you. I'm just damaged." She said trying to keep her emotions in check.

"You're not damaged. You're just hurt. I get that. I just wish you would let me in." He said laying his head in her lap. "I would never leave you Elizabeth and I would never hurt you."

Liz closed her eyes. Johnny was such a good man. He made her laugh and loved her deeply yet she couldn't let her walls down for him. She couldn't accept his love because the one person she had needed to love her unconditionally had picked up and left her with no explanation and it broke her heart. To Elizabeth love was for the most part pain. Sure her father loved her but she felt like he used it to control her because he was scared that Liz would leave him too. She wanted nothing to do with love.

Clearing her throat, she almost didn't recognize her own voice it was so devoid of emotion. "Johnny, I don't want to hurt you and I just can't give you what you want right now. I don't know if I'll ever be able to."

"I'll wait." He said emotionally.

"No, I can't do that to you. I do care about you Johnny but it's not fair for you to throw away your life for someone like me. I think you should go." She said looking away.

The truth is that she didn't believe that Johnny really loved her. Her mother said she loved her too but she had abandoned her and Elizabeth felt like Johnny would end up doing the same thing. Part of the problem was that she didn't feel lovable.

Johnny looked up at her and saw the blank look in her eyes and knew she had shut down. It killed him that she held so much pain inside of her when she had so much love to give. He stood up. "I'll try to stay away. But I will always love you Elizabeth. I can't just turn that off." He said walking away.

Several moments passed and she looked over at the door. Any normal person would have run after him and Johnny would probably be upstairs making them scream his name by now. But, Elizabeth wasn't normal. She just couldn't put herself out there like that.


	4. Chapter 4 – Power Struggle

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Dreamlover – Have faith. * Kikimoo – Re: Johnny. He's losing the woman he's in love with. There is nothing funny about that. To me, since Johnny wasn't fleshed out on G.H., he can be whoever fic writers want him to be. I've alluded that he makes her laugh and Max mentions something in this chapter. But, I wanted to show more depth instead of being the one dimensional jokester that us fic writers have created and maintained which is why I swapped the characters of Johnny and Nathan. It's a bit more of a challenge for me to give him something meaty. J * Virgy15 – Definitely what I was trying to convey! Liason is going to dance around each other for a while. * Guest – Definitely sad! * LiasonLuv – There was no explanation. No one knows. She left in the middle of the night.

Chapter 4 – Power Struggle

The door opened and Nathan walked inside. "Dinner is served." He said smiling.

Liz cleared her throat and smiled back. "Chinese?" She asked.

He nodded. "Jason is not going to make it back in time."

"Have you eaten?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No."

"Will you stay and eat with me?"

"That wouldn't be proper protocol."

Elizabeth picked up her phone. "Milo, can you put someone else on Jason's door? I want to spend some time with Nathan and get to know him."

Milo looked around. "What?"

"You heard me. Just do it." She growled.

Milo's eyes narrowed. "Fine, Enzo will be there in a minute."

"Thanks." She said ending the call. "Now, have a seat."

Nathan took a deep breath and hoped he wouldn't get any shit rained down on him for this.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth sat back on the couch. "I'm stuffed." She said making a face.

Nathan grinned. "Thanks for dinner."

"Thanks for keeping me company."

"So Nathan are you dating anyone?"

He shrugged. "There's someone I like."

"Who?"

"Well, that's complicated."

"Why?"

He sighed. "You can't tell anyone."

Liz smiled. She could tell this was going to be juicy.

"It's Jason's sister Emily."

Liz's eyes grew big. She didn't even know Jason had a sister. "Shut up."

Nathan chuckled. "Jason doesn't know."

"Does she like you?"

"She usually blushes if I speak to her. But, I haven't gotten the nerve to talk to her."

"Are you scared of Jason?"

"It's more of a respect kind of thing. But, I'm not going to lie and act like Jason isn't scary."

Liz nodded.

"You know, that's probably why Max gave you shit about Johnny."

"I know."

"Someday, you are going to tell me the whole story about you two."

"Maybe".

Nathan got up and started cleaning. He liked Elizabeth and hoped she wouldn't give him too much trouble. Johnny hadn't looked to happy when he had left. So, he figured they were still on the outs.

He was just coming back into the living room from the kitchen when Jason walked in and frowned. He put her suitcase down and just stood there wondering why Nathan had just come out of his kitchen.

Elizabeth looked between the two men. "I asked Nathan to eat with me so that we could get to know each other a little better, since he's going to be around me so much."

Jason's muscles ticked under his shirt as he fidgeted with the keys in his hand. Nathan lowered his gaze and walked out into the hallway.

"You're not mad are you?" She asked not sure what brought on the glacial freeze in his eyes.

He threw down the keys. "It's fine." He said walking past her to the kitchen not really having the patience to deal with it. At least they had put Enzo on the door. Grabbing a beer, he made his way back to the living room and sat down in a chair. He took a swig of it and then cleared his throat. "What's going on with you and Johnny?" He said firmly laying his cards on the table.

"What do you mean?"

Jason shook his head. "Seriously? He was here when I left, now he's gone. And anyone with eyes can see how he feels about you. So, again, what is going on?"

"We're not together." She said simply. To her, their relationship was none of his business anyway.

Jason continued to stare at her as if he was trying to dissect her thoughts. "In Johnny's profession, he cannot afford to make mistakes or be unnecessarily distracted. So, do us all a favor and do not screw around with his head."

Elizabeth glared back. "I am not screwing around with Johnny's head. I have always been honest with him and frankly, it's none of your damn business."

"It is my business if Johnny can't do his job." Jason said leaning forward to emphasis his words.

"You are making way too much out of this. Johnny is fine. He takes his job seriously."

Jason downed some more beer. "I'm not trying to insult you or him. I'm trying to make sure that you are properly protected."

"I can protect myself." She snapped.

For several minutes, neither one of them would look away. Jason just couldn't figure her out. He had watched her closely since he got back and so many emotions had played out in her deep blue eyes that his head was almost spinning. And why did he freaking care anyway? Brat.

Elizabeth was furious because Jason made her, well, furious. How dare he insinuate his opinion about her love life and look so fucking hot while he was doing it. Jerk.

Finally, Max knocked and then opened the door and brought in some suitcases. "Am I interrupting?" He asked, wondering what the hell was going on. The tension in the air was palpable.

"No." They both answered at once.

Elizabeth got up, glared at Jason one last time, and then went upstairs.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" Max asked.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Johnny."

Max sighed and sat down on the couch. "What happened?"

"They are fighting and Johnny had Nathan relieve him."

Max couldn't even hide the anger on his face. "Johnny is good. He wasn't on duty when she took off but he was the one that found her. That being said, I am offended that he has been sleeping with my sister and I want to rip his sarcastic little head off."

Jason smirked. "So, you'd like him if it wasn't for Elizabeth?"

"Yeah. He's funny and the only other person I know that can shoot better than him is you."

"Maybe we should have him reassigned for now—until things cool off."

"Is Nathan good?"

Jason nodded. "He's focused and he can think quickly. They seem to get along. If I take Johnny off, I can replace him with Enzo."

"Sorry you're stuck dealing with this."

"So far, she hasn't been a problem."

Max snickered. "That's because Lizzie hasn't come out to play yet."

"Lizzie?"

"It's what we call her alter ego. When she behaves, she's Elizabeth. When she's a brat, she's Lizzie."

Jason smirked. "I'm not scared of Lizzie or Elizabeth."

"Famous last words my friend." Max said grinning. He was going to go make a bet with Milo after they were done.

Jason shook his head. "I'll have Johnny help me run the warehouses for a while. It will keep them apart and maybe things will cool down. I'm surprised that your father sent Johnny here."

Max shrugged. "I think he knows that he'll keep Liz safe."

"You think he knows?"

"Do you see how he looks at her? I don't think he knew at first, but my father is not a stupid man, his eyes are always open."

"Get Johnny on the phone and tell him to meet me here."

Max nodded. "You got it boss."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz pulled on her tank top and then picked up her phone. "Hey Robin."

"Hey, what's going on? I came back from my trip to Germany and you were gone."

"How did it go?"

Robin squealed. "I got a big grant, with one caveat that I'm not sure about but hey, beggars can't be choosers."

"I'm so happy for you."

"You're stalling. Where are you? Did Maximus make you go back to Italy?"

Liz groaned. "I'm in freaking New York."

Robin frowned. "What?"

"You heard me. I've been banished to upstate New York and something crawled up Johnny's butt and he told me that he loved me."

Robin gasped.

"So, I broke up with him, fell into the harbor, got rescued by a hunk, then my father pulled a power play and told me that I had to live with the hunk or he'd come out here to visit me himself. How's that for an update?"

Robin was silent for a few seconds trying to process it all. "Let's go back to Johnny."

Liz moaned. "Oh God, please can we not. I feel like shit as it is."

"Elizabeth, he's handsome, funny, smart, and knows how to handle a gun. What more can you ask for?" She asked smirking.

"Robin, I'm not in love with him."

"Because you won't let yourself feel anything except a fleeting orgasm. At some point, you need to just let your guard down. Johnny is a hot and safe choice."

Liz plopped onto the bed. "I just can't. He deserves better than me."

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that."

"Okay, next subject then."

Now Robin groaned. "You can be so infuriating Lizzie."

Liz grinned. "Shut it Roho."

Robin laughed at the nickname. "I am not a ho."

"I know, but it sounded good when I was drunk." Liz said smiling.

Robin grinned. "So, who is the hunk?"

Liz smirked. "He's freaking gorgeous with a body to die for. He's the strong silent type and supposedly, he handles a gun better than Johnny."

"Where did you say you are?"

"Port Charles, NY."

Robin gasped. "What?"

"What?"

"You dingbat, that is where I grew up."

Liz wrinkled her nose and tried to think back? "Really?"

"What's his name?"

She already thought it was Jason, but she didn't want to assume.

"Jason Morgan."

Robin started laughing.

"What?"

"I know him."

"Get out and please tell me that you never screwed him."

"No, we were friends though. Jason is part of the reason I got into medicine."

"Really?"

"He was in a car accident with his brother and basically ended up with some brain damage and didn't remember his entire life up to that point."

"Wow."

"He was 21 and had to start his life over with a clean slate. But, he was nothing like his former self so it got pretty ugly. He was really angry, pushed his family away, and changed his last name."

"And then went to work for Sonny." Liz said before getting up to go downstairs and get some water. "That's crazy."

"You want to hear something crazier?"

"Shoot." Liz said before adjusting her boy shorts.

"My grant requires me to come to Port Charles and work at General Hospital. I leave on Monday."

"What? You're coming here?" Liz squealed loudly.

Jason had come into the house and ran into the kitchen—not sure of what happened. It was late and he figured that Elizabeth was already in bed.

She looked up at him. "Oh sorry Jason."

Jason opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't. He couldn't understand what happened to her clothes and had to look away because a familiar feeling started to arise.

"He's there?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure." She looked over at him. "It's for you."

He frowned thinking that it was her dad or something. "Hello?"

"Jason? It's Robin Scorpio."

"Robin? Wow, how are you?"

"I'm great. I'm a doctor and friends with Elizabeth. I've been living in Paris."

"That's great."

"And, I'm actually moving back for a while to work on a medical grant."

Jason smiled. "It will be good to see you."

"Take care of my friend for me."

He looked over at Elizabeth. "I will. We'll catch up when you get here."

"See you next week."

"Bye." He handed the phone to Elizabeth and grabbed a beer out of the fridge trying not to look at her body.

And right when he turned the corner, Johnny was in his face.

"Robin, I've got to go." Elizabeth said ending the call quickly.

"Why are you having me reassigned?" Johnny asked.

Jason sighed. He was supposed to meet with Johnny earlier, but Max couldn't find him. "I just think it's for the best."

Johnny looked over at Liz and seeing how she was dressed pissed him off even more. "Did you ask him to do that?"

Liz just stared at him. She thought about lying. He'd be mad at her and maybe even hate her eventually which might be a good thing. Her heart would be safe and Johnny wouldn't have to deal with her baggage anymore. It was a win-win.

"She didn't ask me Johnny, but things are sketchy between you two and I think you need some distance. You need to focus and I don't think you can do that right now."

Johnny was pissed. On some level, he knew that Jason was right but he didn't want to admit it. "I guess I don't have a choice."

"No, you don't."

"Fine." He said walking out. "And put some clothes on." He yelled out as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5 - Machinations

A/N – Thanks for the comments! – Dreamlover22 – Definitely! Re: Robin I don't think that's ever been done. We shall see. * Kikimoo – Well said! * Virgy15 – Glad you you're enjoying it! * doralupin86 – Not much more I can say about how they got together. He was guarding her and there was an attraction. Glad you liked the update! * lrobinson01 – lol * ilovedana53 – OB is definitely not a happy camper.

Chapter 5 - Machinations

Liz rolled her eyes. "That went well."

Jason ignored her and went and sat on the couch. Lizzie followed him and plopped down next to him. He stared at the smiley faces she had painted on her toes and she grinned and wiggled them. "You like?"

Jason raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "I think I'm going to need more beer and you need to go get dressed."

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon." She said making a face. "Hey, let's go out."

"You're not going anywhere. You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"Are you always such a bore?"

Jason smirked. "You have no idea who you're talking to little girl."

"Please," She said crossing her arms. "You're practically ready for a retirement home."

Jason scowled. "Since when is 30 considered old?"

"It wouldn't be for normal people with a pulse. When is the last time you did something fun?"

Jason thought for a moment.

"See. The fact that you even had to think first says a lot."

"What about you?" He asked before taking another swig.

"I ran away, went to Paris and shopped and painted."

"You paint?"

She nodded. "Yup, and while Paris was fun to sketch, nothing compares to Italy."

"I would have to agree with that."

"You've been there?"

"I've lived there. There aren't many places I haven't been."

Liz looked at the coffee table. That would explain the travel books.

"New Zealand?"

"Yup."

"Frankfurt?"

"Yup."

"Ireland?"

"Of course."

"Africa?"

He nodded as he took a swig.

"Turkey."

When he nodded again her eyebrows raised. "Where do you find the time to travel around?"

"I take breaks."

"And you go on these sojourns by yourself?"

"Just the way I like it."

"Are you that allergic to conversing?" She said with a funny look on her face.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I need that second beer."

Liz was mentally taking notes. He doesn't like talking. Jason is clearly allergic to color when it comes to clothing. He travels by himself; probably easier to love 'em and leave 'em. And, his eyes seemed like they changed colors depending on his mood. Oh, and he really likes beer. He was perfect for her. Clearly he's a loner who wouldn't want anything serious. She'd never have to worry about him reciting poetry or waxing poetic. Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner.

"Still here?" He said sitting back down.

"What else do I have to do?"

He shook his head. She grabbed a travel book and Jason sat back and closed his eyes. Elizabeth kept stealing looks at him. He looked so peaceful when his eyes were closed. She tried to take the beer from his hand and Jason's eyes blinked open and he stared at her. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you were sleeping, so I grabbed the beer."

"I wasn't sleeping. I was resting."

"Uh huh." She said smirking. "You were getting your snore on."

"I don't snore."

"Whatever you say." She said picking the book back up. He was so damn literal.

Jason glared at her. How the hell did he get into this situation anyway? With time, he figured she'd be as bad as Brenda. Then he took that thought back, thinking it was a bit too extreme. He almost felt like apologizing.

"Can you please go put on some clothes?" He asked as he averted his eyes.

Liz smirked and stood up slowly. "Sure."

He took a deep breath. She was killing him.

Liz ran upstairs and grabbed a pair of yoga pants and put them on and ran back down.

There was a knock on the door. Max walked inside. "Hey sis." He looked over at Jason and saw the look on his face and smiled. Chalk one up to Lizzie.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm going out." He said standing up.

Max took his place and he waited until Jason left to say something. "What did you do now?"

"Nothing."

"You're up to something aren't you?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Why do you always think the worse of me?"

"Because you always prove me right."

"Men." She muttered under her breath. "I need to get out of here tomorrow. Is hunky dunky going to have a problem with that?"

Max's face contorted. "Did you just call Jason Morgan hunky dunky?"

Liz grinned. "What? It's just something me and Robin say all the time. Did I mention she'll be coming here indefinitely?"

Max groaned.

"Shut it. I need someone to keep me occupied.

Milo walked in. "Hey guys."

Liz smiled. "Hey."

"Elizabeth just informed me that Robin will be here soon."

Milo groaned. "Shit. You two better behave squirt."

"What is wrong with the people in this town? Doesn't anyone have any fun?"

Max rolled his eyes.

"And what's with you? At least Milo has a girlfriend. You're wearing a suit and carry a gun. That should be a total chick magnet." Liz said incredulously.

"My love life is none of your business." Max said frowning.

"Or lack thereof."

Milo chuckled. "Max does have a crush on someone."

"Dear God let her be tolerable. Who are we talking about?"

"Milo, I swear to God I will bust a cap in your ass."

Liz swatted him. "Don't listen to him. I'll protect you. I'm a better shot than he is anyway."

Max rolled his eyes.

"Her name is Leticia." Milo said grinning.

"That sounds exotic."

"She's pretty and really nice." Milo said.

"But?"

"There are no buts." Max said. "I just get really nervous when I'm around her."

Liz grinned.

"Oh no, you are not getting involved." He said turning red.

"If you say so….."

Someone knocked on the door and Max got up to answer it. "What the fuck?" He said looking down at the woman.

Liz looked around Milo to see who it was. "Does Jason know any hookers?" She asked as Milo busted out laughing.

"Is Jason home?" Sam asked as she wiped away a tear.

"Were you crying in the lobby or did you turn on the water works in the elevator? I can roll back the tape you know." Max said looking down at her with disgust.

Sam's mouth dropped open. "I just want to talk to Jason."

"Sam, he's not here. He doesn't like you. You are a stalker and I'm calling Diane and have her get a restraining order in the morning. He said hi to you once. That doesn't mean he wants to screw you."

With that Max slammed the door in her face. He turned around and Liz's mouth was open as Milo was turning red from laughing.

"What? She is stalking him. He wants nothing to do with her. I'm getting sick of her turning up everywhere he goes." Max said plopping back down next to sister. "Every time I have to touch her I want to bathe in sanitizer."

"That was priceless." Milo said wiping his face.

Liz just shook her head.

Max got a call. "Damn, I've got to go."

Liz gave him a hug and watched him leave. "Okay, so how do we get him with Leticia?"

Milo grinned. "You know it never ends well when you get involved."

"Oh please, you really need to get over Mary Beth. Her jaw was wired shut and her wardrobe sucked. Not to mention the fact she was bullying you. You should be thanking me for saving you."

Milo rolled his eyes. "It wasn't wired shut. They were braces."

Liz made a funny face and mimicked the girl and Milo couldn't help but laugh. "Leticia is a nanny and she's usually in the park around 3ish. I know this because Max usually lurks in the bushes."

Liz smiled. "Leave it to me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason came home late. He was exhausted. Throwing off his shirt and jeans, he climbed in between the sheets and got comfortable. And just as he started to fall asleep, Elizabeth screamed.

"Fuck." He yelled as he jumped up and ran into her room; throwing on the light. She was gasping for air and he sat down beside her. "Elizabeth?"

She clutched his arms as she tried to calm her breathing. There were tears in her eyes as well as fear.

"It's okay. You're safe." He said wiping her hair back off her face.

She nodded. "I'm sorry I woke you." She said kind of embarrassed.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I was drowning." She said softly.

For the first time since he had met her, she looked completely vulnerable and it totally threw him.

Elizabeth suddenly realized that Jason barely had clothes on and bit her lip. His chest was magnificent and she was momentarily distracted from her dream.

Jason fought a smirk as he realized what she was looking at. "Do you want to talk about it?"

And there it was, the wall went back up and now he understood what people always said about him.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for checking on me."

"You're welcome." He said standing up slowly. He figured he'd pay her back for the boy shorts and from the look on her face, he had succeeded. "Good night." He said walking out and switching off the light.

Liz plopped back against her pillows. She almost felt like she needed a cold shower. Jason was doing things to her body without even touching her. Squeezing her upper thighs together, she closed her eyes and fought the feelings he had stirred up. Sex with Johnny was hot but Jason could look at her and she wanted to come. Her lust was suddenly replaced with anger. Damn him. He knew exactly what he was doing. Why did he have to be so freaking gorgeous? Payback was going to be a bitch and her name was Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, by the time that Elizabeth got up and got dressed, Jason was gone. She went down to the kitchen and grabbed a banana and some juice and went into the living room.

There was a knock on the door and Nathan opened it. "Good morning Ms. Giambetti, Detective Spencer is here to see you." He said rolling his eyes.

Liz smirked. "Elizabeth." She said correcting him. "Send him in."

"Diane?" Nathan asked.

Liz shook her head. "No thanks, I can handle it."

Nathan nodded and let Lucky by him. Liz smirked when he didn't go back out in the hallway and stood in front of the door.

Lucky smiled. "Ms. Giambetti, I need to take your statement about what happened on the docks."

"I'm surprised you didn't call me down to the station."

"Well, I figured you might still be resting. So, I came to you. May I sit?"

Liz nodded. "Sure."

Lucky sat down and took out his pad and a pen. "Why were you down at the docks?"

"I was shopping with some friends."

"And then what happened?"

"Some asshole, who I didn't get a good look at, started shooting at us and Maya was scared and froze when Nathan told us to run. So, I pushed her down and ended up falling into the water."

Lucky smirked. "I know the rest. Do you have any idea who was shooting at you?"

"I've had been in town for approximately 24 hrs. I doubt I had time to piss anyone off but Jason. And I can't imagine that such a gorgeous and nice man would have any enemies." She said coyly.

Nathan smirked and Lucky's mouth twinged as he fought a smile. She was playing with him and he loved every minute of it.

"Is Jason your boyfriend?"

Liz started laughing. "How did you come up with that conclusion?"

"He jumped in the harbor to save you. You're staying in his penthouse. I would say one could draw a line…"

"They could but then they'd need an awful big eraser."

Nathan chuckled. He could see why Liz appealed to Johnny.

"Why are you here?"

"You do realize what my last name is, don't you?"

"Giambetti."

"I'm Max and Milo's sister." Elizabeth said smiling.

Lucky almost groaned. She was connected. "I see."

"Is that a deal breaker?" She asked. "Do my brothers offend?"

Lucky smirked. "No, I'm just a little surprised."

"Are we done yet?" She asked, tired of the game.

Lucky was totally taken off guard by the sudden frostiness and stood up. "Thank you for answering my questions."

She nodded. When she didn't speak, he took one last look at her and then left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason came home before lunch and found Liz sitting on the couch sketching. "Hey."

"Hi. I'm surprised to see you."

"I thought I'd take a break. I heard that Lucky came to see you this morning."

She put the pad down. "He did. I think he likes me."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that one."

"He's better than the chick who came to visit you last night."

Jason frowned. "Who?"

"Sam." She said in a sing songy voice.

Jason grimaced. "Uh. What the hell? She just won't leave me alone."

Liz chuckled. "Maybe you should stop frequenting that part of town."

"You think you're funny don't you?"

She grinned. "I know I am."

He shook his head.

Milo walked in. "Oh, I'm sorry Jason. I didn't realize you were home."

He was really surprised. Jason usually didn't go home in the middle of the day.

The truth was that Jason just wanted to make sure she was okay after the nightmare.

"I won't be here for long. What are you up to?"

"Lizzie wanted to get out of here today. So, I thought I'd take her to lunch and then the park."

Jason chuckled. "The park huh?"

Milo grinned. "Yup."

Jason stood up. "Max is going to kick your ass."

"He can try." Milo said as his sister laughed.


	6. Chapter 6 – Pushing Buttons

A/N - Thanks for the comments! Dreamlover – Fun and drama! * Kikimoo – Re: Max – Yes! * Virgy15 – lol good! * doralupin86 – I was trying to think who can I set Max up with and her named popped into my head! Thanks! * lrobinson01 – Thank you! * ilovedana53 - Sam will pop up here or there. I'll be taking out some of my frustrations with the show on her. Thanks! * klj5017a – lol re: Borg although I still think he's borgalicious. * Liasonluv – Thanks!

Chapter 6 – Pushing Buttons

Elizabeth and Milo had a great time at Kelly's and then made their way to the park.

"If you want to go to Jake's tonight, Ellie will be there."

Liz grinned. "I would love to."

"Good, I'll pick you up at 6 for happy hour."

Liz held onto his arm as they walked. She had missed her brother. Milo and Liz were close in age so they tended to stick together more. Sitting on a bench, they watched Leticia chasing after a little boy and laughed as he successfully evaded her. And Liz watched as the little boy ran towards them and just as he was about to make his escape she jumped up and grabbed him and he squealed as he laughed.

"Where are you going silly boy?" She asked as he squirmed in her arms. Walking towards Leticia she smiled and handed the boy to her.

"Thanks for the assist. He can be a handful." She said trying to catch her breath.

Liz smiled. "I'm Elizabeth, I'm new in town."

"I'm Leticia."

"Very nice to meet you."

"Is he yours?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm a nanny."

"That's cool. Have you met my brother Milo?"

Leticia looked around her and saw Milo who waved. "He looks really familiar actually."

"You seem really nice. He's taking me to Jake's to meet his girlfriend tonight. You should come. You'll probably need a drink." She said looking down at the little boy. "Hope I don't sound like a weirdo."

Leticia smiled. "No, I haven't gone out in a while. That might be nice. I'm actually off early tonight."

The boy wiggled free and ran towards the swings.

"Duty calls." She said. "See you later."

Liz turned around and looked at Milo, grinning wickedly.

"What did you do?" He asked as she sat back down next to him.

"Just make sure Max is at Jakes tonight."

Milo grinned. "You're good."

"I know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny walked into Jason's office. "So, how's the new roommate situation going?"

Jason almost groaned which made Sonny chuckle. "That bad?"

"She makes me feel old."

Sonny laughed loudly. "If it's too much, I'm sure I can call Maximus and make other arrangements."

"I can handle it. It probably will only be for a few months. Robin Scorpio is coming back to town."

"Really? Wow, we haven't seen her for a long time."

"I know. Apparently, she is friends with Elizabeth."

"We'll have to get together for dinner or something."

Jason shrugged.

"I think that Stan has a lead on whoever was shooting the other day."

"Good."

"There's a shipment coming in at 8:00 right?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah."

"I heard that Johnny will be overseeing it."

"You heard right."

"Why? I thought he was on the rotation for guarding Elizabeth."

"Not anymore."

Sonny sighed. "Jason, I need you to be a little more forthcoming."

"They are fighting and I need him to be focus. With Maximus breathing down our necks, we can't take a chance with Elizabeth's life."

"Was he okay with that?"

"No."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Johnny poked his head in. "Can we talk?"

Sonny stood up. "I was just leaving. Keep me updated on the shipment."

Johnny waited for Sonny to go and then sat down.

"Do we have a problem O'Brien?"

Johnny's jaw clenched. "Do you want her Jason?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Do you really think that babysitting was on my list of things to do?"

Johnny glared at him. "That's not what I asked."

"Look, I am just doing what Maximus requested; nothing more, nothing less. And I don't have time for this bullshit. You come highly recommended. I need someone that I can trust and frankly, from your reputation, you are way too good to just be a guard. So, do you want to take this opportunity or not? It's up to you."

Jason watched the anger in Johnny's eyes dissipate slowly.

"Fine, I'll take the opportunity."

"Good. Do you want to talk about her?"

Johnny almost groaned. "There's unfortunately nothing to talk about. I love her but she doesn't love me."

"I think she does care about you."

"I know. Her heart is broken so she can't let herself go there. I was stupid and got too close."

Jason nodded.

"Just take good care of her Jason. She's a smart, beautiful, and funny and unfortunately she was hurt badly. I thought loving her would help her move forward but I think in a way, it might have made things worse. I just don't want her to do anything stupid. She tends to run."

"I promise I'll watch out for her."

Johnny stood up. "And later on down the line, when you fall for her—and you will, don't tell her you love her because apparently it's the kiss of death." He said bitterly.

Jason didn't move.

"Thanks for the opportunity. I won't let you down."

Jason watched him leave. He seemed like he was a good guy. Elizabeth was turning out to be more of an enigma then he had originally thought. Someone had broken her heart so badly that she wouldn't return love. He could have easily asked Johnny, but he decided that it was her story to tell and if she wanted him to know, she would tell him.

He grabbed his motorcycle keys and headed out, needing to clear his head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth got ready to go out with her brothers. She studied herself in the mirror. The short jean skirt hugged her hips and she had an off the shoulder blouse on and wedged heels. Satisfied with her hair and makeup, she went downstairs and waited.

Nathan pushed the door open for Milo.

"Hey Sis, you ready?"

She smiled and stood up. "Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful as always." He said offering his arm.

"Thank you kind sir."

They headed out with Nathan trailing behind them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth laughed at the redhead sitting across from her. She liked Ellie and all her quirkiness. And it was clear that the woman adored her brother.

Max walked over to them and sat down next to Liz. "Hey squirt—Ellie." He said smiling.

"Hey Max." Ellie said.

"What took you so long?" Elizabeth asked.

"We had a shipment come in. I was helping."

Elizabeth took a sip of her margarita.

"What happened to straight tequila?"

"It wasn't that kind of a night." Liz said smirking. She looked up and saw Leticia come in and felt Max tense next to her.

"You didn't." He muttered.

"Oh, I did." She said grinning. "Leticia, I'm so glad that you came."

She groaned and sat down. "Let me tell you, after my day with Damian—not his real name mind you, I needed a drink."

"What would you like?" Milo asked.

"A beer is fine."

"Coleman." Liz yelled. "We need a beer over here." She yelled.

Leticia smiled.

"Ellie, Milo, and Max, this is Leticia."

Everyone said hello and luckily, Max managed not to blush.

"I met Leticia in the park today. She's a nanny."

"Well it's very nice to meet you." Ellie said.

"What do you do?" Leticia asked as she took the beer from Coleman.

"I'm a lab technician at G.H."

"And you?" She asked Milo.

"I'm a guard for Corinthos/Morgan." He said waiting to see her reaction.

She just nodded. "And you Max?" She said turning to him with a smile.

"I'm a foreman for one their warehouses."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"My brother is being modest. He's more than just a foreman and he's also a great cook too." Liz said proudly.

"Really? What is your specialty? I love to cook too."

"Italian."

"Max makes the best linguini I have ever tasted." Liz said proudly.

"Don't tell Sonny that." Max said.

Milo chuckled.

"What do you cook?" Max asked.

"Mostly anything, but I love Cuban food."

Max smiled. "I don't think I've ever had Cuban food."

Leticia's eyebrows shot up. "Really, well then maybe I'll have to have you all over one night."

Max blushed. "That would be nice."

Liz shot a look at Milo; mission accomplished. "Leticia, do you have a boyfriend?"

She shook her head. "Not at the moment."

"Neither do I. Max is single too. I'm going to go shoot some pool."

Max shook his head as Liz walked away. "Subtle she is not. I think she forgot to take her medication. I should call her doctor and have him double the dosage."

Leticia chuckled. "I think it's cute."

Liz glanced back at the table and grinned. A man approached her. "You weren't going to play alone, were you?"

She turned and smiled. "Hi Lucky."

"Hi."

"If you want to get your ass kicked, then by all means, grab a stick."

Lucky put his beer down and watched her break. "I take it that you're feeling better."

"I'm just peachy." She said sinking a shot.

"Good." He said watching her sink another one. "You're a pool shark aren't you?"

She looked up with a grin. Someone bumped her from behind and she spun around.

"Oh shit." Milo muttered. Everyone at the table turned to look.

"Watch it buddy." Liz said.

Jason walked into Jakes and stopped when he saw Elizabeth.

"You're a fiery one aren't you?" The drunk said grinning.

Liz rolled her eyes and turned back around. She was just about to take the shot when she felt a hand on her ass.

Max groaned. "I really didn't want to get into a fight tonight."

Elizabeth spun back around. "Did you just grab my ass?" She yelled.

Lucky put his beer down and started to move around the table as did Nathan.

"What if I did?"

"Wrong answer asshole." She said swinging the pool stick which connected with his head. He slid to the floor and she looked at the rest of his friends. "Anyone else want a piece of this?"

Jason smirked for a second before he realized that a few of the men stepped forward and one of them pushed her.

Lucky stepped next to her. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Who the fuck are you?" One of them asked.

Nathan moved behind him.

Lucky started to speak and Jason stood on the other side of Liz and all of them backed up.

"Sorry Mr. Morgan." They said shuffling back to the corner.

Liz looked up at him and glared. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"A your welcome would have sufficed." Jason said with a smirk on his face.

Liz pushed him back, completely taking him off guard. "Did anyone ask you to step in? Did I look like I needed help?"

Jason was totally shocked and just stared at her. Max jumped up. "Elizabeth."

"Don't Elizabeth me Max." She said glaring at her brother. "When I want your help, I'll ask for it." She said angrily walking away from all three men and heading to the bathroom.

Max looked at Jason. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "There's no need to apologize on her behalf. She has a mouth on her, so she can come apologize to me herself." He said walking away.

Lucky looked at Max. "She is a spitfire."

"You have no idea." Max said before realizing he was speaking to a cop. "Look, my sister is way too much for you to handle."

Lucky chuckled. "I seriously doubt that."

"It's your sanity." Max said walking away from an amused Lucky.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth washed her hands and looked in the mirror. "Lizzie strikes again." She muttered. Jason had been standing there looking so smug like she was supposed to bow down in front of him and gush her thanks all over his fucking black boots. Why did she let him get to her?

Leticia opened the door and walked inside. "You want to tell me what that was about?"

Liz groaned. "He just drives me nuts."

"He's certainly nice to look at though." She said smiling.

Liz smiled. "That's beside the point."

"You'll have to teach me some of your moves."

"That I can do. I had a great teacher."

Francis had taught her a lot and then Johnny had added some different techniques as well.

"Come on." Liz said walking to the door. "I could use another drink."

Leticia smiled and followed her.

They sat back down and Jason watched from the corner. He didn't understand why she had gotten so angry. No matter how good of a fighter she was, those men were big and there were three of them. Lucky walked over and pulled up a chair next to her and Jason growled. He hated Lucky Spencer and didn't even understand why Liz would even speak to him.

Elizabeth on the other hand had figured out that Jason couldn't stand Lucky. His disgust for the cop practically oozed out of his pores. She looked over at Lucky and said something witty, making sure to put her hand on his arm or touch him hoping that Jason was watching.

And he was but after the third touch, he couldn't watch anymore and she watched him walk out of the bar and soon heard his the rev of his motorcycle. She stopped paying attention to Lucky after that; not that he noticed. And about an hour later, she motioned to Nathan to take her home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth came down the steps in her boy shorts and a tank top. Going into the kitchen, she grabbed some ice cream and a spoon and came back into the living room.

Jason stepped inside and she ignored him and sat down. "I asked you not to dress like that around me."

She concentrated on the ice cream. "Just ignore me. All my assets are covered up, I don't see what you're problem is."

Jason shook his head. "You have an attitude problem."

"And you're any better?" She asked slamming the container down.

"What is your problem with me?"

Liz stood up and they were soon toe to toe as Liz poked him for emphasis. "I can take care of myself you know. I don't need you rescuing me. Do you have some kind of hero complex or something?"

"Your father asked me to watch out for you and that is exactly what I'm doing. If you don't like it, we can call him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind visiting."

Liz's eyes narrowed. "So, that is how you think you can control me; throwing my father in my face every time I don't act the way you want me to?"

Jason sighed. "Why are you acting like such a child?"

Liz's mouth dropped open and she slugged him in the arm and ran upstairs. "I hate you." She muttered.

Jason plopped onto the couch. "Just great Morgan." He said picking up the container and then slowly tasted a spoonful. "Not bad." She was kind of hot when she was mad.


	7. Chapter 7 – Bang Bang

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Elizabeth is 21 ½ not 20 btw. We're all bratty from time to time. But, there was something that set her off re: the anger. And you can't negate her issues because they are what formed the person she is in the story. It's because of those issues that she fights and tries to maintain control and puts up walls.

Kikimoo- True re: the coddling. * kcke2pen – lol re: ring Yes Leticia fits right in. * Virgy15 – It will be an interesting match! * doralupin86 – Thanks! * leasmom – lol * lrobinson01 – ROFL! * Dreamlover22 – Thanks! * ilovedana53 – Good observations * Mel4113 – lol * LiasonLuv – Definitely!

Chapter 7 – Bang Bang

Elizabeth called Carly. She really wanted to talk to Johnny but she knew it was probably too soon. It was too early to call Robin. "Carly?"

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

"I'm just upset. I yelled at Jason and I just don't want to be here right now."

Carly smirked and slid off the bed and went into the bathroom. "What happened?"

"This guy grabbed my ass at the bar and I hit him with the pool stick I was holding."

She chuckled wishing she had seen it. "Go on."

"And then one of his friends pushed me and freaking Jason stepped forward and everyone backed off."

"So you are mad at him for stopping the fight?" She asked confused.

"He should have minded his own business." She said. They both were silent for a minute. "God, I just hate it when people touch me and I wanted to fight him. I wanted to fucking hurt him for pushing me; nobody gets to touch me like that."

Carly realized there were probably some important things that she didn't know about her new friend.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No, I just needed to vent."

"If you need me, I hope you know that I'll be there."

She smiled. "Thanks Carly. I do appreciate that. But, I'll be fine." She said standing. "Goodnight Carly and thanks for listening to me."

"No problem. Goodnight."

Liz hung up the phone and made a quick decision before going back downstairs and plopping down next to Jason. "I'm sorry."

Jason didn't say anything. He licked the spoon and put the empty carton down on the table.

"Hey!" Liz yelled.

Jason gave her a lopsided grin. "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess I deserved that."

"Do you want to tell me what you were really mad about?"

Liz thought for a moment. "When I was younger, I was attacked. They found me before the asshole raped me, but it just sets me off when people touch me in a lewd way. I wanted to fight back and stand up for myself. And I'm sure the alcohol did me no favors. But regardless, I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you."

Jason sighed. Liz had a lot of issues that she had never really dealt with. "Want to get out of here?"

She looked up at him and frowned. "And go where?"

"Have you ever been on a motorcycle?"

Liz smiled. "Does a Vespa count?"

Jason looked at her like she had just dissed the pope. "No, get dressed."

Liz jumped up and ran upstairs and threw on some jeans and sneakers and a shirt.

Jason was surprised how fast she got ready. He stood up and grabbed his keys and gun and then they headed to the elevator.

"I've got it." Liz yelled.

"What?"

"I bet you've never been to Uzbekistan."

Jason chuckled. "Did you google that?"

"Don't you worry about how I came up with it. Just answer the question." She said trying not to smile.

"Hmmmm." He said pretending to think. "Do you mean the one in Central Asia?"

Liz narrowed her eyes. "Is there more than one?"

"Yes, I've been there. If you can tell me one thing about it, I might let you drive someday."

Liz grinned as they exited the elevator. Damn, why didn't she pay closer attention? They stood in front of the motorcycle and she decided that Jason's level of hotness went up quite a bit as he straddled it.

"Sometime this year would be nice." He said sarcastically as he handed her the helmet.

Liz rolled her eyes. "It rains a lot when you don't have an umbrella." She said securing the strap as she went to move in front of him.

Jason frowned and then tried not to laugh as he thought about her answer. "Nice try squirt."

Liz growled and climbed on behind him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz screamed at the top of her lungs and Jason just laughed. Once she started leaning with him, he took the curves tighter, and then she laughed and screamed at the feeling it gave her. By the time they made it to Vista point, Elizabeth was downright giddy.

"That was so awesome." She said as she ripped the helmet off.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said walking towards the bridge; loving her enthusiasm. He had never taken anyone on his motorcycle before.

"What is this place?"

He motioned to her to follow him and she saw the view. "It's beautiful."

"I come here to think."

She nodded. "Thanks for getting me out of the house."

"You're welcome."

Jason thought he heard a sound and he motioned for her to be quiet. She nodded and he scoured the area with his eyes, looking for whoever made the noise. Putting his hand on her arm, he directed her back to the bike and handed her the helmet.

She wordlessly put it on and climbed on behind him as he gunned the engine and took off. A car came from out of nowhere and started shooting.

"Fuck." Jason said under his breath. He touched her leg and made a motion and Liz knew what he wanted.

Carefully, she slid around to the front of him and gripped his waist with her legs and held on tight. Shots were fired again and she slid her hand under his shirt and grabbed his gun. Looking up at him, he nodded and she leaned to the side and started to fire. Jason quickly flew around a curve and Elizabeth tightened her legs and waited until she could see the car and fired again, this time putting a hole in the windshield and hitting the driver. The car veered into a guardrail and flipped and Liz sat upright, her body pressed up against his. A car was approaching from the opposite direction, so she put the gun between them until it drove out of sight. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and Jason just powered ahead, trying to get them out of the area. They came to a gas station on the outskirts of town and he pulled in the lot so he could check on her. Coming to a stop, she took off her helmet and looked up at him. Jason returned the gun to his waistband. "Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"You're a good shot."

She leaned her forehead on his chest, trying to catch her breath. Jason pulled out his phone. "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" Sonny asked.

"Not that far, why?"

"Someone just tried to break into warehouse 49."

"Someone just tried to shoot me."

Sonny stopped pacing. "What?"

"I was at Vista Point."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"I'll have Nathan move Liz…."

"No, she's with me."

"What?" Sonny yelled. "Is she hurt?"

"No, she's fine. In fact, her shooting saved us. Look, I'm going to find some place to stay for the night. I don't want to be on the road."

"Do what you have to do."

"We have a safe house nearby, so I'm going to take her there."

"Call me in the morning."

He ended the call and stood up with Elizabeth still hanging onto him. When they were clear of the bike, he placed her on the ground and wiped the hair out of her face. "We're about a mile or two from a safe house. I'm going to take you there."

"Okay."

They got back on the bike. Her quietness was freaking him out a little bit. They quickly made it to the house and Jason entered the code on the alarm pad. Turning on the light, they walked inside and he made sure no one was there and then joined her on the couch. He was surprised when she snuggled into his side, but he put his arm around her and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"You want to talk about it?"

She didn't answer so he let her be. About a half hour later, she finally spoke. "Don't tell my dad okay?"

"Okay." Jason said softly.

"I've never had to shoot like that before."

Jason rubbed her arm. "You did good."

"I won't quit my day job."

Jason smiled. "You should go to bed."

"Will you stay with me?"

She didn't want to admit that she was a little freaked out about the chase. Using a gun in a real life scenario was way more intense then she had ever imagined.

Jason stood up and offered her his hand and she took it. He walked her to the bed room and she kicked off her shoes and slid under the covers. Jason did the same and she laid against him.

"Thank you." She softly."

"No problem." Jason said closing his eyes.

They both quickly fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz woke up first. She looked up at Jason and watched him sleep for a while. And then his eyes snapped open and looked back at her.

"I didn't want to wake you." She said softly before sitting up.

"You drink coffee?" He asked as he stretched.

She nodded.

"There are some clothes that should fit you in the dresser. Why don't you take a shower and I'll get breakfast started."

"Okay." She said getting off the bed.

Jason jumped up and went downstairs.

By the time Elizabeth got ready, he was placing her plate down on the counter. "Hope you like frozen waffles."

She smiled. "They'll do."

Jason sat some syrup beside her plate and then sat down.

"You're not going to eat?"

"I don't normally eat breakfast."

"How long do we have to stay here?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to call Sonny in a few minutes and check in."

She quickly ate and then, to their surprise, they both heard a car door slam. Jason moved next to her and grabbed her around the waist and moved her behind the counter. He grabbed his gun and aimed, and to his surprise, Sonny and Johnny came through the door.

"Sonny?"

"Sorry, I probably should have called first."

Elizabeth walked around the counter and Johnny gave up all pretense and hugged her. Liz hugged him back and then they pulled apart.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

They all sat down. "Jason, we think we know who was gunning for you." Johnny said.

"Who?"

"Frank Smith."

"Great."

"He and his son Zander have been trying to establish some roots in the area." Sonny said.

"What do we know about them?" Johnny asked.

"Zander's a little punk." Jason said.

Johnny smirked. "And Frank?"

"He's tough. He has another son Damian but he hasn't shown his face yet." Sonny said. "And there is a daughter named Jennifer."

"Frank is dangerous. We really need to shut him down."

"Why don't you let me get close to Zander?" Liz asked.

"Hell no." Johnny and Jason said at the same time.

Sonny chuckled. "Elizabeth, there is no way in hell I'm going to let you be in danger like that."

"Sonny, they don't even know who I am. I've been in town for like five minutes."

"It's too dangerous." Johnny said.

Liz rolled her eyes. "And I can handle it."

"Elizabeth, you don't know what you are asking. This is not how your father intended you to be involved in the business anyway." Johnny said.

"Fine—forget I mentioned it." She said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Johnny looked at Jason. They both wondered if she was really letting it drop that easily.

"Jason, I'd like for you two to stay here one more night and lay low." Sonny said.

Jason groaned.

"Just humor me."

"Okay."

"Nathan will be here in the morning. I want him to follow you back just in case you run into any trouble along the way."

Sonny and Johnny stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." Sonny said. He handed Jason a bag. "Lunch and dinner."

Johnny looked over at Elizabeth for a minute and she gave him a little wave and he left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth's phone rang. "Hey Milo."

"Liz are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Please listen to whatever Jason asks you to do."

"I will. I don't have a death wish."

Milo smirked. "I think Nathan misses you. He's kind of mopey today."

Liz frowned. "Is he there with you?"

"Yeah."

"Give him the phone."

Nathan took the phone. "Liz?"

"What's wrong?"

He looked around the room uncomfortably and then went outside. "Nothing, I'm just worried about you."

"Cut the crap. Did you ask her out?"

"No, but I saw her last night. She was on a date."

Liz sighed. "Nathan, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was just a stupid crush. I'll get over it."

"We'll talk about this when I get back."

He walked back in side and handed the phone back to Milo.

"He looks worse now. What did you say?"

Liz made a sound. "I didn't do anything. Leave him be."

"Max is going over to Leticia's house tonight for dinner." Milo said with a grin.

"Shut up!"

Jason looked up at her.

"I guess I'll have to take back my Mary Beth hate."

"It's about time. I told you I can work miracles." Liz said grinning.

"I have to go."

"Miss you Lo." She said quietly so Jason couldn't hear.

"Miss you Squirt."

Elizabeth sighed. "So, I never hear you mention family. Do you have any?"

Jason nodded. "I do. They live in Port Charles."

"Do you ever see them?"

"Sometimes. I try to keep my distance because of the business but I see them when I can."

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a brother AJ who lives in California and a sister Emily who runs the Metro Court."

"Interesting. Is AJ anything like you?"

Jason shrugged. "Somewhat. AJ is my half-brother and Emily was adopted."

"What's Emily like?"

"She's quirky, pretty, and very smart."

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

Jason frowned. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I'm a girl and we want to know everything."

Jason shook his head. "I don't think so. I think her boss likes her though."

"Who is that?"

"His name is Jasper Jax. He owns the hotel."

"From the look on your face, you're either constipated or you hate his guts."

Jason smirked. "I'm not a fan."

"Would she like Johnny?"

Jason inhaled sharply. "Hell no. I would forbid it."

"Why? He's a nice guy." She said testing him to see what his reasoning would be. She needed to help Nathan in some way.

"It's too dangerous."

"You dated Maya."

"And?"

"Well, she was normal and you had no problem putting her in danger."

"It was her choice."

"And it would be Emily's choice as well."

Jason stood up. "No. I'm sorry, but I'd kill Johnny before I let him touch her."

"Relax, it was just a hypothetical."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, clearly if Emily went that route, I couldn't stop her but I'd have a hard time working with Johnny afterwards."

"Jason, you have to let people live their own lives. Sometimes you fall for people and it just can't be helped. If Emily chose to date someone in the mob, then you'd have to respect her choices. She's already a target because she's related to you. So, you'd just have to get over it."

Jason didn't answer. She made sense but he truly didn't care. She was definitely up to something or knew something and he was going to find out what was going on.


	8. Chapter 8 - Closure

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Dreamlover – They've both admitted they are attracted to each other physically. When does Jason ever talk to someone as much as he does Liz? And Liz is always finding an excuse to be around him. They both put up walls and hide their true feelings but at the same time they are drawn to each other. * kcke2pen – lol I'm a big baby – Scared of both! Thanks! * doralupin86 – lol *

Chapter 8 - Closure

Jason stared at her as he ate the manicotti Sonny had left them.

"What?" She asked letting her fork drop to the plate. "What did I do this time?"

"I don't know yet."

She huffed. "Well, when you figure it out, let me know."

She thought she was so smart; always one step ahead, but he had her number.

Avoiding his eyes, she ate another bite. She hated how he looked at her like he was trying to read her mind. Who the hell did he think he was? The more she was around him, the more infuriating he was. Those stupid piercing blue eyes, she wanted to take a marker and paint them red. Chuckling to herself, she looked up at him as his eyes narrowed. She laughed again. He was the devil—red eyes would be an improvement.

"What's so funny?" He asked dropping the fork to his plate.

"Nothing." She said trying not grin but failing miserably.

Her and that stupid captivating laugh and that damn grin, she was clearly laughing at him.

He stood up and rinsed his plate off and put in the dishwasher. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be right across the road, there's a clearing and some rocks if you need me."

She watched him walk out. "Stupid men." She said washing off her plate. "I need some freaking chocolate."

Opening the bag that Sonny had left, she looked inside and saw the bag of chocolates and squealed. There was a note attached. "Don't eat them all at once. OB"

She grinned and ripped the bag open. "Mmmmm." She groaned. "Just what I needed."

Plopping onto the couch, she turned on the television and flipped through the channels. Throwing the remote down, she stood up and walked to the door. It was time to go bug Jason. Getting a rise out of him would be more entertaining than any reality show.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

She walked across the street and slowly walked across the grass. It was a beautiful warm day. Jason was lying near some rocks with his shirt off. His eyes were closed and her breath caught at how gorgeous he looked.

"You need something?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"I was bored." She said plopping next to him.

He didn't say anything.

"You never told me about your parents."

Jason sighed. "My parents are doctors at G.H. My grandparents are still alive and I'm closet to my grandmother, Lila."

She laid back. "What she like?"

"Sweet and non-judgmental; loyal to a fault."

"Sounds nice."

She said picking at a thatch of grass.

"Do you get along with your parents?"

"For the most part but it wasn't always easy. I was difficult to deal with after my accident."

Liz smirked. "You still are."

"Hey." He said glaring at her.

"What? I'm just calling it like I see it. You're one giant pain in the ass."

"Like you're any better?"

She smiled. "At least I own it."

Jason rolled his eyes. "What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

He could sense her mood changing. "I've never heard you or your brothers mention your mother."

"I don't want to talk about her." She said getting up and walking towards the tree line. She sat on a rock and stared into the valley below.

Jason sighed and stood up. Putting his shirt back on, he walked towards her and sat next to her. Liz was mortified and wiped her face. She didn't like people to see her cry.

"You want to talk about it?"

She sighed. "No, I don't. It's private."

"I'll tell you one secret about me if you tell me one secret about your mother."

She looked over at him. "You're not going to drop this are you?"

He shook his head. The only reason he didn't leave her be was because he felt like she really needed to let something go.

"Fine, you first."

Jason thought for a moment. "Alright, since it's a secret, you can't tell."

"I won't."

"Swear."

"I swear."

"I accidently broke Sonny's favorite vase."

Liz smiled. "What?"

Jason chuckled. "I was pissed and wasn't watching where I was going. It was a 50,000 vase."

Liz's eyes grew big.

"I tried to clean up with the intent that I'd replace it before he got home from a trip, but he came back early. I heard the car and ran out the back and circled back around the house. Sonny was inside cursing up a storm and I told him that I found the door open and thought it was robber."

Liz chuckled. "You think quickly on your feet."

He nodded. "I do."

Liz realized he was finished and got really quiet.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Jason finally said.

"No, I agreed. My mother left us when I was five years old. She packed up one suitcase and just left. There was no note. She told me she loved me and put me to bed and I woke up to mayhem. I was devastated." She said wiping a tear away.

Now Jason understood why she wouldn't commit to Johnny. "Do you love your mother?"

She looked up at him. "I hate her. I have spent years hating her; wishing that she suffered for what she did."

"You're letting her win." He said standing up.

"What do you mean? I am not. I'm just protecting myself so no one else can ever hurt me like that."

"You are shutting yourself off; not allowing yourself to feel or be loved. You are letting her win by not letting yourself live." He said simply before walking off.

Elizabeth sat there stunned. How dare he say that? He didn't understand. She started to sob. Is that what she was doing? Standing up, fists clenched, she wildly looked around. Oh my God, he was right. She was letting her win. Her mother was still making her miserable and she had let that anger and hate consume her until it was all she knew. Dropping to the ground, she pulled her knees up under her chin and cried as she rocked.

Jason watched her for an hour. The sun was starting to go down and he knew he had to go get her. So, he walked over to her and picked her up as she sniffled against his chest. Carefully, he walked back to the house and he settled onto the couch with her still in his arms. She had started to cry again and he held her tightly, and kissed the top of her head. Neither one of them spoke a word. And when she finally fell asleep from exhaustion, he laid down with her and pulled a blanket over them as she clung to his body. He hated that she was so broken and hadn't realized how much pain she carried around. And that was when he decided that he was going to be there for her and help her in any way that she needed. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He said softly before he drifted off to sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason looked up as the door opened. Johnny walked inside and was stunned to find him holding her. Jason saw the look on his face and sighed. Slowly, he wiggled free of Elizabeth. She pulled the blanket over her head and continued to sleep.

Jason pointed to the door. He wasn't sure how ugly this was about to get.

Johnny followed him across the street to the clearing. He was so jealous he could barely see straight.

"What's the problem?"

Before Jason could finish, Johnny took a swing at him. Jason ducked and took a step backwards. "You really don't want to do this Johnny. I don't want to hurt you."

Johnny growled. "What the fuck do you think you're doing with her?"

"I was being a friend."

"That looked like more than friends to me."

"Johnny, Elizabeth was upset and I held her. It was that simple."

"So, are you going to stand here and tell me that you don't want her?"

Jason stared him down, not giving away any emotion.

Johnny got up in his face. "You're not even man enough to admit it."

"Johnny, she doesn't want me."

"Yes, she does. I saw it the moment you met."

Jason looked at him like he was crazy. "She has fought me from day one. She doesn't want me."

"Do you want her?" He asked loudly.

"I don't know what is between us—if anything. There has been nothing said."

Johnny shook his head. "You two don't have to say a thing and you can't even answer the question Jason. Maybe you need to think about that. If you aren't even man enough to admit it, then maybe you don't deserve her." He said angrily. "I'll wait in the car."

Jason waited a minute and walked back to the house. He felt bad for Johnny. But, he did need to decide what he wanted to do about the push and pull that was going on between him and Elizabeth. It was something he hadn't wanted to admit to or deal with because he wasn't convinced that she even wanted him in the first place. He didn't trust easily and he wasn't sure that he could trust Elizabeth with his heart.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"You didn't hurt him did you?" Elizabeth asked as Jason came back into the house.

"How did you know?"

"I heard the door shut and I jumped up and looked out the window."

"No, I didn't hurt him. But thanks for being concerned that he might have hurt me." He said sarcastically.

Liz looked up, their eyes finally meeting. "I'm sorry that I fell apart on you."

Jason sat down next to her. "You needed to fall apart."

He groaned as his phone interrupted them. "Hello?"

"It's Maximus. Where is my daughter?"

"She's with me."

Jason mouthed her father's name and Elizabeth cringed.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. Did you hear otherwise?"

"Did you have her on the back of your motorcycle?"

Jason sighed. "Yes sir."

"Was she shooting a gun while you drove?"

"Yes."

Maximus started yelling in Italian and Jason cringed as he listened to him. He was pretty sure that Maximus was uttering a few curse words that he had never heard before. Elizabeth could hear her father and her mouth dropped opened. When Maximus finally quieted, Jason reached out and took her hand.

"Jason, I have entrusted you with my daughter's life. It can't be replaced. Do you understand that?"

"I do."

"Then fucking keep her safe."

"I will sir."

"Now go get her now." Maximus growled.

Jason handed Elizabeth the phone.

"Dad?"

"Elizabeth, are you sure that you are alright?"

"How did you find out?"

"How did I find out…." He repeated incredulously. "I know everything that is going on. Did you really think that you could keep this from me? I'm not some schmuck for God's sake."

"Dad, I'm fine. Jason got us out of there. We make a good team."

Maximus sat there stunned. Did his daughter just say that she makes a good team with a fucking mob enforcer? "Put Jason back on the phone."

Jason took the phone from her. "Hello?"

"Are you defiling my daughter?"

Jason was stunned. Elizabeth heard what he said she slapped her hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh.

"No I'm not defiling your daughter. What kind of a question is that?" Jason said angrily.

"Don't you get smart with me. Keep your hands off of my little girl." He said slamming the phone down.

Jason looked at the phone and blinked a few times and then looked down at Liz who was doubled over laughing.

"You think that was funny?"

She nodded yes as tears poured down her face.

"He's probably hiring someone to kill me right now. With my luck, it will be Johnny."

Elizabeth wiped her face. "Oh my God, that was a classic."

Jason shook his head. "Get ready brat. We're going home."

"Okay defiler. I'm going." She said standing up and leaving the room. Max and Milo were going to die laughing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They went outside.

"Perhaps you should ride in the car." Jason said.

She looked up at him wondering if he didn't want to ride with her. She liked spending time with him.

"You're tired and it's safer for me and you." He said thinking about Maximus.

She smirked. "Okay."

Getting into the passenger's seat, she buckled up and looked over and Johnny. "You might as well go because you won't be able to keep up with him anyway."

He turned on the car and Elizabeth watched Jason get on the bike.

Johnny was silent for at least five minutes until Jason zoomed past them. "Are you going to be with him?"

Liz sighed. She knew he was going to ask her that. "I don't know. He helped me a lot last night; to let out some of the pain. But that doesn't mean we're a couple. I do consider him a friend though."

It was hard for her to admit out loud that she wanted to be more than friends with Jason. Sure she was attracted to him, but she really didn't think he wanted her in that way.

He pulled over at a lookout point and turned to her. "I'm glad that you were able to do that and that someone was there for you."

The truth was that he hated it wasn't him; that Jason was the one who got her to open up.

"It will kill me to see you with someone else, but the bottom line is that I want you to be happy. You have hurt for so long. I guess what I'm saying is that I love you enough to try and let you go. If Jason can make you happy, then you owe it to yourself to go for it." He said painfully; hoping that he could deal with it when the time came.

Liz looked over at him and saw the pain in his eyes and she unclicked her seatbelt and climbed into his lap.

Johnny held her tightly, never wanting to let her go and when she looked up at him with her big blue eyes shining with tears, he couldn't help it and kissed her. Tears ran down both of their faces as his tongue flicked over her lips, begging for entrance. Caught up in the moment she opened for him and he moaned as his tongue moved in and out of her mouth. Coming up for air, he looked deeply in her eyes. "I don't know how to stop loving you." He said softly.

"I'm so sorry." She said touching his face. "I hope you know that I do care about you Johnny; more than you know. You see something in me that I can't see and it gives me hope. I don't know where I'll be when this is all said and done, but I hope that someday we can be friends."

"I still consider you my friend."

He wanted her in his life no matter what. It would take time, but he would eventually get over her.

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"I know you think Jason is a safe choice because you think he doesn't feel, but you would be wrong about that. He's intense; more intense than me. You need to make sure that you're honest with him up front. You're easier to love than you realize. Trying to avoid love won't make it go away because deep down inside you want it badly. I think you just suppress it because it scares you."

She nodded. "You're right."

She knew she had more feelings for Johnny than she was willing to admit to. Sadly, she slipped off his lap and back to her seat. They both wiped their faces and she buckled her seat belt again.

He put the car in reverse and headed home.


	9. Chapter 9 – A Step Forward

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Doralupin86 – You are the 2nd person to request Liz/OB. I was kind of doing a test with this one, that's why I switched the Nathan/Johnny characters. I'm thinking about it. * Kikimoo – They both think the other isn't interested….the fools lol * Guest – He didn't and this chapter takes a big step ahead. * Guest 2 – Thanks for sticking with me. I promise there is a method to my madness. She's hurting but she's trying to get it together. * blackberry959 – I think she does to on some level. Johnny will find someone but not right now. He needs time to get over her. Rofl re: defiling….your wish will come true very soon!

Chapter 9 – A Step Forward

Elizabeth walked into the penthouse. Jason wasn't there so she went up to her bedroom and laid down. For so many years, she had pushed people away and she wasn't sure how to let them in anymore.

There was a soft knock on the door and she brushed away her tears. Milo walked in.

"Jason said you might need someone to talk to."

She nodded and the tears began to really flow and Milo hugged her tightly. He was surprised that she was so emotional. After a few minutes, he spoke. "Talk to me."

She grabbed a tissue and wiped her face. "Johnny is hurting so badly. I never wanted that to happen. I feel like such a failure. I was trying to protect myself and all I've done is hurt Johnny and myself in the process." She paused for a moment and quietly said, "And I'm scared because I want Jason but I don't want to hurt Johnny."

"You have to stop doing this Lizzie." Milo said softly. "I'm so worried about you."

"I don't know how to stop." She said crying harder. "I'm so tired of hurting Milo."

"Just be honest about your feelings. Stop hiding. And whether you realize it or not, I think you've already let Jason in."

Milo wasn't sure if he really wanted them together but at this point, it seemed like it was inevitable. They were on a crash course and the brakes just went out.

Jason stood on the stairs. He hadn't meant to listen. She was hurting and he didn't know how to make it better. But she had admitted that she wanted him and he let out a long sigh of relief. He went back downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting for Milo to come down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About 20 minutes later, he did. He sat down next to Jason. "I need you to watch her tonight. She's hurting badly.

"I know."

"Did she talk to you?"

"Yes, she did. I know about your mother."

Milo sighed. "When she left, our family was a mess. As a kid, you just can't process that a parent would just abandon you; especially your own mother. It destroyed Elizabeth the most. My dad also took it really hard and I think that's why he's so overbearing with her. He doesn't get that trying to control her just pushes her away. I tried to watch over her the best I could as we got older. She feels like love is a bad thing for the most part. She has so much to give and she doesn't even realize it."

Jason nodded. "I'll take care of her Milo. I won't leave her alone tonight, I promise."

Milo looked over at Jason. "Do you have feelings for her Jason? I won't be mad. I just want to know."

"I don't know how to label it but I do feel a connection to her that I can't explain. I do care about her a lot. So, I guess the answer is yes."

"Just be careful if you go there. I'm not talking about just her. I don't want to see you hurt either."

"I'm a big boy Milo. I can handle it."

"Yeah, ask Johnny how well he's handling it." He said standing up. "My sister has a way of getting under your skin. I have to go." He said before walking out. Milo had almost told Jason to get an advanced directive.

Jason went in the kitchen and got a bottle of cold water and grabbed a few pieces of chocolate off the counter and headed upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz felt him walk into the room. Jason sat on the bed and she turned over; eyes red, reflecting all the pain she felt.

He handed her the water bottle and watched her drink before handing it back. Then he gave her the chocolates and there was a trace of a smile. She unwrapped one and savored it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked figuring that he had gone to work.

"I wanted to check on you."

"Thanks."

He picked up her hand and held it. "I want to be here for you—to talk or whatever you need."

She held his gaze for a moment and then looked away, not sure how to handle what he said. His eyes had a way of doing her in.

"Why don't you come downstairs with me? We'll watch a movie or something."

Liz was surprised. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to."

"Give me a minute okay?"

He nodded and walked downstairs. There was a knock on the door and when he opened it, Maya rushed into his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She pulled back and he could tell she had been crying. "I have to leave town. My sister Zoe was in an accident and I just needed you."

He hugged her tightly. "How bad is it?"

"She's in a coma."

"I'm so sorry."

Liz ran down the stairs and stopped when she saw them. She held her breath for a moment as her brain was bombarded with panicked thoughts. Did Maya want him back? Did he want her back? Oh my God, I'm jealous. This can't be happening. She turned and ran back upstairs to her room.

Jason pulled back. "Do you need me to get someone to drive you to the airport?"

She wiped her face. "It's okay. I can drive. Thank you for giving me a hug. I really needed it."

Jason nodded. "You're welcome. Will you call me and let me know how she is?"

"I will." Maya said taking a deep breath. "Thanks again."

He held the door open for her and then shut it before leaning his head against it. Zoe was a sweet kid. He really hoped that she would come out of it.

Liz had heard the door and came downstairs and saw him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said turning. "Maya stopped by. Her sister was in an accident."

Liz frowned. "Is it bad?"

Jason nodded yes.

"Jason we don't have to watch a movie. Maybe you should have followed her."

He shook his head and walked over to the couch. "No, it's fine. She didn't want me to and right now you're more important."

Liz was shocked that he had said that. "Do you still have feelings for Maya?"

"I care about her. She's a good person and I hope we'll be friends."

Liz nodded; a sense of relief flowed through her body. She grabbed the remote and turned it on and then threw a blanket over legs. Flipping through some channels, she landed on the travel channel and they were talking about Italy. Jason put a pillow on his lap and pulled her down onto it and she got comfortable.

"Do you miss it?"

"Yeah I do. Italy is beautiful and I love the culture. It's home." She said wistfully.

Jason nodded as they both watched intently. He didn't even realize that he was playing with her hair, but Liz did. She closed her eyes as the commercial played. She turned over and looked up at him. Jason moved her hair out of her face. Damn she's beautiful even though her eyes were red.

Someone knocked on the door and she sat up quickly. Jason went to get it.

"Max."

"Hi, I just wanted to check on my sister. My dad called yelling and screaming."

"I'm fine Max. So, it wasn't you that told?"

"Nope, did you ask Milo?"

"I didn't. But, he has some explaining to do."

Max chuckled. "If there's going to be a beat down, call me first so that I can watch."

Liz smiled. "How's Leticia?"

Jason looked at him and smirked.

Max turned red. "She's fine."

"And her cooking?"

Max smiled. "Really good."

Liz grinned. "I'm happy for you."

Jason went over to the desk and sat down.

"Want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Can Jason come?"

Max was surprised. "Uh, yeah if he wants to?"

They both looked over at the desk.

"Do you have beer?" Jason asked.

Max grinned. "Of course."

"Then, I'm there."

Liz smiled. "Is Leticia coming?"

"Yes."

"Who else?"

"Probably Milo and Ellie."

Max stood up. "Have the boss bring you at 7:00."

"Bye." She said. "You can come back. I was comfortable."

Jason smiled. "Okay."

Liz settled again and looked at the television. "Jason?"

"Yeah?"

She was scared to death to ask the question, but she was tired and just needed to know one way or another so she could be happy or be put out of her misery.

"Do you like me?"

"Of course." He said without thinking.

"I mean, like me—like me." She said trying to lighten the moment.

Jason smirked. He was surprised that she was initiating the conversation. "Do you like me—like me?"

"I asked you first." She said rolling onto her back. "If you don't, it's okay."

Jason sighed. When he didn't answer right away, she chuckled. "Jason, it's really not that complicated. Either you're attracted to me in that way or not."

"Of course I'm attracted to you. You're beautiful."

Liz smiled. "Thank you. You're pretty beautiful yourself."

He made a face and she chuckled.

And then she decided to go in for the kill. "Do you ever want to kiss me Jason?"

She could feel him fidget a little and was surprised she had made him squirm.

"Yes." He said softly.

"What stopped you?"

"Johnny, Maximus—wanting to protect myself."

"Are you afraid of my dad?"

"Should I be?" He asked.

Liz grinned. "I'll protect you."

Jason smirked. "Good to know."

It was like everything had shifted between them with one conversation; like the universe had given them permission to consider the possibilities.

"Do you ever want to kiss me?"

She nodded yes. God he was gorgeous.

He pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap. Staring down at her intensely, he slowly moved his face towards hers and then she closed the distance. His lips pressed against hers twice before his tongue flickered over her lips, begging for permission to enter and she gave it to him. Jason plundered her mouth roughly, taking what he wanted. Sucking on her tongue then her lips as Liz's body burned with want. And then he suddenly slowed down and the kiss was soft and gentle, making her skin tingle. Jason never wanted to stop.

There was a knock on the door and they pulled apart both shocked by how passionate they had just been.

"Um, I'm going to go upstairs." Elizabeth said jumping up.

Jason took a deep breath and walked towards the door. "Who is it?"

Sonny stood there grinning. "Hey."

"Hi Sonny, come in."

"I was actually looking for Elizabeth."

"Why?"

"I wanted to ask her out tomorrow night."

Jason frowned. "Why?"

Sonny smiled. "Jason, I think that's quite obvious. She's a beautiful woman."

Jason was at a loss for words. Elizabeth came running down the stairs. "Jason, I think we should talk….." She froze in her tracks when she saw Sonny. "Oh, hi Sonny."

Sonny smiled. "Hi Elizabeth, I was just looking for you."

"How can I help you?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night."

Liz tried to hide her shock and looked over at Jason who wouldn't look at her. "I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Why not? We're both adults."

"I realize that but I already have plans and I'm really not up to it right now."

Sonny nodded. "Sure, I didn't mean to pressure you."

"Oh no, you didn't." She said smiling.

Jason let out the breath he was holding.

"Well, I guess I'll go."

"Bye." She said watching him leave. "Thanks for the assist….NOT." She said loudly.

"You handled it. What did you want me to do?"

"You wouldn't even look at me. Suppose I said yes? Would you have even cared?"

Jason pinched the bridge of the nose. This was an argument that he knew he'd never win. "Elizabeth…."

"I'll be upstairs getting dressed. And can you freaking wear something that isn't black for once?" She snapped before going up the stairs.

Flopping onto the bed, she growled loudly. What was it about Jason that made her so angry? She didn't care what he wore. She would prefer that he was naked truth be told. But here she was acting like a complete idiot again. "He must think I'm a complete nutter." She muttered as she buried her head in her hands. "I should have my vocal chords removed, although with my luck, I'd learn to be an idiot using sign language."

Jason stomped into his bedroom. One minute he couldn't get enough of her and the next minute he wanted to throw her off the balcony. He got in the shower and then looked for something non-black to wear as he cursed her name.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth waited in the living room. She had decided on some tight jeans, wedged heels, and a blue and white off the shoulder blouse.

Jason finally came down and she was shocked that he had done what she asked. He had on dress slacks and a blue button down shirt.

"Sorry for before. You look nice." She said avoiding his gaze.

"Thanks. So do you. We'll talk about it later."

She grabbed her purse and they headed down to the car in silence. He held the door to the SUV open for her and she slid inside. This is going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10 – Coming Out

A/N – Okay I screwed up with my chapter numbers. Here's chapter 10.

Chapter 10 – Coming Out

Max opened the door and almost died in shock when he saw Jason's outfit. He quickly averted his eyes and looked at his sister. "Hey squirt, come on in."

They walked inside and sat down in the living room. Milo and Ellie were already there.

"Hey sis." Milo said giving her a kiss on the cheek. He studied her for a moment as her and Ellie caught up. Looking over at Jason he tried to see if he looked worried and since he didn't, he started to relax.

Leticia came out of the kitchen and laid a plate down. "Dig in." She said proudly as they started to taste the prosciutto and cheese creation she had made up.

"Mmmm…" Milo said scarfing a second one down. "These are really good."

She smiled. "Thanks!

Everyone else agreed and most of them were gone in no time. She came back and handed Liz some wine and gave Jason a beer.

"Thanks." Jason said smiling.

He watched Leticia go back into the kitchen. Her and Max were maneuvering around each other and at one point, he gave her a quick peck before dumping some pasta into a strainer and Jason smiled.

"They are cute aren't they?" Milo said grinning.

"Yeah, I'm happy for him. She seems really nice."

"She is. I adore her." Liz said proudly.

Milo wasn't used to hanging out with Jason like this. Sometimes they'd all end up at Jakes but that was different. They were all coupled off and he couldn't help but wonder what the heck was going on between his sister and his boss. Both of them were acting weird; as if they were scared to be near each other.

He grabbed Ellie's hand and they went into the dining room to help set the table. Max noticed and went in there.

"What the hell is going on with those two?"

"I don't know."

"I don't like it. It smells of disaster."

Milo chuckled.

"I'm talking epic disaster, like the titanic or a tsunami." Max said dramatically.

Ellie giggled. "You guys are so over reacting. Let them be."

"You don't have to work with Jason when everything goes to shit. He'll mope and snap at us. He does really stupid things."

"Yeah, and then there is my sister. She's been through enough heartache. I really don't want to see her get hurt." Max said.

"I think it will be Jason that gets his heart skewered." Milo said.

In the living room, Liz watched Leticia in the kitchen. "I'm really sorry that I insulted your wardrobe. I really don't mind how you dress. I was just lashing out. I'll work on that."

Jason was surprised she apologized. He took a swig of his beer. "Thank you for saying that. I'm sorry if I upset you as well. I just didn't want Sonny to get suspicious."

She looked up at him. "Okay. Now what?"

"I don't know. You need to think about what you want from me."

Liz shrugged. "Can't we just have fun and just be together? Do we have to make it all serious? It ruins everything."

Jason smirked. That was easier said than done. "Fine, I can do that. Now, are we keeping this a secret?"

Liz thought for a moment. "I guess not. Did you want to keep it a secret?"

"Your dad might get pissed and it could affect the business."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not living my life by his rules. Can you live with it if he gets offended?"

Jason shrugged. "I'll handle it."

She smiled. "Okay, because I'm tired of everyone trying to control me."

"Your brothers are going to explode."

She made a funny sound. "Please, I can so take them."

Jason grinned.

Elizabeth got on her knees and took his face in her hands. "I missed your mouth."

Jason fisted her hair and kissed her hard. Leticia looked up and slapped her hand over her mouth and quickly moved to the dining room.

Max saw the look on her face and was scared. "Did you burn the sauce?"

She shook her head no. "You should look in the living room—or maybe you shouldn't. Forget I said anything." She said rushing back into the kitchen where she almost tripped and broke her neck when she saw Elizabeth climb into Jason's lap. "Dios Mios." She said softly.

Max looked at Milo for a second as Ellie ran into the kitchen and her jaw dropped open. "Holy shit."

The brothers ran into the living room and skidded to a halt. Both of their mouths dropped open as they watched their boss practically inhale their sister's mouth.

Elizabeth kissed Jason lightly a few more times and then moved back into her spot. Grabbing her wine glass, she took a sip and then looked up at her brothers who looked like deer caught in headlights.

"What? Haven't you ever seen two people kiss before? If you haven't, I have more work to do than I thought."

Ellie and Leticia both started to laugh as Max and Milo stood there uncomfortably.

"Dinner is ready." Max practically growled.

"Maybe we should hide the knives." Leticia said quietly.

"That might be a good idea." Ellie said hearing Max slam something around in the dining room.

Jason looked over at her. "I don't think your brothers are handling this well.

She shrugged. "They'll get over it." She said standing up and holding out her hand.

Jason took it and stood up. They went into the dining room and took their seats.

Ellie looked around the table nervously as everyone started to eat. It was quiet; too quiet.

"So Elizabeth, are you enjoying your summer so far?"

Milo groaned lightly and Ellie wished she could take the question back.

"I am, although maybe there's been a little too much excitement. And here I thought Port Charles was going to be boring."

Jason looked around. Max and Milo had yet to look him in the eyes. Max finished cutting the bread and stabbed the knife into the cutting board making Leticia jump. She looked over at Liz for help.

"Do you have a problem Max?" She said loudly.

Leticia groaned. That wasn't help. She was baiting him on purpose.

Max glared at his sister. "Maybe if I hadn't seen my boss mauling my sister on the couch, I'd have more of an appetite." He said angrily.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh please, get over it Max. I can be with who I want to be with. You get no say. You know Jason is a good guy so what is your problem?"

Max sat back and threw his napkin on the table. "What is my problem? Let me see, first I find out you're with Johnny behind my father's back. Then, you dump him because god forbid he loves you. Now, you've moved on with Jason who happens to be my boss. How long before you dump him too?"

Liz dropped her fork and swallowed what was in her mouth. She stood up slowly.

"Shit." Milo said pushing his chair back.

Ellie got up all together and stepped back against the wall. Leticia made the sign of the cross and just stared at her waiting for Liz's next move.

Jason put down his fork. "Elizabeth…."

"No Jason, it's not alright for him to say that to me. If you don't want me here Max, then I will gladly leave. Since when did you turn into such a judgmental shrew? I didn't realize you had such a low opinion of me." She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Max's face turned from furious to completely red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry. You won't have to watch me be happy anymore. I'm done with you." She said as tears filled her eyes and she quickly left the room.

Max's mouth dropped open. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry." He yelled standing up.

Jason wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up. "Max, you need to let her live her own life. She doesn't need this shit right now." He said pushing back from the table and rushing out after her.

Elizabeth stood in the hallway. She wiped her face and then leaned against the wall trying to decide if she was going back in or not.

Jason came running out and stopped when he saw her. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "He was being a total ass, but maybe I deserved that." She said holding out her hand. "Let's get out of here. I'm still hungry."

Jason studied her for a moment and decided to let it go for now. "Come on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They got into the car and Jason took off. "I know a small diner on the outskirts of town. We'll go there."

She nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Do you and Max fight a lot?"

"Not really. I mean I'm really not around them a lot. We've always been quite vocal about our opinions though. In past, I wasn't above using tears to win. It's a brother/sister thing. I had to figure out how to get my way early on. Italian men can be bullheaded."

Jason shook his head.

"What? I had two older brothers to contend with. A girl had to do what she had to survive those two neanderthals."

"Well, I don't like seeing you cry."

"I promise I wouldn't do that to you Jason."

He looked over at her. "Thank you. Elizabeth, I didn't like it when you said you deserved Max's tirade. You don't really believe that do you?"

She shrugged. "Maybe I didn't deserve for him to do it in public but it's not like he lied about anything."

"You didn't set out to hurt Johnny and it's not your intention to hurt me right?"

"No, I didn't do it on purpose.

He pulled into the diner and they got out and went inside. The waitress seated them and Elizabeth decided she wanted dessert instead, so she got some crazy lava brownie.

Jason got a burger and they chatted as it cooked.

"So, what happens in September?"

"I'll finish my last semester at PCU. It actually should be fun. I really close to having enough credits. I just have to take one business course and I decided to take a few art classes as well for fun."

"That sounds good."

"Yeah, I just need to find a space to paint. Maybe, I'll use the mansion I'm not living in."

"We can turn one of the bedrooms in the penthouse into a studio."

"Really?"

Jason nodded. Both of them weren't really thinking about the fact that their living arrangement was supposed to be temporary.

"I'll have to check out the lighting."

"We can get whatever lighting you need."

She smiled. "This is a little weird. I don't want you to have to change your home around like that for me."

"It's no big deal. I'm not using the space. There's a maid quarters off the kitchen. We could gut it. It has some nice natural light and it's probably just the right size for what you need to do."

She nodded. "That sounds nice Jason. Thank you."

The waitress placed their food down. Elizabeth grinned at the huge slice of cake and quickly took a bite. Jason smiled as he watched the complete look of ecstasy on her face and couldn't wait to be the one that put that look there.

"This is so freaking good." Liz said taking another bite. "We have to come here like every night."

Jason chuckled. "If you want, I'm sure I could get them to sell me a whole one and we can take it home."

"Oh my God, if you do that, I think I might just have to reward you."

Jason smiled. "And how would you do that."

Elizabeth smirked. "I'm sure that I will think of something."

Jason took a bite of his hamburger. His living situation just kept getting better and better.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They finished up. He grabbed the cake the waitress just sat down.

"I should probably tell Johnny before we really go public. He should hear about us from me."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

He half stood up and leaned over the table and kissed her. They both heard a funny noise and looked up to see Johnny staring at them. Nathan and another guard were with him.

He went storming out of the diner.

"Shit. I'll be right back." Elizabeth said getting up and following him.

Nathan walked over. "So, you and Elizabeth huh?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah. There is a me and Elizabeth."

"Okay." He said smiling. "I have no problem with that."

Jason sighed. "I have a feeling that plenty of people will." He said looking out the window at a surprisingly calm Johnny and Elizabeth.


	11. Chapter 11 – Giving In

I just screwed up with chapter numbers. So, I'm going back and posting chapter 10. You get two chapters!

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Blackberry959 - lol re: Maximus – The Maya scene was more about Liz's reaction. But, Maya and Jason were friends and clearly he had met her sister and was fond of her. So, she turned to him as a friend. It didn't slow her down. Her flight is for a specific time and she stopped on the way.

BTW: Everyone is assuming that Milo is snitch…

Chapter 11– Giving In

Liz couldn't even look at Johnny so she kicked a rock at her feet instead. "I'm sorry." She said. "I was just telling Jason we should keep it quiet until I got a chance to talk to you."

Johnny closed his eyes. "When did it start?"

"We just decided today Johnny." She said finally looking into his pain filled eyes.

"Just like that?"

"Kind of. We talked and kissed and we decided to just have fun and be in the moment."

"Yeah, cause that worked out so well for us."

She touched his arm and he pulled away. "Jason doesn't want anything serious. We fit Johnny. We both are damaged and guarded."

"Keep telling yourself that. I guess this is where I suck it up and wish you the best of luck right?"

He was really trying but he wasn't prepared at all for seeing them together and it had completely thrown him..

Jason walked up to them. "Is there a problem?"

Jason's toned pissed him off and Johnny, without warning, decked him; hitting him square in the jaw.

"Shit." Nathan said running outside just in case. Jason was the last person he wanted to fight with. He had seen the damage the enforcer could do first hand.

Jason glared at Johnny so lethally that Elizabeth's breath hitched in her throat. "That is your one and only freebie Johnny. If you ever hit me it again, I will demolish you." He spat.

Johnny just stood there seething in anger.

Elizabeth turned away from him and got inside the truck.

Jason stared at him a minute longer and got inside and drove off.

"Dude, you almost got wiped off the face of the earth." Nathan said watching Jason drive away.

Johnny let out the breath he was holding. "I didn't mean to lose it. I just hate it that he gets to touch her and be with her. This whole situation fucking sucks."

"I know." Nathan said quietly. He looked down at Johnny's hand. "His face hurt your hand didn't it?"

Johnny shook his head. "He's a fucking machine."

"He's not a man - a machine. A Terminator." Nathan said quoting the movie.

Johnny chuckled. "I'll try to remember that next time before I make an ass of myself again."

"Come on man. Dinner is on me." Nathan said walking back towards the diner. Hopefully, it wouldn't be Johnny's last meal.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was quiet on the way home. Elizabeth thought it was because Johnny hit him but truth be told, Jason understood where Johnny was coming from. He wouldn't allow him to hit him again without consequences, but he knew Johnny was hurting. The man was having a problem letting her go and Jason would feel the same way.

"Jason." Liz said quietly.

"Yeah."

"You're not having a change of heart are you?"

He looked over at her while he waited for the light to change to green. "No, why would you ask that?'

She shrugged. "Maybe I'm more trouble then I'm worth."

The light changed to green and Jason pulled over the first chance that he got and threw the car into park.

Turning to her he grabbed her hand and said, "I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that again. You are not trouble and you're definitely worth it."

Pulling her head closer he kissed her softly and then pulled back and put the car in drive.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. What was she doing? Jason was sucking her in and she was so tired of running. Reaching over, she grabbed his hand and held it tightly for the rest of the drive home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason opened the penthouse door and they went inside. She walked in front of the stairs and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Jason watched her hungrily and when it slid down off her shoulders and then onto the floor; his cock twitched in his pants. "Elizabeth." He said drinking in her appearance.

She smiled. "I believe you wanted a reward." She said kicking off her shoes and then wiggling out of her jeans.

Jason's eyes narrowed with want.

"You see something you like?" She asked saucily.

Jason reached her in two strides, pushing her up against the wall as he began to thrust his tongue into her mouth. She still tasted like chocolate and he moaned as she quickly undid his buttons and pushed the shirt off of him. She unbuckled his pants and when she went to undo them. He stopped her. "What? She asked.

He lifted her up and she threw her arms around his neck as he fucked her mouth with his tongue. Elizabeth moaned and fisted his hair as he carried her up the steps as quickly as he could. Making it to the bedroom, he pushed the door open with his foot and dumped her on the bed. She reached up and finished undoing his buckle and unzipped his pants as Jason toe'd off his shoes and socks. And before he could stop her, Elizabeth—completely mesmerized by his huge member, decided to give him a treat. He felt her tongue flick against his head and he looked down just in time to see it disappear into her mouth. "Elizabeth." He groaned as she sucked him and pumped him. He tried not to move but he couldn't help it and started to thrust into her mouth. Hearing her gurgle just made him even harder as Elizabeth never backed down and took him all the way in. She grabbed his balls and Jason knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Stepping back, his dick slid out of her mouth as he stood there panting. "I wanted this to go slow, but fuck that." He said grabbing her and pushing her towards the middle of the bed while he plundered her mouth. Pushing her underwear aside he found her to be wet and ready for him when he pushed his finger inside of her. Elizabeth moaned as he practically ripped her underwear off her. "Jason, fuck me now. Please." She begged.

He had every intention of taking her quickly but feeling her wetness had stirred up a different kind of hunger and pushing her legs open, his mouth enveloped her clit as he raked his teeth over it. Elizabeth almost lost her mind with pleasure. "Jason." She yelled as he feasted off her sweetness and her thighs clamped onto his head.

Her body started to thrash and quiver as he quickly worked her into a frenzy, and right when she was about to come, he pulled back, put on a condom, and slammed into her tight core. Elizabeth screamed his name as he started to batter her with his dick; moving in and out of her fast and hard. Her body shook as she watched him almost menacingly fuck her. It was so hot and sexy and the most intense feeling overcame her. Her body tensed and she came hard as her juices coated his cock and Jason pumped through it, anxious to find his own release. And four pumps later he did. "Elizabeth." He moaned as the bliss that started in his balls exploded throughout his whole body. He grunted as he kept pumping while he continued to come and finally collapsed on top of her; completely exhausted.

Elizabeth sensuously ran her fingers down his back and felt him shudder again. He finally rolled off of her and quickly used the bathroom and came back.

"That was so damn good." Elizabeth said.

Jason kissed her again. He couldn't get enough of her mouth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny threw down the folder that one of the guards had left him. He had promised Maximus that he'd keep an eye on Elizabeth and report back. "Damn." He said looking at the picture of Jason kissing Liz in the diner. He had lost his chance. From the beginning, he was against them moving in together because he knew it would just be a matter of time before Jason claimed her. She was beautiful and sassy and could handle their life. He made a decision in that moment that he wasn't going to send the picture to Maximus because he didn't want to betray Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason woke up first; loving how Elizabeth's bare skin felt against his. Memories of the night before flickered through his head and he almost groaned. She was insatiable. They had done it every which way. His thighs ached and he thought his dick might need traction. Sex with Elizabeth was an adventure. She wanted to try everything and was eager to learn. When she figured out how to deep throat him, Jason had forgotten his name it was so good.

Elizabeth blinked a few times and groaned. "Why does my body feel like I got run over by a truck?" She asked groggily.

Jason chuckled. "I kind of feel the same way. If someone hadn't wanted to try every position known by mankind, you wouldn't be hurting so much."

She looked up at him. "I don't remember you complaining." She said as she rolled onto her back muttering curse words.

Jason got up. "Ugh." He said as his muscles angrily yelled at him. He stiffly walked to the bathroom and relieved himself and then turned on the Jacuzzi bathtub. It filled quickly and he turned on the jets and got in.

Elizabeth frowned when he didn't come back. She got up and went into the bathroom and smirked. "Were you going to invite me in?"

He opened one eye and looked up at her. "Actually, it was for you but I decided to crash your party."

She grinned. "Close your eyes. I have to pee."

He closed his eyes and she quickly went to the bathroom and then got into the tub.

"Oh my God." She groaned. "Feels so good."

Jason smiled. "Doesn't it though; best idea I've had in a long time."

She smirked. "I don't know that crazy move where you had me hang from your pull up bar while you fucked me was a pretty good idea."

Jason opened his eyes and smiled. "That was pretty ingenious, wasn't it?"

She grinned. "You definitely got an A for creativity and delivery."

"I think I'm out of condoms."

"Well good thing I have an IUD then."

"I'd take you up on that, but I don't think I can move."

They both started laughing and Elizabeth couldn't stop. She finally got herself together after a few minutes. "Ah, these jets are like magic on my muscles."

"When I finally get up, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Sounds good, I'm starving."

They soaked for another half hour before Elizabeth's stomach grumbled so loud Jason chuckled and got out.

She bit her lip as she watched him dry off. He looked downright delectable.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nathan watched Emily come off the elevator and smiled. "Good morning Ms. Quartermaine"

Emily smiled. Nathan was a gorgeous hunk of a man. She had been trying to get his attention for weeks but didn't think it had worked at all. "Good morning Nathan. Please call me Emily. You don't have to be so formal."

He nodded.

"Is Jason still home?"

"Yes, let me go get him for you."

Nathan opened the door and walked inside. He sniffed for a second and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Jason said. "What's up?"

"Your sister is at the door."

Jason smiled. "Watch the bacon for me."

Nathan chuckled as Jason ran out of the room and he washed his hands so he could go on bacon duty.

Jason opened up the door. "Hey Em, what brings you by so early?"

She hugged him. "I haven't seen you for weeks. I just wanted to see how you were."

Jason smiled. "I'm very good. I heard you went out on a date recently."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but to be honest, I'm really not interested."

"Really?"

"Nope."

They walked into the kitchen and Jason motioned for her to sit down at the table.

"Thanks Nathan."

Emily cleared her throat when Nathan started to walk out. "You can't just let him go back to work empty handed. Putting someone on bacon duty and then withholding said bacon is a punishable offense."

Nathan grinned at her as Jason turned around. "Have you been hanging out with Diane?"

Emily smiled. "Either that or I'm watching too much Law and Order.

"Nathan, you are more than welcome to stay for breakfast."

"Thanks boss, it does smell good."

Elizabeth walked around the corner and stopped, not realizing they had company. "Hi." She said to Nathan.

Emily stood up. "Hi, I'm Jason's sister Emily."

"I'm Elizabeth Giambetti." Liz said smiling. So this was the infamous Emily. She was pretty.

"Wow, Max and Milo's little sister has finally come to town. I've heard so much about you."

Emily sat down again; now really curious as to why Liz was in her brother's penthouse.

Elizabeth got some glasses out and poured some juice and when she went to put the container back, Jason leaned over and kissed Liz. Emily's mouth dropped open and Nathan pushed it closed as he grinned at her.


	12. Chapter 12 – Making Progress

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Notes are at the bottom.

Chapter 12 – Making Progress

Jason listened to his sister and Liz chit chat and then served up everyone's plates before sitting down.

Emily took a bite. "You make the best omelets." She said savoring it.

"Thanks." Jason said smiling.

"Can you cook?" She asked Nathan.

"Enough to get by." Nathan said.

"I've been taking some lessons on the side. You never know when it will come in handy." Emily said.

Elizabeth watched Emily and Nathan chat back and forth. Jason was completely oblivious to the sparks flying around the room. Somehow, she needed to get the two of them together.

"Emily, isn't there a big party at the Metro Court tonight?"

Emily moaned. "Don't remind me. I've barely slept for the last month. I can't wait until it's over."

"What's it for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, there's a doctor convention in town and it's the last night. So, there's a big reception. Honestly, I'm ready for them all to leave. I can't believe what perverts they are."

Jason frowned. "Did they touch you?"

"Just some smacks on the ass. Trust me, I don't let them get away with it totally, but I don't want to lose business either."

Jason was not happy.

"Jason, why don't you let Nathan escort Emily tonight that way you know she's protected? I'll be with you, so I'm protected and it will be a win-win."

Jason thought for a minute. "That might be a good idea. What do you think Nathan?"

He tried to play it down. "Uh, sure, I can do that."

Emily grinned. "You have to wear a suit."

"That's not a problem."

"Good, then I'll see you 8 p.m. in the lobby."

Nathan smiled.

Emily stood up. "I have got to get going. I have a million things to do today."

Jason stood up and walked her to the door.

"Do I rock or what?" Liz said beaming.

Nathan chuckled. "I will never doubt you again."

"I hope not. I keep telling you people that I rule."

Jason came back inside just as Nathan stood to leave.

"Thanks for the breakfast."

"You're welcome. I'll arrange for Francis to relieve you early so you can get ready."

"Sounds good." Nathan said leaving.

"Emily seems nice."

Jason nodded. "I'm glad you got to meet her finally."

"What do you have going on today?"

"I need to go to the warehouse. What about you?"

"Oh, nothing much. I have a salon date with Carly."

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"I'll clean up."

"Thanks." He said kissing her before leaving the room.

Her phone rang. "Yeah."

"Hey, it's me."

"Robin, what's going on? Are you here?"

"I'm just about to board my flight. Are you up for dinner tonight?"

"Hell yeah. We have a lot to catch up on."

"I'm sure we do. I'll talk to you when I get in."

Liz smiled, happy that her partner in crime would be with her soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly plopped down next to her. "What color are you going with?"

"I think red."

"I'm in a lilac mood."

"That will be nice."

"So, what's been going on?"

Liz sighed. "Oh, the usual; shootouts, great sex…"

Carly chuckled. "And who are you having great sex with."

Liz made a face. "Well, you'll find out soon enough."

Carly looked over at her curiously.

"Jason."

Carly's mouth dropped open. "Holy shit." She muttered. "How are you even walking?"

She had heard some sinful rumors about him.

Liz grinned. "Trust me, I could barely move this morning. My body is still screaming at me."

Carly grinned. "God, it's so good in the beginning when you can't get enough of each other."

"Is there trouble in paradise?"

"No. Lorenzo is great in bed. But new sex is the best."

Liz chuckled. "My friend Robin is flying into town today. I can't wait to see her. I think we'll have dinner at the Metro Court."

"That will be nice. I'm sure Emily could hook you up with a good table."

Carly groaned so Liz looked up to see why. It was the tramp that came to Jason's door. She was seated right behind her and Liz ended up laughing at Carly's expression. And then she saw a really wicked look come over her face.

"So, back to sex with Jason, it must be incredible."

They both heard Sam gasp.

"He is insatiable. I have never had sex that many times in one night." Liz said playing along.

Sam got off the chair and stood in front of Liz. "You're with Jason?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

Sam looked Liz up and down. "Why would he choose you instead of me?"

"Maybe because she's not a walking advertisement for sexual transmitted diseases." Carly quipped.

Sam ignored her.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or what your game is but Jason is with me so you need to get over it." Liz said.

Nathan was watching closely in case he had to step in.

"Well, when he gets tired of your skinny ass, I'm sure he'll realize what he gave up."

"Yeah, a trip to the clinic and a course of antibiotics." Carly muttered.

Liz grinned.

Sam glared at them both and walked back out.

"I feel dirty just talking to her." Liz said.

Carly chuckled. "Thank God Jason never slept with her."

They got up and went to get their facials.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched as Johnny walked into his office.

"Hi, I wanted to apologize for my behavior. It won't happen again."

Jason nodded. "Sit down."

Johnny sat down wondering if he needed to look for a plane flight back to Italy.

"I need you to do some surveillance for me."

"Okay."

"There's a new player in town named Frank Smith. He's really dangerous. His son Zander might be a problem as well." Jason said handing him a folder. "Get a line on Zander and see what he is up to."

Johnny could tell it was serious. "I won't let you down."

"I know. So, are we fine?" Jason asked.

"Yeah."

"Want to get some lunch?"

Johnny shrugged. "I could eat."

"Good, I'm starving." Jason said standing up. They headed to Kelly's.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth came home and reviewed her course load for the fall semester. She had decided to add a drawing class as well. The door opened and Jason walked in.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you." She said putting the catalog down. "Did you eat lunch?"

"Yeah, I had lunch with Johnny."

He smiled at the look of surprise on her face. "What, we're all adults here."

"Uh huh."

"How was the spa?" Jason asked sitting next to her.

"It was relaxing. You're faux ex showed up though."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm scared to ask."

"It was fine. She got a little catty but I handled it."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm meeting Robin for dinner."

"She's here?"

"Almost."

"I need a favor."

She smiled. "What's that?"

Jason chuckled. "Not that, although I'm not opposed to it, there's a meeting in a week and the other associates are bringing their girlfriends. I wondered if you'd be willing to come along."

Liz smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Jason smiled back. "Thanks. It's a man named Julian Jerome. We want to see if we can find out about his dealings with the Smiths."

Elizabeth nodded.

Jason closed his eyes and the next thing he knew, Elizabeth was straddling him.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked with smirk.

"Maybe, I kind of have this itch that needs to be scratched."

"Really? Maybe I should take you over to G.H." He said, rubbing his thumb over her nipple.

Elizabeth bit her lip at the sensation. "I was fine until you closed your eyes and laid back."

"So, you're saying that my mere presence caused this itch?"

She nodded.

"Where?" He asked before licking his lips.

Elizabeth slid her hand underneath her skirt and touched herself moaned. "Right there."

Jason grabbed her head and pulled it towards him, engaging her in a torrid kiss.

Liz started to grind into him as he pulled her top over her head. Jason reached under her skirt and ripped her thong apart and tossed it aside. Rising up on her knees, she waited for him to shimmy out of his jeans and underwear before reaching down and pumping him a few times. He was already rock hard. So, she looked him in the eye, smiled, and then impaled herself on his huge erection as Jason groaned loudly. Grabbing her hips, he helped her slam down on him again and then she leaned forward and kissed him with abandon while she bounced up and down in his lap. She threw her head back and Jason captured a nipple in his mouth as she yelled his name. And then unable to stand it anymore, he placed her on her back and slammed into her over and over until Elizabeth cried out and her muscles tensed indicating his end as well.

Elizabeth grinned. "You can come home during the afternoon any time you want."

Jason kissed her and then pulled out of her. "I'll try to remember that."

They went upstairs and got cleaned up.

"I have to go. Thank you for the dessert."

Liz smiled. "Anytime."

She watched him leave with a satisfied smiled.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

And hour later, Max knocked on the penthouse door. Elizabeth opened up and when she saw it was him, she glared. "What do you want?"

He pushed past her and looked around.

"He's not here."

"I know."

He sat down on the couch and she sat across from him and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way; especially in front of other people."

"You should be sorry."

"But, I don't take back what I said."

Liz's jaw clenched.

"I'm worried about you and Jason. Tell me what I said wasn't true and I will drop it."

"I'm trying here Max. Why are you acting as though I should either get over what happened or be alone? Jason knows the score. I've been completely honest with him."

"And you were completely honest with Johnny and look how that ended."

Liz wiped a tear away. It hurt her that her brother felt this way about her. "I didn't set out to hurt Johnny. Not every relationship works out Max. You're such a hypocrite."

"How so?"

"Do you tell our father about every time you have sex with someone or date someone?"

"No….but."

"Have you told him about Leticia?"

"No but that's different."

"Why because you're a guy?"

Max sighed. "You're missing my point. The more time Jason spends with you and you're physically together, the more he's going to want you. He's not shut off like everyone thinks. He has feelings."

"Maybe there is a part of me that knows that and wants that. Did you ever stop to think about that? I'm trying."

Max was surprised she had admitted that to him. "You didn't want it with Johnny?"

"I cared about Johnny but there's something about Jason that makes me not want to run. I can't explain it."

Maybe there was hope for her yet. "Just be careful Elizabeth. I love you and I do want you to have everything; a man who loves and adores you and hopefully children someday. I wasn't trying to insult you. Maybe I'm too emotionally invested in your love life."

She made a face. "You think?"

"Are we okay?"

"Yes." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. Max stood up and hugged her tightly. "It's going to be okay squirt."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason threw his keys on the desk and smiled as he looked over at the couch. Elizabeth was force to be reckoned with and he was very happy they had taken their living situation to another level.

He looked up and watched her walk down the steps. She had on a short black dress on with stilettos. "You look beautiful." He said looking at her with want.

"Oh no you don't."

"What?" He asked feigning innocence.

"Don't look at me like that or I'll never get out of here."

Jason grinned. "Have fun tonight. Tell Robin I said hello."

"I will."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and watched her leave.

A/N - Kikimoo – It's weird cause I don't see how Liz is really being reckless or why Max thinks that. I wouldn't care if my sister was with my boss if she was happy. Max's problem is that he's worried about the breakup. Emily isn't a brat. Lol glad you liked my mess up. * Virgy15 – There was really no reason to prolong it. They have spent a lot of time together getting to know each other and they are trying to keep it casual so didn't really see the point in dragging it out. * leeleelayla5 – lol Thank you! * Guest – I disagree a little. They make it sound so bad. The only person Liz hid Johnny from was her father. She was at college so she really wasn't hiding him. I never told my dad who I was dating. Not sure how Jason is the same thing as what she did with Johnny. Lol but I agree the in the moment will be tough to maintain! And yes she is maturing. Is it really Maximus's business who Elizabeth dates? Max hasn't told his dad about Leticia. * blackberry – lol * doralupin86 – Thanks, I have a warped mind lol. They were planning to tell Johnny and had no idea he'd see them. * doralupin86 Thanks! * ilovedana53 – Max was way harsh! And Em is not a brat.* leasmom – It's a hangout that all the guys go to. Max and Milo will have to get over it. Lol.


	13. Chapter 13 – Crass and Sass

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kikimoo – Thanks for the Italian family explanation! * Twisted Musalih – She's trying to.

I was really in a bitchy mood when I wrote this chapter. I think it was around when they had Liz sleep with Ric on the show and I was very pissed off and was just mad about the show in general. Be warned.

Chapter 13 – Crass and Sass

Robin ran up to Liz in the lobby and gave her a big hug. "I missed you so damn much." She said. "You look gorgeous by the way."

Liz smiled. "You're looking pretty hot yourself." She said as they got into the elevator.

"No seriously, you are glowing."

Liz blushed.

"Ah, so am I to take it that Jason is responsible for it?"

"Maybe." She said flashing back to their afternoon delight.

Robin grinned. "This is going to be a very interesting dinner conversation."

They walked out into the restaurant and Emily grinned when she saw Robin and gave her a big hug. "We are definitely going to have to get together soon."

"I'm down with that." Robin said. "You know you're my best friend in the world don't you?"

Emily nodded. "I do. She'll have to come with us."

"Deal." Robin said as she sat down.

"Your waiter will be right with you. Drinks are on the house."

Robin grinned. "Wow, thanks!"

Elizabeth smiled. "So, where are you staying?"

"Here for now."

"Well, I do have an oversized mansion you could squat in."

Robin chuckled. "With my luck, Maximus would show up."

"True."

The waiter came and they ordered some drinks.

"So, you and Jason huh?"

"He is so hot. You don't know how close you came to eating by yourself. That man is just crazy sexy."

"I haven't seen him in quite a while."

"Dear Lord." Elizabeth said almost drooling.

Robin turned around and Jason was coming off the elevator with Sonny and Robin jumped up and gave Sonny a big hug and then Jason as well. "How are you?" She asked Sonny.

"I'm good." He said grinning. "How about you?"

"I'm wonderful. Are you guys eating alone?"

She chuckled as Elizabeth and Jason had eye sex.

"We're actually having a last minute business meeting. Maybe we could join you afterwards."

"Sounds great." Robin said.

She walked back to the table. "He does look hot in a suit."

"You should see him without it." Elizabeth said before laughing. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Sure, rub it in that you are having mind blowing sex with hunky dunky over there. And by the way, he's even hotter than he used to be. It ought to be illegal."

"You're telling me."

They ordered dinner and had a few drinks.

"Who is your hot guard?" Robin asked.

"That's Nathan."

"Damn, is it a requirement to be hot in that organization?"

Liz grinned. "It should be."

"Are you going to hook a sista up?"

"He actually has eyes for someone else."

"Damn. I'm too late."

They finished up and they noticed that Jason and Sonny had stood up and were shaking hands with a couple of men. They came over to the table and sat down.

Sonny smiled. "How was your dinner?"

Robin smiled. "It was great."

Jason put his hand on Elizabeth's leg and she had to fight the shudder that came over her as he rubbed his thumb back and forth of her skin.

"So tell me about Paris."

Robin started to fill Sonny in as Jason and Elizabeth chatted.

"About next week…." Jason said.

"Jason, I know how to behave if that is what you're worried about."

Jason smiled.

"You want me to act coy and be the good little mob girlfriend even though I could eat all of them alive. I get it. Don't worry, I'll make you proud."

"You can just be yourself."

She gave him a look like he was crazy and they both started to laugh.

"Where are we meeting them?"

"At a club downtown."

"Do you want me to dress slutty or classy?"

Jason looked at her funny. "I'm not sure how I should answer that."

"A mix of both." Robin said as both of them looked up, not realizing that Sonny and Robin were listening.

"You can help me pick something out."

"Deal."

"What are you wearing?" Liz asked Jason.

"A mix of both." He said before taking a swig of his beer.

Liz grinned.

As they all chatted, Robin stole a few glances at Jason and she really didn't like what she saw, not because it was bad to most people, but for Liz it would be the kiss of death. There wasn't just lust in his eyes. She could tell he was really into Elizabeth and she wasn't sure if Liz could handle that. It was weird seeing her with someone other than Johnny. Robin adored him and the way he treated her friend and she was sad that they had broken up. But, seeing Liz and Jason interact was a thing to behold. He never stopped touching her. They had this smoldering chemistry that made you feel like a voyeur. Their connection was undeniable. She just hoped that Elizabeth wouldn't do anything to ruin it.

The girls went to use the restroom.

"You got quiet there towards the end." Elizabeth said to Robin. "What gives?"

"Nothing, I was just watching you two."

"And what did you see?"

"You have some pretty hot chemistry."

Liz smiled. "That we do."

"When do I get to see your two bratty brothers?"

"Oh, they are never far. We'll have to do lunch one day this week."

"Sounds good to me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny took a sip of his drink. "You and Elizabeth seem really close."

Jason shrugged.

Sonny shook his head. "Is that about all the response I'm going to get?"

Jason sat back in his chair. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Are you bringing her to the meeting?"

"Yes."

"Just be careful with her Jason."

"Were you going to be careful?"

Both men just stared at each other and the girls noted the chilliness as they approached.

"Well, I have jet lag." Robin said. "So, I think I'll go lay down."

"Well it was good seeing you." Sonny said. "Don't be a stranger."

Robin smiled. "I promise that I won't."

"I'll walk out with her. I'll see you later." Sonny said to Liz.

She smiled. "Bye."

Turning to look at Jason she asked, "What was going on between you two when we walked up?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing, but you don't have to tell me. I just hope that I wasn't the cause of it."

Liz was aware that Sonny wasn't too happy that she was with Jason instead of him.

"Don't worry about it. Sonny was just being Sonny."

"Okay." She said before sipping her wine. "You ready to go?"

Jason nodded and they stood up. He noted a look between Emily and Nathan and made a mental note to talk to her about it.

They rode home in silence and when they got back to the penthouse, Elizabeth wasn't sure what was going on with Jason, so she said goodnight and started walking to her room.

Jason grabbed her hand at the last minute and pulled her into him. "Stay with me. We don't have to do anything." He said softly.

Liz smiled. "Okay, I'll go get my pajamas on."

He let go of her hand and watched her walked upstairs and then turned off all the lights.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next few weeks went by pretty fast. Robin was getting settled in and Elizabeth and Jason couldn't get enough of each other. She felt him wiggle from under her and he kissed the top of her head before going into the bathroom. Opening her eyes for a second, she felt about how good she had slept. Jason was thinking about the same thing. He rarely slept for that long but he felt so comfortable with her.

"Slow down." He said looking in the mirror. Elizabeth was driving him crazy and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He sighed and got in the shower and then went to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

That evening, Robin had come over to help her get ready.

"Are you nervous?"

"Maybe a little. I just don't want to make the wrong impression."

"You'll be fine. You've attended meetings with your father."

"I know."

Robin touched her arm. "Elizabeth, do you still think Jason is a safe choice?"

Liz looked over at her. "Why did you ask me that?"

Robin saw the look in her eye and instantly regretted it. "Forget it."

"Robin, you can say whatever you want to me. You know that."

She shrugged. "I'm just worried about you. And I'm also worried about him."

Liz sat down. "I know what you're going to say. I know I'm playing with fire. But, it's like I can't help it. I'm so drawn to him."

"This isn't a game."

"I know that dammit." Elizabeth said standing up. "I just don't know what to do."

Robin wished more than anything that Jason would be the one to tear down Elizabeth's walls. She was trying harder than she ever had before. But there was still that haunted look in her eyes when she thought no one else was paying attention. Jason might take her mind off of her mother for a while, but Liz was still hurting.

There was a knock on the door.

Robin went to answer it and Jason was standing there in a suit. "You look handsome." She said stepping back.

"Thank you." He said walking into the room. "You look beautiful." He said smiling. Her dress was classy but still had a little edge to it. It was a sleeveless black and white dress. The top was a corset and then it flared out and stopped right above her knees.

Elizabeth grinned. "I'm glad that you like it."

Robin smiled. "My work is done. Call me and let me know how it goes." She said grabbing her purse and going downstairs.

Jason kissed her on the forehead and took her hand and they headed to the dinner.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked across the table at Mr. Marino's date. She hadn't taken her eyes off of Jason all night. How the skank had gotten the man to bring her, she wasn't sure she even wanted to know. But, the need to ring her neck was paramount.

The men got up to go talk business. Jason was eager to find out if the Smith's had spilled anything to Mario and he gave Liz a look of apology for having to leave her at the table alone. Sonny had brought some lady named Connie Falconeri. She was little crass, and maybe one step up from Sam, but not by much. And Carlos, Mario's second, had brought some whiny bitch named Sabrina that Liz was ready to strangle. The way she said Carlos's name made her want to snatch her stupid tongue out. It was official. Elizabeth Giambetti was in hell and in a completely bitchy mood.

She looked around the club before looking back and catching Sam's eye.

"So, I really want to know how you managed to get a man like Jason." Sam said as she sloshed the ice around in her drink.

Connie snorted. "That's what I'd like to know too."

Sabrina looked constipated and Elizabeth had to look away before her face and mouth betrayed her.

She finished drinking the wine in her glass as she stared at the two bimbettes. "I didn't have to do anything to get Jason." She said confidently.

The waiter interrupted them. "I'm sorry, but this is from the gentleman at the bar." He said placing the wine in front of Elizabeth.

She looked up and saw Lucky sitting there and chuckled. He smiled and held his glass up so she did the same. At least he was consistent.

Sam made a funny noise. "How the fuck do you do it?"

Liz smirked. "Maybe it's because I don't put my body on display for everyone to see. Or maybe it's because I have more than a five word vocabulary and can actually hold a worthwhile conversation. Take your pick. I could go on and on." She said before sipping her wine. At least Lucky hadn't gone cheap on her.

Connie rolled her eyes. "Please, you are nothing to write home about. Isn't that right Sabrina?"

Sabrina grimaced and started to stutter and stammer. Liz held her hand out to stop her. She was done with all of them.

"I'm really trying to contain myself so I don't crawl across the table and punch both of you skanktimonious bitches in your blowholes." She said to Sam first before glaring at Connie. "And don't even get me started on that one." She said looking at Sabrina. "You really need to stop whining and acting like an awkward twelve year old in some fucked up fairy tale." She said standing up. Grabbing her glass, she went over to the bar and sat down next to Lucky.

Across the room, Jason was shocked. He knew she must be really pissed off to go sit next to Lucky of all people.

Sam looked over at Connie. "I really want to get rid of that bitch. I know I could get Jason if it wasn't for her. I was breaking him down."

Connie laughed loudly, attracting several people's attention. "Please, he hasn't even looked at you once tonight. Believe me, I was watching because he is one fine specimen."

Sabrina got up and went to use the bathroom, still shaken up by what Liz had said about her.

"So, will you help me get Jason?"

"I don't know. Sonny is into me and I'd like to ride that gravy train for a while. I don't want to do anything to fuck it up."

Sam shrugged. "Fine, wait them out. She can't keep his attention for too long."

The men started walking back to the table and Jason went over to Liz to get her.

"Lucky."

"Jason."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and quickly finished off the wine and put the glass down on the table. She walked away from Jason and went out to the balcony and he followed.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry. What did they do?"

Liz glared at him. "You don't know how much I want to strangle all of those bitches right now."

Jason smirked. "I think I could guess. Will you please come back inside with me? I'll make it worth your while later."

She gave him a look. "Are you blackmailing me with your huge appendage?"

Jason chuckled." What if I throw in my mouth too?"

Liz tried not to smile but she couldn't help it. "And two fingers?"

He nodded and pulled her into him and kissed her deeply. "You got it."

She walked back to the table with a little pep in her step.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny looked over at Connie and then back at Elizabeth. He sighed as he took a sip of his drink. If he hadn't of held back, he could be sitting next to the beauty sitting across from him instead of the one with her hand on his crotch rubbing it. Of course, he'd fuck her later. But, that got old fast. He could tell by the way Liz looked at Jason that she was probably hot in bed. He sighed as he pushed the thoughts from his mind. What was done was done.

Zander watched the men from a corner table. He could tell that Elizabeth really meant something to Jason and that was good information to have. His father certainly would be happy to get his report.


	14. Chapter 14 – Surprise!

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – Sonny is 5 years old than Jason so he's like 14 years older than Elizabeth. * Virgy15 – lol * Kikimoo – Glad you liked my Sabrina rant lol.

Seriously guys, I am so scattered right now. I just have a lot on my plate and I made another mistake. I left out the beginning of Robin and Elizabeth's dinner at the start of Chapter 13. So embarrassing. I just added it if you want to check it out. If not…moving on. It was just girl talk.

Chapter 14 – Surprise!

Sabrina pretended to be sick and Carlos said his goodbyes and took her home.

"One down, two to go." Liz muttered under her breath.

Jason went to the bar to get another beer. Sam and Connie were walking back from the bathroom and he stopped them.

Sam smiled up at him. "Hey handsome, you want to dance?"

"No. Look, I'm only going to say this once. I don't want you Sam. I never have. Whatever delusions you have going on in that vacuous head of yours need to stop. And I'm telling you both right now, if you disrespect my girl again, I will not hesitate to bring my wrath down on you."

Sam was stunned. "But Jason…." She said putting her hand on his arm.

"What part of that did you not understand? And keep your fucking hands to yourself."

Connie laughed at the look on Sam's face and Jason glared at her.

Elizabeth watched Jason brush Sam's hand off of his arm and then she touched him again and she could tell Jason was furious. She was done. Getting up, she walked up to them and grabbed Sam's arm and twisted it behind her back and shoved her into the bar. Grabbing her hair with the other hand, she pulled her head back and menacingly said, "If you ever touch my man again, I will fucking bury you." She said twisting her arm more as Sam whimpered. "He wouldn't touch your skanky ass if you had the last vagina on earth. Now take your hooker barbie ass back to the table and don't even look at him for the rest of the night."

Connie's mouth dropped open. She was shocked that Elizabeth had it in her.

Jason leaned over and whispered in Liz's ear. "That was so fucking hot." He said in a low husky voice.

She looked up at him and smiled. She shoved Sam one more time and then let her go, causing Sam to lose her balance and fall into a bar stool.

Jason put his arm around her protectively and led her back to the table. "Sonny, we're going to go."

Mario, whose back was too the bar smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting with you."

Jason shook his hand. He took another way around the club to avoid some of the crowd and that is when he saw Zander sitting there with a girl and another man. He stopped.

"Hello Jason." Zander said smiling. "Leaving so soon?"

Jason didn't answer him but he couldn't wait to wipe that smile of the young man's face.

On the way out, he pulled Nathan aside and let him know to keep an eye on Zander. He didn't trust him. So, instead of keeping an eye out on the door, Nathan went and stood closer to the table so he could keep an eye on Sonny and then texted Enzo to come by for backup. Usually, when Jason accompanied Sonny, they didn't take a lot of guards with them.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Elizabeth got into the limo. "I think I like it when you stick up for me." Jason said smiling.

Liz grinned. "Good to know. I couldn't let my man get taken advantage of." She said climbing onto his lap.

Jason swept his tongue into her mouth and pulled her closer as they passionately made out.

The car came to a stop and Elizabeth slid off his lap. The door was opened and she followed Jason out.

And when they got in the elevator, he wrapped his arms around her and just held her as Liz closed her eyes and enjoyed how nice it felt to feel him up against her.

They went into the penthouse and Elizabeth sat down on the couch. "Jason."

"Yeah." He said sitting next to her.

"Can you just hold me for a while?"

He nodded and they stretched out on the couch. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat as he lightly rubbed her back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful." She said softly. "I just love feeling your energy." She said snuggling into him more.

Jason smiled. "Thank you again for being there for me tonight."

"No problem. Has Sonny ever been in a serious relationship?" She asked curiously.

Jason shook his head. "Sonny dabbles. He never comes close to marrying anyone though."

"What about you?"

"Before my accident I was serious with someone, but since then—not really. Most women can't handle this lifestyle and to be honest, the ones that can aren't usually my type."

"Am I your usual type?"

"No."

_Because I love waking up to you and just want to be with you all of the time. _That's what he really wanted to add but knew he couldn't.

"Should I be flattered?"

"Yes."

"You scare me." She blurted out unintentionally.

Jason had to remind himself to breath. "Why?"

"You make me feel things. "She said grimacing at her choice of words. "Jason, what do you expect from me?"

"Just don't run from me; from us. If you want to run, please talk to me first. I will never pressure you. I really like spending time with you and I'll take things at your pace."

"What if I can't move forward?"

That was something that Jason didn't want to think about. He was already falling for her and he could tell she felt the same way but admitting it out loud to herself was a whole other issue. "I think you really sell yourself short but, I'm not going to sit around and think about things in the future that I can't control." He said before reaching out and cupping her face with his hand. "Is that okay with you?"

She nodded as she watched him move in and kiss her. It was the sweetest kiss and she never wanted it to end. And then he swept her up into his arms and carried her upstairs.

Elizabeth watched Jason undress and then he painstakingly undressed her as he kissed her mouth and sensuously caressed her body.

"This is mine Elizabeth." He slipping a finger inside of her. And just to put any doubts aside, you more than satisfy me completely." He said slipping in another. He wanted to make sure that the skanks did not cause her to doubt him or herself.

Elizabeth moaned and her hips moved against his fingers. His tongue swirled over her clit and she swore under her breath.

"Tell me that you're mine Elizabeth." He demanded before his mouth found her clit again. She panted loudly as Jason began to hum. The vibration made her call out his name several times as she clutched the sheets.

"Tell me Elizabeth." He growled before resuming his assault on her clit.

"Oh my God." She screamed as he found her g spot and relentless rubbed against it. "Uh…..uh…..I'm yours Jason." She screamed as powerful orgasm knocked the wind out of her.

Jason continued to have his fill as Elizabeth's body shuddered and jerked.

He kissed his way up her body and then took her mouth. Elizabeth let him have his fill and then gasped when she felt his erection press against her entrance. He stopped and laid down on his side, pulling her back into him and then he lifted her leg and speared her tight pussy with his aching cock.

"Jason." She yelled as he started to hammer into her, just like she liked it; showing no mercy and from the sounds coming from Elizabeth's mouth, she was in complete ecstasy. Pushing down her leg, he rolled her onto her stomach and lifted her hips and plunged back into her wetness as they both moaned loudly. He unmercifully pounded into her until he yelled out her name and collapsed onto the bed.

"God Jason you are so fucking hot." Elizabeth said trying to catch her breath.

"Only for you." He said before capturing her lips and melting her once again.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A week later, Maximus came back from a business trip and found the photo of Jason and Elizabeth kissing on his desk. He was defiling his daughter after all. Asshole. He had put up with her seeing Johnny behind his back but Jason was throwing him for a loop. He thought everything was fine when he had stopped hearing from Corinthos but clearly the man was holding back.

"Gabriella." He barked.

His office manager poked her head into the door. "Yes Mr. Giambetti."

"Get the jet ready. I'm going to see my kids."

She nodded. When she got back to her desk, she pulled her phone out and texted Francis. "He's coming."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis looked down at his phone and groaned. Johnny looked over at him. "What?"

"He's coming."

"Fuck." Johnny said. "Should we tell Max and Milo or let it be a surprise?"

Francis grinned. "The look on their faces will be priceless."

Johnny smiled. "Okay. I'll make sure the house is secured and his favorite food is well stocked for his arrival."

"He'll probably do something crazy like arrive really early in the morning. You know how he likes to surprise everyone."

"True. I better get started then." Johnny said walking away.

Francis made some phone calls and couldn't wait for the show to begin.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maximus got off the plane. It was 5:30 a.m. and he was grumpy and tired. Francis held the limo door open. They nodded at each other before Maximus got inside. "Take me to see Jason and my daughter, now."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maximus banged on the penthouse door mercilessly.

Jason jumped up and threw on a shirt and some pajama bottoms and raced downstairs. "What the….." He started to say as he flung the door open.

He was stunned; left speechless as Maximus stood there glaring at him before pushing him aside.

"Uh—Mr. Giambetti, I didn't realize you were visiting."

"No one did." Maximus said before shoving the picture of Jason and his daughter kissing into his hands. "You want to tell me what the fuck is going on? Since my daughter has been here she has came close to dying twice. On what planet did you think playing tonsil hockey with my little girl was a good idea? You have danger engraved across your fucking forehead."

"Mr. Giam….."

"Shut it. I'm talking." Maximus yelled.

Elizabeth, startled, sat up in the bed. She could have sworn that she heard her father's voice. Sighing, she fell back onto the pillows. It must have been a nightmare.

"You do not interrupt me." He yelled.

Elizabeth sat up again. "Oh shit." She said jumping out of the bed. She ran into her room and got some pajamas on before rushing down the stairs. "Daddy?"

Jason looked over at her and she could tell that it was bad.

Maximus swept her into his arms and gave her a hug before grabbing her face and kissing her forehead. "Mia Bella, it's good to see you in one piece."

"I'm fine daddy. Why are you here?"

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course I am. I'm just surprised."

Maximus smiled and then looked back up at Jason and glared at him. "This right here is like a little flower. She has to be handled with care. She means everything to me. Capisce?"

"Capisce." Jason said quietly.

"How did this happen? I thought you were with Johnny." Maximus said looking down at his daughter.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew. I know everything. When are you going to learn that you should just be upfront with me?"

"Daddy, it's my personal life." Elizabeth said gently.

"I will never stop trying to protect you Elizabeth. You are my heart."

Liz hugged him tightly. "Please don't be mad at Jason. He takes good care of me."

Maximus looked up at Jason who was looking down at the floor. "Give her up." He said punctuating each word.

"Daddy." Liz yelled.

Jason looked up at him in full enforcer mode. "No." He said with a steely voice.

They had a stare off for a minute. Elizabeth kept looking between the both of them. She finally felt her father's body relax.

"It takes big cajones to stand up to me. I'm still not sure if you are worthy of my daughter, but you didn't back down, I like that."

Jason's face softened a little, but not much. Liz could tell that he was losing his patience.

"Dad, you should go to the house and get some sleep. I'll come over for breakfast after you get up."

Maximus looked down at her. "Okay. I love you." He said before hugging her one more time.

Jason walked over to the door and held it open.

"If you hurt my girl, you're a dead man."

Jason nodded and shut the door behind him.

Liz rushed into his arms. "I'm so sorry."

Jason hugged her. "It's not your fault. He was just protecting you. I get it. I just wish he hadn't shown up so early."

"I thought I was having a nightmare."

Jason chuckled. "Me too. Come on." He said leading her back upstairs.

"You think we should warn Max and Milo?"

"Hell no." Jason said.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Sucks to be them."


	15. Chapter 15 – Daddy Dearest

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the Liz smack down on the skanks and Maximus. * lol blackberry – I laugh when I type that word! Big Max is coming around.

Chapter 15 – Daddy Dearest

Maximus pounded on Max's door.

He opened it, his hair was a mess, and his mouth dropped open. "Pop?"

Maximus pushed passed him. "Aren't you keeping an eye out for your sister? Do you know who she's shacked up with?"

Max sighed and shut the door. "Yeah pop. There was nothing I could do. You know she has a mind of her own."

"Sit." Maximus said. "Tell me what Jason is like and I don't mean professionally."

Max sat down. "Well, he's pretty calm until you piss him off."

"Which you know she will do."

Max smirked and then realized his father didn't find that remotely funny and continued. "He's a good guy; fiercely loyal. He doesn't lie."

"Everyone lies. You just lied when you said that."

Max chuckled. "It's a side effect from the accident."

Maximus knew about the accident. He couldn't even imagine how hard that must have been for Jason. "Is he a slut?"

"Um, not really. But, the love thing hasn't worked out for him. Most of the women can't handle his life. So, they leave him."

"Is he a romantic?"

"Probably not in the way you are. Jason speaks from his heart and is very attentive. Some women find that more romantic than gifts."

"But he won't be able to do that with her."

"I know. I've talked to her many times about it. I'm scared she'll break his heart and hers. Jason may seem cold but he's not with the people that he loves."

Maximus nodded. "I'm going to hang around and make sure that he is on the up and up."

Max sighed. "Did you already go over there?"

"Of course. I woke them up. It's called the element of surprise."

Max chuckled. "Did Elizabeth freak?"

"Not too badly, but she did defend him."

"That's a start in the right direction."

"Want to go help me wake your brother?" Maximus asked with a grin.

Max laughed. "Let me get dressed."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maximus banged on Milo's door. "Open up you lazy bum." Maximus bellowed.

Milo laid in bed frozen. It couldn't be him. He pinched himself before grimacing and jumping out of the bed. It wasn't a dream. Slipping on some pants and a clean tee shirt, he quickly ran to the door using the peephole first. "Damn." He said before opening it and looking at his father and Max. "Pop?"

Maximus pushed past him. "It's about time you answered the door."

Ellie rushed out in Milo's shirt and froze. "Oh—my—god." She said slowly backing up.

Maximus chuckled as she disappeared from view as Milo looked like he was going to throw up. "So, is that the little woman?"

Milo nodded. "Yeah, that's Ellie."

"She's pretty."

Milo smiled. "I think so. Max has a girlfriend too."

Maximus hit Max upside the head. "You've been holding back on me."

Max blushed and rubbed his head.

"Her name is Leticia." Milo said smiling.

Max glared at his brother.

Ellie walked back into the room. "Hello Mr. Giambetti."

Maximus got up and kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Please, call me Maximus."

"Thank you sir. I've heard so much about you."

"My boys tell me very little, but Milo has mentioned you several times."

Ellie smiled. "He's a good man."

Maximus smiled. "Sorry that I woke you. If I had known you were here, I would have refrained from picking on my son until a more decent hour."

"It's okay. I had to get up for my shift. Would anyone like some coffee?"

"That would be lovely."

She went into the kitchen and Maximus looked at his son. "You did good."

"Thanks dad." Milo said smiling.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily sat down on the couch in the lobby. She was exhausted. It had been a really long night. Normally, she didn't work a night shift but she had gotten stuck with it when her night manager got sick. Zander walked in and watched her for a moment as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Zander walked over to her and sat down. "Hi."

Emily opened her eyes. "Hello. Are you a guest?"

He shook his head yes. "I stayed last night."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Zander smiled. "Yes, I did. It's a beautiful hotel."

Emily grinned. "Well, thanks. I appreciate that. I work really hard to keep everything updated and running smoothly."

Zander looked at her with surprise. "You run everything?"

"Yup. It's an obsession."

Zander smiled. "Are you starting your day or ending it?"

"Ending it."

"Why don't you have breakfast with me?"

Emily smiled. "It's very nice of you to offer, but, I'm actually waiting for my boyfriend to show up."

Zander sighed.

Emily's phone rang and she picked it up. Zander watched as a look of disappointment come over her face.

She ended the call and looked back up at him.

"Did he cancel on you?"

"Not entirely. He's just running about a half hour late."

"Why don't I keep you company then?"

Emily smiled. "Sure, come on. I need to go upstairs and check on things anyway."

Zander smiled and followed her to the elevator.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Zander watched Emily type something into a computer as he sipped on some orange juice.

"I'm probably boring you." Emily said looking up.

"Not at all." Zander said.

"Do you have family in Port Charles?"

"No. My father is visiting with me though. "

"That's nice."

He nodded. "So, what does one do for fun around here?"

"Well, there are a number of clubs. There are boat trips during the day. And there are lots of shops on the waterfront."

"Do you like to shop?"

Emily smiled. "Definitely, it's one of my favorite past times."

Nathan walked off the elevator and froze. He darted off to the side before Emily saw him and called Jason.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"I'm at the Metro Court. Your sister is here and Zander is talking to her."

"He's like a fucking cock roach." Jason said. "Can you hear what he's saying to her?"

"No, but she doesn't look upset."

Zander had seen Nathan. Since that was his goal, he decided it was time to leave before the calvary showed up.

"Emily, it's been lovely chatting with you. I better go see what is taking my father so long."

Emily smiled. "It was nice meeting you too Zander. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay."

Zander walked past Nathan and smirked at him and then caught the elevator before it closed.

Nathan updated Jason and then walked over towards Emily.

"Hey." She said smiling as he leaned over and kissed her. "I missed you."

"You ready to go?"

She nodded.

"Emily, I saw you speaking to that guy."

She smiled. "His name is Zander. He's staying at the hotel."

"He's dangerous Emily."

She frowned. "Really?"

"Yes. His father's name is Frank Smith and we believe that they are going to make a move on the organization soon."

"So, he probably knew who I was."

Nathan nodded and pulled her into arms as the elevator doors closed. "Avoid him okay? I'm putting a guard on you."

Emily groaned. "Nathan, that isn't necessary."

"Emily, you're on his radar."

She thought for a moment. "Okay."

"Thanks for not fighting me."

"I trust you."

He hugged her. Ever since the dinner, they had been secretly seeing each other. "Dinner at my place?" He asked pulling back.

"Sure."

He smiled and she almost melted. Laying one more kiss on her, he made sure she knew how much he was looking forward to it before leading her to his car.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Zander walked into the suite.

"How did it go?" His father asked.

"Good. She's beautiful." Zander said.

"She's Jason's sister." Frank said.

"Even better."

Frank smirked. "They'll be plenty of time to toy with her later. Right now, I need you to focus."

"I will. I have everything under control."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin smiled as Liz walked through the door of the lab. "What up?"

"Nothing, I was bored and wanted to see if you wanted to do lunch."

"I can't go until 1:00 and then I'm all yours. Is everything okay?"

"Maximus is in town."

Robin's eyes grew wide. "Oh shit."

"Exactly. I'll see you at 1:00."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Milo announced Maximus and he walked into Sonny's office.

"Maximus is everything okay?"

"No, it's not okay. Why didn't you tell me about Jason and my daughter?"

Sonny rubbed his face. "No offense, but you're putting me in a bad position. I couldn't betray Jason like that."

Maximus sighed. "I guess you're right. It was just a big shock."

"We were all surprised."

"What is going on with Frank Smith?"

Sonny rolled his eyes. "Nothing yet. He's just an annoyance at this point. But, we're keeping an eye on the situation."

"I knew him back in the day. He's an asshole; tried to kiss up to my wife. He's lucky he's still breathing."

Sonny was surprised. "He's working with his son Zander."

Maximus nodded. "He looks like he's a little shit."

"Pretty much."

"Just don't wait too long to handle them. He won't dick around with you forever. Sooner or later he will strike hard. Do not underestimate him."

"I appreciate your input. How long are you staying in town?"

"I don't know yet. I want to keep an eye on Jason; make sure he's doing right by my daughter.

"He's very protective of her."

"Good. He should be."

Sonny tried to squelch his smile. "Why don't you let me host a dinner tonight at my place?"

Maximus nodded. "Only if you invite my kids and their significant others, I like to see them squirm."

Sonny chuckled. "You got it. I'll spread the word."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth groaned as she looked down at her text. Robin smiled. "What?"

"Dinner tonight. You're coming too. He likes you."

Robin grinned. "Alright fine. I'll sit next to the big lug and try to distract him."

Liz smiled. "Thanks."

"That's why I'm your bitch. So, when did Maximus show up?"

Liz groaned. "He banged on our door at 5:30 in the morning if you can believe it."

Robin laughed. "Classic. Jason must have been thrilled."

"Unfortunately, I didn't get to see the initial look on his face. By the time I realized I wasn't having a nightmare, and it was my dad's voice I was hearing, Jason was practically ready to jump off the balcony."

"Priceless."

"How's the research going?"

"Eh, it's okay. I'm making some progress."

"Good."

"How are you and Jason doing?"

"We're great."

Robin smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Me too."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

That evening, everyone gathered at Sonny's. Maximus looked around the table. "What, no one wants to sit next to me?" He asked looking at the empty seat.

"Slow your roll, that seat's taken." Robin said breezing into the room.

Maximus grinned. "My honorary daughter. I missed you."

Robin gave him a hug. "I missed you too."

Sonny chuckled and shook his head. Liz leaned over to Robin and whispered, "Kiss ass."

Robin grinned.

"Robin, have you met Leticia?" Max asked.

"Actually I have. She had to bring Damian in the other day and let's just say it was priceless."

Liz smirked. "Okay, you two have to spill."

Leticia hid her face and Liz looked over at Robin.

"There's nothing like seeing Epiphany chasing a 6 year old down a hallway."

"Next time, I'll take him to a catholic church first and dunk him in some holy water."

Everyone laughed.

"He bit Tony Jones too." Robin added. "It's amazing how strong he was."

"He is the spawn of Satan." Ellie added.

Jason got up and helped Sonny bring the food out.

"Smells delicious." Maximus said eyeing the pasta.

"Everything is from scratch." Sonny said.

Maximus raised his eyebrows and nodded his head. "Nice." He looked over at Jason. "Can you cook?"

Jason shrugged. "A little bit.

"He makes me breakfast all the time." Liz said proudly.

"And are you making the rest of his meals?"

"Sometimes…."

"I like your cooking." Jason said softly.

Liz smiled. "Thanks."

Maximus started to eat. Jason didn't talk a lot but Max wasn't kidding about him being attentive. He made sure Liz's glass was full and listened closely to every word she said. And he also noticed that his daughter would always reach out and touch Jason when she was talking to someone else; like she was keeping their connection. "I'll be here one more day and then I'm going to head back."

Max was shocked. He looked over at Milo and then back at his dad. That meant, he must be okay with Jason.

Everyone was focusing on their plates so Jason leaned over and kissed Elizabeth quickly before getting up to get another wine bottle as Maximus got up and followed him.


	16. Chapter 16 - Confessions

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are enjoying the Maximus dynamic!

Chapter 16 - Confessions

Maximus got up and followed Jason into the kitchen as Liz looked over at her brother.

"Don't look at me. Jason can handle himself."

"Normally, I'd make a bet, but I think I might lose."

Sonny chuckled. "I'd be glad to take your money because I think Maximus likes Jason."

Liz licked out her tongue at her brother and Milo chuckled.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"You need something?" Jason asked as he walked out of the pantry.

"No, I'm fine."

"Liz will be sad to see you go."

Maximus chuckled. "Maybe on some levels." He said watching Jason open the wine. "You love her don't you?"

Jason looked up at him startled.

"Don't answer that. When Elizabeth was with Johnny, the only reason I didn't interfere was because I knew that he would keep her safe. He's a good guy and I knew that he had her best interest at heart. But, I also knew that he wasn't totally the right one for her. Johnny did whatever would make her happy, but he never put her in her place."

"What does that mean exactly?" Jason asked. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

"I have a feeling that you don't take her shit." Maximus said with a smirk.

Jason chuckled. "No. I have to say I thought she hated me for it."

"I think she respected you more for it because even though you were honest, you didn't walk away. She needs to learn that just because you disagree doesn't mean the person still can't respect or support you. So, don't turn into a total mush just because you're…," Maximus stammered, "defiling her."

Jason shook his head and chuckled.

"What are you two doing in here, making friendship bracelets?"

Jason looked at Robin quizzically as Maximus chuckled.

"We're just shooting the shit." Maximus said. "Besides, the longer we stay in here, the more antsy my spawn will be."

Robin grinned. "I like the way you think."

Jason smiled. "I'm going to take this out there." He said leaving with the wine in his hand.

"You were playing nice right?" Robin asked.

Maximus frowned. "Of course, are you implying that I'm uncouth?"

Robin laughed. "I'm implying that you like to mess with everyone." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. I'm going to miss you."

Maximus smiled. "What do you need—money—a new car?"

Robin's mouth dropped open. "Are you implying that I'm kissing up to you?"

Maximus grinned and winked at her. "Seriously, we could go shopping."

"Never again."

"What? You looked great decked out in Louis Vuitton."

"I was a walking invitation for a robbery. Not to mention, there was more zeroes on the end of that receipt then I've ever seen in my lifetime."

"Nice girls deserve nice things." Maximus said as they walked back to the table.

Robin stopped. "What do you want? I'm not going to blackmail Milo again. That was a one-time deal."

Maximus grinned. "We'll see."

Liz watched Robin laugh loudly and smiled. Her father adored her friend and the three of them always had such a great time together. She was going to miss her dad greatly. Even though he drove her absolutely crazy, he had a huge heart.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A month went by. They had all survived Maximus's visit and the Smiths were laying low. Max had invited Elizabeth and Jason over for dinner and this time, there wasn't any drama.

"This is delicious." Elizabeth said taking a bite of the fish taco.

Leticia smiled. "Thank you. My mother and grandmother loved to cook and I would spend hours helping them and learning. We had a great time."

Liz smiled.

"I'm good at mixing stuff into vials but that's about it." Ellie said.

"Good thing you have me then." Milo said smiling.

"Can you cook Elizabeth?"

She nodded. "Yes. My dad wanted to make sure I would be a well rounded mob wife." She said rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind being your tester more often." Jason said.

Liz grinned. "Okay."

Max chuckled. "Elizabeth's good at anything she does."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Max."

They finished up and everyone was chatting and Jason watched her. He was falling for her when he knew that he shouldn't. And Max watched his boss and got a sudden chill.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason steered the bike around the curves as Elizabeth clutched him tightly. Things were going really well and he had allowed himself to start to hope that Liz was allowing him in. She just made him feel lighter; like life was in color instead of black and white. Making her smile was paramount for him. He parked the bike and they got off and walked to the bridge.

"I love it up here." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Me too."

They sat quietly for a while, each caught up in their own thoughts. That was something Elizabeth really liked about Jason. He could just let her be when he sensed she needed it and she learned to do the same for him.

"Did you see that?" She asked.

He smiled. "Yes. Did you make a wish?"

She closed her eyes and wished that she could get some answers about her mother so that she could move on. And Jason wished that someday Liz would be able to tell him that she loved him.

They sat peacefully for another half hour before Jason got up and she followed him back to the bike. He drove them back to the penthouse and he led her upstairs.

Liz could sense there was something different in Jason's eyes and touch but she wasn't sure. He kissed her gently, taking his time to explore her mouth until Liz felt dizzy with want. "Jason…"

"Shhhh, just go with it." He said softly.

She nodded and Jason slowly undressed her and then laid her back onto the bed. Jason proceeded to love on her. It was intimate and hot and Elizabeth was beside herself. Jason had never made love to her like this. He was laying hot wet kisses all over her body, touching her everywhere until she was begging him to take her. But, he didn't even though the sounds she was emitting were making him painfully hard. Rolling her over, he kissed the back of her neck, sending shivers throughout her body. And his mouth lightly traveled down, he lifted her hips and started to circle his finger over her clit. A jolt went through her body and she cried out his name. She ached for him to be inside of her but Jason was only getting started. He continued to kiss her neck and back as his fingers worked their magic over her throbbing clitand then he flipped her back over and fed off her nipples as he sunk a finger into her wetness and Elizabeth's hips rose off the bed. Covering her mouth with his, he kissed her sensuously, matching the movement of his finger and Liz moaned into his mouth and she clutched him as she fell apart in his arms.

And then he pushed back leaving her a quivering mess as he took off his clothes and lined himself up and slowly entered her. He smoothly moved in and out of her wetness, holding himself back when he wanted nothing more than to take her hard and fast. He kissed her deeply as she met his long thrusts eagerly, and then he pulled back so he could watch the ecstasy play out on her face. And when he knew she was about to come, he started to swivel his hips; plunging deep within her and Elizabeth was done again. Her muscles clamped around his cock, pulling his release from him as he collapsed on top of her trembling body.

They laid still, their bodies entangled for a long time while Liz tried to process how incredible Jason had just made her feel.

Jason could almost hear her thinking. He hoped he hadn't made a mistake but since he couldn't say how he felt, he wanted to show her.

And when she finally fell asleep, he waited a while and then kissed her forehead and said, "I'm falling in love with you Elizabeth."

She snuggled into him closer and Jason sighed, wishing that he could say that to her when she was awake.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Emily stopped by.

"Hey." Jason said opening the door. "What's up?"

"We need to talk."

He was slightly taken aback. "Okay."

They sat down and Emily nervously played with the bottom of her shirt.

"Emily, are you in trouble?"

She shook her head. "No Jason, it's just that I really like someone and you're probably not going to like it."

Jason sighed. "I'm scared to ask."

"It's someone in your organization."

Jason's eyes grew big. "Please don't tell me it's Sonny."

Emily made a face. "No. I would never date Sonny."

Jason let out the breath he was holding. "Thank God."

He tried to think about who it could be but he was coming up with a blank. "Is it one of the guards?"

She nodded.

Jason stood up and paced nervously. She was right. He wasn't happy and he didn't even know who it was. "Emily just tell me."

"Promise me that you won't hurt him or fire him."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About a month."

"So you've been lying to me for a month?"

Emily stood up. "Jason, this is my life. I don't have to tell you anything." She said defensively. "When Maximus threw a fit about you and Elizabeth, were planning on telling him before that?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Really Jason? At the time, did you and Liz both feel that he had no right to tell her who to date?"

Jason didn't answer.

"You are such a hypocrite."

"Emily….."

"If you say one word about the danger, I swear to God I will never speak to you again."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs. "Hey Emily, what's going on?"

Emily looked over at her. "My brother thinks he can tell me who I can date."

Liz sighed. "So, you told him?"

Jason looked over at her. "You knew?"

Liz shrugged. "It wasn't my place to say anything. She's a grown woman."

Jason began to think back. "This is why you brought up the whole conversation about Emily dating someone in the organization. It was because you were trying to feel me out."

"Don't get mad at her. This isn't about Elizabeth. This is about me….and Nathan." Emily said.

"Nathan?" Jason yelled. "You have been seeing Nathan?"

His fist clenched and he strode over to the door and Nathan smiled at him and when he saw Jason's face, he knew he was in deep shit. Jason grabbed him and yanked him into the room.

"Jason, I swear if you hit him…." Emily growled.

Jason glared at Nathan. "You couldn't be a man and come to me and tell me that you liked my sister?"

"Jason, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to disrespect you." Nathan said earnestly.

Jason shoved him backwards. "Unbelievable."

Emily moved next to Nathan and they held hands. "Jason, I'm going to be with Nathan whether you like it or not. I didn't come here to ask your permission. I realized that I wanted something more serious with him so I came here to let you know. I love you but you don't get to dictate my life and Nathan's personal life is his own as well. I need to get to work, but I really hope that you'll calm down and see that this isn't about you."

Jason watched both of them walk out and then looked over at Elizabeth. He shook his head, grabbed his keys, and left.

She sighed. "That went well." She said going into the kitchen.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason went to the office and Johnny watched him slam the door and wondered what the hell was going on. He gave him a half hour to cool down and then knocked on his door.

"Come in." He said gruffly.

Johnny walked inside and sat down. "Everything okay?"

Jason sighed. He couldn't even concentrate on what he was doing he was so pissed. "Emily is dating Nathan."

Johnny sat back in the chair. It was not what he expected Jason to say. "Wow, how long has that been going on?"

"A month."

"And you're pissed because they didn't tell you?"

Jason nodded.

"Are you madder that they hid it or that they are a couple?"

"Both. I don't want this life around my sister and I hate that they didn't tell me."

"Maybe they knew how you were going to react."

Jason growled. "Of course I was going to be pissed."

"Now you know how Maximus felt."

Jason glared at him.

"Jason, you can't force Emily to behave the way you want her too. Nathan seems like a good guy. I can't imagine that he would purposely try to hurt her. And he would protect her with his life."

Jason sighed. "Is it really that horrible that I want her to have a really good life and not have to worry about the violence?"

"No. But there are no guarantees that she would have the good life either way."

"I know that."

Johnny stood up. "Just think about whether your stance is worth losing your relationship with your sister over. And you're going to have to find a way to continue to treat Nathan the same way or it's going to cause problems."

Jason watched Johnny walk out of his office. He knew that he was right. Trying to distract himself, he tried to look at the books. The day went quickly and before he knew it, it was really late.


	17. Chapter 17 Reconciled

A/N - Thanks for the interesting comments! Of course, I won't give any clues about Liz running or not lol. * Jason had a good reason for being upset. I think you will like his talk with Emily. * Kikimoo – Liason didn't keep their relationship a secret. They agreed not to. * kj5017a – Welcome back! Thanks!

Chapter 17 = Reconciled

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

Elizabeth walked inside with a couple of bags. "Peace offering." She said sitting the Chinese food down.

Jason nodded. "Thanks."

Jason cleared a space on his desk and she put the containers down and handed him a plate. She dished some food out and then they quietly ate and then she cleaned it up.

"I hate seeing you so upset." Elizabeth said. "I hope you're not mad at me." She said standing up.

He watched her walk towards him and then she straddled him and took his face in her hands and gently laid kisses all over his face before standing up and grabbing the bags. She left the room and he closed his eyes still savoring the feel of her lips on his face.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth plopped onto the couch trying to figure out why Jason's mood was affecting her so greatly. She didn't like that he was hurting and she missed him.

There was a knock on the door and she opened it. "Robin?"

Robin smiled and walked past her. "Hey, I left you like five messages. What is going on?"

She sighed. "Sorry. Hunky dunky is knee deep in drama and I'm worried about him."

Robin frowned. "What happened?"

Liz told her went down.

"You looked upset when you opened the door."

"I miss him."

Robin fought a grin. "That's good isn't it?"

Liz shrugged. "I guess."

Robin smiled. "You've got it bad." She muttered.

Liz looked up at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

Quickly changing the subject, Liz asked, "So, why were you burning up my phone?"

"I have to go to New York tomorrow and I wanted to see if you would ride with me."

Liz smiled. "Really? I would love to."

Robin grinned. "Great. We leave really early."

"Hold on."

Liz got up and Nathan was standing outside. "I need to go to New York for the day tomorrow."

"Okay. Maybe it's best I got out of town anyway."

Liz smiled. "I'll fill you in on the details when Robin leaves."

She went back inside and chatted with Robin for a while longer; excited to go do something fun. They made some plans and then Robin left. Jason still hadn't come home so she went to her room and got ready for bed, hoping that she'd be able to talk to him before she left.

Jason went for a late ride and then went back to the penthouse. Exhausted, he went upstairs and was disappointed to find that Elizabeth was in her room; hoping that she wasn't upset with him. He took a shower and got into, vowing to himself that he'd make things right in the morning.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth woke up early and got dressed. She went downstairs and saw Jason's keys on the counter and knew he was home, but she didn't want to wake him so she quietly grabbed some fruit and left.

She texted his phone that she would be away all day and see him later tonight and then got into the car, anxious to start her day.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin's meeting was in the morning, so Nathan took Elizabeth to breakfast and they sat in Central Park. It was a beautiful day.

Nathan's phone rang and he saw it was Jason. "Hello?"

"Does she have her phone with her?"

"Uh, she might have turned it off. You want to talk to her?"

"Yeah."

He handed his phone over. "It's Jason."

"Hey." She said quietly."

"I missed you last night."

She smiled. "Sorry, I knew you were going to be late so I slept in my room so I didn't wake you up early."

"Where are you?"

"New York."

Jason frowned. "Why?"

"I'm with Robin. She had business in the morning and then we're going to walk around for a bit."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm not mad at you. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I guess it's an old habit I need to break. Emily and I are having lunch today."

Elizabeth looked up at Nathan. "That's good right?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you when you get home."

"See you later." She said softly.

She handed the phone back to Nathan. "He's having lunch with Emily. I think he's going to smooth things over."

Nathan nodded. "Good. She was really upset."

"Are you worried about how things will be between you and Jason?"

Nathan shrugged. "I would be stupid not to be.

Liz sighed. "He might be mad at first, but Jason is fair. He'll get over it."

"How are you and Jason doing?"

Liz smiled. "We're fine. He relaxes me."

Nathan smiled. Had Jason tamed the beast? "Well, I'm glad that you're happy."

Liz's phone rang. "It's Robin. Are you ready for lunch?"

"I could eat." Nathan said standing up.

Liz smiled and they headed back towards the office building.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily walked up to the table and sat down. Jason knew she was still upset because she always gave him a hug.

"Thank for meeting with me." He said.

She stared at him curiously but said nothing.

The waitress interrupted and they placed their orders and then Jason cleared his throat. "Emily, you do understand my point of view right?"

Emily sighed. "Of course I do Jason."

"Thank you. You have to understand that the business is built on loyalty and trust. Without that, it can't function. I was upset that Nathan lied to me. You have to understand, being with him means you will need more security. How can I protect you if I don't even know that this relationship was happening? With that said, I've been trying to look at this from your point of view. When Maximus told me to give Elizabeth up, I said no. I stood up to him and didn't back down, quite like you did to me."

She nodded.

"While I'm not happy about your decision, I have to admit that it is yours to make. I hate when people tell me how to live my life and then I turned around and did that to you. I just wanted the best for you; a life that I can't really have. I love you Emily and it would kill me if you got hurt because of my choices."

Emily put her hand over his. "I get it Jason. I want a great life too. But there are no guarantees either way. Nathan is a good man. He treats me with respect and makes me happy. I didn't enter into a relationship with him lightly. Sure he's gorgeous, but there is so much more to him." She said smiling.

Jason sighed. Emily was happy. In fact, it was the happiest he'd ever seen her in a relationship.

"Okay, I won't kill him."

Emily laughed. "Thanks Jase."

"But I do want to talk to him one on one."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I didn't expect anything less." She said taking a sip of her drink. "Now tell me about you and Elizabeth."

Jason smiled. "We're really good."

Emily grinned. "You've got it bad don't you?"

"What if I do?"

Emily couldn't stop smiling. "I'm happy for you."

Jason smile faded and Emily was taken aback. "Jason, what is it?"

"She had some bad things happen to her. Things that make it hard for her to allow someone to love her. So, I have my work cut out for me."

Emily nodded. "You don't think she'll return your feelings?"

"She does in her own way but I'm just hoping that will be enough for me, at least for now."

The waitress put their food down.

"Is she trying?"

"Yes. I just think she doesn't know how to get over everything."

"Maybe she just needs some time."

"I hope so."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth opened the door of the penthouse and went inside. "Jason?"

She looked around and saw him out on the balcony. She slid the door open. "Hey."

He turned around and smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She said pulling him into her. She laid her head on his chest as he rubbed her back.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Good."

"How did things go with Emily?"

"Well. We're okay."

"Maybe we can double date at some point."

She could feel him tense a little.

"Just give me some time to get used to it."

"Okay."

He pushed her back a little and kissed her thoroughly; letting her know how much he had missed her. His mouth was melting her; making her want him more than she thought humanly possible.

"Why don't I take you upstairs and show you how much I missed you." He said huskily.

Liz bit her lip as she nodded.

Jason took her upstairs and led her to the bedroom where he proceeded to kiss her senseless. And again, he made love to her reverently and sensuously, making Elizabeth come several times until they both lay side by side, exhausted.

"I brought you something back."

He smiled. "You did?"

"Uh huh."

"Do I have to wait to get it?"

"No." She said scrambling out of bed and running downstairs. She grabbed the book and ran back up and handed it to him.

It was a motorcycle travel book that included Italy.

Jason immediately pushed himself up against the headboard and opened it. "This is very cool."

Liz smiled. "I didn't remember seeing anything like it in your collection."

"I don't have one. This is great." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I like making you happy." She said quietly.

She was trying and nothing made him happier than that.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A few weeks went by. The Smith's had made a few moves and things were tense. Everyone was on high alert as they prepared for a possible war.

Jason stared out at the sunlight disappearing over the horizon. Elizabeth had just left the bench and went to meet Leticia and he was thinking about her.

Johnny smiled and walked up to him. "You have it bad my friend."

Jason chuckled. "You think?"

"I know."

Jason shrugged. "You were right. She's easy to love."

"She looks happy."

"She is. Lately, she's insisting on cooking dinner, so her and Max have been having competitions. They get pretty lively when they're going at it. I thought Elizabeth was going to sabotage his sauce."

Johnny chuckled. "That would have been a travesty. Max's sauce is really good."

Jason smiled. He was glad that he could talk like that with Johnny. They had been going to lunch a lot and he liked the Irishman.

"They just took out one of our trucks. They didn't get the merchandise but it was close." Johnny quietly.

Jason sighed. "They are toying with us."

"It doesn't make sense."

"We're missing something."

"I'm not sure where else to look."

Jason was perplexed as well. They had been doing a dance with the Smiths for almost two months and he wasn't sure why they hadn't made a major move yet. They were stuck just waiting for the other shoe to drop and he didn't like being in that position. "Make sure there are two guards with every shipment."

"You got it."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Leticia smiled as she slipped into the booth. "Hey."

"Hi. What's going on?"

"You're brother doesn't talk much about the business but he's been really on edge. Should I worry?"

Liz sighed. "Well, from what I know, there is a family that has been causing some problems lately."

Leticia sighed. "Is he in any direct danger?"

"I won't lie to Leticia, he could be. They have been targeting shipments. But, Max is smart and he knows how to take care of himself."

They ordered.

"I'm really falling for your brother and all of this business stuff is hard to get used to."

Liz nodded. "I know. But, he's so worth it. He's a great guy."

"I know. How do you not worry?"

Liz sighed. "I worry about Jason every time he walks out the door. But, I guess I'm just use to all the danger. I try not to dwell on it."

Leticia nodded.

"You know you can talk to me about it any time. Don't feel silly for being scared. If you weren't, I'd think you were a nutter."

Leticia laughed.

The waitress brought their meal and they ate.

"Elizabeth, I overheard Max and Milo discussing what happened with your mom. I don't mean to intrude but I hope that you know that you can talk to me about anything too."

Liz nodded. "I'm trying to work through it. It's hard for me to let someone love me."

"Is Jason helping with that?"

"I guess. He kind of makes me forget sometimes that I'm even angry, which is nice."

"But the love part is still not happening?"

Liz fidgeted and sat back. "I'm just not ready for that. It scares me."

"Why?"

"Suppose I let him all the way in; let him love me and then he leaves me? I don't think I could handle that. It would break me."

Leticia nodded. "I guess at some point you're going to have to decide if he's worth that risk."

Liz sighed and took a sip of her drink. "Maybe one day, I can let go of all the anger and actually open up my heart. And I'm really trying to be more open to having something deeper with Jason. But, it's almost like someone you fall in love with just breaks up with you and out of the blue, you can't let go because you don't understand why. They are just gone and you're left picking up the pieces; questioning yourself about everything you've ever said or done. You ask yourself, was it me or them? But you never get closure."

That is how Elizabeth felt about her mother leaving.

"Sometimes, you have to make your own closure and just let go."

"Easier said than done." Liz said taking a bite of her salad.

"True."

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of her disappearance. Maybe I should throw a party." Liz said bitterly.

Leticia sat back. "Does Jason know?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm sure he's tired of me whining about my mother."

"Elizabeth, you're going to have to learn to share your feelings with him."

"I just don't want to talk about her anymore. It's depressing."

Leticia sighed. "Okay. You want to know what Damian did yesterday?"

Liz smiled. "Sure." She said, glad she changed the topic.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Dreaded L Word

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'll be posting two chapters. I maybe not be able to post on Sunday cause I'm out of town until late that night and things are just starting to pick up. I want to make sure I get through all the action before I go on vacation next weekend. Enjoy! Things are about to get down and dirty. * Dreamlover, Virgy15, klj5017a, ilovedana53, LiasonLuv – You'll find out soon. * doralupin86 – Thanks! * Kikimoo, lrobinson01 – She's trying and made some progress. * vlalita – Welcome! Lol too funny. If you need to substitute OB in your head with JZ to get through, lol, then it's all good. * LiasonLuv

There are some serious twists coming!

Chapter 18 – The Dreaded L Word

They finished up eating and Elizabeth had a lot on her mind. She wandered over to the docks and sat for a while and then knocked on Jason's office door but there was no answer. So, she wandered towards the back and found him in a corner, checking out a crate.

"Hey."

He looked up at her and saw the serious look on her face. "Is everything okay?"

"Where is everyone?"

"The next shift doesn't come on for an hour."

"Good." She said pushing him back against the wall and then pulling him into a searing kiss.

Jason spun them around and picked her up and pressed her up against the wall. "You have no underwear on." He said cupping her ass.

"I took them off in the car." She said before thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

Jason moaned. "You make me so fucking hard." He said before changing their position and carrying her behind two crates.

"Fuck me Jason." She demanded.

He put her down and quickly undid his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down. Picking her up again, he leaned her against the wall and they both stilled and looked at each other before Jason speared into her causing her to yell out his name.

"Fuck." He muttered as he stilled for a moment.

"Jason." She said loving how he filled her up.

He started to move, grabbing her hips so he could slam into her harder. His mouth covered her moans as kissed her roughly and he fucked her for what seemed like an eternity. And then Liz's eyes rolled back and her body shook almost violently as her walls clamped down onto his cock and Jason started to pant as a wave of pleasure thundered through his body. Liz could feel his release fill her and she kissed him hard until he was spent.

Leaning against her, they laughed and caught their breath before he slipped out of her and he directed her to the bathroom. They cleaned up and went back to his office.

"Well, that was a nice surprise." Jason said as he smiled.

Liz grinned. "Are you almost done here?"

He nodded. "I don't think I could get any work done after that anyway."

"Then my evil plan to get you home into bed is complete."

"All you had to do was ask baby."

Liz laughed. "Good to know."

He finished up and they left when the next crew walked in.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason woke up and watched Elizabeth sleep for a few minutes. He wished that he could stay in bed with her all day. But, there was a shipment coming in. Kissing the top of her head, he said, "I love you Elizabeth," and then got up to shower.

Liz's eyes flickered open and she had to remember to tell herself to breathe. Jason had said the three little words that would throw her into a tailspin.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. For the last week, Elizabeth had been avoiding him. It wasn't completely overt, but he could tell. They had barely had a meal together and only had sex once because she was half asleep when it had started.

Johnny walked into his office and sat down. "What's up?"

"You really want to know?"

Johnny sighed. "If it's about Elizabeth, you can tell me Jason. I think I've proven I can handle the conversation."

Jason nodded. "She's been pushing me away for the last week and I don't know what happened."

Johnny frowned. "I thought you guys were in a good place."

"Me too. But then overnight, she's like a different person. She doesn't talk much. She hasn't been cooking anymore. In fact, she's not even home in the evenings."

Johnny sighed. "Are you sure you didn't say something to spook her?"

"No. We were fine."

"I'm eating with Robin tonight. I'll ask."

"Thanks!"

Johnny left and Jason went back to the penthouse to find a note from Liz that she was with Carly.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin pushed the plate away. "I'm stuffed." She said looking at a smiling Johnny.

"Me too." He said.

The waiter came over and took their plates.

"I'm so glad you called. I've been so busy and it was nice taking a break." Robin said smiling. She had missed Johnny.

Johnny smiled. "All work and no play….."

"I know." She said taking a sip of her wine. "

"I still can't believe you're here."

Robin smiled. "I jumped at the chance to work on my research. You and Liz being here was just a bonus."

Johnny nodded.

"Does it bother you if I bring her up?"

Johnny shrugged. "I'm not going to lie. It was hard a first and it hurt to see her move on. But, I'm getting over her. It just wasn't meant to be."

Robin nodded and put her hand over his. "You know you can talk to me right? It will stay between us."

Johnny nodded. "Thanks Robin. I really appreciate that."

Robin smiled. Johnny was a good man. She wished she could clone him but that would take up a lot of her research time.

"Have you talked to her lately?"

"Um, we got together over a week ago. Why?"

"Jason mentioned that she was pulling away. So, was just worried about her."

Robin sighed. That was not a good sign. "I'll have to give her a call."

Johnny studied her. He had always admired Robin. Besides, she always laughed at his jokes. "They are having a meteor watch at the observatory on Saturday. Why don't you come with me?"

Robin was surprised. "How did I not know that you like gazing at stars?"

Johnny smiled. "I'm up late a lot. So, after a while you look up. I even have a telescope."

"Wow. That's really cool. I would love to come."

Carly had her back to them as she ate with a friend. She wondered if Elizabeth knew that Robin and Johnny were so chummy.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Frank opened the door to the large room in the basement. He had furnished it and made it as comfortable as possible for her over the years. She was not allowed to freely leave the room. The guard locked her inside and on occasions, he would take her into the garden. "Elena, there will be some visitors here soon."

She looked up at the man she hated more than life itself. "Am I allowed to come out while they are here?"

Frank shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you can't make a sound. No matter what, you cannot reveal anything about yourself."

She nodded knowing that defying him would result in harsh punishment.

"I brought you some fresh fruit." He said softly.

If only she would have agreed to try and love him, maybe things could have been different. He thought wistfully.

"Thank you."

He left, locking the door and she sighed. She had been his captor for over fourteen long years. If she didn't get out of there soon, she thought she might lose her mind.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth pretended to sleep as a tired Jason climbed into bed. He had done the one thing she had asked him not to do. He had fallen in love with her. And it killed him that she may never be able to feel the same way. She was still fragile when it came to her mother. Sighing he closed his eyes. He would just have to hide his feelings. There was no other choice.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Robin looked up as Liz walked into the lab. "Hey." She said smiling.

Elizabeth smiled back. Carly had texted her and she was curious about what was going on between Robin and Johnny.

"I called you last yesterday. I wanted to go to dinner." Robin said.

"Sorry, I ate over at Max's."

"I figured." Robin said pushing back her chair. "Johnny called me and we ended up eating together. It was nice seeing him."

Liz nodded. "I'm glad that you two spend time together. It's good that Johnny has someone to talk to."

"You don't mind?"

"No." Liz said softly.

"Good because the three of us spent a lot of time together and I miss it."

"I know. I miss it too."

"I didn't realize he was so into the cosmos." Robin said.

Liz smiled. "Yeah, he's a starho. Sometimes we'd drive far away from the city and just lie on a blanket and look up. It was nice."

Robin nodded. "He asked me to come with him on Saturday night for some meteor shower watch."

Liz suddenly felt a little weird. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not doing a damn thing so I agreed." Robin said shuffling around some paperwork. She looked up and saw the look on Elizabeth's face and froze.

Liz looked away. "I'm sorry. I have no right to be a little jealous but I am. I miss him. You and Johnny were my best friends and I don't see him much anymore."

Robin slid her chair over to Elizabeth. "Do you want him back?"

"No. I can't go back nor do I want to. I just miss his friendship."

"I'm not dating Johnny." Robin said softly.

"But you could be." Liz said swallowing hard.

Robin shook her head and looked away. "Johnny is a good man, but he's yours."

"Not anymore." Liz said softly. Tears came into her eyes. "If you want to go for it, then you have my blessing."

"I wouldn't want to hurt you Elizabeth. I love you. You are my best friend. Somehow, dating your ex seems a bit over the line and wrong."

"You can't help who you love, right?" She said wiping a tear away.

Robin hugged her for a moment. "How are things going with you and Jason?"

Liz wiped her face. "He takes good care of me."

"And you can't keep your hands off of each other."

Liz nodded. "That too."

"Are you falling for him Elizabeth?"

Liz stared at her for a moment. "Why did you ask me that?"

Robin sighed. She had seen the way Elizabeth looked at Jason. Why couldn't she just let go?

She stood up. "I thought you were trying to get over everything."

"I was —I am." Liz said defensively. She knew she had been avoiding him but she hadn't run and she thought that was progress. She just needed a little more time to process.

"You seriously need to start being honest with yourself before you hurt him."

"Where did that come from?" She said standing up.

Robin knowing where all of this would head decided to end the conversation. "Well, I have to get back to work. I have a deadline. Maybe we could have dinner some night."

Liz nodded and walked out of the room and sat down on a chair in the hallway and started to cry, burying her sobs in her hands as Nathan watched her closely, but he wasn't sure whether he should walk over to her or not.

Jason saying I love you and the anniversary of her mother's disappearance was making her really emotional.

Gail Baldwin was walking. "Are you alright?" She asked sitting down next to Elizabeth.

She looked up, startled by the intrusion. "I'm fine." She said wiping her tears away.

Gail took out a card and handed it to her. "If you ever need to talk, I have a home office. It's private and I have flexible hours." She said standing up. My name is Gail."

"Elizabeth." She said softly. "Thank you for the offer."

Gail nodded and started walking. The young woman seemed very weighed down by life. She really hoped that she would call her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth went to see Carly who ran the boutique and managed several others stores at the Metro Court.

"Can you take a break?"

Carly smiled. "Sure can."

They went and found a table and sat down.

"What's going on?"

"I just came back from seeing Robin."

Carly could tell Liz had been crying. "What happened?"

"They were just catching up. But Johnny had asked her to do something on Saturday night which was something we used to do together and it just hit me."

Carly nodded. "I get it."

"And then in the middle of all of that, I basically told her to go for it."

Carly's eyes grew wide. "I really wasn't expecting that."

"I know. I just want Johnny to be happy. God knows I did a number on him. And Robin is normal and doesn't have all the baggage I do. She would be good for him. And he would finally love her like she deserves to be loved."

Carly sighed. "Well that is awfully big of you. What did Robin say?"

"She was shocked. She just let it go and asked me how I was doing with Jason."

"Was that all?"

"No, we almost got into an argument about my commitment issues. She implied that I wasn't trying."

Carly didn't say anything. She knew Elizabeth had been trying to a degree but she wished that Elizabeth would just give herself to Jason entirely.

Liz looked at her when she didn't answer. "You feel the same way don't you?"

Carly shrugged. "You get to feel however you want to. Who am I to judge?"

"You are my friend so be honest with me."

Carly stood up. "Right now, I don't see this conversation ending well. So no, I'm not going to be honest with you. You just need to be honest with yourself." She said softly. "Call me later."

Liz was livid. She got up and went back to the penthouse and stomped up to her room and threw herself on the bed. The card Gail handed her stuck her in the leg and she cursed and rolled over and pulled it out of her pocket. Slowly she turned it in her hand and read it. "I can't." She said slowly before putting it in the drawer next to the bed. Lying back, she looked up at the ceiling. Her mind was all over the place. Why couldn't she just admit her feelings? She ached for Jason. It wasn't just about the sex, it was about how he looked at her; how he made her feel about herself. But it scared the shit out of her. For over a week his voice echoed in her mind and she tried to get use to them; to believe them.

Everything just felt like it was bubbling to the surface and she could barely breathe.


	19. Chapter 19 - Shattered

A/N – Here's a second chapter for you!

Chapter 19 - Shattered

When Jason came home, he found her on the couch channel surfing. He could tell she wasn't in a good mood so he just grabbed a beer and sat at his desk. When it was time to go to bed, they went up stairs and she climbed into bed and turned away from him. He was surprised, but spooned her anyway and she didn't fight it.

When he woke up in the morning, he looked down at her. "I know you are hurting. I love you Elizabeth. Have a good day."

He slid out of the bed and went into the bathroom. Elizabeth's eyes snapped open and tears were flowing down her face and she absolutely loathed herself for it.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked back out of the bathroom and Elizabeth was not in the bed. He didn't find her in her room so he went downstairs and looked around and saw that the door to the maid's quarters was cracked. She was sitting in the middle of the floor sobbing and he pushed it open. "Elizabeth?"

She quickly stood up and wiped her face and struggled to get herself together.

"Will you please talk to me?"

She pushed past him and went into the living room.

"Elizabeth." He said firmly. "What is going on?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"No you are not. You have been pushing me away for over a week."

"I just need some time. Please, can you just trust me?"

"Elizabeth! Stop this. If we can't even talk about what is bothering you, then how can we even have a relationship?"

Liz just stood there frozen with a panicked look in her eye.

Jason lost it. "I can't do this anymore. Everyone says I can't lie. But the truth is that I have been lying by omission because you couldn't handle the truth—that I love you."

She didn't know what to say. "I—I never asked you to love me."

"You asked me every time you looked at me—slept with me; even when you told me about your past. You want to be loved Elizabeth. You just refuse to accept it because you couldn't have it from her. And to what end? People do horrible things to each other every day. My brother drove me into a tree and wiped away a huge part of my life. But that didn't stop me from living."

"You think I don't know that?" Elizabeth yelled defensively. "I know I'm broken. I know I should want more."

"You are so addicted to your story." Jason spat out angrily.

She gasped.

"It's all you know. So, you keep replaying it in your mind over and over as it eats away at you and for some reason, you think that is safer than actually allowing yourself to feel."

"You're saying that I want to be this way?" She asked exasperatedly.

"You must because you don't really try to change."

"I have been trying."

"Please, spare me. Go see a counselor and really start dealing with it and then we'll talk. You have got to do something Elizabeth. You can't continue to live this way."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want all of you. Eventually, I want the picket fence, kids, a life with you. I know it hasn't been that long and I would never rush you but you can't cut yourself off and I can't pretend that I don't love you anymore."

Elizabeth was starting to hyperventilate. He was totally putting her on the spot and she didn't know what to do. "I was honest with you." She blurted out.

"No you weren't. You were lying to me and yourself."

Liz screamed loudly and sobbed. "Why are you ruining this?"

"I'm not ruining anything." Jason said as a tear went down his face. "You are."

She cried harder.

"You have been pulling away and I have no idea why. You won't even tell me and that Elizabeth, is unacceptable." Jason said raising his voice. He was pissed that she was doing this.

She wiped her face and he could see the wall lock shut and he sighed. "I'll leave if that's what you want." She said softly, unable to bear another minute of him looking at her the way he was.

Jason turned and hit the wall before turning back around slowly. He eyes were cold as he stared at her. "Go ahead, run Elizabeth. It's what you always do." Jason yelled. "I should have never let you in. Johnny warned me. I feel so stupid." Jason said loudly as a tear ran down his face.

Tears flooded Elizabeth's eyes as her body shook. She was convinced that she had made him hate her. "I'm sorry. I'll be gone by the time you get back." She said softly as her heart broke.

Jason was beside himself. "Goodbye Elizabeth." He said almost choking on the words. He stormed out of the penthouse and Elizabeth crumbled to the floor sobbing.

She had made him say the word—the word he fucking hated more than anything and she felt like complete shit.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason stopped the elevator between floors to try to get himself together. He wanted to rip something apart. His heart ached and he wanted to shake her until she stopped the madness. Pulling out his phone, he texted Max and told him that they had broken up and that Liz needed him and let him know that there wasn't a guard on the door.

Max looked down at his phone. "Shit."

Leticia looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

"They broke up." He said softly. "I have to get over there fast."

Leticia nodded. "Call me if you need me to come over."

Max kissed her and then ran out the door.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason stood on the docks looking out at the water. He was going to take his motorcycle out but he was too upset and decided against it. His phone vibrated and he looked down at it and saw it was Max.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"Where is she?"

Jason looked up already walking back towards his car. "What do you mean?"

"She's not here. All her stuff is here even her purse and keys."

"Shit."

Jason was running by this time. "Max hold on, someone else is calling."

"Morgan."

Nathan was in a panic. "Jason, I just found Emily's guard. He's dead and she's gone."

"Fuck. Elizabeth is gone too."

"Do you want me to cover this up?"

Jason sighed. "If she's gone, my parents will want to go to the cops. Call 911."

"You got it."

Jason clicked over. "Max?"

"Yeah."

"Emily was taken too."

"Shit. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Stay there."

He hung up and drove back home making a few more calls along the way.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth started to wake up. She was in the back of a furniture truck. She was lying on a couch and her hands and feet were bound and a gag was in her mouth. And when she eye lids fluttered open, she was staring right into Emily's frightened eyes. Shocked, she tried to think what happened. She had waited several minutes and then she had ran out of the penthouse and took the elevator down, hoping she could catch Jason. And then she ran outside, towards the warehouses, and about a block away, someone grabbed her from behind and held a cloth over her face.

The truck came to a stop and they stared at each other, wondering what was going to come next.

The back doors flew open and a few men came inside and dragged them out as they fought the best they could. Liz was thrown over someone's shoulder and then they were taken inside a huge house and then she was thrown onto a couch.

"Don't even think about moving or I will slit your throat. Understood?" The man said.

Liz nodded.

Emily was dumped next to her and they leaned into each other as the two men left them unattended. Emily was shaking like a leaf. Elizabeth was scared but more pissed than anything.

"Ah, ladies, welcome to my home." Frank Smith said smiling.

Zander appeared and Emily and Elizabeth were shocked to see him.

"Hello ladies." He said smiling.

"What do you want with us?" Liz asked.

"It's more like what do I hope to get for you. You two will help me bring Corinthos/Morgan down to its knees. In other words, I believe in the corporate world it's called a hostile takeover."

"My brother will kill you for this." Emily said.

"He won't get the chance; especially if he wants to see his girlfriend or his sister alive."

Elizabeth cringed and Emily noted it.

"For now, we have some basement accommodations for you. You will share a cell. There is one other person down there, but if she speaks to you, she knows I will slit her throat. So, don't try to communicate with her or her death will be on your heads."

Emily swallowed hard. Two guards moved forward and grabbed them and took them into the basement.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat across from Nathan. Johnny and Francis had just joined them as well as Sonny, Max, and Milo.

"Spinelli found some video. They had masks on." Jason said updating them.

"You think it was Smith?"

Jason nodded. "That's what my gut is telling me."

"If it is, I'm sure that we'll hear from him soon." Francis said.

Jason's stomach was churning. Regardless of how it was left with Elizabeth, he still loved her and didn't want to see her hurt. And he knew both women must be so scared. "I want no lenience. I want to send a message. You come up against Corinthos/Morgan you die." Jason said lethally.

Everyone nodded. Johnny was surprised that Jason had ripped the place to shreds.

"We have to call my father." Max said.

Jason almost groaned. "I know."

"I'll do it." Max said.

He stood and walked out into the hallway. Taking a deep breath, he dialed and waited for him to pick up.

"Max?"

"Yeah, I have some bad news."

Maximus sank back into his chair, "What happened?"

"Frank Smith kidnapped Elizabeth and Emily."

He muttered in Italian. "What happened? Where was Jason?"

"It's complicated."

"Max, tell me truth right now or I will disown you."

Max cleared his throat. "Elizabeth and Jason got into a fight. She told him she was moving out and he was crushed. He left but when he got into the elevator, he let me know and had me put a guard on her. She was upset so he wanted to make sure she had someone to talk to."

Maximus sighed. That was a classy thing to do. "Then what?"

"She ran before me and the guard could get there. They killed Emily's guard and abducted Elizabeth about a block away."

"Dammit." He yelled taking a minute to process everything.

"I'm going to walk back into the apartment and put you on speaker."

"Fine."

Max walked back inside and sat down.

"What are you doing to find my daughter?" Maximus bellowed.

"We're trying to track down a truck and trace it, although we're pretty sure Frank has her at his compound." Jason said.

"I'll be on a flight tonight. Start getting a plan together for an attack. I'll bring extra men."

"Okay." Max said. "And Jason…"

"Yes sir."

"You're picking me up from the airport. We need to talk."

Everyone looked at Jason to see how he'd react but his face revealed nothing. "Okay."

"Yesterday was the anniversary of the day that her mother left. I'm sure she probably hasn't been herself." Maximus said softly. "I'll see you soon."

Maximus ended the call.

Spinelli ran into the room. "Stone Cold, I pulled up the elevator video."

He put his laptop down and they all watched Elizabeth run inside. She was sobbing and frantically pressing the buttons. "Come on." She yelled.

"Jason." She said hitting the button again. "I have to tell him that I love him." She muttered as she hit the doors with her hands.

The room was completely silent. They were all stunned. Johnny felt like a knife had been plunged into his heart but he tried to quickly shake it off.

Sonny looked around the room. "Go get started. I need to speak to Jason alone."

Everyone filed out and Sonny got up and went into the kitchen and then came back with a bottle of whisky and two shot glasses.

He filled them and they both downed the shots.

"What's going on?"

"I fucked up. I shouldn't have left her alone."

"Did you get in a fight?"

"Worse, we broke up."

Sonny was shocked. "You told her you loved her didn't you?"

He nodded. "During the fight yes. But I have no idea why she has been pulling back from me the last few weeks. She never said."

"Something must have happened."

"I agree." Jason said softly. "I'm in love with her. I shouldn't have left. I was just so hurt when she said she would leave. I should have stood there and fought for her." He said standing up.

Sonny watched him pace. "Jason, this isn't your fault."

"I left her unprotected." Jason yelled. "She always runs. I should have anticipated that."

"But she was running to you." Sonny said loudly. He decided not to argue the point with him because he knew it wouldn't do any good. Jason was already intent on punishing himself.

"I have to get out of here."

"No." Sonny bellowed. "You will not go out and crash your bike or drink. Elizabeth needs you sober and on-point. You will sit here and we're going to figure out how we're going to get your girl and your sister back from that asshole."

Jason glared at him for a minute. "Fine."

He knew Sonny was right but he really wanted to go beat the shit out of something. Sitting back down, he took a cleansing breath and then they started brainstorming.


	20. Chapter 20 - Hidden

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Dreamlover22 – You're Welcome! * Kikimoo – Great point. He does run too. * doralupin86 – Thanks! * Guest – Funny you should ask. Jason does ask him your question this chapter. * Virgy15 – lol. Sorry but you guys will be calling me evil a lot this week cause after this chapter there is non-stop action for a while. Very soapy! * ilovedana53 – He won't. And yes, she did leave them. It's funny cause Liz hadn't run. She was avoiding but she was still trying to stay. She only said what she did because of the convo. * blackberry959 – Agree! * butterflyliz – 14 years * LiasonLuv – More details will be coming out soon!

By the way, Elena is an actual character on GH at one point. I thought looks wise she had similar enough facial features to resemble Elizabeth.

Chapter 20 - Hidden

Jason's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Jason, it's Lucky Spencer. Are you by yourself?"

"I'm with Sonny and I really don't have time…."

"Will you just shut up? Do you know how hard it was for me to call you in the first place?"

Jason sighed. "What do you want Lucky?"

"I got off early tonight and was driving home and you won't believe what I saw."

"What?"

"Someone taking Elizabeth and putting her in the back of a furniture truck."

Jason snapped to attention as Sonny watched curiously. "You saw them take her?"

"I did."

"And you didn't call it in?"

"No. I know how dangerous your business is and I had no idea who else was in the truck. I'm not stupid. I also know that Emily's kidnapping was called in but not Elizabeth's. A chase might have led to them both being hurt."

"Her guard was killed. Where are you?"

"I'm not far from where they took her. I just texted you the address."

He looked down at his phone for a second. "That's Frank Smith's house."

"No one has left. I suggest you get some men out here. I spotted at least twenty around the compound."

"They are already in route. Are you going to call it in now?"

"I hope I don't regret this but no. I'll let you do your thing."

"Thank you."

"I'll wait here until someone relieves me. I'll text you my license plate and car info."

"Thanks."

"Just bring her home safe." Lucky said before ending the call.

He hated Morgan and everything he stood for but he knew who Frank Smith was and that Jason was Liz and Emily's best shot of surviving. So, he'd play the game and hopefully, when their relationship exploded, he'd be in a position to step in and comfort her. Taking a sip of his coffee, he smiled at the thought.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily looked across the cell at Elizabeth who was curled up on her cot crying her eyes out. Something had happened. Elizabeth was usually calm and right now, she was scaring Emily.

"Elizabeth, please talk to me."

Elizabeth didn't answer. The only thing she could think about was that they were probably going to die and Jason would never know that she did love him. She wasn't even sure when it had happened.

"Please." Emily pleaded.

After a few minutes Elizabeth turned over and looked at her. "I messed up Emily; really bad."

Emily took a deep breath. "Go on."

"Over the last couple of weeks, there were a few times where you're brother told me he loved me when he thought I was sleeping."

"That wasn't a part of our deal you know. We were supposed to be just keeping it light."

"Like friends with benefits?"

Liz nodded.

"I could have told you that wouldn't work." She muttered under her breath. "Go on."

"I was freaked out the first time. Those words are so hard for me to hear because the one person I need to hear say them, my mother, abandoned me when I was little. I twisted inside for over a week, trying to accept them—wanting to move on. I just needed some time to get used to them. And then Jason had to confront me and instead of being honest with him, I made him call me out on my shit and then say goodbye. He walked out and I fell to the floor sobbing. I ached so badly I could barely breathe. And then it hit me."

"You love him." Emily said softly as she wiped a tear away.

Liz nodded. "I tried to run after him and stop him but when I got about a block away, they took me."

Emily got up and hugged her tightly and then pulled back. "Elizabeth, are you sure you love my brother?"

"Yes Emily. For the first time in my life, I feel like my heart is full with something besides hatred for myself or my mom. And I'm an idiot that it took him walking out on me to admit that I had deeper feelings for him. He probably hates me."

Emily sighed. "I doubt it. Jason doesn't turn off his feelings that quickly. And I'm sure he's looking for us."

"We have to get out here. I'm just not sure how. I think the entrance we came in was the only one down here."

"There's that other room."

"No, he said he would kill them if they spoke to us. I doubt there is a door in there anyway." Liz said sighing.

"You sleep, I'll keep watch."

Liz nodded and laid down. They switched on and off throughout the night. And then they finally heard a door close and waited until their door opened but to their surprise it didn't. They relaxed, not knowing, that Zander was up to something.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason was exhausted. He had briefly slept the night before when Sonny forced him too. They were planning an attack on the compound which would go down later in the evening. It had taken time to get all the weapons and men they needed in place.

"We're up." Spinelli said feverishly typing. He patched his laptop into the television so that they could see the surveillance camera inside the house.

For hours they watched with no sign of Elizabeth and then all of a sudden, Emily appeared in the living room.

Nathan held his breath as he watched them shove her into a chair.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"We need you to call your brother and give him a message." Zander said.

"Zander, why are you doing this?"

"Emily, it's business."

"So basically, you'll do whatever your father asks you to do."

"Does that surprise you?"

"I thought you were a man, not a puppet."

Zander clenched his jaw. "Shut up and call him."

Emily took his phone from him and dialed Jason.

"Emily?"

Emily was surprised that Jason knew it was him.

"I see you." He said.

"Zander has a message for you." She said reading the paper in front of her.

"Is Elizabeth okay?"

"Yes."

"You have 24 hours to turn over several properties. A courier will drop off the list. Sign them over to us and me and Elizabeth will be returned to you unharmed. If you cross us in any way, they will die."

"I love you Emily. Be careful and don't try anything stupid."

"I love you." She said before Zander ripped the phone out of her hands and ended the call.

Emily glared at him. "Who is the other person locked in the basement Zander?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have a key to get down here."

"Aren't you even the least bit curious?"

He rolled his eyes. "No. If my father wanted me to know he would have told me."

"How long have they been down there?"

"I told you I don't know." Zander said loudly before grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

Emily smirked. "Daddy doesn't trust someone huh?"

Zander tried to ignore her. The truth was that he really did want to know who was in the basement. He just hadn't figured out how he was going to get the key from Mario in order to check.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maximus slipped into the black town car. "Jason, what's going on?"

Jason filled him in and then Maximus looked over at him. "Why were you fighting with my daughter?"

"Because she was pushing me away and wouldn't talk to me about it. I got mad and said some things, trying to force her to face me and she said she would leave."

Maximus nodded.

"I love her." Jason said softly.

"Does she love you?"

"I didn't think so but we watched the elevator video and she said it."

Maximus was surprised. "Well, I guess that's progress."

Jason nodded. "I'm sorry that I walked away."

"I understand Jason. We'll get her back."

"I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her."

Maximus sighed. "Jason, sometimes people in love fight. That is what making up is for and trust me, I know all about that."

Jason looked over at him.

"My wife was fiery just like Elizabeth. Boy, could she rip me a new one."

Jason was surprised that Maximus would take that from anyone.

"The woman had my number. We had some crazy fights. I even picked her up once and put her in the shower and turned it on."

Jason's eyebrows lifted.

Maximus chuckled at his expression. "I know. I'm lucky that she didn't cut me in my sleep. I almost had a guard stay in my room that night just in case. The point is that we always made up. We talked and sometimes yelled until we came to a compromise. You had a fight with my daughter. You both are sorry. You'll work it out. But when she gets back, I think you guys need to lay down some rules about fighting so you don't ever go too far. Words have a lot of power and can sometimes do more damage than physically attacking someone."

Jason nodded. "Maximus, how long did you look for your wife?"

He sighed. "I haven't stopped. It's like she's disappeared. Maybe she's dead but there's just something within me that makes me keep searching. She was world. I have remained faithful to her since she left."

Jason didn't even know what to say. He was shocked. "Do you think that she was taken?"

"No. The video shows her leaving but I refuse to believe that she would have just left like that without a reason. Something or someone made her leave her family. She was crying on the tape; I mean sobbing. It never made any sense."

Jason frowned. "I'll do whatever I can to help you find her when we get Elizabeth back."

Maximus nodded. "Thank you."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Zander stood on the porch. His eyes skimmed across the backyard and looked out over the lake. It had been him and his dad since he was little. His mother had died when he was three in an automobile accident. His father spoke of her fondly and he had one picture of her he carried in his wallet. She was a beautiful woman and he wished that she hadn't left them. Maybe things would be different. His father was power hungry, and while Zander didn't necessarily mind that, he was lonely. There wasn't much time for him to find someone to love. That was why he was so attracted to Emily. She was the kind of girl you married and had kids with.

Frank walked towards him, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm going to dinner and then a meeting. I'll be back in about three or four hours." His father said from behind him. "Keep an eye on things. If there is a problem, tell Mario."

Zander nodded. He waited about twenty minutes and then he decided that there was something he wanted to do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked around the room. "I need all of you to focus. Tonight is going to get really dangerous. They know we're not going to play ball and they will be prepared. Everyone needs to be wearing Kevlar."

Francis nodded. "Nobody goes off on their own. You will be paired off."

"Do not do anything until I tell you too. If you come across Zander, hold him. We might need to use him as bait. Right now, daddy is at a meeting. I have several men around that building and when Frank emerges he'll be target practice." Jason said evenly. He was in full enforcer mode. "Pay attention to where you are walking. The yard is probably wired. He wouldn't leave if his compound was not fully protected."

"We have a few mercs coming from the air. Don't shoot them. They are going to parachute in further off the property and then move towards the house. They will have on night camouflage so you can tell who they are. The property is about one hundred acres. We will move in from all angles."

Sonny looked around at the men taking it all in. Instead of looking scared, they looked excited.

"You each will have an ear piece and mic. Spinelli will be your eyes. He will help you out whenever he can. Are there any questions?"

No one flinched.

Jason handed out a small map to each of them. "This is the basic layout of the house. I think the girls are in the basement. Don't go for them unless we have the property secured. I do not want to risk them getting hurt. I love both of these women and I want them back in one piece. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"And be careful. Your lives are important too. Now, let's do this." Jason said putting on his vest. They all finished getting ready and headed to the Smith compound.


	21. Chapter 21 – Free At Last

A/N – Thanks for the comments! ROFL Vlalita! * lrobinson01 – You'll find out more. Some of it is explained this chapter and the rest will be explained when she tells Maximus. If you're goal is revenge, keeping her away from her family would be the ultimate form of torture.

Chapter 21 – Free At Last

Zander watched Mario drink the water he had spiked. It was everything he could do but laugh as the guard started to nod off. He waited until he passed out and grabbed the keys off the table and headed to the basement. When he got to the door, he had to try several keys before one worked.

Elena could hear him and she stood up, thinking Mario was bringing her dinner.

Zander slowly pushed open the door and his mouth dropped open. It was her. She looked a little older but it was most definitely his mother.

Elena couldn't move. She hadn't seen Zander since he was three years old. Frank was scared that if he let the boy bond with her much longer, it would lead to problems. So, he made the decision to keep her in the basement because he couldn't bring himself to kill her. Part of him hated her for not being able to return his affections. But, for the most part, he loved her.

"Zander." She said, not even realizing her lips had moved. "Oh my God, you're so big; a grown man." She said as the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"You're dead. He told me you were dead." Zander said as tears welled up in his eyes. Taking a few steps forward, he shut the door behind him. "I don't understand."

"Please, sit down."

Zander somehow made it to a chair and sat down as he studied his mother carefully as if she'd vanish if he looked away.

Elena took a deep breath and then began to speak. "My name is Elena Cosgrove Giambetti. Fourteen years ago, your father threatened my family and I agreed to leave them so he wouldn't hurt them. I was of course devastated. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. Frank thought he was in love with me. He was bitter that I had chosen Maximus over him. So, he did what he had to do for revenge."

Zander was staring at her like she had three heads. It would almost be comical if the topic matter wasn't so serious.

"He wanted me to love him but I couldn't. My family were the only ones I allowed into my heart. And that made your father very angry. "

Tears were starting to stream down her face and her legs got a little wobbly and Zander jumped up and steadied her and led her to the bed to sit down.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"If you didn't want him, then how did you get pregnant with me?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer. He could see the pain in her eyes.

"I 'm sorry Zander, but your father forced himself on me and I got pregnant with you."

Zander broke down as Elena put her arms around him and tried to soothe him. "I love you Zander. It didn't matter how you came to be. What matters is that you are my son and a part of me lives within you."

"How could you love me when he did that to you?"

She rubbed his back and rocked him. "Because you were innocent. You were the only gift that came out of that awful night."

Zander pulled away from her. "I'm not a good man. I've done horrible things for him. You don't understand." He said sobbing.

Elena stood up. "Alexander Smith, we all have choices in this life; ones we can't always take back. But, we also have the capacity to change. Frank molded you to be what he wanted to be. Now you have a choice. You can either keep going on the path you were traveling or start walking on a new path. I will be there for you no matter what. I will explain everything to Maximus. Please, let me help you."

Zander looked like a man defeated. "I still—I still can't believe you are alive. I carry your picture with me in my wallet. I talk to you when I'm a mess. I missed you so much mom." He said emotionally.

Elena held open her arms and embraced her son. "I love you." She whispered into his ear.

There was an explosion and they abruptly broke apart.

"Stay here." He said to his mother. "I'll come back for you. I promise."

She nodded. "Zander, please be careful."

He ran out of the room and shut the door and locked it. There was rapid gunfire outside and he knew he was in deep shit. Running up the steps, he locked the door from the inside and then ran back down to the rooms. He opened the door to Liz and Emily's room and to his surprise, they jumped him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Nathan made their way through some trees. They had night vision goggles on and Jason could see the mercs landing. "They are here." He said alerting Spinelli.

They set up their sniper rifles and began picking off men left and right. Jason saw Johnny get grazed by a bullet to the arm and took out the man who shot him.

"Johnny, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said as he fought his way towards the house.

"Rocket one." Jason said as everyone suddenly crouched and someone shot a rocket launcher towards a small cottage that housed some of their guards. It exploded, momentarily distracting Smith's men for a moment while the mercs started taking them down.

"Let's move." Jason said to Nathan.

They left the sniper rifles and grabbed a few automatic rifles and started to move towards the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Zander threw Emily off of him as Liz kneed him in the groin.

"Run." Emily yelled.

She sprinted out of the door and ran down the hallway, just as the door to the basement exploded. She was knocked on her ass as she tried to focus. Mario was on top of her. "You bitch." He yelled.

She struggled with him as he choked her. And just before she lost consciousness a shot rang out and Mario collapsed on top her. She could feel liquid running down her arm and knew it was blood.

"Elizabeth." Emily said running towards her. She pushed Mario off of her and pulled Liz into a sitting position.

"You shot him." Liz mumbled as she tried to catch her breath.

"No, Zander did."

"Get back in the room." Zander said firmly.

"No, I'm not going back in there." Emily said loudly.

"It's the only safe place." He said. "Please, I'm not going to hurt you."

Elizabeth stared at him. "I don't believe you."

"I swear."

He looked at his sister and he hated himself. He wanted so badly to tell her but he didn't feel like this was the time or place. "Please hurry."

Liz's eyes grew big as Zander raised his gun and fired.

She screamed and covered her ears. Looking towards the door, she saw that Zander had killed another one of his men.

"Come on Emily." She said grabbing Emily's hand.

"Are you crazy?"

"He's not going to hurt us. Don't ask me how I know."

Emily followed Liz back into the room and Zander stepped inside. He dragged one of the beds against the door. "Get over in the corner." He said looking over to his right.

They got into the corner and held each other tightly. It sounded like a full fledged war was going on above them and Elizabeth and Emily were terrified even though they knew it was probably Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Stone Cold. For some reason, Zander is protecting them."

Jason frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. They had attacked him but he didn't hurt them."

Jason looked over at Nathan. It made no sense.

"There is some bad news."

"What?"

"Frank escaped. There is a tunnel that connects to the next building and somehow he was alerted and took it. Our men went inside and found it."

"He'll probably be heading this way. Alert everyone to take him before he gets to the house. I want him alive if at all possible."

Jason wanted him to suffer for taking the Elizabeth and Emily.

"Copy." Spinelli said. Sonny was sitting next to him intently watching the computer screens. He made a few calls per Jason's instructions. Thank God Frank lived out in the middle of nowhere or the cops would have surely been there by now.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny and Milo made it down to the basement. They approached the first room and Johnny shot the lock off and threw the door open.

"Please don't hurt me." Elena said as she cowered in the corner.

Johnny frowned and looked at Milo. "Go grab her." He said not understanding what they had walked into.

Milo reached down and pulled her up and he gasped. "Mom?"

Elena started to cry. "Milo?"

He pulled her into his arms and began to cry.

Johnny's mouth had dropped open. "Holy shit." He muttered.

"I can't believe you're here."

"Mom, how?"

"It's a long story. We need to get out of here."

Jason ran up to them. "Where is she?"

Johnny looked over at him. "We haven't gotten to her yet."

"Why not?"

He pointed over to Milo and Jason was shocked. "What the hell is going on?" He asked.

Milo turned and looked at Jason. "This is my mother. She's alive."

Jason stepped into the room in shock as Cody covered the hallway. "How?"

"Frank held me here all these years."

"Mom, this is Elizabeth's boyfriend, Jason."

Elena smiled. She studied Jason. He was very handsome and fit. But, he looked very serious.

Jason's face softened for a moment. "Mrs. Giambetti, it's an honor."

She smiled and walked up to him and hugged him. "How is my Elizabeth? I bet she's beautiful."

"She's gorgeous." He said. "She's been through a lot. When you left, she was very hurt."

Elena nodded and wiped some tears away. "I know. Is she close by?"

Jason nodded. "Closer than you realize."

"There is something you must know. Zander is my son."

Milo fell into a chair and Jason felt all the air being sucked of him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The men finished securing the house and Milo took his mother upstairs while Jason went to Elizabeth.

"Zander it's Jason Morgan. I won't hurt you. The house is secure. Please open the door."

Elizabeth gasped. He was there. "Oh my God Emily, suppose he won't forgive me. I don't think I could take it." She said starting to cry.

"If he doesn't, I'll kick his ass myself." Emily said angrily.

Zander pushed back the bed and opened the door. Jason ran inside and when he didn't see Liz at first he panicked.

He coughed a movement and turned and saw them in the corner. "Elizabeth." He said softly.

"Jason."

Emily growled. She had enough and wanted out of there. "Oh for God's sake, kiss her already." She said standing up. She kissed Jason on the cheek and Nathan rushed inside and picked her up and spun her around.

He checked her out. "Are you okay?"

She smiled. "I'm fine now." She said kissing him.

Zander chuckled and shook his head.

Jason walked over to Elizabeth who was still sitting in the corner. She wouldn't look at him.

"Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry. I know you hate me. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

Jason sat down and put his gun next to him on the floor. "I heard what you said on the elevator." He said.

She looked at him confused. Her head was a mess right now. She hadn't told Emily but she had hit it hard when she fell in the hallway.

"You said that you loved me. Did you mean it Elizabeth? Do you love me?"

Tears were coming down her face. "Yes Jason, I love you."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately until he felt her tense up. "What's wrong?"

"My head is fuzzy and you kissing me is doing me in."

Jason smiled through his tears. "Are you alright?"

"I hit my head pretty hard when someone attacked me in the hallway."

He felt around and soon his fingers connected with a very large bump. "That had to hurt." He said softly.

He looked her over and saw the bruises around her neck and winced. "I think you're going to be due for a spa day after this."

Liz smiled. "I will hold you to that."

Zander cleared his throat. "We probably should go upstairs."

Jason nodded and stood up, pulling Elizabeth with him and they slowly made their way upstairs.


	22. Chapter 22 – Confessions of the Heart

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad I managed to surprise you! My apologies, I should have explained that I took liberties with Zander's age during the reveal. I sorased him. I figured they do it all the time on soaps. Zander is 20. I went back and forth on it but just decided it made it more interesting for him to be older and to be related to them via Frank/Elena. Hopefully, you guys can roll with it. Out of like 30 fics I've written, this is the only time I've done that. So, I won't make it a habit. * kcke2pen – Thanks! * vlalita – lol * Virgy15 – Zander would actually only be 14ish but I played with the ages. Pretend you didn't notice.

Chapter 22 – Confessions of the Heart

Frank's car slowed down. They could see smoke coming from the compound.

"Turn the fucking car around." He yelled.

The driver went to turn and a bullet pierced through the windshield and hit him in the head. Slumping forward, his foot pressed on the gas pedal and the car went careening into a tree.

Several men converged on it and pulled a confused Frank out and shot and killed everyone else.

Another car drove up and they shoved him inside and took him to the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Milo and his mother were outside trying to take care of some wounded men. Elena had insisted as soon as she looked of the window and saw some men on the ground that they help.

Jason led Elizabeth into the living room and she immediately went into protect mode, looking at Johnny's wound. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. I think it went through."

"We have a few doctors on call."

"Give me a phone." She said to Max who had just joined them. She called Robin. "We have an emergency and you're needed. Call Sonny. He'll get you here."

"Okay." Robin said. Sonny had called her earlier and let her know about Elizabeth and Emily and she had been worried sick. She quickly dialed her phone.

"Sonny."

"Robin?"

"Liz said I'm needed. I have my bag ready."

"We'll be right there. Hope you don't mind a helicopter ride."

Robin smiled. "I'll meet you on the roof then."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The helicopter landed and Robin, Maximus, and Sonny got out.

Milo ran towards them.

"Son, is everyone safe?" Maximus asked.

"Yeah."

The helicopter blades finally started to settle so they didn't have to yell.

"Robin, go into the house, Johnny is hurt."

She didn't even wait around for anymore instructions. She ran as fast as she could.

"Dad, um, I have a huge surprise for you." Milo said smiling.

Maximus frowned. "What?"

Elena walked towards him, she could barely contain herself. After all these years, she was finally getting to see her true love and she was crying and laughing at the same time.

Maximus heard her and pushed Milo aside.

Sonny had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Elena?" Maximus said whispered.

"Yes Maximus. I am real."

Maximus's legs gave out and Milo and Sonny grabbed his arms and helped him break his fall.

Elena rushed to him and fell to her knees and started speaking in Italian.

Milo chuckled as she went on and on as Maximus tried to fight the wooziness that had overcome him.

"Amore mio—tesoro mio, Sei più bella di un angelo." Maximus said (translated My love, my darling, you are more beautiful than an angel).

Elena threw her arms around him and they both cried and laughed.

Sonny looked at Milo who was grinning. "Your mom?" He mouthed.

Milo nodded.

Sonny was stunned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin ran into the living room. "Johnny?" She yelled.

"Don't bust a gasket. I'm right here." He said loudly.

Robin grinned and shook her head. "Some things never change." She said sitting next to him. "You at least could have tried to move out of the way."

Johnny shook his head. "You're such a comedian."

"If you wanted to break our date on Saturday night, you could have just called instead of stepping in front of a bullet."

Liz smiled as Jason hugged her tighter.

Robin grinned at the look on Johnny's face.

"Trust me, Saturday night is not cancelled." He said softly. "Ow." He yelled.

"Big baby." Robin quipped.

There was a disturbance outside and they all jumped up. Elizabeth could see her father attacking someone and she ran outside followed closely by Jason.

There were several men out there and Milo and Cody were trying to hold Maximus back as he tried to choke the life out of Frank.

They were finally separated and the crowd parted. Max muttered something and passed out as Johnny and Robin tried to lower him to the ground.

"Jesus Max, you need to lay off the oreos." Johnny quipped.

Elizabeth ran to her brother. "Max." She yelled.

Maximus ran over to his son. Max started to wake up as Maximus leaned over him. "What happened?"

"I saw a ghost."

Maximus grinned.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at him puzzled.

They helped Max up and Maximus moved out of the way and Elena moved towards them. Max started to hyperventilate and Maximus tried to calm him down.

Elizabeth followed his gaze and she was transfixed.

"My babies." Elena said as Milo put his arms around her waist to steady her.

Liz was stunned. Her brain just couldn't comprehend what she was seeing.

"Breathe Elizabeth." Jason said beside her.

But she couldn't. Everything felt like it was closing in on her and blackness started to impede her vision as she fell into Jason's arms.

"Robin, she hit her head in the basement. I think she might have a concussion and she was choked too." Jason explained as he carried Elizabeth into the house and laid her down on the couch.

Zander was sitting in the corner watching everything unfold. Maximus and Elena followed everyone into the house and she nervously watched as Robin checked out Elizabeth.

She finally started to come around.

"Elizabeth, take deep breaths for me." Robin said. "You passed out."

"I think I'm losing my mind. I saw my mother. At least I think it was her."

Robin smiled. "It was."

"But how?" She said trying to sit up, only to groan and fall back against the cushions.

"Il mio piccolo (my little one), please rest. I'll explain everything."

Elizabeth began to cry. "Momma?"

"It's me Elizabeth."

She hugged her daughter as she sobbed. Jason watched Elizabeth fall apart. Everything would change now. She had her mother back and Jason couldn't be happier.

Elena pulled back and Zander, who looked really sad, caught her eye. "Zander, please, come here." She said softly.

The rest of the Giambetti's watched as Elena stood up and met Zander half way, hugging him tightly before kissing his forehead. Elena looked over at Maximus who was stunned by the affection she was showing the little punk.

"Get away from my wife." He barked.

Jason had to grab him before Maximus could get to Zander.

"Maximus, please you don't understand."

"He is part of the reason that our daughter and Emily were kidnapped. You expect me to let that go?"

"I do."

"I can't."

"You will." Elena said showing some of the fire that Maximus always loved it. It totally distracted him for a moment. "Zander is my son."

You could hear a pin drop in the room. Maximus felt like his heart was going to explode. "Were you here willingly? Did you leave me for that piece of shit?" He asked loudly.

Elena pushed Zander behind her. "Bite your tongue. The only reason I left my family was because Frank threatened to kill all of you."

"Why didn't you just say something? I could have protected you?"

"He broke me. For over a month, he taunted me with pictures of the kids in their classrooms, their damn beds. It was like he was everywhere. So don't even stand there and think that I made the decision I did lightly. It broke my heart to walk out that door." She said as her voice broke.

Maximus started to walk towards her and she put up her hand. "Let me finish."

He nodded.

"He would call me, telling me how he would kill my children and my husband. He would send me doctored pictures of the kids, tortured and dead. I thought I was losing my mind. And then in the last picture, he was kneeling next to Elizabeth. His arm was around her shoulders and she was smiling as he whispered something into her ear and I couldn't stay. How could you protect them when he was everywhere? So, I left. He picked me up and took me here. He wanted me to be his loving wife but I refused. I told him that I had already betrayed my family by leaving them. I couldn't betray my husband in that way. But, he wouldn't give up. One night, he came home drunk and he raped me."

Elizabeth gasped as tears poured down her face.

"I was devastated. I wanted to die. I even tried to kill myself at one point. He kept me locked in the basement. If I was bad he would physically punish me."

Zander grimaced. He couldn't believe what his dad had done to his mother. He felt so ashamed.

"And then one day, I got sick and it kept happening and he realized I was pregnant. He had a doctor check me out and he confirmed it with a blood test. I was so lonely there all by myself. I would talk to Zander all the time. He kept me sane. I fell in love with him and it didn't matter how he came to be. He was all I had. And when I had him, for the first time in a year, I was happy. His smile melted me."

Maximus didn't even try to wipe the tears from his face. That asshole had assaulted his beautiful wife and he wanted to rip him to shreds.

"When Zander turned three, Frank came to talk to me. He thanked me for giving him a son but said it was time that Zander forget me. It would be too hard to keep the secret, and since I didn't want him, he had no other choice but to take my son. I was furious and attacked him and he had the guards beat me badly. He took my baby from me and for the next year, I struggled to keep my sanity. I made a deal with God, that I would do anything if he would keep Zander safe from that monster. So, I behaved and waited."

No one saw Zander quietly back away. He grabbed a gun off the table and walked outside.

"Stone Cold, the troubled spawn just walked outside."

"Speak in English Spinelli."

"Zander, he is walking towards the dark one with a gun."

"Shit." Jason said as he raced towards the door.

Everyone followed him and then he stopped abruptly.

Zander was pointing the gun at his father. "You disgust me." He yelled. "Why would you do what you did to her? Do you have any idea how many people you have hurt?"

Frank looked up at his son from his position on the ground. "Those people don't give a shit about you Zander. I loved you. I am the one who held you when you were scared and raised you to be a man. You think Maximus gives a damn about you?"

Maximus cleared his throat. "Zander, don't listen to him. You are a part of my wife. I won't hurt you. I'm not going to lie and tell you that it will be easy, but I will do my best to get to know you and treat you fairly. He is nothing but an evil piece of shit who took your mother away from all of us."

Frank sneered. "Don't you speak to my son." He yelled. "Zander, listen to me. Your mother didn't want you. That is why I took you from her."

"Liar." Elena yelled. "I have always loved my son."

Zander looked over at her. "It's okay mom. I don't believe him."

"You always were a little pussy." Frank said angrily. "Grow some fucking balls and end her."

"The only person who I'm going to end tonight is you."

Jason cleared his throat. "Don't do it Zander. You can't take it back. No matter what he has done, he's still your father. I'll handle it for you. I'll make sure he suffers."

Elizabeth stepped forward. "He's right Zander. I don't want you to live with that."

"Why do you care?" He asked her.

"Because you are my family now."

"You think it's that simple?"

"For me it is. I'm not going to bother speaking on behalf of my brothers but I would like to get to know you. Please, don't do…" Elizabeth started to wobble and Zander darted towards her and caught her. Jason was right there too and he lowered her to the ground.

Robin rushed over. "Jason, we need to get her to a hospital. She needs a scan."

Jason looked up at Maximus. If they took her to a hospital, there would be questions.

"We'll say she took a fall. It wouldn't be a lie."

Jason nodded.

"We'll take the helicopter."

Max took the gun from Zander. "Come on." He said helping him up. It was going to take some time to get used to having another brother. Right now, Max didn't like Zander very much because of his past behavior, but he was hoping that maybe the young man would change for the better with his mom around. And he was willing to try to get along for the sake of their mother.


	23. Chapter 23 – Putting the Pieces Together

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Dreamlover – lol * doralupin86 – Defintely a Robin/Johnny! * kcke2pen – Thanks! * lrobinson01 – I have something good planned for him. * KrissyGirl26 – Thanks! * blackberry959 – Glad you liked it!

Chapter 23 – Putting the Pieces Together

Jason carried Elizabeth to the helicopter. Elena and Maximus got on with them and they headed to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

After several trips, everyone met up at General Hospital. They took over the waiting room as they waited for news on Elizabeth's condition.

Frank was being taken to an undisclosed location.

Patrick finally walked out and addressed everyone. "Elizabeth will be fine. She has a concussion and she's dehydrated. The bruises around her neck will heal after a while. There weren't any major underlying damage such as fractures or anything like that. But, because her reactions are still a little slow, and there is some slight bruising to her brain, I'd like to keep her here overnight as a precaution."

Jason breathed out a sigh of relief.

Elena rubbed Jason's back.

"Can we see her?"

"Two at a time."

Jason looked at Maximus and Elena. "You go ahead."

Elena squeezed his hand and he sat back down, anxious to see his girl.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly came rushing into the waiting room with Lorenzo in tow. "Where is she?"

"She's in a room. Her parents are visiting her." Robin said.

"Did you say parents?"

Robin smiled. "We found her mother."

"Get out." Carly said plopping down next to her.

Max chuckled. "Trust me, we were all shocked."

Johnny snorted.

"Shut it O'Brien."

"What? I'm not the one who passed out like a little girl."

Carly grinned.

Max glared at him and Jason chuckled. "The look on your face was priceless." He said as he remembered it.

Milo started to chuckle and then he tried to duplicate the look and everyone laughed.

"You could help a brother out you know." Max said to Zander.

"Sure, maybe Jason could call Spinelli and he could send us the video." Zander quipped.

Milo high fived Zander. "Great idea."

That is when Jason knew that everything would be okay. Max and Milo were trying to include Zander and he could tell by the look on the young man's face that he was genuinely touched by it.

Maximus came walking out. "Go see my daughter before she rips the IV out please."

Jason smirked.

"Defiler." Maximus muttered as Jason chuckled and walked towards the exam room.

He pushed the curtain aside and both of the women smiled at him. It amazed him how much of her mother he could see in Elizabeth. It was still a shock to see them together.

Elena kissed Elizabeth and then touched Jason's arm and left the room.

"Happy baby?" He asked.

Elizabeth burst out into tears and Jason sat on the bed and held her tightly. "It's going to be okay. She's back."

"It's just so overwhelming. All these years I hated her. I feel like I betrayed her."

"You didn't know. Don't beat yourself up over it. You just got another chance to have her in your life. Embrace it and focus on the good okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"I love you Elizabeth."

She smiled through her tears. "Say it again Jason."

"I love you baby." He said softly. His voice was like velvet and she leaned towards him and kissed him.

"I love you too." She said smiling. "I feel like I've waited all my life to say that to someone."

"It better be only me."

She grinned. "Only you." She said kissing him again.

Someone cleared their throat and she looked up and saw her brothers.

"That was so disgusting." Max said.

"Yeah, I think I'm scarred for life." Milo added.

Liz made a face at them. "Pests."

"Squirt." Milo said walking inside.

"I'll give you some time and then I'm coming back for those lips."

Liz smiled. "I'll look forward to it." She said watching him walk out. Damn he looked yummy.

"Will you give it a rest." Max said. "I have my limits."

"You're just going to have to deal with."

Max kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad you're going to be okay. I love you sis."

Liz smiled. "I love you too Max."

"What about me?" Milo said peaking around Max's body.

Liz chuckled. "I love you too Milo."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Love ya squirt."

"How is dad handling mom being back?"

"Actually, he's been kind of quiet. It's a lot to process."

Liz sighed. "I hate that she suffered all those years."

"You both did. But now, you have each other again. I just want you to be happy." Max said.

"Jason makes me happy. I love him Max."

"We know. We heard you say it in the elevator. I'm glad you came to your senses."

"Me too."

Elena peeked in. "I'm sorry but I missed you."

Liz smiled. Elena kissed the boys and then hugged her baby girl again.

Max and Milo left them alone to talk.

"We have so much to talk about." Elena said. "Just know that I never stopped loving you. When you woke up the night I left, I have never felt so much pain. I know I hurt you. I could see in your eyes back at that house."

Liz sighed. "I struggled a lot. I was so angry and I felt like I couldn't let anyone love me. I thought you left because of me and in a way you did but for a different reason than I thought."

"I did leave to protect you. Maybe I should have told your father. But, I'm not going to regret having Zander."

Liz nodded. "I wouldn't want you too. But, I still need some time to process all of this."

"You and Jason seem close."

"I used to be with Johnny."

Her mother looked a little surprised. "Really?"

"He was really good to me but he just wasn't the one. I pushed him away; told him I just wanted a casual relationship. But, he fell in love with me and I couldn't handle it. Things happened and I ended up with Jason. I can't even explain the pull I have towards him. We fought right before I was taken. He admitted he loved me and we fell apart because I was defensive. He walked out because I told him I'd leave and I was devastated."

"Oh baby." Elena said smoothing her hair down.

"I realize shortly after he left that I loved him and went to chase him and that is when they took me."

"I see the way he looks at you. He adores you."

"I know." Liz said smile. "I feel the same way about him. He's everything." Liz said softly.

Elena began to cry.

"Mama?"

"I'm just so happy that after all that pain, you let someone in. But if he hurts you…."

Liz laughed. "Oh my God, look at your face. Now I know where I get my feistiness from."

Elena laughed. "It's good to be feisty. It keeps our men on their toes."

"I think I drive Jason crazy."

"Something tells me that he wouldn't have it any other way."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason was in the waiting room and the elevator opened and he saw Francis, there was blood dripping from his forehead and there was someone lying on a stretcher beside him. "What happened?" He asked running up to them as he helped support Francis.

"We were ambushed. There were at least 15 men that surrounded our car. They fired into the front. It got really ugly. They pulled Frank out and then we fought back as best as we could. We were probably two miles from the house. Spinelli was listening and sent help or I wouldn't be standing here talking to you. Cody went down. He coded twice in the ambulance." Francis said as Jason finally lowered him onto a chair. "Everyone in the shadow car was killed."

Robin came running over. "Francis, tell me what's wrong."

"I took a bullet in my arm and one grazed my head."

Robin looked over at the nurse's desk. "I need a wheelchair."

Epiphany nodded and grabbed one and brought it over. Max and Jason helped Francis stand and watched them wheel him away.

"Fuck." Jason muttered.

Maximus sighed. "I can't believe that bastard got away."

Jason made a phone call. "Spinelli, I need you to find out who helped Frank."

"I'm already on it."

"Call me when you get anything."

Zander buried his head in his hands. "You should have let me end him. This is never going to be over."

Maximus sat next to Zander. "It will be over. I promise you that we will find him and he won't be able to hurt any of us again."

Zander nodded. "I hate him for what he did to us. I'm sorry for what I did. I hope one day all of you can forgive me." He said before standing up and walking away.

Jason sat across from Maximus. "I'm going to have someone shadow him. He's pissed and out for blood. If he runs off half cocked, it will not end well."

"Make the call." Maximus said. "It would break Elena's heart to lose him. I don't give a shit if we have to tie his ass down in a safe house to keep him from doing something stupid. We need to make sure that he stays out of trouble."

Jason nodded and called one of their new recruits. "Logan, I need you to shadow Zander Smith. He's out for blood and wants to kill his father. That can't happen. If he gets to close, sit on him."

"You got it."

Jason looked over at Maximus. "Done."

Maximus got up and walked over to the corner where Zander was looking out the window. "I have a huge mansion I'm living in. You can't go back to your house to live. There are too many bad memories. Why don't you stay with me until you decide what you want to do? You could be close to your mother that way and get to know her. I can have someone pick up your clothes for you."

Zander looked up at him. "I don't know."

"Please, do this for your mother so she doesn't go crazy with worry. And before you run out there and do something stupid, you need to think about her again. Because it would kill her if something bad happened to you. She has suffered enough."

Zander looked down. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Frank opened his eyes and looked around the room. He frowned. "Where am I?" He asked.

A man smiled and said, "You're at my home."

"Why?"

"Are you going to lie there and act as though you'd rather be somewhere else? Because I can guarantee you that Mr. Morgan wouldn't have shown you this much hospitality." Julian said.

"Julian, how did you know?" He said sitting up.

"I've been keeping tabs on you and now you owe me a really big favor."

"What's that?"

"I need revenge on Alan Quartermaine."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I need Jason taken down so that I can kill Edward without retaliation. After all, I do believe in an eye for an eye."

Frank nodded. "I have no problem ending Jason. In fact, I want them all gone, The Giambetti's, Jason, my son. And once they are finished, there will be no one to stop you from taking out Edward."

Julian smiled. Finally, after all these years he was going to get revenge on Alan for his part in his father's death.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin went to the roof and found Johnny standing there. "Hey. Francis is going to be okay. He's very lucky."

Johnny looked over at her. "He's like a brother to me. I can't even imagine what I would have done if he had been killed."

"Come here." Robin said pulling him into a hug."

Johnny sighed. "This has been a crazy night."

"I agree. You need to go home and get some rest."

Johnny shook his head. "Jason needs me here."

"You were injured and there are plenty of other people who can step up for Jason. Please Johnny."

"She's right." Jason said causing them to break apart.

Robin smiled at him. "Why don't you two talk? I'm off in a half hour. I'll drive you home and get you settled."

Johnny nodded. "Thanks."

Jason walked towards him and made sure Robin was gone. "You okay?"

Johnny nodded. "I'll be fine. You know I would stay if you really need me to."

"I know. But, it's not necessary."

Johnny sighed. "Are you going to stay here with Elizabeth?"

"Yes. Nathan will stand guard. She should be released in the morning."

"Tell her I asked about her."

"Why don't you go see her for yourself?" Jason asked. "Come on. I'll walk you."


	24. Chapter 24 - Processing

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the Zander angle and the Liz/Elena reunion. There's a lot to come. Re: the Julian/Alan storyline, I'm following the history of the show. Alan helped Lucy dispose of his father's body. So, in his mind, Alan was involved in his death. * ilovedana53 – Since Alan took away Julian's father, Julian wants to take away his. * Guest – Fixed it. Thanks!

Okay guys, I have a red-eye tomorrow. I'm taking my fic with me so I'll try to post here and there when I can. No promises though. I won't get back in town until the 7th.

Chapter 24 - Processing

Elizabeth had to go to the bathroom, so they cleared out the room and Epiphany helped her in and out of the bathroom. She was just getting settled when Johnny walked in.

"Hey."

Liz smiled.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I'm still a little dizzy when I get up but if I lay still, I'm good."

Johnny took her hand. "You must be happy to see your mom."

Liz nodded. "I am. I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things."

"Go for it." He said sitting down.

"Johnny, do you like Robin?"

Johnny nodded. "Robin is a good friend. So, of course I do."

"You know what I mean, because if you do, I'd be okay with it. I just want you both to be happy."

Johnny kissed her hand. "Robin and I haven't discussed anything yet. We were just going to hang out more."

"Well, I'm not going to force you guys to be together as more than friends, but I just wanted to put it out there that I wouldn't go all Glenn Close on you or something."

Johnny grinned. "Good to know. What else is on your mind?"

"I had some time to think while I was in the cell. First, I want to thank you for putting up with me for the last few years. You dealt with way more than you should have been expected too."

"Elizabeth you don't…."

"No Johnny, I do. I know we have talked before. But, I wasn't able to be completely honest with you at the time. Even though I couldn't show it, you were way more important to me than I could admit. I do love you Johnny. I have for a long time. I know I'm not in love with you but I never want you to think that I don't care about you or that I used you, because it really wasn't like that. Let's just say I was emotionally stunted and leave it at that."

Johnny smirked and got up and kissed her on the forehead. "I don't think you know how much it means to me that you said that. I love you the same way. You will always be my friend. I missed you."

Liz smiled. "I missed you more."

"It's cuz I got it like that."

Liz grinned. "You should go get some rest."

"I know, Robin already read me the riot act."

"As she should have."

"Why do you girls always stick together?"

Robin walked into the room. "There's power in numbers."

Johnny shook his head.

"You ready?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Later squirt."

"Later."

Robin smiled at Liz. "I'm having them bring in a bed for Jason."

"Thanks." Liz said watching them leave.

A woman started to walk into the room as she glanced down at some papers. When she looked up, her mouth dropped open. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong room." Gail said. "I have an emergency consult and you're not a man."

Liz smiled. "You were the doctor I ran into."

She nodded. "How are you?"

"I have a concussion and some crazy things have happened. I was wondering, do you think you would have some time to see me as a patient?"

Gail smiled. "Yes, I would love to talk to you. Are you staying overnight?"

"Yes."

"Well, how about I find you in the morning and we'll get to know one another for a bit and then we'll schedule an office visit."

"That would be great." Liz said feeling good about her decision.

"What is your name?"

"Elizabeth Giambetti."

"Alright Elizabeth, sleep well."

Jason walked in. "Why was Gail here?"

"I'm going to get some counseling."

Jason smiled. "Good."

Liz nodded. "It's probably about time and I just want to deal with all of my mommy issues and move on."

"You know that I'll support you."

"Thanks. Robin said she was bringing in a bed for you."

"I didn't want to leave you alone."

Liz smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jason asked quietly.

"Sure."

"Why did you pull away from me?"

Jason picked up her hand and held it.

"I heard you say you loved me twice when you thought I was asleep."

"Oh." Jason said softly. He hadn't thought of that.

"I was trying to get used to it. Instead of completely running away, I was trying to avoid you so that I could process it."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

"Maybe it was good thing that you did. It forced me to face my feelings. When you walked out, I was devastated. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and I felt horrible for hurting you like that. And that is when I realized that I love you and had to find you. I couldn't let you go." Elizabeth said wiping a tear away.

Jason sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "No more running and that goes for both of us."

Liz nodded and laid back. "I hope that you're okay with being stuck with me."

"I'm more than okay with that. I meant it when I said eventually I want it all with you."

Liz smiled and then yawned and Jason smiled back. "You need to get some rest."

Maximus and Elena walked back in. "I'm going to drag you mother back to the house."

"Good."

"I was wondering if you would consider staying with us for a while. I could take care of you and get to know you more. Of course, Jason is welcome too." Elena said making sure to include him.

Liz looked up at Jason who smiled. "Okay."

"I asked your brothers too."

Liz gave her a funny look and her mom laughed.

"I know I'm asking a lot but I missed out on so much. I just want to spend time with all of you."

"Will Zander be there too?" Liz asked.

"Yes. Your father asked him and he agreed."

Liz smiled at her dad. "Thank you daddy."

"I would do anything for my family."

They kissed her goodbye and left.

Monica walked into the room. "Jason, is everything alright?"

"Yes, mom I want you to meet Elizabeth. She's my girlfriend."

Monica smiled and walked into the room. "Hello Elizabeth."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Quartermaine."

"Are you okay?"

"I have a concussion. But, I'll be okay."

"Good. You should bring her over to meet Lila soon." Monica said.

"I will."

"Well, I'll let you get some rest. I'll check on you in the morning."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thanks."

Liz watched her walk out. "She seems nice."

"She is. Once she reports back, I'm sure I'll be summoned."

Liz chuckled. "Do you need to call Emily for backup?"

"Trust me, I will."

"Will you hold my hand until I fall asleep?"

Jason nodded. He got up and turned off the lights and got comfortable and watched her doze off. Kissing her hand, he thought about how thankful he was that she was safe and loved him. He knew everything would be okay. He'd tell her about Francis and Cody in the morning.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny opened the door to his apartment. "Thanks for the ride."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." She said following him into the apartment.

"Are you always this pushy?"

"Only when I need to be. Go get changed for bed."

He went into the bedroom and changed and got into bed. Robin shut off the lights in the living room and took her shoes off.

Johnny watched her walk over to the other side of the bed. "I knew you wanted to get me in bed."

Robin chuckled. "I tried not to be too easy."

"Is there such a thing?"

Robin laughed as she got comfortable.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"You're welcome."

He closed his eyes and started to think. He had gotten lucky. They all had. And he was grateful that it hadn't been more serious. Elena coming back was a shock that he knew would send reverberations throughout the family. He just hoped that everything would work out.

"Stop thinking so loud." Robin said softly.

Johnny looked over at her. "So much happened tonight, I'm just having a problem shutting my brain off."

"Are you worried?"

"Frank got away. That's unacceptable and I just want to fix it. I don't think he'll leave the Giambettis alone. So, I am worried about that."

"I still can't believe she's alive. I've watched Elizabeth go through so much pain."

Johnny didn't say anything for a minute. "She asked me if we were together."

"Oh, sorry about that, she asked me the same thing."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"She told me that she would be okay with it."

"Would you be?"

Johnny looked over at Robin. "I enjoy spending time with you. You laugh at all my jokes."

Robin grinned.

"You're beautiful inside and out and really smart. I'd be a fool not to notice you Robin. Would you be okay with it?"

"To be honest, I've always been a little jealous of you and Elizabeth because I think you're a great guy and you are easy on the eyes."

Johnny smiled.

"I saw the way you looked at her and I always wanted someone to look at me that way."

"Would you be willing to just go with the flow? The bottom line is that I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Robin nodded. "I agree. I'm willing to see where going with the flow will lead to."

Johnny smiled. "Good. I'm glad we're on the same page. I don't want to make a move and have you take me down. I'm aware of your superspy lineage."

Robin laughed. "Why do I feel like you would enjoy that?"

"You're probably right."

He reached out his hand and Robin took it. "You're planning on putting out on our first date right?"

Robin busted out laughing. "Dork, go to sleep."

Johnny grinned. "Goodnight Robin."

"Goodnight Johnny."

Robin closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief that Johnny wanted to date her. He watched her smile and felt all the stress leave his body. It felt good to really move on and be open to a new relationship. He smiled and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth was roused from her sleep by a nurse yet again. She was ready to strangle someone.

Jason looked up at her and saw her facial expression and chuckled. The overly happy nurse had no idea that Elizabeth was about to jump her.

She looked over and saw Jason's face and smirked at him.

The nurse walked out and Jason cleared his throat. "I really don't want to have to bail you out of jail."

"What judge would convict me? If I get poked one more time I'm going to scream."

Jason got up and kissed her on the forehead. "You're cute when you're grumpy."

"Whatever…."

Jason chuckled. Elizabeth was not a morning person. He went to the bathroom and freshened up and then sat down in the chair next to the bed. "You want me to go get you a breakfast sandwich or something?"

Before Elizabeth could speak, Sonny walked into the room and placed some Tupperware on her tray table.

"I thought you might be hungry so I made you an omelet and there's some fresh fruit in the other one."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you Sonny."

"You're welcome."

"Jason, can I talk to you?"

Elizabeth waved him away as she opened the lid and smiled.

Jason chuckled and followed Sonny out of the room. "What's going on?"

"Julian Jerome is the one that took Frank."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Well, it isn't a surprise considering that they have been working together."

"I'm just not sure what's in it for Julian."

"Who knows, they are both idiots. Do you have a lead on them?"

"Not yet. I think they'll stay hidden for a bit and then do something stupid."

"Well when they do, we'll be ready. I'm going to be staying at the mansion next to you with Elizabeth and her family."

"Last night was trippy."

"I think it will be awhile before everyone processes it. Zander being Elena's was truly a surprise."

"Well, let me know if you two need anything. I made Spinelli eat a real breakfast."

"His body might not be able to handle that."

Sonny chuckled. "True." He said walking away. "Very true."


	25. Chapter 25 - Family

A/N – Thank for the comments! Kikimoo – No re: Jason/Alan – Johnny was in love with Elizabeth. It wasn't just infatuation. That's why he took it so hard. They were together for almost 2 years. * Virgy15 – I'm writing a different Robin that is more playful and fun. She's a lot like Elizabeth but is more mature than her. I think you'll like them in the end. * ilovedana53 – No, Jason was only like five when that happened and it's not something Alan would readily admit to. You'll find out more down the line. Lucky isn't in the story very much so nothing to get rid of really.

Chapter 25 - Family

Maximus opened his eyes and looked at his wife sleeping. There were so many emotions running through his body. He was mad at her for not telling him about Frank and his threats. He would have taken the family into hiding or did whatever was necessary to protect them. They had lost so much time. And under all that anger was so much love that his heart felt like it would burst. She was his soul mate; his equal. And he had spent so many years mourning her, looking for her, wishing she was alive and here she was lying next to him looking so peaceful like she had never left. A tear escaped his eye just as she looked up at him.

She reached up and gently wiped it away. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I hope someday you can forgive me. We can't go back but I would love it if you could find it in your heart to let me in again."

"Elena, I've never stopped loving you. I've never been with anyone else. You were it for me. But, I'm not going to lie. I'm angry at you. I watched my kids suffer and I probably did a piss poor job in helping Elizabeth heal. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I'm just being honest."

She began to cry. "I understand."

"With that said, you are end game for me. I just need some time to process everything. Can you be patient with me if I'm all over the place?" He asked as he took her hand.

"Of course I can. I would wait for you forever." She said softly.

Maximus pulled her into him and hugged her as they both cried for all the time they had lost.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason kissed Elizabeth and left her with Gail.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Ready to get out of here." Liz said.

Gail smiled. "So, tell me what's going on with you."

"In a nutshell, I spent most of my life pushing everyone away because my mother disappeared and left us when I was younger. I hurt Johnny because I was too scared to love him. And then somehow, Jason got through to me but I almost ruined us. I realized that I did love him after we had a horrible argument and when I decided to chase after him, I was kidnapped." Liz said as she watched Gail's reaction. "I've spent so many years hating myself and my mother for leaving us and then last night she reappears. She's been held hostage all of this time by the same crazy person that took me, had a son because he raped her, and I have no idea what to do with all the emotions I'm stuffed inside all of this time." She said finally taking a breath. "How do I just let everything go?"

"Wow, that's a lot to process."

"You think?" Liz said dramatically.

Gail smiled. She liked Elizabeth because she had spunk. "Tell me about you and Jason."

Liz smiled. "He's gorgeous, wonderful to me, calls me on my shit, and I love him for it. It feels good to be able to say that. Right now, I don't know what I'd do without him."

"And your mother?"

Liz sighed. "I feel guilty for hating her all of these years. I'm angry that she made the choices that she did yet I understand them. I don't know her. She's like a stranger to me but I love her and need her at the same time."

Gail nodded. "It's okay to feel all of that and quite normal. Sometimes it takes a while for us to get use to big changes."

"So, you can help me work through all of this so that I stop running?"

"Definitely. All I need is for you to be honest with me and yourself. And maybe once we've met a few times, we can get your mother to join us for a session."

"I'm sure she would. She's probably feeling guilty too."

"Can you meet with me tomorrow at 3:00?"

Liz nodded. "Sure. I'll have Jason bring me. I can already tell he'll have me on lockdown."

Gail grinned. "That's good because you need your rest." She stood up. "I already like you a lot Elizabeth and I look forward to helping you sort everything out."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

She watched her leave wondering why she was so scared to talk to someone before because Gail was very easy to talk to.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Max picked up Milo. He threw a suitcase into the back and slid into the passenger seat.

"This is going to be weird." Max said softly.

"I agree. I'm not sure what to do. She's kind of like a stranger you know?"

Max nodded. "I remember her very well but it's been a long time."

"I hope dad is handling it well."

"He loves her. I'm sure they'll work everything out."

"What about Zander?"

Max groaned. "I almost forgot he was going to be there."

"Maybe he'll be different now. We'd probably turn out like he did if Frank was our father too."

"True. I guess he could be worse."

"Elizabeth should be on her way soon. I called Jason and he said she was fine but grumpy."

"What's new?"

They both chuckled. Max pulled into the driveway. "Here we go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elena fried up some potatoes and started scrambling some eggs. She was almost done when the boys walked in.

"That's smells so good." Milo said.

Elena smiled. "Go sit at the table and I'll bring it out."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Max said.

They went into the living room and saw their father already sitting there.

"Hey pops." Milo said.

"How did you two get in? I thought I changed the locks."

Max rolled his eyes. "You've been dying to get us all under the same roof again. Don't even try to pretend you're disgruntled. It's probably why you rented this mausoleum."

"Do I really have to pretend? That is my favorite emotion."

Milo smirked.

Zander walked into the room. "Morning."

They all said hi and Elena walked out with some plates.

"You need help mom?" Milo asked.

"Sure, there is some more food on the counter."

Milo got up and grabbed the bacon and eggs and sat them on the table.

"Dig in." She said.

"Ladies first." Maximus said glaring at the boys who had already made a move.

Elena smiled and dished some food out onto her plate and then sat back as the men filled theirs.

"You guys act like you haven't eaten in days." Elena said smiling.

"I'm starving." Max said.

They started to eat and Max smiled. "Now I know where I really get my cooking bug from."

"Oh, you come from a long line of great cooks. Your grandfather knew his way around a kitchen. I've never seen a man get so excited to go to the market."

"What happened to you dad?" Milo said sarcastically.

"I cooked for you guys."

"Um, I hate to interrupt your senior moment, but Gabriella did the cooking." Max said.

Maximus rolled his eyes.

"Gabriella is still with you?"

"Yes. She blackmails me every year for more money though."

Elena chuckled. "Is she married?"

"Yes, and who do you think paid for the wedding?"

"Aw, you're such a sucker for love."

"Don't be spreading rumors."

"What rumors?" Liz asked as she walked into the room.

Elena smiled and got up and gave her and Jason a hug. "Come eat."

"Sonny cooked me something already, but those potatoes are calling my name." Liz said licking her lips.

Jason got her some.

"You're not going to try them?" Liz asked.

"I figured I'd take a bite of yours."

Liz gave him a look and everyone started to laugh.

Elena put some potatoes on a plate and handed it to Jason.

"Thank you."

"Handsome and polite. At least you have good taste." She said to Elizabeth.

Maximus muttered something and Elena shot him a look.

"Behave."

"He's sleeping with your daughter."

"Ohhhhh, you need to stop right there." Max said.

"What's your problem?" Maximus said. "I know you and Leticia have probably sealed the deal."

Max choked on his orange juice.

Jason and Milo were laughing into their napkins.

"Maximus stop teasing him. Now, who is this Leticia?"

Max turned red.

"She's a nanny. She can cook and she's pretty." Liz said. "And if I hadn't of set him up, he'd probably be still stalking her in the park; hiding behind bushes."

"You have a big mouth." Max said glaring at her.

Liz made a face at him.

"What about you Milo?" Elena asked.

"I have a girlfriend who works at the hospital."

"She's pretty too and quirky. I like her." Liz said before eating another bite of potatoes.

"Zander?" Elena asked.

They all looked over at him.

"Yeah Zander tell us who you are dating." Liz said.

"I'm single right now." He said before eating some more.

Max groaned. "Oh no…."

Zander looked over at him. "What?"

He pointed with his head and Zander looked over at Liz who was smirking.

"Elizabeth likes to play matchmaker." Milo offered.

"Uh, no." Zander said. "I don't have any problems in that department."

"Well, I beg to differ or you wouldn't be single." Liz said saucily.

Zander chuckled.

Elena watched all of her kids go back and forth and she suddenly was overcome with emotion and started to cry.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Max said putting his arm on her shoulder.

"It's just I'm so happy that we're all together."

Maximus looked over at Elizabeth and made a face and she fought a grin. He pretended to cry. "I'm really happy too."

Elena smacked him on the arm as everyone laughed.

"Hey there." Robin said walking in with Johnny.

"Oh my God, what smells so good?" He asked.

Elena smiled. "Let me get you some plates."

They sat down and Elena made them a plate.

"This is so good." Robin said.

Johnny couldn't talk because his mouth was full so he nodded.

Elena grinned.

"Robin is like a second daughter to me." Maximus said. "She either watched out for or corrupted our daughter. It depends on who you talk to."

Robin shook her head.

"Don't even try to act innocent." Max said. "You two are legendary."

Johnny flipped open his phone, brought up a picture, and then handed it to Elena.

"Elizabeth!" She yelled.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked as she glared at Johnny.

"Belly shots." Johnny said grinning.

Her mouth dropped open. "Brat."

Robin giggled. She remembered when they were in a bar and where dared to do them off of each other.

"Mom, there's something you need to know." Liz said seriously.

"What?"

"There is something called photoshop."

Everyone started to groan and laugh.

"That wasn't me. It's a fake picture."

"It's a video." Johnny said.

"Jason sweetie." Liz said smiling up at him.

Jason looked at her warily.

"Can you get up and punch Johnny for me?"

"Allow me." Robin said lightly punching him in his good arm.

"Ow, I need that one."

"I need to go shopping. Robin, do you think you could accompany me?" Elena asked. She wanted to get to know the young woman better since she was so close to her daughter.

Liz pouted.

"Il mio piccolo, I'm sorry but you need to rest."

"That's Italian for squirt." Max said to Robin who laughed.

Liz glared at him. "I know. Just don't buy a lot so we can go together too."

Elena smiled. "Alright. I'll just pick up a few outfits."

"I'm going to go get our things out of the car." Jason said standing up.

"You are in the only downstairs bedroom. Just go down the hall to the left and it's at the end of the hallway." Elena instructed.

"Thanks."

Jason disappeared.

"I'm glad you and hunky dunky are happy." Robin said.

Elena chuckled at the nickname while the rest of the guys rolled their eyes.

"You guys are just haters because I don't call you that." Liz said.

"Oh yeah, it's my goal in life to have someone call me that." Max said.

Milo snorted and Johnny laughed.

"Don't you even start O'Brien."

"I didn't say anything, but since you addressed me, I don't think hunky dunky passes out every five minutes and says, I see dead people." Johnny said dramatically.

Milo almost spit out his juice.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jason asked as he sat back.

"Nothing." Liz said.

Jason looked over at Max.

"Don't look at me. There is no way I'm calling you what she just did. I prefer my father's nickname for you anyway."

Jason rolled his eyes and looked at Elizabeth. "What is my nickname?" He asked.

She moved her fingers across her lips like she was zipping them.

Robin laughed.

"You know I'll get it out of you later."

"Trust me. She's saving you the embarrassment." Maximus said. "It would ruin your rep."

"Thanks brat." Jason said playfully.

"Hey!"

"I thought your mouth was zipped." Jason said with a smirk.

"No zipper ever made could stop her gums from flapping." Max said.

"Max, stop picking on your sister." Elena said.

"Yeah Max." Liz said grinning.

The doorbell rang and Jason jumped up to get it.


	26. Chapter 26 - Ghost of the Past

A/N - Thanks for the comments! I would respond to your comments but I have my buzz on right now so, I took a break to post. Ignore any typos. Hope you are having a wonderful holiday. I can't believe my vacation is almost over! Wah!

Chapter 26 - Ghost of the Past

Maximus looked around the room. "Were you guys expecting anyone?"

They all shook their heads no.

Jason walked into the room with Leticia and Ellie following behind him.

Liz grinned. She had called them before they left the hospital.

"Hello everyone."

Milo jumped up and pulled Ellie around the table. "Mom, this is Ellie."

Elena stood up and gave her a hug. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Ellie said smiling.

"And that is Zander."

Ellie smiled at him from across the table.

Max took Leticia's hand. "Mom, this is Leticia."

They hugged.

"And, as you just heard, that is Zander."

"Hello." Leticia said.

"I heard you are an excellent cook." Elena said.

Leticia grinned. "I try."

"Please, have a seat."

They all shifted around the big table.

"Thank God you guys got here. We needed more girl power."

"Ellie, do you know what Elizabeth calls me?" Jason asked.

Ellie started to blurt it out but saw Elizabeth's face. "Hu…HD." She said as Robin almost doubled over laughing.

Elizabeth leaned on Jason and he hugged her closer.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. It's probably because of Max picking on me so much." She said giving him a look.

Maximus shook his head.

"You should probably lie down." Robin said.

"Whose side are you on?" Liz said. The last thing she wanted is to go back into a bed.

"Sorry, but you're the one who wants to go shopping."

Jason stood up and lifted her into his arms.

"See you later." Liz said.

Robin smiled. "Later."

Jason walked her to their room and laid her on the bed. "You want me to stay with you?"

She nodded yes.

He slipped off her shoes and then his and laid down next to her as she snuggled into him and sighed.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked softly.

Liz laughed. "Nope."

"I'd say I'd kiss it out of you but then again, you'd probably like that."

"I would."

"Sleep." He said closing his eyes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They got up a few hours later and Jason placed her on the couch in the living room. The house was pretty quiet. He needed to go meet with Sonny although he really didn't want to leave her.

"See you later." She said giving him a kiss.

"Love you." He said before leaving the house.

Zander walked into the room and sat down.

"So, this must be kind of hard for you." Liz said.

He shrugged. "It's kind of awkward but everyone has been nice to me."

"So, you never knew mom was in the basement?"

"Nope. It was locked off. I wish I had been more curious before and found a way. Maybe she wouldn't have had to be alone."

"Well, that really isn't your fault."

"Can you tell me about the family?"

Liz smiled. "Get me some water and I'll give you the low down."

Zander smiled back. "You got it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Sonny's office and sat down.

"How is Elizabeth?"

"She's okay, just tired."

"I'm glad that she's okay. How's it going at Casa Maximus? Is it awkward?"

Sonny was still shocked by the turn of events. He couldn't believe that Elena was alive after all of these years.

"They are doing better than I expected. I think everyone is trying. Zander's presence is probably the most awkward but I think it will all work out."

Sonny nodded. "I wanted to speak to you about Julian Jerome."

"What about him?"

"You don't have any idea what he wants? He's not the type of person that doesn't do something for a reason."

"No. I don't."

Sonny passed a piece of paper over to Jason and watched him read it.

Jason looked up and sighed. "I guess I will have to go over there."

Sonny nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica answered the door and was shocked to see Jason standing there. "Jason? Is everything alright?"

He nodded. "I need to see Alan."

Monica tried to hide her surpise. ."Come in, he's in the study."

Jason nodded. He walked down a hallway and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Alan yelled.

Jason pushed open the door and was met with wide eyes.

"Son? Is everything okay?"

"I wish it were. We need to talk."

Alan nodded and waved his hand at the chair and Jason sat down.

"We got a note today from Julian Jerome."

All the color drained from Alan's face. Jason watched him curiously, wondering what was going on.

"It said that I should ask you what you did to Victor."

Alan let out a big breath and grabbed his glass of water and downed it. "It happened a long time ago. Lucy was in trouble. She was trying to break up with Victor and he had given her this necklace and she gave it back to him and he swallowed it; or tried to. Anyway, he choked on it and died. Lucy called me and made me help her get rid of the body."

Jason was shocked. "He helped someone who has done a lot of damage escape. Elizabeth is hurt because of him. I think you're in danger. He clearly wants revenge."

Alan felt like he was going to be sick. He knew that one day he'd have to pay for helping Lucy. "Lucy is in town right now."

"Then, she's in danger too."

"What do I need to do?"

"I'll put some guards on the famly but it might be better if you went to the island."

Alan swept his hands down his face. "I'll do whatever you think is best Jason and I'm so sorry that Elizabeth was hurt because of what I did."

"You didn't kill anyone dad."

"I know. But, I should have just sucked it up and said no."

Jason stood up, not sure how to feel about all of this. "The jet leaves in two hours."

"I'll pack."

Jason nodded. "I'll send someone over to pick you."

Alan stood. "Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Julian smiled at Lucy who was tied to a chair. "I have never been happier to see someone in my life. It has been a long time coming."

Lucy tried to talk but the gag in her mouth prevented it.

"I suppose that you're wondering who I am?"

She frowned and nodded yes.

"My name is Julian Jerome, Victor's son, and you are the bitch that killed him."

Lucy's eyes grew big and she vehemetly shook her head.

He took off the gag.

"I didn't kill you father. He choked because of something he did."

Julian rolled his eyes.

"It's true. He choked on a necklace. It was a heart and he had insisted that I have it because he thought he wanted me. But, when I said that I didn't want to have anything to do with him, he swallowed it and choked on it. I tried to help him but there was nothing that I could do."

Julian sighed. "That was so heartfelt. And yes, my father was a fool for love, but instead of coming foward you and Alan disposed of him by dumping him into a lake like he meant nothing. Did you not care that he had a family? If you were so innocent then you wouldn't have needed to cover up your crime." He yelled.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Exactly what you did to my father. I am going to choke the life out of you and dump you in the lake. And then I will find Edward and kill him too and stand back and watch Alan fall apart."

A tear rolled down Lucy's cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him. I panicked and got rid of the body."

"It's too late for sorry Lucy. Your fate is sealed." He said putting on some gloves.

Lucy's gasped as she watched him walk towards her. And as he wrapped his fingers around her throat, the last thing she saw was the maniacal look in his eye as he finished what he had promised.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the mansion. He was hungry and tired. Elena came walking around the corner and smiled. "Jason, go into the dining room. I'll get your dinner."

He nodded and went and sat down. A few minutes later, she walked in with a plate and a beer and placed it down.

"Thank you." Jason said taking a bite. "Good."

Elena smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. It's been a while since I've been able to cook like this. I'm happy that I remembered."

"I don't know that's it's something you'd forget."

Elena smiled. "True." She sighed. "I'm worried about Elizabeth."

Jason finished chewing and drank some beer. "Why?"

"I don't know. I think this is all a lot for her to digest."

"Have you spoken to her again?"

"No, she had Zander help her to her room and she's been there since you left. He brought her a plate for dinner."

Jason was surprised. "I'll check on her when I'm finished."

Elena nodded. "I'm glad that she has you Jason. I can tell you are a good man."

"Your daughter means everything to me. Just try to be patient with her okay? She loves you but I think she's having some problems letting go of her feelings."

"Do you want some dessert?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. It was delicious. Thank you."

Elena took his plate. "Anytime."

Jason picked up his beer and went to the bedroom. He paused before he pushed the door open, nervous about what she was doing inside. Tentatively, he pushed it opened and saw Elizabeth sitting on a chair on the small deck that overlooked a small garden. He slid the door open and she smiled. "Hey."

He kissed the top of her head and sat next to her. "You okay?"

She shrugged and just stared in front of her.

He followed her gaze and watched some butterflies flittering around.

"I just felt overwhelmed today; like the walls were closing in."

"Why didn't you call me?"

She looked over at him. "You can't always make everything go away."

"I know but I think I give the best hugs and you look like you need one."

She grinned. He looked so adorable. Her smile turned into laughter and Jason looked at her quizzically. "What?"

"Nothing. You can't just offer a magic hug and then not follow through."

Jason got up and helped her stand. "Hold on." He said stretching a little bit.

Elizabeth chuckled at his antics and before she could say anything, he swept his arms around her it was like a wall of protection surrounded her. She felt safe and loved and melted into him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Best hug ever." She murmured contently.

"I'm glad you liked it. I tried to make it extra special."

"I always love how you feel."

She looked up at him, wanting to feel his soft lips upon hers. And as if he heard her think, he lowered his head down and gently kissed her lips. His tongue parted her lips and she moaned as it slid against her tongue and probed her mouth. Grabbing her face, he kissed her roughly and insistently, demanding surrender until they pulled apart panting and flushed. She opened her eyes and wobbled and Jason steadied her.

"You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Your kiss just left me a little bit dizzy."

He looked at her with concern, kicking himself for not being more gentle. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"I'm not."

Before she could say anything else, Jason opened the door and scooped her up and took her back inside. Laying her down carefully, he got her situated and then closed the door again.

"Jason, I swear, I'm fine. Now kiss me again please."

Jason shook his head. "No."

"What?" She yelled.

"No. You are not 100% and I'm not taking a risk. If I kiss you like that again, I'll want more and you're not up for that right now."

She let out a frustrated scream which made him smirk until the door flew open and Max tackled him to the floor. Elizabeth yelled again and Milo ran into the room and came to a screeching halt as he watched Jason flip Max onto his back and put his forearm across his throat.

Elena ran up behind Milo. "What is going on in here?"

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes as she doubled over laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Jason asked pushing off of Max and standing up. He put his hand out and pulled him up.

"Sorry Jason. I didn't realize you were home and I heard her yell and I thought someone had gotten into the house."

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes. "That was priceless." She said trying to get herself together.

Jason shook his head.

"Why did you scream?" Elena asked.

Elizabeth looked up at Jason and when he gave her an evil smirk she glared at him. "Don't you dare."

Jason looked back over at Elena. "She yelled because I refused to kiss her because of her concussion."

Elena chuckled as Elizabeth buried her head into a pillow.

Max shook his head. "Way to go squirt." He said walking out the room. Milo grinned. "Somebody's frustrated." He said as he ducked from the pillow Elizabeth threw at him.

Elena smiled and walked away leaving a smug Jason and a mad Elizabeth behind.


	27. Chapter 27 – Under Attack

A/N - Thanks for the comments! I'm back and the vacation was fun! I'm going to start posting during my lunch hour (PST). I know you guys were sad to see Lucy go. Sorry. * Dreamlover – Really bad lol * Virgy15 – Thanks! * Kikimoo – Definitely! * Twisted Musalih – Thanks! * ilovedana53 – I'm sure Jason will make it up to her lol. * doralupin86 – Thanks! * LiasonLuv – Thank you! * Guest – Yeah re: the wrong Q – good eye! * lrobinson01 – A hot beast lol.

Chapter 27 – Under Attack

Elizabeth turned on her side and tried to get comfortable.

"Are you not going to say goodnight?"

"Goodnight."

Jason smirked. "I love you."

Liz let out a long sigh. "Love you." She muttered.

He spooned her and she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry if I pissed you off but the last thing I want to do is prolong your injury."

"I know."

He had just closed his eyes when Max pounded on the door. Slipping out of the bed, he threw on a pair of sweats and opened it.

"Sorry, but one of our trucks just blew up."

"Shit, was the driver killed?"

"No. He has a concussion but he's going to be fine."

"Suspend the rest of the deliveries until we can check out the rest of the fleet."

"Okay."

Jason shut the door and sat down on the edge of the bed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Liz rolled over and rubbed his back. "Do you have to go?" She asked.

"No. There's nothing I could do right now anyway. I knew they would start to retaliate. I'm just glad that no one was seriously hurt."

"Come back to bed."

Jason stood and took off his sweats and Liz snugged against his chest.

"I'm sorry for being a brat."

Jason rubbed her arm. "Just know that I want you just as much."

"Not possible."

"Oh really?'

"Really. I could have someone witness and notarize it if you need me too."

Jason smiled. Just the fact that she wanted him that much made him feel really good.

"I see Patrick for a check up before I have my appointment."

"Hopefully, I'll still be able to take you."

There was another knock on the door. "Shit." Jason muttered as he got up and put the pants on again and opened the door. "What happened?"

"They found Lucy Coe's body. She's dead."

Jason sighed. Milo walked towards them. "Sonny is here to see you."

Jason looked surprised and then said, "Let me get some more clothes on."

"Is that a gut I'm starting to see? Must be my mom's cooking." Max said.

Elizabeth giggled behind him.

"If you want to work out with me tomorrow morning..." Milo added.

Jason looked at them both like they were on crack. Shaking his head he walked back into the room. Flicking on the light, he looked at Elizabeth who was not even trying to hide her smile.

There was a mirror on the back of the door and he turned back around and stared at himself for a minute.

"Jason, they are just messing with your head. They both wish they had your body."

He looked over at her. "You're biased."

"And if you think that you have a gut, then maybe you need to get your head examined tomorrow too." She said admiring his body.

Jason smirked as he watched her lick her lips. "You are never telling anyone that we had this conversation."

"Give me one kiss and your on."

He shook his head. "Okay, but since you didn't specify what kind of kiss..." He said leaning over her. Gently he kissed her twice before pushing himself back and then finished getting dressed. "Go to sleep baby. You need your rest."

She nodded and watched him shut the door and then closed her eyes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the living room.

"Sorry to stop by so late but I was thinking about the whole Julian situation and we may not have considered everything." Sonny said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"He might try to hurt more than just Alan. What about Edward? After all, Julian thinks that Alan helped kill his father."

Jason sighed. "You know that there is no way in hell that I'll be able to convince Edward to go to the island. He's more stubborn than me."

Sonny chuckled. "Would he agree to guards?"

"I don't know."

"We could put some men around the property and have someone shadow him."

"That's fine. I'll go over in the morning and speak to him."

Sonny stood up. "Let me know how that goes." He said smiling.

Jason shook his head and went back to the room. He was not looking forward to the next day at all.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason knocked on the door of the mansion. Alice opened it. "Jason?" Alice said surprised to see him.

"Hey, is Edward still home?"

She nodded. "Yes, he's having breakfast."

Jason followed her to the dining room.

Edward almost lost the grip on his coffee cup and quickly sat it down.

Lila smiled. "Jason, it's so good to see you."

Jason smiled. "It's good to see you too." He said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Edward growled. "What happened this time? Are you going to jail?"

Lila gave him a look. "Edward, it is too early for your rude comments. Now be quiet and let's hear what Jason has to say."

Jason looked at her silently thanking her and Lila nodded in response.

"Did Alan explain to you why he had to leave town?"

Edward nodded yes. "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"We think that you're in danger." Jason said ignoring what he said.

Edward scoffed. "For what?"

"Julian blames Alan for killing his father. So, there is a possibility that he'll try to kill you in retaliation."

A few gunshots could be heard on the property and Edward looked up at Jason with fear in his eyes. "Help me get Lila into the panic room."

They had never had to use it before but Edward had gotten it right after Jason started working for Sonny just in case.

Jason nodded and quickly undid the lock on the wheelchair and pushed her down the hall. Alice followed closely behind them. Edward led them into the study and then pushed a button and the wall opened and a second door as well.

They all hurried inside.

"I need to go help." Jason said.

Lila grabbed his arm. "Please be careful."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know."

She watched him leave and prayed that he would be okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Max saw Jason walk up as he ducked behind the SUV. "I have more guns on the way."

His phone rang. "It's Nathan. They know they cant get back out because we're blocking the driveway. That means that they'll be headed towards you."

Max sighed. "Jason is with me. We'll be ready."

Max jumped up and popped the trunk and lifted up a hatch and grabbed two automatic rifles. He handed one to Jason.

Jason put his gun away and checked the rifle and stood up and peered over the top of the truck. Four men came into sight and he quickly shot all of them. After they went down, a few more followed and Max shot them as well.

Hearing a shot from the back of the house, ran to the side and quickly made his way towards the back. A man was about to open the sliding glass door and Jason easily took him out. A bullet his the side of the house next to his head and he ducked down, trying to see where it came from. He moved forward a few steps and a bullet grazed his arm. Cursing under his breath, he dropped down again and gritted his teeth. Now he was pissed. Standing up he ran forward, firing the gun as bullets flew around him. Finally spotting the man, he shot him in the head and then dropped to his knees. Nathan ran up behind him.

"Are you hit?"

"It's just a graze. I'm fine"

"They are all dead. A clean up crew is on the way."

Jason nodded and stood up. They went into the house and he made his way to the panic room and knocked on it. "It's Jason."

Edward could see him on the video surveillance. "He's hurt." He said softly.

Lila put her hand over her mouth not knowing what to expect.

The door opened and Edward moved towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Nonsense, you're bleeding on my carpet."

Jason sighed. "I'll buy you a new one."

Edward glared. "I don't need you to do that. I just want to make sure that you're okay."

Alice pushed forward and wrapped the dish cloth she had in her hand around his arm.

"Thanks."

"Let's go into the living room so we can get a better look." Edward said.

Alice pushed Lila and Jason went into the room and sat down. Alice quickly took a look at the damage. "It did just graze you. I don't think you'll need stitches. Let me get the first aid kit."

"Thanks."

Edward and Lila sat quietly as Alice left the room. "I don't want to put you in the position to be hurt again What do you need me to do?"

"The best thing would be to get you to the island. Julian wasn't expecting that I'd be here."

"How did you know?"

"Actually, I didn't make the connection initially. Sonny came to me last night and suggested that Julian might go after you. If you're not comfortable going to the island, then we might have to move you to a safe house or we take the chance of him trying to get to you here again."

Edward nodded. "Lila, do you think you could travel?"

"I'm fine dear. We haven't been on vacation in a while and I just had a physical."

Edward sighed. "Okay, make arrangements for us to join Monica and Alan."

"Thank you grandfather." Jason said standing up.

Lila watched him leave. She was still worried that Jason was in danger.

"Don't worry about him. He can take care of himself." He said squeezing her hand.

"I know, but sometimes, everyone needs someone to watch their back."

Edward nodded. Picking up the telephone, he made a few calls. He'd leave, but he would also have someone look out for Jason. "Shawn, are you close?"

"Yes, what's going on?"

"I need you to shadow Jason."

Shawn groaned. "He won't like it."

"I don't care. He's sending us to the island and I'm going because I don't want to risk Lila's life, but I won't leave him without protection."

Lila smiled. Jason was one of the most feared men in the country and Edward wanted to protect him.

He hung up the phone and looked over at her. "What?"

"Thank you."

"I may not like his job choice, but I still love him Lila and I know how much he means to you."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too." He said smiling.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked up as Jason walked into the house. She could see the bandage and she looked at her brother for a second but after seeing no visible wounds she looked at Jason.

"You're hurt." She said softly.

Her mother walked into the room and rushed towards him. "What happened?"

"I just got grazed. I'm fine."

"Can I get you anything."

"Some water would be nice."

Elena nodded and walked away. Max followed her as Jason sat down next to Liz on the couch.

"Is your grandfather okay?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Are you sure that you don't need to see a doctor?"

Elena handed him a bottle of water and the top.

"Thanks."

He drank some and then looked at Elizabeth. "I'm sure. Alice said I was fine."

Maximus had walked into the room. "I already called a doctor. He'll be here in a minute."

Jason looked up at him.

"Don't argue with me. It won't hurt."

Jason shook his head. "Fine."

Liz was quiet. Just the fact that Jason had gotten shot upset her no matter how superficial.

"Talk to me."

She shook her head knowing that if she said something she'd cry and she didn't want him to think that she was being a baby. For some reason, she just felt really emotional.

Jason could tell and so could Elena who sat on the other side of her.

"Good thing it was your left arm." Maximus said.

Jason looked over at him. "I can shoot with both hands."

Maximus slowly smiled. "Good to know."

Elena held Liz's other hand.

"It's okay to feel scared." Elena said softly.

'I know."

Milo opened the door and let the doctor in.

"Hello Mr. Morgan."

"Hey doc. I'm fine."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

Jason nodded. "Okay."

He took off the bandage and cleaned it thoroughly. "Well, you're right. You are fine. Did it bleed a lot?"

"Not terribly."

"I still want you to take an antibiotic just in case. It's still an open wound."

Jason nodded. He took the pill that the doctor held out and swallowed it.

The doctor smiled at Elizabeth and handed her the bottle. "Make sure he takes them twice a day for the next three days okay?'

"I will. Thank you for taking care of him."

The doctor nodded and left.

"It's almost time for your appointment."

"Are you up for it?" Elizabeth asked.

"I wouldn't miss it." Jason said softly. "Why don't you have some lunch with me and then I'll take you?"

Liz nodded.

"You two go to the dining room and I'll make you something."

"Something low calorie." Max muttered.

Elena looked at her oldest son. "Why?"

Max smirked. "Jason is starting to get a gut."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Please, there isn't an ounce of fat on him." She said walking away.

Jason shot Max a look.

"Maybe you should worry about your own gut." Maximus said before following Jason into the living room.

Elizabeth smirked at her brother as she took her seat.

"Jason, I brought some more men over from Italy. They arrived this morning. I wanted to put extra guards around the house and I know you guys are spread thin right now."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Jason nodded.

They quickly ate and then Elizabeth went to get changed. She was hoping that her scans were normal and Patrick would clear her for all activities. Grabbing her purse, she went back into the living room where Milo and Jason were waiting.

"I'm going to drive you." He said.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said before walking to the car. She was just glad that she wouldn't have to let Jason out of her sight.


	28. Chapter 28 – All or Nothing

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the Q's rescue. lrobinson01 – lol * ilovedana53 – I guess it's the thought that counts lol.

Chapter 28 – All or Nothing

Robin watched Elizabeth and Jason walk towards her. "Hey, Patrick will be with you in a few minutes."

Liz nodded. "Okay. Isn't your star date tonight?"

Robin smiled. "Yup."

"Did you google and brush up on your constellations?"

Robin made a face. "You think I should?"

Liz grinned. "I was just teasing you. It's better to have him point everything out."

Robin chuckled. Epiphany grabbed Elizabeth's chart. "Follow me please."

Elizabeth nodded and followed her to a room.

"Bra can stay on. Just take off your shirt and put this gown on."

Liz took it from her and waited until she left to take off her shirt and put on the gown. "Liking the view?" She asked Jason.

"Always." He said smiling.

"I'm glad that I can entertain you."

They were interrupted when Patrick came into the room. "Hello." He said smiling.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better."

"She was a little dizzy last night." Jason added.

"That's because he kissed me."

Patrick chuckled. "Well, you look good from the outside, now let's get a scan and we'll make sure there is no swelling."

Liz nodded.

"A nurse will be in to take you. Jason, you can stay here and they'll bring her back to you."

He nodded.

A few minutes passed and then a nurse came in and took Elizabeth away and they came back around 15 minutes later.

"Did you miss me?" She asked.

"Of course."

Patrick came back into the room a few minutes later with a smile on his face. "Good news."

Liz smiled.

"You are healing nicely. I would still be careful not to overdo it, but it looks like you're doing well. You just have to remember that your neck might have also been strained as well. Just be good to your body."

"Great. And just for the record, kissing is allowed right?"

Patrick chuckled. "Yes and other activities that may follow as long as your head is protected."

"I promise to wear a helmet." Liz said grinning.

Jason shook his head which caused Patrick to laugh louder.

"You can get dressed. And hopefully, I won't have to see you in here again."

"I agree." Liz said smiling.

She waited a minute and then got dressed and they walked over to Gail's office.

"You nervous?"

"A little."

"I'm really proud of you Elizabeth."

"Thanks." She said smiling.

The door to Gail's office opened. "Hello." She said with a smile.

"Hi." Liz said standing up. She took one more look at Jason and then went inside.

Gail motioned for her to sit and she got comfortable.

"How is your head?"

"I'm good. I just got a clean bill of health."

"Great. How has it been at home?"

Liz shrugged. "Okay. It's awkward sometimes but for the most part it's not so bad."

"So, I remember what we spoke about before. Have you sat down and talked to your mother since then?"

"Not really. Everyone is trying to adjust the best we can. It's kind of hard but I think that we are making progress."

"Let's talk about how you feel."

"I'm glad she's back. It's just so weird you know?

"How so?"

"She's trying so hard and I'm living in a house with all of my family and my boyfriend. It's a little overwhelming."

"That sounds normal."

Liz shrugged. "I understand why my mother left. I honestly do, but I still feel angry with her for leaving. I would rather that she had told my father and we would have dealt with it instead of losing her altogether. I was so messed up because of it. It totally ruined my childhood. I was depressed all the time and would act out. It wasn't until I got older and my dad let me shadow him at his business that I started to really focus on something else besides the hurt I felt."

"Have you told her that?"

Liz wiped a tear away. "No."

"I think we should have your mother join us next time okay?"

She nodded.

Gail could tell that Elizabeth was still carrying a lot of pain. Venting to her mother would help her let it go. "How is this affecting you and Jason?"

"He's wonderful." Liz said suddenly smiling. "I never knew love could be like this. But I worry that he'll get tired of me being screwed up."

"Elizabeth, he doesn't seem like that type of man."

"I know that logically. When we fought, he told me that I was addicted to the pain because it was all I knew."

"Do you believe that?"

"To an extent. Part of the problem was that I didn't think I deserved love."

"Do you still think that?"

"No."

Gail smiled. "Good. Do you mind if I call Jason in here?"

Liz looked surprised. She grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. "I don't know how comfortable he'd be but I can ask him."

Gail got up and disappeared for a moment.

Jason stood up. "Is she alright?"

Gail nodded. "I need you to come and sit with us for a while."

"Okay."

"You'll have to talk about your feelings for her in front of me. Can you do that?"

Jason really didn't feel comfortable speaking about personal things in front of Gail, but he'd do it if it meant that Liz would heal. "Okay."

Gail smiled. "Follow me."

Liz looked up at Jason and he could that she had cried. He sat next to her and took her hand in his.

"Jason, I want you to tell Elizabeth how you feel about her."

Liz started to object but Jason stopped her. "It's alright."

He took a deep breath and all the concern on his face fell away and he looked at her with so much love that her breath hitched in her throat. "Elizabeth, I never thought we'd get to this place where we both could admit our feelings so openly. You fought me every step of the way but falling for you was worth every bratty moment."

Liz grinned through her tears.

"I know I said a lot out of anger the day we fought and I'm sorry for that. I really am. I will never walk out on you like that again. It was wrong. I need you to know that I will fight for you for however long it takes. I love you and you have my heart and I don't give it away very easily. You're smart, beautiful, and strong. And I think together we can face anything."

Liz grabbed another tissue. "Jason, I know why you walked out and frankly, I deserved it."

Jason tried to interrupt and Gail held up her hand and he stopped.

"I hurt you and trust me I never want to do that again. I never want to see that look in your eyes ever. Thank you for seeing through all my crap and loving me. You help me be strong. I don't think I'd be doing as well with all of this if you weren't by my side. I promise you that it won't take a long time. I don't want to sit in all of these feelings anymore. We both deserve to be happy. I love you so much."

Jason reached up and wiped a tear away. "Thank you."

Gail smiled. "That's all for today. Jason, thank you for going outside of your comfort zone. I think it was just what Elizabeth needed."

He gave her a slight smile.

"I'll see you in two days okay?" Gail asked.

Liz nodded. "Okay."

They got up and went back to the truck. He gently kissed her before shutting her door and driving them to the penthouse.

"I want to pick a few things up." Jason explained.

Liz smiled. She had something else in mind. They were going to be alone and she was going to take advantage of it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Frank looked out of his bedroom window. "You are all fools." He said under his breath. He had a secret that was going to blow all of them away and he couldn't wait to reveal it." Soon, he would get the last laugh.

Walking over to the video recorder, he turned it on and started to speak. He had debated over and over how he wanted to reveal the truth to them all. This seemed like the answer. It would totally take them off guard and then he would strike. Everything was in place. And when he took away their family one by one until only Maximus was left standing, then his revenge would be complete.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward and Lila boarded the plane. Alice had decided to come with them. She didn't want to leave them alone.

Francis came along as well to look out for them while he finished healing. Lila took an instant liking to him and Edward watched with disdain as they chatted back and forth. He hated that Lila was exposed to Jason's life. She was his light and the idea that it could be extinguished because of Alan's stupidity pissed him off to no end. But, he had already decided that Alan was probably already punishing himself and he wouldn't rub it in. Edward had made costly mistakes before, Jason included. So, he really couldn't judge.

He watched Lila laugh at something Francis said and it made his heart just about burst. She was always beautiful, but when she laughed and her blue eyes twinkled, he felt like he had fallen in love with her all over again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Elizabeth walked into the penthouse. Jason sighed as he looked around and then threw his keys on the desk.

"I'll be right back." He said going up the stairs.

Elizabeth nodded and as soon as he was out of sight, she stripped down to her underwear and walked over to the pool table and grabbed a cue stick.

Jason grabbed a few things out of his drawers and put them in a duffel bag and then walked back downstairs. He heard her break and he smiled and put the bag down. When she came into his line of sight, he sucked his breath in as she looked him up and down. "You wanna play?" She asked before biting her lip.

Jason nodded and walked behind her. He didn't touch her but when she bent over and he realized she was wearing a thong he groaned.

"You okay back there?" She asked before wiggling her hips.

Jason could feel his dick get hard. "Yeah."

Liz smirked and took her shot. "Oops, I missed. You know what that means right?" She asked coyly as she turned around and looked at him.

"What?" Jason said barely audibly.

Liz noticed the rise in his pants and quickly discarded her bra.

Jason licked his lips. "My turn." He said.

She stepped aside. "It's all yours."

Jason lined up his shot and purposely missed. "Damn." He muttered before ripping his shirt off.

Liz smiled. "You're slipping Morgan, but I definitely like the view."

His head tilted to the side and the look of pure want in his eyes made her body twitch with anticipation.

She took the stick from him and lined up her shot as Jason toed off his shoes and socks.

"Darn." She said scratching."Hold this." She said handing him the stick before wiggling out of her underwear and tossing them across the room. "They were so constricting. Your turn."

Jason swallowed hard and counted to ten in his head, trying to stop himself from pouncing on her. It was her game and he was going to let her lead. He lined up and missed again. Smirking, he turned around and started to unbuckle his pants.

"Allow me." She said walking towards him. She finished taking the belt off and then unzipped his pants and they dropped to the floor.

His erection jutted out, only tempered by his briefs and Elizabeth moaned at the sight. "The hell with this." She said suddenly dropping to her knees and freeing him before taking him fully into her mouth.

Jason grunted as the sensation of her tongue on his cock sent a chill through his body. She moaned as she sucked him and pumped him and the vibration made his knees buckle and he had to hang on to the table. "Elizabeth." He moaned as she deep throated him. Pulling him out of her mouth, she flicked her tongue over his ridge Jason groaned loudly as he pulled her up and placed her on the pool table. "My turn." He growled as he laid her down and shoved her legs open. He feasted on her as Elizabeth moaned loudly and grabbed his hair. Her hips surged to meet every thrust of his tongue and right before she was about to cum he stopped. "Jason." She yelled as her eyes barely opened and she watched him lick his lips and then line himself up.

"You ready for me baby?"

If she could take a picture of his face at the moment, it would be her screen saver forever. He looked so hot.

"Fuck me Jason." She practically growled.

He looked at her purposefully, devouring her with his eyes and then his hips surged forward and Elizabeth yelled out. He didn't know what she said and he didn't care. All he wanted was to fill her and give her pleasure until it was almost unbearable.

Using his thumb, he quickly made her cum as he continued to hammer through it. "Fuck." Jason yelled as he changed their position slightly, rubbing against her g-spot as Elizabeth cried out; muttering indecipherable words. Jason continued to pump as her body hugged his cock, creating an unbelievably exquisite friction. "Come for me one more time baby." He said increasing his speed, knowing he couldn't hold on much longer.

Elizabeth's body was vibrating with pleasure. And after a few more thrusts, she loudly panted and mewed as her body began to tighten and Jason watched her cum again as he yelled her name and gushed inside of her. They were both spent as they rode out their climaxes. Pulling her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he used his right arm to hold her tightly as he carried her upstairs to the bed.


	29. Chapter 29 – Calm before the Storm

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the hotness! ilovedana53 – I think it's just been a hectic week for some reason! Blackberry959 – Thanks!

Chapter 29 – Calm before the Storm

Robin eagerly got dressed as she prepared for her date with Johnny. She couldn't wait to spend time with him. And when she heard the knock on her door she took a deep breath and ran to open it. "Hey." She said smiling.

Johnny took in her appearance. "You look nice." He said as he watched her walk away in a pair of jeans that hugged her hips and accentuated her curves.

"Thanks." She said grabbing a wristlet purse. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just you." He said reaching for her hand as he pulled her to the door. He was going to take her to dinner first before they headed to the main event.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Julian grabbed his phone. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry boss but no one is at the mansion. It's empty."

Julian growled. "Fuck. Somebody better figure out where they are." He yelled.

"I'm on it."

Julian gripped the phone tightly so he wouldn't throw it across the room. Frank walked inside.

"Is there trouble?"

"Jason Morgan is a pain in my ass."

Frank smirked. "We need to move forward so you're going to have to take care of him."

"I know. I'm working on it. He is supposed to be at one of their smaller warehouses tomorrow morning for a meeting. Let's just say that it will have an explosive ending." Julian said slowly smiling at the thought.

"Tomorrow, they'll be getting a little delivery that should throw Maximus into a tail spin."

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth opened her eyes and sighed.

"What?"

"You make me happy Jason."

Jason smiled. "You know I aim to please you. God knows that I've never missed that many shots in pool before."

She smiled.

"We need to get back to the mansion for dinner or your mother will probably ground us."

Liz rolled her eyes. "As long as she's sends us to the bedroom, I'm game."

"Considering that your brothers can't seem to stay away from our bedroom, I'm not sure that would be a good thing."

"We'll just have to keep coming back to our little love nest then."

"I don't think this has ever been called that before."

Liz chuckled.

"Come on, I'll race you to the shower."

Liz grinned. "You're on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elena sat in the dining room and drank a glass of wine. She was waiting for everyone to show up and suddenly she was overcome with emotion.

"Mom?" Zander said walking into the room.

She wiped her tears. "Ignore me. I'm fine."

Zander sighed. "No you're not. What happened?"

"Nothing, it's just that I felt lonely for a second which is silly because all of you are here."

Zander sat down. "I don't think any of us have really considered everything you lost in all of this. I'm sorry."

Tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm the one who's sorry. I'm a stranger to my own family because of my choices and I'm scared that we won't be able to totally move forward."

"I think everyone is trying."

"But it's not really getting better. We all just shuffle around each other trying to avoid the cold hard truth."

Zander got up and knelt down on the floor beside her chair. "You have to forgive yourself and that will take time."

"How did you get so wise?"

"Because I happen to take after a woman who made the ultimate sacrifice to keep her family safe. So please don't be so hard on yourself okay?"

She nodded. "I'll try not to be."

He hugged her tightly. For Zander, Elena represented the only hope that he wouldn't turn into a monster like his father. He needed for her to be okay and to love him because the Giambettis were all he had for better or for worse.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

An hour later, the house started to fill up with her children and their significant others and Elena felt happy again as she watched them laugh and kid around.

Elizabeth walked in with Jason and she smiled at how happy her daughter seemed to be.

Maximus walked up behind her. "You've been crying." He said low enough that only she could hear.

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure? I can make them go away."

She chuckled. "That sounds so ominous coming from you."

Maximus grinned. "I wouldn't make them go sleep with the fishes; well, maybe Jason."

Elena scowled as Maximus chuckled.

"I'm just kidding. The defiler is growing on me."

"Do you see how your daughter is practically glowing?"

Maximus looked over at Elizabeth who was sitting on Jason's lap.

"That is because of Jason. So, you should be thanking him not teasing him endlessly."

"I can't help it. It's almost worth it to see that blank look on his face."

Elena grinned. "You're bad."

"You never complained about that before."

Elena spun around and looked at him. "Are you flirting with me?"

Maximus smirked. "What if I am?"

A slow smile crept onto her face but before she could answer him, they were interrupted.

"Can I help you with anything?" Leticia asked.

"Everything is pretty much finished but thank you for asking."

Max walked up behind his girlfriend. "I told you she had it handled."

"Maybe we can team up next time and you can teach me some of your specialties." Elena said nicely.

"I would love that."

Ellie walked up.

"Would you like something to drink?" Elena asked. "I have wine and champagne."

Ellie thought for a minute. "Me and another one of the lab rats cooked up a very refreshing concoction a few days ago, maybe I can mix some up."

Milo smiled. "I'm game."

"Count me in." Elizabeth said.

Ellie rubbed her hands together. "Point me to the liquor cabinet."

Maximus chuckled. "Follow me."

She quickly mixed up a pitcher and poured the pink liquid into some glasses.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not drinking anything that's pink." Jason said quietly.

Max started to laugh. "Count me in on that."

Milo shook his head. "You guys are wusses. Maybe if you were more confident with your feminine side, you wouldn't be so scared to taste it."

Jason looked over at Max. "Do you have a feminine side?"

"Hell no." He said so loudly that everyone turned around and looked at him.

Ellie grabbed a drink and handed it to him. "Here, you have to try this."

Jason smirked. "Why don't you just hold your pinky out why you drink it?"

Maximus laughed.

"Jason, would you like one too?" Leticia asked.

"Uh, no I'm fine with my beer but thank you."

"Wus." Milo said as he coughed.

Elizabeth grinned. Her mother walked into the kitchen and she followed her inside.

"How was your session?" Elena asked.

"It was good." She said smiling as she remembered what Jason said. "She wants to know if you would join me next time."

Elena stopped what she was doing and studied her daughter for a moment. "Of course." She said nervously.

"Thank you."

Max walked inside and handed Elena his pink drink. "By drinking this, you will be saving me from hours of teasing and I can keep my man card."

Elena chuckled. "Well how could I possible say no to that?" She said taking it from him.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm telling."

Max glared at her. "No you won't because if you do I will tell mom what happened at spring break last year."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't."

"Oh yes—I would." Max said with an evil smile.

Liz glared at him. "You are so going down."

Elena shook her head at their antics. "Max, go set the table please."

He groaned.

"It's either that or the pink drink." She said smiling.

Max went into the drawer and grabbed some silverware and Elizabeth started folding some napkins.

Maximus watched from afar with a smile on his face. He felt like he was falling for his wife all over again. Things had been awkward, but he had decided that he didn't want to waste any more time living in the past. He missed her and they had been separated for far too long. Excusing himself, he called Sonny and made some arrangements for the night so he could be alone with his wife.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dinner was full of laughter and teasing and Elena loved every minute of it. And when everyone started to leave and retreat to their rooms, Maximus pulled his wife onto the back porch.

"There's some place I want to take you tonight. Are you game?"

"Of course."

"Good. Pack an overnight bag."

She smiled. "I'll look forward to it."

Maximus smiled. She was even more beautiful now than she was in the past and tonight, he was going to make her his again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin laid back on the blanket as she looked up into the sky. Johnny was holding her hand and everything just felt right. And even though there were other people around, the night just felt magical.

Johnny pointed out a satellite and she watched it float across the sky.

"Would you go into space if you had the chance?" She asked curiously.

"Hell yeah, that would be some ride."

Robin smiled. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Anytime." Johnny said looking over at her.

Robin blushed under his gaze and he chuckled.

"I never took you for the blushing kind of girl?"

"Why? Is it because Liz and I like to have fun?"

"Maybe, but I don't mind that you do."

She rolled onto her side and he did the same. "I've been hurt in the past and I really don't want to repeat that this time around."

"I don't intend on hurting you." He said softly. His thumb stroked her hand and it made Robin shiver. "Just don't shut me out okay? If you get scared, just say so. I won't be mad."

"Okay. I can do that." She said softly.

"May I kiss you?" Johnny asked as he watched a slow smile appear on her face.

"I would like that."

Johnny moved closer and then pushed her hair off of her face. His lips brushed against hers for a second and then he stilled as they hovered over hers. Robin could feel his breath and opened her eyes and they gazed at each other intently. His green eyes didn't give her a clue what he was thinking and then his hand snaked into her hair and he kissed her sensuously; using his tongue to illicit a slight moan as she opened for him and their tongues mated. When he pulled back, both their eyes snapped open and they smiled.

"You're pretty good at that O'Brien." Robin said licking her lips.

"And so are you." He said kissing her one more time.

They both laid on their backs and looked up just in time for a shooting star.

"Did you plan that?"

Johnny smirked. "Of course, it's how I usually impress my dates. Did you make a wish?"

Robin grinned. "I think I already got it."

Johnny smiled. "Nice."

Robin chuckled. The night was going just perfect.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maximus pulled his wife into his arms and held her tightly. Making love to her again was almost overwhelming. Neither had spoken afterwards and had just been content in the peace that they felt. It didn't fix everything but he felt like it definitely was a step in the right direction.

"Elizabeth asked me to go to therapy with her." Elena said softly.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes, I'm scared to hear how she really feels about me."

Maximus kissed the top of her head. "I think it will be more about how she felt for you in the past. She probably just needs to vent. It won't be pretty and I'm sure it will be really hard to hear, but once she gets it out, I think you both can move forward.

"I never stopped loving you Maximus. I feel like I've been given a second chance for happiness and I'm so thankful."

"I love you Elena. Never forget that."


	30. Chapter 30 – Close Call

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the family stuff. More to come!

Chapter 30 – Close Call

The next day, Elena sat on her bed and took out her phone. She waited patiently for her contact to pick up.

"Gabriella, did you find out the information I needed?"

"Yes. I was just about to text you."

"Good."

"Are you sure you want to get involved?"

Elena sighed. "I need to fix this and take care of my family."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason drove to the warehouse. He was running a bit late because of an earlier meeting with Sonny. Hearing the sirens, he grimaced and pulled over to the side of the road. Watching Lucky get out of his squad car, he moaned loudly and grabbed his information out of the glove compartment.

"What's your hurry Morgan?" Lucky asked smirking.

"I'm late for a meeting. Was I speeding?"

"No, your right brake light is out."

Jason looked at him like he was crazy causing Lucky to grin.

"How's Elizabeth?"

Jason glared at him. "She's fine."

"That she is." He said watching Jason's eyes grow darker.

"Are we finished here?"

Lucky smiled. "Sure, just get that fixed okay?"

Jason nodded and watched him walk away. He hated Lucky Spencer with his smug demeanor and beady eyes. Pulling back onto the road he started to imagine ways that he could torture the cop and a smirk crept onto his face. If only he would get the chance.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth sat across from Robin at Kelly's. There were 4 guards scattered around the room but neither of them cared because they were too busy talking about the star date.

"So, was he dreamy?" Elizabeth asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Definitely. He's hot." Robin said shuddering.

Liz grinned. "I'm so glad that you two are happy."

Robin smiled. "We're going out again tomorrow night."

"You better wear something sexy."

"Oh, I have the perfect little black dress and stiletto heels. Trust me, he won't know what hit him."

Liz grinned and then the sound of an explosion permeated the diner and she froze. She was finding it hard to breathe because at that moment, she knew something was very wrong. Jason was in danger.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason parked his SUV and started walking towards the building, cursing Lucky every step of the way. He had made it half way to the door when the explosion rocked the building and it was like everything was happening in slow motion. His body was propelled backwards. Everything sounded muffled as his ears began to ring and the force of the explosion slammed him into the side of a car. His head struck the glass of the passenger window and his body crumpled to the ground. For a moment, he looked up at the clear blue sky and then a fire ball came into view. And then blackness seemed to come out of nowhere and the sky was gobbled up by it as Jason passed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lucky saw the fireball and raced to the scene. Grabbing the radio he called it in. "We have a 10-80 down at the docks. It looks like it's coming from the corner of Front and Main. 11-41 requested and send backup please."

"Roger that." A voice said back.

Lucky parked his cruiser and ran towards the building. The fire was raging and he saw Jason's SUV and muttered under his breath. He caught sight of what he thought was a body and when he got closer, he realized it was Jason.

"Morgan, wake up." He said loudly. "We need to get you away from here."

Jason didn't move. A second explosion forced Lucky flat to the ground and he cursed again. Pushing himself up, he attempted to assess Jason injuries. It didn't look like he had anything major wrong. But he did see blood on the side of Jason's head and made a decision. Grabbing Jason under his arms, he groaned loudly as he dragged him further away. "Jesus Jason. What the fuck do you eat?" He said loudly as Jason's limp body seemed to grow heavier. The heat was intense and Lucky was sweating profusely. Finally, a cop car pulled up followed by an ambulance.

"Lucky, are you okay?" Mac asked.

"I'm good. Morgan was not so fortunate."

Mac felt for a pulse and then waved an EMT over.

"His pulse is strong." The paramedic said before putting an oxygen mask on Jason's face. They put him on a backboard and then lifted him onto the gurney.

"I swear he has nine lives." Lucky muttered as he watched them load Jason into the ambulance.

Mac smirked. "It does appear that way."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth frantically tried to call Jason as they tried to get closer to the fire.

"Any luck?" Robin asked.

"No, it's going straight to voice mail."

They got out of the car and ran up to the police barrier. Seeing Lucky talking to Mac, Elizabeth yelled to him and he walked over.

"Lucky, was anyone in the building?"

Lucky sighed. He still couldn't believe that Elizabeth would waste her life for Jason freaking Morgan. "Elizabeth, Jason was taken to the hospital."

She swallowed hard as her stomach started to churn. "How bad it is it?"

"I'm not sure. He was unconscious when I found him."

"You found him?"

"Yes, I had pulled him over right beforehand and he was pissed because he was running late. But, the crazy thing is that if I hadn't, he would be dead right now."

"Thank you Lucky." Liz said before grabbing Robin's hand and pulling her to the car. She told the driver to take them to G.H. and then closed her eyes. He had to be okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason woke up and began to struggle.

"Mr. Morgan, you need to keep still." Epiphany demanded.

Jason looked at her blankly. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. There was an explosion."

Jason groaned. The pain in his head felt like someone was stabbing him with a knife. "I'm fine."

Epiphany looked at him like he was crazy. "If you don't keep still and let me treat your injuries I will sedate you. It's your choice." She said firmly.

Jason gave her a glacial stare and Epiphany rolled her eyes.

"Do you really thing that constipated look is going to work on me?"

Jason growled. "I'm out of here."

Elizabeth walked into the room. "Jason Morgan knock it off." She said loudly.

He looked over at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that a trick question? Where else would I be?" She said putting her hands on her lips.

Epiphany fought a chuckle. The expression on Elizabeth's face was priceless.

Liz moved to his side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

She looked up at Epiphany. "How is he really?"

"So far, he has some cuts and bruises that I need to clean. He'll need a scan of his hard head as well."

"Thank you." She said before looking over at Jason."Are you trying to give me gray hair? I'm too young for this shit."

Jason smirked.

"Not to mention that I find out that Lucky, of all people, saved your life."

His smile quickly dissipated and he groaned audibly. "Don't remind me."

"I'm just glad that you're okay."

"I have no intention of leaving you."

"Good to know."

Epiphany cleaned the cut on his head and got someone to come transport him so he could get a cat scan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maximus, Elena, and Sonny rushed into the waiting room. Elizabeth stood up and Elena enveloped her body in her arms as Robin watched.

"How is he?" Elena asked.

"He's getting a scan because he hit his head. But other than that, he's fine."

Sonny let out a sigh of relief.

"Lucky detained him for a broken brake light and it saved his life."

Sonny shook his head and grinned. "I'm sure Jason is really happy about that."

"I'm sure they'll laugh at it over dinner and a movie." Liz said sarcastically making Sonny chuckle.

"This was Julian's and Frank's handiwork. Who was Jason meeting?"

Sonny sighed. "A distributor we're working with. I'm not sure how many other people were in the building."

Epiphany interrupted them. "He's back in the exam room. I think you should go in there and keep him in line before he decides to bolt. I could take him, but I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of his."

Robin and Elizabeth grinned. "I really like you Epiphany." Liz said.

Epiphany smiled and they both went back to the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched her walk inside.

"Are you being good?"

He looked over at Epiphany. "Did you tell on me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you always this difficult?"

Jason growled.

"Just what I thought."

Liz smiled. "I think you met your match. I wouldn't piss her off if I were you."

Patrick walked into the room and smiled when he saw Elizabeth. "You're back."

"I just couldn't stay away."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least we know your eyes still work." Patrick said.

"Can I go now?"

Patrick sighed. "Jason, you have a mild concussion and some bruising on your shoulder and back. Other than that, you're fine. You're a lucky man."

"Don't say lucky."

Liz grinned and Patrick just looked at them dumbfounded.

"So, do I get to wake him up every few hours?"

Patrick smiled. "I would just to get a reaction, but he should just rest and take it easy for at least the next 12 hours. You can take aspirin if you have any pain and if the headaches worsen or your vision gets blurry, you should come back in. Everyone responds differently to these kinds of injuries. So, you're the best judge as to how you're feeling and responding."

Jason nodded. He knew the drill.

"Thank you Dr. Drake." Liz said nicely.

Patrick smiled. "Please, call me Patrick."

Jason almost groaned out loud.

Liz chuckled as he walked out and she turned back to Jason. "Are you jealous?"

Jason smirked. "I don't like it when people flirt with you in front of me. It makes me crazy."

Liz bit her lip. He was so hot when he was jealous.

"Sonny and my parents are waiting outside. Let's get you home."

Jason sighed and sat up. "Do you know what they did with my gun?"

"I have no idea."

Epiphany walked back in. "You're sprung. Try not to miss me too much."

Jason smirked. "You wouldn't have my gun by any chance…"

Epiphany frowned. "Do I look like I'm packin'?" She quipped.

Liz chuckled. "I need to get your number."

Epiphany smiled. "Sometimes we all go out for a GNO. You'll have to come with us."

"I'd love it."

Epiphany left and Liz looked at Jason who was frowning. "What's a GNO?"

"Girls night out."

Jason thought for a moment. "I guess I'll be going too."

"It's called a girl's night out for a reason." She said helping him stand up.

"You need a guard."

"And you think you're up for that?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Please…"

"Be careful what you wish for Jason, Robin and I are legendary for a reason."

He smiled at her. She had a cocky look on her face and Jason thought she looked beautiful. "Take me home." He said softly sending shivers up and down her body.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat back in the car and closed his eyes. He had been so close to getting blown up. Julian needed to pay and he wanted to be the one to put him 6 ft. under.

The car pulled up to the house and Maximus opened the door. They had taken separate cars. He helped Jason out of the car and then they all went into the house.

Elena and Elizabeth got him settled on the bed and fussed over him.

"Get a bottle of water from the kitchen." Elena said.

She left the room and Elena sat on the bed next to him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Jason gave her a small smile. "I'll be fine."

"My daughter would probably fall apart if something really bad happened to you. You two are going to drive me to drink."

Jason fully smiled. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be more careful."

Liz watched them for a second and then came into the room. Elena stood and touched her arm before walking out.

She put the water down and then climbed into bed next to him. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She said softly.

He kissed the top of her head. "Stay with me until it's time for you to go."

"Okay."

Jason fell asleep and Elizabeth listened to his heartbeat; thanking God that he was still in one piece.


	31. Chapter 31 - Tormented

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I think everyone went to the beach this weekend. The lucky love is heartwarming lol. One of the Guest reviewers actually guessed one of the secrets! Liasonluv, ilovedana53, dreamlover22 – Thanks for taking the time to review regularly. I appreciate it! By the way I recorded a song that went along with this chapter so if you want to listen just click on my profile for the link.

Chapter 31 - Tormented

Elizabeth and Elena walked into Gail's office. Elizabeth was tired. It had been a long night trying to keep Jason in bed. They had gotten in a fight but he finally relented and agreed not to go out. He was the worse patient. She had threatened to call Epiphany several times, much to Jason's horror, and that was when he stopped fighting her about going to the office.

"Hello, I'm Gail Baldwin." She said offering her hand to Elena.

"Hi, I'm Elena Giambetti." Elena said smiling.

"Please, have a seat."

Elena sat down next to Elizabeth and took a deep breath. She didn't think a parent could ever be prepared for something like this.

Sensing her nervousness, Elizabeth reached her hand over and took her hand and briefly squeezed. This was going to be just as hard for her.

Gail noted the affection and pressed forward. "Elena, I asked Elizabeth to bring you here because she's carrying a lot of pain. I know it will be hard to hear her words, but take comfort in the fact that it will help her let it go so you can both move forward."

Elena nodded. "I understand."

"Please hold back from speaking until she's finished."

"Okay."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts.

"I don't want you to think Elizabeth. I need you to trust your mother enough to just let your feelings pour out. Can you do that?"

Her eyes opened and she looked at Gail and nodded.

Elizabeth grabbed a tissue from the desk, knowing that she would need it. She watched as her mom followed suit and then she began to speak. "I remember the night you left. You kissed me and tucked me in the bed and told me to be good for daddy. And even though you were upset and sad, I still thought you were the most beautiful mother ever."

She let out a sigh, staring forward but aware that her mother's eyes were focused on her.

"The next few days, daddy was pretty much missing in action. My brothers were quiet and withdrawn and I wondered what was going on. And finally, daddy sat me down on his lap and with tears in his eyes he told me that you left and that you weren't coming back. I was devastated. I screamed and cried as dad held me and cried himself. I thought you left because I was bad and relentlessly kept going over that night again and again trying to think if I had done something or said something to make you leave. I never was the same again. The pain was overwhelming and I withdrew. When I went to school, I stayed to myself. Kids would tease me about you and say really cruel things. Sometimes, Milo and Max would come home bloody because they'd get into fights. They always watched over me. And every day, my hate for you and myself grew."

Elena broke down.

"Keep going Elizabeth." Gail said.

"Did you even stop and think how your decision would affect the rest of us?" Elizabeth said loudly, her voice full of emotion. "I have never told another living soul about this. The only people that know are Max, Gabriella, and Francis. But, I tried to kill myself in junior high. I just couldn't take it anymore. I was standing on the ledge of a building with my arms outstretched. There's no way I would have survived the fall. I thought I had lost Francis but he had followed me and called Max. I had started to fall forward, ready to die when they caught me. And then I broke and so did Max. They took me to Gabriella's house and called a doctor. Max was so mad at me. He told me that he couldn't lose another person in this family and that I needed to stop hurting myself."

Sobs permeated the room as Elena wept openly. Gail studied Elizabeth. She was eerily calm.

"Gabriella was wonderful. She listened to me and gave me advice. It helped me a lot and that was around the time I started to get interested in the business and it kind of took my mind off things. In high school, I was almost raped and that sent me plummeting but by then, I was a lot of stronger. Milo was wonderful to me. I couldn't have better brothers." She said finally looking over at her mother who was a wreck. "So, you see mom? I don't know how to let go of so much pain. I've carried it for so long. It was my best friend; my only friend for a long time. And I know you are back and I should be good right? I mean I understand why you did what you did. But, it still can't erase the agony I went through. I'm not saying I don't love you. Because even when I hated you, I would have done anything get you back. I didn't say all of that to hurt you. You just need to understand where I'm coming from."

Elena nodded and wiped her face. "Elizabeth, can I please hug you baby?'

Liz nodded and Elena pulled her into her arms.

"From the bottom of my heart, I'm so sorry. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for how much pain you have endured. I thought I was saving you from death and I ended up driving you right to it. I love you so much. You are my beautiful angel and I'll do anything for you; even stay away and give you space if that is what you need."

Liz pulled back abruptly. "Please don't leave me again." She pleaded.

"Never." Elena said hugging her again.

Gail let them stay that way for a long time. Luckily, she didn't have another appointment afterwards. She knew Elizabeth had been hiding something and now that she had admitted it, they could begin the healing process.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maximus, Milo, Jason, and Zander sat in the living room staring at the television screen. Frank had just begun to talk.

"Hello. I hope you are all comfortable except for Jason. I guess the timing was a little off yesterday. You weren't supposed to be around for my message. Just know that your time on this earth is nearly over. In the meantime, just know that we're coming for you." He held up Jason's gun. "Won't it be ironic that you die by your own gun? Now, without further interruptions, the big reveal."

Maximus looked over at Jason who didn't seem to be disturbed at all by Frank's message. Zander's eyes were glued to the t.v. He was scared about what Frank would do. He knew what the man was capable of.

"I remember to this day when I found out Elena was pregnant." He stopped for a second, changing his stream of thought. "You know Maximus, she was always mine. You stole her from me and I will never forget that. Elena is way too good for you. She was promised to me and you will pay dearly for it. When I took her," He stopped and a pleased smile took over his face, "it was everything I thought it would be. The more she fought, the more I wanted to take what was mine."

Maximus hurled the glass he had in his hand across the room causing everyone to look over at him; that is until Frank started speaking again.

"That brings me to you Zander. You're a disappointment and a traitor. But, I should have known that you would turn on me. You see, you were never mine to begin with."

There was a collective gasp heard around the room.

"That's right. That little bastard is your Maximus. Elena was pregnant when she left you. I'm sterile and have been since I was a child due to meningitis. So, congratulations, that little prick is all yours. Enjoy. You'll all be hearing from me soon."

The television went blank and so were all of their faces. Suddenly, Zander's face contorted and he was breathing heavily. Looking at his father who was visible shocked the rage started to build within him and he bolted out the front door.

"Zander." Milo yelled.

"Go after him." Maximus yelled.

Milo took off but it was too late. Zander had jumped into his car and he was gone. He walked back into the house. "Sorry pop."

Maximus rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't understand. How could this be?" He asked.

Jason looked over at him. "He could be lying."

Max cleared his throat. "I agree. We'll get a test done to make sure."

Maximus nodded. "That's if Zander ever come back."

"He'll come back. We're all he has." Milo said quietly.

The front door flew open and Elena and Elizabeth came walking through the door. All the men looked at their faces and knew that the session must have been rough. And the women looked at their family who looked devastated.

"What happened?" Elena asked moving towards the couch.

"You both need to sit down." Maximus said.

They sat down. Elizabeth looked up at Jason but he just kissed her forehead and took her hand.

"There is something I need to tell you." Maximus said taking in a sharp breath.

Elena nodded.

"Frank sent us a message—a video."

"I want to watch it."

Max gasped and his father turned and looked at him.

"No Elena, I'll just tell you."

He really didn't want her to hear about what Frank said about her rape.

She nodded.

"He said that he's sterile and that Zander is mine."

Elena started to shake. "What?" She said softly. And as the reality started to hit her, she started to mumble no and stood up. "No." She yelled. "Please don't tell me that I took your child away from you. Please." She begged.

Maximus stood up. "Elena, I don't blame you."

Her body started to go slack and Maximus grabbed her arms as Jason jumped up and braced her from behind. He turned her and picked her up. Liz stood and he laid her down on the couch.

Jason looked at Milo and Max and made a motion with his head and they all headed into the dining room to give Maximus and Elena some privacy.

"I can't believe this." Max said staring at his hands. "Do you really think it's true?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't know. Frank does love to hurt dad. In some ways it makes sense."

Milo sighed. "Zander ran." He said to her.

Liz's eyes grew big. "We have to find him before he does something stupid."

Jason took out his phone. "Spinelli, I need you to find Zander. I have no idea where he might go."

He ended the call. They could hear Elena sobbing and Elizabeth wiped a tear away. She looked at Max. "I told her."

His mouth dropped open. Milo and Jason looked at her quizzically. And that is when they got a call that Zander was at vista point. Johnny had been on the way to the house and had turned around and followed him because he saw the look on Zander's face when he passed him.

"Jason, he has a gun and he's standing on the ledge at the bridge."

"Shit. Try to get closer but don't spook him okay?"

"Okay."

Jason jumped up and they followed him into the living room. "We have to go. Zander is in trouble. I'll have Nathan drive you and the rest of us will take Max's truck."

They all rushed for the cars and headed out, not sure what they would find when they got there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Zander stood looking over the water. Everything was fucked up. The hate he had inside of him for Frank was raging through his body. It was painful and he just wanted to make it stop.

Johnny stepped on a twig and Zander's head swung around.

"Don't come any closer." He yelled putting the gun to his head.

"Please Zander, don't do it. Just talk to me. I promise that I won't come any closer."

"He lied to everyone." Zander said as tears fell down his face. "He took me away from my parents and tried to turn me into a sick fuck like him. I thought I was damaged. He's not my father." He yelled.

Johnny was stunned.

"I know, it's crazy right? Who does something like that?"

He lost his balance for a second and Johnny felt like he was going to throw up. There was no way he could get to him in time.

Jason barely had the car stopped before Elizabeth jumped out and ran towards the bridge.

"Zander, please don't jump." She yelled.

He lifted the gun and placed it back on his temple. "Don't come any closer." He yelled.

Elizabeth stopped in her traps as the rest of her family walked up behind her.

"Zander, if you jump, you can't take it back. You'll be gone and this family can't take another loss right now."

Tears were pouring down his face. "You don't understand."

"I do understand because I was right where you are before."

Milo gasped and Maximus and Jason looked stunned.

"I was going to kill myself when I was 13 because I was in so much pain over losing my mother."

Zander stared at his sister. She was crying and telling him something that obviously not everyone knew.

"What happened?"

"I was on top of building near a cliff. I started to fall forward and Max and Francis grabbed me. So, I get where your head is at right now but you have got to know that our hearts will break if something happens to you."

"What if Frank lied?"

"Then you're still family regardless. You are still apart of all of us. So get your ass off of that ledge right now."

Zander lowered his hand and smirked. He hadn't noticed that Johnny had re-positioned himself along with Nathan and they were to his left almost close enough to grab him.

"Okay." He said.

And then a gunshot was heard and they all ducked and watched as it tore though Zander's body. A look of shock appeared on the younger man's face as he started to fall backwards.

Elena and Elizabeth screamed while Maximus yelled no and Johnny and Nathan sprung forward. Johnny caught a leg and struggled to keep his grip. Nathan scrambled over the side and clung to the railing as Max and Jason ran toward the gunshots firing several rounds. Nathan managed to grab Zander's shirt and tugged. Maximus ran to the edge and looked over.

"I'm going to push him towards you." Nathan said getting a grip on Zander's torso as he used his legs to hold onto the steel.

Jason pushed Maximus aside and as Nathan lifted, he grabbed Zander and they were able to pull him up. He was unconscious and bleeding profusely. He ran with him to the truck. Johnny helped Nathan up and then they all got into various cars and drove to the hospital.


	32. Chapter 32 – A Woman Scorned

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Alright, posting at lunchtime isn't working for me so I'm switching to evenings again. But, it will be earlier in the evening after I get home from work. Boy, you guys really don't like Lucky lol. * ABCSOAPFAN1963 – Glad you're liking the story. * Virgy15 – Frank is going down! * ilovedana53 – I went back and forth on whether or not to make Zander Maximus's child. But, I thought it was really soapy so I went for it. * LiasonLuv – He was shot. That's why Jason took off running towards where the gunshots came from. * Kikimoo – She is but things are starting to get better for her.

Chapter 32 – A Woman Scorned

Elizabeth put pressure on the wound in Zander's side. "Come on Zander. You have to hang in there." She said loudly.

Jason felt for his pulse. "Nathan, drive faster."

Nathan nodded. They were almost at the bottom of the hill.

A few cop cars whizzed past them.

"The cops are going to ask what happened. What are you going to tell them?"

Jason shrugged. "We'll just tell them a shot rang out and we don't know where it came from. It's the truth."

Liz nodded. She knew it was bad if Jason was willing to forgo taking him to a safe house.

"We're almost there." Nathan said.

"Do you hear that Zander? You just have to hold on a little longer."

Zander's eyelashes fluttered.

"Zander, talk to me."

He struggled to say something but it just came out garbled.

"I know it hurts, we're pulling up to the hospital right now. Please hang on."

He passed out again and Liz looked up at Jason. The door opened and Jason hopped out and a nurse came in. She yelled for the gurney and Jason and Nathan carefully lifted him and placed him on it. Elizabeth sat on the seat. She had Zander's blood all over her and she was looking at her hands; the shock of the situation overwhelming her. Jason grabbed a towel out of the back and grabbed a bottle of water. He pulled her out of the truck and tried to get the blood off of her hands.

"He has to make it." She said quietly.

Jason didn't say anything. It looked bad. Zander had lost a lot of blood. But, he didn't want to take away her hope so he just listened and then directed her inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They all sat in the waiting room. No one spoke. Zander was in surgery and everyone was still trying to digest what happened when Mac and Lucky walked towards them.

Jason sighed. "Mac."

"Jason. You want to tell me how Zander got shot?"

"We don't know who did it." Jason said.

"Well, someone is going to have to speak up."

Maximus rose to his feet. "My son is having surgery right now; fighting for his life. I had to watch a bullet pierce his body. I don't know who did it. We didn't see who took the shot. I don't know what else I can tell you."

Mac looked around the room. "We might have more questions later." He said before turning to walk away.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry." Lucky said quietly.

She looked up at him. "Thanks."

He turned and left and Robin walked towards them.

"How is he?"

"They lost him twice but he's still alive." Robin said. "They are closing up. It hit an artery and that is why there was so much blood. The bullet was removed safely and it somehow missed any vital organs. Zander is a lucky man."

Elena started to cry and Maximus pulled her into his arms.

"He'll be moved to recovery and then ICU when he wakes up. You guys should go home and get some rest. I'll be here and I'll check in on him. They are going to keep him in an induced coma for at least 24 to 48 hours. It will allow him to heal."

"I can't leave him." Elena said.

"He's going to need a lot of care when he wakes up and it's important that you are well rested. I know it's hard but I promise you that I will call if anything happens. Please, trust me."

Maximus sighed. "Thank you Robin. I do trust you. We'll be back in the morning."

They all got up and headed for the cars. Johnny stayed behind to make sure that Zander was protected.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth stepped into the shower. Jason gave her a few minutes alone and then slipped in behind her. They quickly washed up and then they held each other as Elizabeth softly cried. Looking up at him, she said, "I don't know how much more this family can take."

"I know. I'm so sorry. You were so great at the bridge; talking him down."

"I'm sorry I never told you."

"Elizabeth, you're not under any obligation to tell me everything."

"It's just something I don't like to think about."

"I hate that you had to go through that."

"I need to go see my mother."

Jason stepped out and dried her off and then himself. They got dressed and then he watched her walk out the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth knocked on her parent's bedroom door.

"Come in." Maximus said.

She stepped inside. Her mother was lying on the bed and Maximus was looking out the window.

"Dad, I need to talk to mom for a minute."

He nodded and then walked past her.

Elizabeth climbed onto the bed and laid next to her and Elena pulled her into her arms.

"Thank you for saving him." Elena said softly.

"Sometimes you wonder why you go through things but then strangely, the experience helps you guide someone else. He's going to be okay. He has to be." Liz said softly.

Elena's cell phone rang and she grabbed it. "Hello?"

She listened carefully. "Thank you." She said before hanging up the phone.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes." She said softly.

"I'm worried about you."

Elena smoothed Elizabeth's hair down. "The best thing about our family is our resilience and love for each other. I need you to know something. Yes, it hurt to hear everything you said earlier but it's your truth and I'm so glad that you're still here. And I won't go back to Italy for a while okay? I'll stay here as long as you need me to."

Elizabeth snuggled closer to her mother. "Thank you."

They both fell asleep. Jason went into the living room and found Maximus. "Hey."

"I guess you're looking for my daughter?"

Jason smirked. "Yeah."

"I just checked the room. They fell asleep. So, it looks like I'm sleeping on the couch."

Jason smiled.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Max asked as he came into the room.

"Your mother and Elizabeth fell asleep in our bed."

Max smiled. "I have king sized bed dad. You can stay with me."

Maximus gave him a look and Jason turned his head and smiled.

"Robin just texted me. Zander's condition is the same."

"You know that wasn't about you right?" Max asked.

He wanted to make sure his dad didn't think Zander was upset about him being his father.

"I know. Just finding out about Elizabeth that way and almost losing another child, kind of threw me."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but she was messed up and she was adamant that we not tell you."

"We?"

"Gabriella, Francis, and I were the only ones who knew."

"Gabriella?"

"She was great pop. I don't think Elizabeth would have made it without her."

Maximus sighed. "Thank you for taking care of her."

Max nodded.

"We should get some rest." Jason said.

He watched Maximus and Max go upstairs and then he headed to his bedroom. Tomorrow was probably going to be a very hard day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth woke up and stretched. She turned over and her mother wasn't there. Getting up slowly, she went to the bathroom and then went downstairs.

Maximus looked up at her. "Did you sleep well in my bed?"

Liz grinned. "Very well."

Jason smiled.

"Where's your mother?"

Liz looked at him funny. "What do you mean? She isn't out here?"

Maximus put down his knife and fork and grabbed his phone. He called the hospital and asked if Elena had been there to see Zander but they said no.

They all sat and looked at each other for a second and then Milo ran out front to talk to Nathan.

"Did my mother come out here?"

Nathan shook his head no. "No one has come through the front door or the gate. Why?"

"She's missing."

Nathan looked over at the other guard. "Pull surveillance and she if she went out the back."

The guard hurried away and Nathan went inside the house with Milo.

Maximus was fuming.

"She didn't go out the front."

"Maybe she called a cab."

Jason picked up his phone. "Spinelli, I need you to see if any cab picked anyone up near Sonny's over night."

"Of course Stone cold…."

Jason hung up the phone. "Where do you think she went?"

Elizabeth put down her drink. "She took a call last night. She said everything was fine so I assumed that it came from the hospital."

"She went after Frank." Maximus said as everyone looked up at him stunned. "I know my wife. She was too quiet last night."

Max put his head in his hands.

Jason grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"Before she went with Frank, she was a really good shot and she could handle a knife like no one else I've met before. She might be a little rusty, but she's good."

"Can Spinelli track her calls?" Liz asked.

"Yes." Jason said. He called Spinelli again and Liz gave him the phone number.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elena looked out the window of the car. She knew her husband was going to be upset with her for what she had done but she didn't regret it all. Frank was a menace and she couldn't stand him torturing her family one more minute. She had watched the video before she left the house and it just made her livid. And she knew she probably should have just told Maximus his location. But, she had a score to settle.

_FLASHBACK_

_The black town car stopped on the road and Elena ran out to meet it. She was dressed in black from head to toe. Her hair was pulled back and her knife was secured to her leg. She was ready for battle._

_ "__No one saw you?" Gabriella's husband Vincent asked her quietly._

_ "__No."_

_ "__Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_ "__I'm sure. I need to do this."_

_He nodded. "Okay then. There's ammunition in the trunk. I already have four men at the location. Julian isn't there. I don't know where he is at the moment. But, Frank was seen in the bedroom window and he hasn't left the house."_

_Elena smiled. "Good."_

_ "__The men will take care of the guards on the outside and the surveillance video. They'll make sure the house is clear and then you can go in and do what you need to, but I will be by your side. I'm probably already going to have to go into hiding once your husband finds out."_

_Elena smirked. "I'll handle Maximus."_

_He gave her a look that made her chuckled. Vincent started out as a guard and quickly became indispensable to Maximus. He ran several of his warehouses and that is how he met Gabriella. _

_ "__We're almost there." He said._

_Elena couldn't believe that Frank was so close. _

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

_They sat on the side of the road waiting for a call. Finally, Vincent's phone rang and he told the driver to proceed to the house. They pulled into the long driveway and the house Frank was hiding in came into view._

_They got out and the driver popped the trunk. Vincent handed her a handgun and took one out for himself. Grabbing a case, he shut the trunk and they went into the house. Elena gripped her gun tightly and made her way up the stairs, ready in case their men had missed anyone._

_Vincent pointed to the bedroom Frank was in and they went inside. Frank was sound asleep. Vincent pointed his flashlight to the nightstand next to him. There was a bottle of alcohol on it that was half-empty and a gun. He quietly retrieved it and Elena nodded._

_He walked back to the door and flicked on the light and Frank jerked into a sitting position as he fished for Jason's gun that was no longer was there._

_ "__Hello Frank." Elena said pointing the gun at him._

_ "__Elena." He whispered. "How did you…."_

_ "__Find you? I tracked down your cigar delivery. It's your one major vice and it now is your downfall."_

_Frank's eyes flickered with surprise. "You won't kill me."_

_ "__You are the reason my family was devastated for years. Zander almost killed himself because of what you did. So, yes, you will die by my hands. Payback is a bitch."_

_He started to say something and she shot him right between the legs. He yelled as he grabbed his crotch and fell backwards onto the bed; writhing in pain._

_Vincent winced._

_ "__The only sounds I want to hear from your mouth are the sounds of pain."_

_She grabbed her knife and strode towards the bed. Grabbing a bloody hand that had struck her on numerous occasions in the past, she quickly pulled it back towards the bedpost and plunged the knife through it so it stuck to the headboard._

_Frank screamed out in pain._

_Backing away, she caught her breath and Vincent placed a chair behind her. She sat there for an hour as Frank went in and out of consciousness. There was no way that she could make him feel all the pain that he caused. But, she was hoping he wouldn't bleed out so she could watch him suffer for a few hours. And he didn't. At one point, she put another bullet between his legs for good measure. He lasted an hour after that before he had a heart attack and died. She pulled the blade out of his hand and wiped it on the bed and put it back into its holder._

_Vincent called for the men to come inside._

_ "__Burn his body." She said before walking out. _

_Wearily, she went back to the car feeling as though she could breathe a little easier now._


	33. Chapter 33 – Tactical Maneuvers

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Dreamlover22 – lol I promise he's not a focal point. * leeleelayla5 – I agree! * ilovedana53 – Lucky isn't. He's just annoying and likes to push Jason's buttons. * Liasonisthebomb – Thanks! * LiasonLuv - She rocked! * Virgy15, Kikimoo – Thanks! * chawkchic – Soon! * doralupin86 – Agree about the therapy! Thanks! * ABSOAPFAN1963 – ROFLMAO – Blame it on the writer….* butterflyliz – Thanks!

Chapter 33 – Tactical Maneuvers

Vincent dropped Elena off on the road and sped off. She walked through the gate and the guard's mouth dropped open.

"Mrs. Giambetti?" He said.

She smiled. "Yeah."

"Let me give you a ride." He said jumping into the golf cart. She slid inside and he drove her down the long driveway and then she got out. Nathan's mouth dropped open as she walked up the stairs.

"Good morning." She said to him.

He nodded and held the door open. She walked inside and everyone stopped moving and talking and just stared at her.

Maximus slowly stood, the anger starting to build in his eyes.

"He's dead." She said quietly. Looking over at Jason, she handed him a gun. "I thought you might want that back. I think it's yours."

He nodded and took his gun from her. He wasn't sure what to think.

Milo got up from the chair he was in and she sat down in it.

"You could have been hurt. Why the hell would you do that to me after I had lost you for all of those years?" Maximus said angrily.

"I had to do it. He took so much away from us. Once I figured out how to find him, I placed some calls for help. I was going to give the information to you but then the situation with Zander happened and I was so furious. So, I made some calls."

"You made some calls." Max said incredulously.

"Yes Max. I'm not some weak little girl. I had a team go in and take out all of his guards and the surveillance first. I wasn't in any danger."

Jason was taking in the whole scene. The looks on the Giambetti men's faces would have been comical if the situation wasn't so serious.

"How did you find him in the first place?"

"When he first took me in, he let me move around the house. He would have these specialty cigars delivered. I think they were smuggled in. They smelled like dead people."

Jason smirked.

Maximus wanted to smile himself. He was impressed despite his anger.

"So, I tracked down the company and had someone hack into their files and find out his new address."

Milo smiled.

"What did you do to him?" Maximus asked.

"I shot him in his crotch a few times and stabbed him."

Maximus wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss her or throttle her.

"He eventually had a heart attack and I had the men burn his body." She said evenly as she watched her husband's reaction carefully.

Elizabeth had been quiet the entire time her mother was talking. She stood up suddenly and ran out of the room to her bedroom and Jason got up and followed her.

Elena shut her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Elizabeth. She started to regret that she had stayed and watched Frank die. If she hadn't, she could have been back before they had ever known she was gone.

The rest of the family sat there just staring at her with disbelief.

Maximus went over to the bar and poured himself a drink and downed it. His wife had managed to find Frank Smith and end him; something the rest of them hadn't found a way to do. He was really mad at her but at the same time, Frank was dead and his family was now safer. It was too bad he couldn't take more joy in that.

"If I were Max or Milo, would you even be upset right now?" Elena said standing up yelling at Maximus. "Because I'm a woman, I'm wrong because I didn't know my place? You are all a bunch of hypocrites. I handled it. I'm fine and our family is safe. I would do anything to protect you and I handled the situation responsibly. If you can't handle that then…" Her voice trailed off as she growled and ran upstairs leaving the men behind to gripe.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth finished throwing up. She heard her mother yell and was shocked by the outburst. Rinsing her mouth well, she gargled and then brushed her teeth before going back into the room.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, I—it was the worry. I thought she was gone again and that he had somehow taken her and…." Her voice trailed off and some tears fell down her face. "Instead, I find out my mother went all kickass and took Frank out herself. It's just surreal."

Jason smirked. "I'm glad that she's okay. You take after her a lot you know."

Liz smiled. "I guess I do, although I do get why my dad is so pissed. But, my mom had a point. He'd be patting Max and Milo on the back right now and throwing a freaking parade if they had done what she did."

"Maybe you should go talk to her."

"Will you come with me?"

He nodded. "Sure."

They made their way out of the room and everyone in the living room watched them go upstairs. Elizabeth knocked on the door. "Mom?"

"Come in."

She pushed the door open and her mother had changed from her ninja outfit into normal clothes.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, but I'm not sorry for killing that monster." Elena said firmly.

Elizabeth walked towards her and threw her arms around her mother; crying as she squeezed her tightly.

Jason looked away, wondering why Elizabeth wanted him to come with her. He hated listening to her cry.

"Jason." Elena said softly.

He looked over at her.

"I'm sorry if I worried you."

"I understand why you needed to do what you did. We were all so worried. They just got you back. Try not to be too hard on them okay?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "Okay."

"Will you come back downstairs with us please?" Liz asked.

Elena nodded. "And then we need to go see your brother."

Elizabeth grabbed her hand and they went downstairs. They sat on the couch and Maximus sat in a chair across from them.

"I know why you did what you did. Hell, a big part of me is so damn proud of you. But, you can't do that again Elena. We just got you back. I don't want you taking that risk again. We would be devastated if something happened to you after all you been through. I know I can be a chauvinist pig sometimes. And you were right to call me out on it. But, I'm not going to apologize for worrying about you or not wanting any harm to come to you."

"Okay."

Nathan suddenly ran into the house. "Francis is on the phone."

He handed it off to Jason.

"Francis?"

There was static on the phone.

"Jason…Julian….island….fuck." Francis yelled.

The line went dead and Jason stared down at the phone. Elizabeth touched his arm.

"Julian is on the island."

Maximus stood up. "We'll never get there in time."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. Sean appeared in the doorway and Max drew his gun and held it on him.

"I come in peace." He said raising his hands.

"I've seen you before." Jason said trying to place him.

Sean smirked. "Your grandfather hired me to shadow you while he was gone. He wanted to make sure that someone had your back."

Jason was floored.

"He's on the phone." He said handing it to Jason.

"Edward?" Jason said loudly.

"You don't have to yell. I'm old but I'm not deaf."

Jason smirked. "Where are you?"

"We're in a panic room. Everyone is fine. Monica brought in a couple of bottles of wine and there's a bathroom. So, we should all be fine for a while."

Jason chuckled before getting serious again. "Do not leave the room. I'm on my way."

"Be careful and don't be mad at Sean. He's good. You should bring him with you."

"Thanks for the tip."

Edward smirked. "Now hurry up and get here. You know your mother is a bad drunk."

"Edward." Monica yelled in the background.

Jason smiled. "See you later."

Milo ended the call he was on. "The jet is ready to go."

"Sean, you're coming with me."

"I'm coming." Milo said. "You protected our family so I'm going to help you protect yours."

"I'm going too." Max said.

Jason looked at Nathan. "You keep them safe while we're gone."

Turning to Maximus he said, "Call Johnny and have him meet us at the airport."

Elizabeth ran over to him and pulled him into the dining room. Shoving him against the wall, she kissed him with everything she had.

Jason plundered her mouth before pulling back and looking into her eyes. "I'll be back. I promise."

She nodded. "I know because if you die, I will dig you up and kill you all over again."

Jason smirked. "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too."

He hurried out of the room and Elizabeth went into the living room and sat next to her mother. "Let's go check on Zander."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth watched Zander sleep as she held his hand. She wondered what it would have been like to have him around while she was growing up. He probably would have driven her absolutely crazy. But, she would give anything for him to wake up and give her a hard time.

Robin walked into the room. "Hey."

"How is he?"

"He's stable and healing."

Elena cleared her throat. "When are you going to wake him up?"

"Probably tomorrow, we don't want to keep him under for a long time. It will make his recovery more difficult."

"He looks so peaceful." Elizabeth said.

"Johnny just called me." Robin said.

Liz looked up at her. "They are going to rescue the Q's."

"I heard. I'm worried."

"Me too. But, they are both very good at what they do."

Elena went into the bathroom.

"I swear if he comes back safe, I'm having my way with him. The hell with this gentleman shit." Robin said dramatically.

Liz laughed. "You won't be the only one."

"He better make my toes curl too."

Liz snorted as her mom came out of the bathroom.

"What's so funny?"

They both blushed and Elena smiled. She figured they must have been talking about their men. "Should I step out for a minute?"

"Nah, we'll behave." Robin said wiping a tear away.

"I just hope Zander didn't hear that." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, he won't remember anything. We purposely gave him medicine so he won't dream or remember anything."

"He's like sleeping beauty." Liz said.

"Except he's not as pretty and he's not wearing a fabulous dress."

Liz chuckled. "We could put him in a dress, maybe a little red lipstick."

Elena shook her head.

"That would be priceless."

Nathan could hear what they were saying and chuckled. If they really wanted to do that, he might even help.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The plane finally landed and Jason and the other men hurried off. They weren't sure what they were going to find. There had been no communication from Francis and Edward hadn't called back either.

They got into two different SUV's and headed to the compound. They had almost made it there when someone began to fire at them.

"Shit." Jason said.

The trucks were bulletproof, but they could still be taken out.

Johnny struggled to maneuver it while following Sean who was taking the brunt of the assault.

"We're almost there." Jason said.

"Hold on." Johnny said before a truck rammed him from behind. The SUV jolted but Johnny kept it steady.

"Now, they are just pissing me off." Jason said.

He grabbed the assault rifle that was lying on the seat behind him. "Put on the brakes and spin the truck." Jason said.

Jason rolled down the window and braced himself as Johnny slammed on the brakes. The truck in back of them braked and went to the right trying to avoid contact. Johnny jerked the steering wheel and the truck slid and Jason began to fire. He took out the tires of the other vehicle and managed to puncture the windshield. They watched as the other SUV plunged into some brush and hit a tree. Johnny straightened out the truck and took off.

"Nice." Johnny said smirking.

"That was a great driving." Jason said smiling.

"If you two are done patting each other on the backs," Max's voice said through the Bluetooth system, "I think you should head towards the water. I just got word that Julian is retreating and he got here by boat."

"Okay." Jason said.

Sean drove to the villa and pulled up in the driveway. A few of their guards came limping out of the house.

Max jumped out. "Jose, are you alright?"

"Yes. I got grazed but I'm fine."

"Where are they?"

"They are still in the panic room. I think they are drunk."

Max chuckled. "We'll leave them in there for a while. It's still not completely safe."

Milo ran into the house and another guard showed him where the room was and he stood vigil.

Max took a position next to a window and waited. He was convinced that the assault wasn't over. He just hoped that they had enough men to fight them off.


	34. Chapter 34 – Mission Accomplished

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Ilovedana53 – Nothing is ever 100% safe. If someone wants you bad enough, they'll find you. * Kikimoo – They knew he might assume he was on the island. They just didn't think he'd try to go there. * blackberry959 – No pregnancy! Lol Liz needs to get herself together before she is ready for that. I always hated that they made Elizabeth pregnant so young on the show. * kcke2pen – Thanks! * Virgy15 – They are way past being jealous. They are good and Liz is fine with Johnny being with Robin. Thanks!

Chapter 34 – Mission Accomplished

Jason parked his car. "Shit." He muttered. There was a yacht taking off and he wondered if Julian was on it.

"He might not be in there." Johnny said. "It could be a decoy.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances." He said opening his door. "Pop the trunk and cover me."

Johnny nodded. He popped the trunk and got out. Jason pulled out the rocket launcher from the back and hoisted it onto his shoulder. He was playing. This needed to end and he had enough ammo and weapons in the back of that SUV to take out a small army. Kneeling down, he aimed and fired. It hit the yacht dead center and soon an explosion filled the air.

He put it back into the trunk and grabbed the assault rifle. Someone had begun to fire on them. He ducked down and ran behind some rocks. Johnny joined him.

"There are two men on the bluff."

Jason peeked around and that is when he saw Julian duck into a shack on the docks.

"Julian is in the shack. We need to take out those guys."

Before Jason could turn again, someone began to fire not too far from them and he saw Sean braced behind another truck. He was shooting at the bluffs. Jason smirked and then lined up a shot and took one of the men out before ducking back down. "One left." He said.

"Allow me." Johnny said. He lined up his gun and took out the second guy.

Sean ran over to them.

"Thanks." Jason said.

"No problem."

"Julian is in the shack. We need to get to him."

Sean nodded.

"Let's split up." Jason said. "I doubt he's alone."

They separated and Jason made his way down to the beach. As soon as he started running towards the shack, bullets flew all around him. He ducked behind some large rocks trying to even out his breathing.

Sean and Johnny had heard the commotion and started to shoot back.

Jason took advantage of their distraction and ran closer in before ducking behind another small shack. He was so close.

"Fuck." Jason muttered as he heard a boat.

A barrage of gunfire broke out. Julian jumped out of the shack and onto the boat and it started to take off.

And just when Jason thought all was lost, a rocket came whizzing by and Julian jumped out of the boat right before it was hit.

Jason threw his gun down and made a run for it and jumped into the water. A bullet hit his leg and then he disappeared into the ocean.

Max aimed the rocket launcher again and took out the shack. It exploded, killing the man inside and everything was finally quiet.

Johnny ran towards the water. There were no sign of Jason or Julian.

"I think he was shot." Sean said quietly.

Johnny nodded. They had to find him. All he could think about is that Elizabeth's chance of happiness was now lying at the bottom of the ocean.

Jason suddenly surfaced with Julian in his arms. Johnny ran down the docks and grabbed the unconscious man and pulled him up. Jason was exhausted. His leg was throbbing and his body felt like lead.

"Jason hang on." Johnny said as he watched Jason go under the water and then come back up. Sean." He yelled.

Sean had already taken off his shoes and shirt and he jumped in and swam to Jason. He grabbed him under the arms. "Just relax." He said to him.

Jason watched as Max tied up a still unconscious Julian. Johnny and Max leaned down over the edge.

"Okay, bring him over here." Johnny said.

Sean moved towards them. "Where are you hit?" He asked Jason.

"My leg."

"You're crazy you know that?" Sean said thinking about what Jason had just done.

"I couldn't let him get away."

Johnny looked down at Jason. "Sean, can you try to boost him up a little?"

Sean nodded. Johnny pulled up as Sean held his breath and then pushed. "Jesus." Johnny said trying to pull Jason up. Max grabbed Jason's torso and helped and they finally got him out as Jason collapsed onto his back. Sean swam a little ways down and climbed up a ladder.

Johnny took out a knife and ripped Jason's jeans open so he could take a look at the wound. "I think you'll need stitches, but it's not really bad."

Jason nodded. His lungs hurt a little. Johnny helped him to his feet and then to the car.

He got Jason situation and Max and Sean took Julian to one of their buildings.

"Hopefully, my mother and father aren't too drunk to stitch me up." Jason said smirking.

Johnny chuckled. He drove them back to the villa and helped Jason into the house. They went into a bedroom and he found some clothes for Jason to put on.

"I'll go get them. Are you going to be alright?" Johnny asked.

"I'm fine."

He nodded and left. Jason rinsed off in the shower really quick and then put on the boxers Johnny had found and the tee shirt before collapsing onto the bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny went up to the panic room door. "Mr. Quartermaine, please open the door."

"Who are you?" Edward yelled.

"I'm Johnny O'Brien. I work for Maximus and Jason."

"How do I know it's not a trick?"

Johnny smiled. "Jason is shot and is upstairs. He needs medical attention."

Monica gasped, instantly sobering up. "Open the damn door Edward."

Edward growled and pushed the button. "Fine, but if it's a trick, I'm pushing you in front of me."

Monica scowled and pushed past him. "Where is he?"

Johnny ran upstairs with everyone following closely. Milo went to retrieve the first aid kit.

Monica ran into the room. Jason was lying on the bed. He had wrapped a towel around his leg and she could see the blood that had started to soak it.

"Jason." She said running towards him.

His eyes snapped open. "Mom?"

She ran her hand over his forehead and into his hair. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. I'm just tired."

She nodded and then unwound the towel. Milo put the first aid kit on the bed and Monica opened it and started to clean his wound. She worked quickly. "Milo, can you go get me some alcohol?" She asked.

He nodded.

"If you haven't drank it all already." Edward said from the doorway.

"Shut it Edward." Monica said.

Jason smirked and Monica smiled.

"He's driving me crazy."

Edward grumbled something and Jason could hear Alan chide him.

"I'm glad everyone is okay."

"We're fine Jason. Is that man dead?"

Jason nodded even though it wasn't true.

"Good."

Milo handed him the bottle of tequila he had found.

"I don't need it."

"Just take a swig Jason. I know you're used to this but it will make me feel better."

Jason smiled and took a big gulp.

Monica extracted the bullet which luckily wasn't too deep. There were some suture equipment in there and she quickly readied the needle. "Another gulp." She said.

Jason took a big swig and handed the bottle back to Milo. She began to sew and Jason sucked in his breath.

"Sorry." Monica said never taking her focus away. "There." She said putting a bandage over it.

"Thank you." Jason said.

"You rest for a while. You should keep off it at least until tomorrow."

He nodded. "Okay."

He watched her walk out. Edward waved at him from the door before walking away.

"I'm glad you're alright." Alan said as he stood in the doorway.

"Me too." Jason said with a slight smile.

Milo waited for them to walk away. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just tell Sean to stay there with Julian. I'll wait until late tonight to go there. There's no way Monica will let me out of here. So, I'll wait until she's asleep. Call home okay? I'm going to take a nap."

Milo nodded. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Milo slipped into an empty room and made the call.

"Milo? Are they okay?" Maximus asked.

"Put me on speaker pops."

Maximus put the phone on speaker.

"The Quartermaine's are fine. We got Julian. Sean and Max are with him."

"Are Jason and Johnny okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Johnny is fine. Jason was shot."

Elizabeth yelped.

"But, he's okay. It wasn't that bad. He needed some stitches but Monica was here to get the bullet out and sew him up."

Liz breathed a sigh of relief. "When are you coming home? Can I talk to him?"

"Hopefully, we'll be on a plane by tomorrow afternoon. And he's taking a nap. He was exhausted. He had to pull Julian out of the ocean."

"Make him call me when he wakes up." Elizabeth said.

"I will. I have to go."

Maximus ran his hand through his hair. Everyone was good. He looked over at Elizabeth. "He's okay. You heard Milo. He wouldn't lie to you."

"I know. I just need to hear his voice." She said quietly. "I'm going to go lie down."

Elena watched her walk away. "I'll go stay with her. She's just scared."

Maximus nodded. "I know."

Jason was everything to his daughter and he was relieved that the enforcer was alright.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sean watched Jason limp into the room. "Should you be up?" He asked. The man was beyond hard headed.

"No, but there was no way I wasn't going to be the one to put the bullet into his head."

Sean nodded. "We roughed him up, but there's still plenty of life in him."

Julian was tied to a chair. He was beaten and broken. His right eye was swollen shut and he was a bloody, bruised mess.

Jason sat down across from him. "Did you really think that you could pull all of this off? No one fucks with my family and gets away with it." Jason said in full enforcer mode.

Julian started to smirk but the pain was too great. "Fuck you Morgan."

"I'm not going to waste a lot of time on you. You're just not worth it."

"My sister will avenge me."

"Then I'll kill her too."

Julian's eyes grew dark. "You think you won don't you?"

"I know I did."

Julian let out a weak chuckle. "I hope you kissed Elizabeth goodbye."

Max tensed up from across the room and slipped out.

Jason lifted his hand and pointed the gun at Julian and said, "Rot in hell," before he pulled the trigger.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Max waited for Maximus to pick up. "Dad?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Get out of the house now. There's a tunnel that leads to Sonny's house. The door is in the basement."

Maximus sat up. "I'm going."

He grabbed his gun and threw on his clothes and shoes and ran downstairs to Elizabeth's room as he yelled for Nathan.

He ran into the house.

"We have to get out of here."

He threw open Elizabeth's door. "Get up."

Both women jumped up from a dead sleep. They threw on their shoes.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"I don't know but Max called. We have to get out of here. We're taking the tunnel to Sonny's. It's in the basement."

They followed Nathan into the basement and he yanked open the door. There was a flashlight hanging on the wall, so he grabbed it and turned it on. "Let's go."

They had just made it to Sonny's property when the mansion exploded, shaking the ground under their feet.

Sonny's guards came running out with guns drawn and they held up their hands.

Sonny followed. "Maximus?" He said in shock as huge billows of flames shot into the sky.

"You got any extra rooms?" Maximus asked.

Sonny nodded. "Come on in."

"I really liked that house." Elena said under her breath.

"We'll get another one."

They went into the house and sat down in the living room. Sonny handed them all a drink as they heard sirens drive by.

"Max called us from the island and told us to get out via the tunnels." Maximus said.

"That was good thinking." Sonny said taking a sip. "You guys are lucky."

"They got Julian and Frank is dead too."

Sonny was surprised. "That's great news."

"Jason was shot."

"Is he okay?"

"According to Milo, it was minor."

Ava Jerome came walking downstairs. "Sonny? What happened?"

Sonny smiled at her. "Ava, this is Maximus Giambetti and his wife Elena and their daughter Elizabeth."

"Hello." Ava said shaking their hand.

"Their house just blew up next door so they'll stay here for now."

Ava looked at him like he was crazy.

"You look familiar." Maximus said trying to place her.

"You've probably heard of my brother, Julian Jerome." She said evenly, watching his response.

Inside, Maximus flinched but he didn't let her see that. What the fuck was Sonny doing with this woman? "I do know of him. Did you just move to the area?"

"No, I live in New York but decided to come see what my brother was up to."

"Are they planning on staying?"

Ava smirked. "I don't know. Meeting Sonny was totally not planned."

Elizabeth didn't really like the woman. Something about here just made her skin crawl. Elena was feeling the same way.

"You must be tired. I can show you to your rooms if you like." Ava said.

Sonny smiled at her. Ava was a sexy piece of ass and Sonny was having a really good time with her. Sure Jason killing Julian would complicate things, but he figured it wasn't going to last long anyway.

Elizabeth stood up. "Thanks." She said.

"If you want, we can go shopping for clothes tomorrow."

"That's very nice of you." Elizabeth said. She had a feeling that her and Ava didn't have the same taste in clothes.

They all went upstairs to bed. Liz put her phone next to her pillow and right when she was about to fall asleep, Jason called her.


	35. Chapter 35 - Homecoming

A/N – Thanks for all the great comments! I'm so glad you guys love Sonny! NOT! * Dreamlover22 –That's what happens when you live a gangsta life lol.

Chapter 35 - Homecoming

Liz shook off her sleepiness and answered her phone. "Jason?" She said breathlessly.

"Hey baby."

She bit her lip, so happy to hear his voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It wasn't anything serious. We'll be home by dinner."

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." She said emotionally.

Jason smiled. "I miss you Elizabeth."

"I miss you too. We're sleeping at Sonny's."

"Nathan called me to let me know you were all okay."

"Sonny has a new girlfriend."

"Who?"

"Ava Jerome."

"What the fuck?" Jason said loudly. "Has he lost his mind?"

"I know."

Jason sighed. "Julian actually mentioned that she might take revenge before he died."

"So, you don't think it's a coincidence she showed up as she alluded to?"

"Hell no. I'll get someone to follow her. If she even looks like she's up to no good, she's dead."

Liz sighed. "It's never going to be over is it?"

"You know the answer to that."

"What are you going to do about Sonny?"

"It might be time for a change."

Elizabeth sat up. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know yet. I'm tired of this shit."

"Maybe you could work for my dad."

"It's not that simple. The five families wouldn't be happy if I'm not in the picture."

"I think you should talk to my dad maybe he can speak on your behalf."

"I'll talk to him when I get back."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth got up and used the bathroom. There was a knock on the door and she answered it.

"Brought you some clothes from the penthouse."

Liz smiled. "Thanks Nathan."

"No problem."

She took the suitcase from him and took a shower. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to be there very long. She paused for a second as idea popped into her head and then she smiled widely.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny watched Elizabeth walk down the stairs. "You're up early."

She smiled. "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

"What's up?"

"Is the penthouse from Jason's still available?"

He nodded.

"You think my parents and Zander could stay there for a while?"

"Of course, I had already had it cleaned for you. I'll have the guys go over there today and stock the fridge."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

Elena came downstairs. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Sonny has graciously offered you the use of his penthouse. It's right across the hall from Jason's so at least you'd be close by. There's plenty of room for Zander to recuperate."

Elena smiled. "Thank you Sonny. That is very generous."

Ava walked around the corner. "That's Sonny for you." She said smiling.

"Your father already left. Elizabeth, perhaps we should go see Zander?" Elena suggested.

Ava sat down.

"That's fine."

"My shopping offer still stands." Ava said smiling.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said. "I do still have a lot of clothes at the penthouse. So, I'm good."

"Suit yourself." Ava said looking her up and down. "I'm going into the city today."

A guard walked into the house. "Ms. Jerome, the car is ready."

She stood up. "It was nice meeting all of you. Hopefully, we'll run into each other again."

Elizabeth gave her a fake smile and Sonny smirked as Ava walked out of the house.

"What?"

"You don't like her do you?" Sonny asked.

Liz shrugged. "I don't know her."

"You don't have to pull any punches with me Elizabeth."

Elizabeth took a few steps towards him. "I think you're playing a very dangerous game. If she finds out what happened to her brother, she might retaliate. Not to mention that she shows up right before my house blows up. We've had enough danger and violence to last a lifetime lately. So, I don't understand why you'd invite trouble in."

Elena was surprised that her daughter was being so direct.

"Tell me how you really feel." Sonny said chuckling.

"You asked." Liz said glaring at him.

"I'm just having a little fun."

What Elizabeth wanted to say is that he was thinking with his dick. "She doesn't look like she is in for fun. She's prancing around here like she owns the place. Before you know it, you'll be married and miserable and it won't be so much fun anymore when she goes psycho on your ass. I hope she's worth it Sonny, because if you think Jason is going to put up with this shit, you're more delusional than I thought." Elizabeth said before walking upstairs.

Sonny looked over at Elena. "What's her problem?"

"She's tired of shootouts and explosions and you've invited a walking time bomb into your house. So, she's a little miffed. Can you blame her?"

"I can handle Ava."

Elena shook her head. "Keep thinking that. As usual, you underestimate women. Ava is smart. You can look at her and she is constantly plotting in her head. She knows exactly what she is doing and she's totally playing you."

Sonny watched her walk upstairs. The Giambetti women were starting to piss him off. He knew exactly who Ava was and he couldn't understand why they thought differently. If the little bitch got out of line, he'd handled it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward held his stomach and grimaced. "This island food is killing me. It's too spicy."

"I only used salt and pepper." Regina, the cook, said as she took his plate away.

Edward gave her a look.

"You don't scare me old man." She growled as she walked away.

Jason chuckled.

"I think she has your number Edward." Monica said.

"Who hired her anyway?"

"Sonny." Jason said.

"She's awful mouthy isn't she?"

Jason smirked. "Only to you."

Edward grumbled under his breath. Alice pushed Lila into the room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Jason.

"I'm fine." Jason said leaning over and kissing her on her cheek.

"Can I get you anything Ms. Lila?" Regina asked.

"A cup of tea would be lovely."

Regina smiled. "Anything for you."

She turned and looked at Edward who was glaring at her and she glared right back.

"Insubordinate…."

"Edward." Lila yelled. "Behave. Regina is a sweetheart. I don't understand why you insist on being gruff with her."

"She started it." Edward said.

"What are you twelve?" Monica asked.

Alan chuckled.

"I'm going to go pack and take some antacids." Edward said leaving the table. "Maybe I'll get some peace." He muttered.

"Thank heavens." Monica said.

"Son, I want to thank you for taking care of us." Alan said.

"Of course, you're family." Jason said.

Alan nodded. If Jason had been hurt, he would have never forgiven himself.

"Jason, you must bring Elizabeth over for dinner on Sunday." Lila said.

"Can I bring her family?"

"Sure, the more the merrier." Monica added.

"Thanks."

They finished eating and then Monica and Alan got up to go pack.

"Are you really okay?" Lila asked.

"I promise you that I am. I was more worried about you."

Lila chuckled. "I figured if Julian did get to us, once he heard the bickering he'd dump us all rather quickly."

Jason smiled.

"I've missed you." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I should come around more often. I promise you that for now on I will."

Lila smiled. "Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth held up an outfit. "I think that would look cute on you." She said softly.

"I like it." Elena said taking it from her and handing it to the clerk.

"How about this one?" She asked.

"Um, no."

Elizabeth chuckled. She saw a blue dress out of the corner of her eye. "This one matches your eye color. It would look great on you."

Elena smiled. "It's beautiful."

Elizabeth handed the dress over. They shopped for two hours and then Elena paid for everything and they headed to the penthouse. Sonny had texted her that it was ready.

Nathan pulled into the garage at The Towers and parked. He opened the door for them and then he and another guard grabbed the bags and Elizabeth's suitcase.

"I think you'll like it here. It's not the mansion but it's nice and well protected."

Elena nodded.

They got into the elevator and finally made it to the top floor. Nathan opened the door for them and they went inside.

Sonny had changed the décor a bit so it was brighter.

"I like it." Elena said.

"Good. And I'll be right across the hall so we'll get to still spend time together."

Elena smiled. "Even better."

"I'll help you put your clothes away."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maximus walked into the penthouse and found his wife and daughter sitting at the dining room table drinking iced tea. He kissed them both and then sat down next to them.

"You look like you had a long day."

"I'm caught up on business now. Gabriella is handling a few things for me. And you'll never guess who I ran into."

"Who?"

Maximus smirked. "Vincent."

Elena pretended to be surprised.

"Don't even try it. He was the one who was helping you wasn't he?"

She grinned. "I can't answer that without my lawyer present."

Maximus shook his head. "You two are going to drive me nuts."

"What did I do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Please, you're always up to something."

Elena chuckled.

Nathan popped his head in. "It's four. They'll be here in an hour."

Liz grinned. "I'm going to go change."

"You look fine."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Daddy, I'm not going to meet Jason dressed in jeans. I want to dress to impress." She said running across the hall.

Elena chuckled. She had a feeling she knew what Elizabeth was up to.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin and Elizabeth sat in the limo until the last minute. The plane had landed and they were moving the steps next to it.

"I didn't really think about the fact his parents were with him when I wore this dress." Elizabeth said looking down at her legs.

Robin chuckled. "It's not that bad. It's not like you're showing your ass or something."

"I know. But, I probably would have been a little more modest."

"They are just legs Elizabeth."

"You're right."

"They're starting to walk out, let's go." Robin said excitedly.

They got out of the limo. Elizabeth had on a sleeveless blouse and a short black skirt with stilettos. Her hair was piled up on her head and she had a little bit of makeup on.

Robin had on something similar and they quickly walked towards the plane.

"Hello Robin and Elizabeth." Monica said.

"Hi." They said at the same time.

"Alan, this is Elizabeth."

Alan smiled. "What a beautiful young lady, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Liz said smiling.

Edward came down next. Sean carried Lila down and placed her in her chair.

Monica introduced them to Elizabeth and Robin.

Edward smiled. Elizabeth was beautiful. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you Mr. Quartermaine."

"Please call me Edward."

Lila held out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet the person who has captured Jason's heart."

Liz smiled. "He speaks so fondly of you. I look forward to getting to know you better."

Someone cleared their throat and Elizabeth looked up. She hadn't realized Jason was standing there. She grinned and quickly threw her arms around him as Jason hugged her tightly.

Pulling back, he looked at her lovingly. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You always do."

She quickly looked him over. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I had a great doctor." He said trying to mentally shake the headache that was slowly getting worse.

Monica smiled.

Elizabeth studied him for a minute. Something didn't look quite right but she was so happy to see him that she brushed it off.

Johnny finally came out of the plane and Robin walked toward him.

"Wow." He said looking her up and down. "You look hot."

Robin smiled. "That was what I was going for." She said reaching up pulling his head closer. She kissed him deeply and Johnny moaned into her mouth. "Damn, you're killing me here" He whispered against her lips.

"Just wait until we get back to your place." She said saucily.

Johnny's green eyes flickered with lust. "You have no idea what you're in for little girl."

Robin rolled her eyes. "I've always wanted to hear you beg."

Johnny's eyes narrowed. "Let's get the hell out of here."

She grinned and grabbed his hand.

Elizabeth looked over at them. "Hi Johnny." She said smiling at the expression on his face. She looked at Robin who winked at her and she chuckled.

"You guys ready to go?"

Johnny nodded.

They said goodbye, and the four of them got into the back of the limo. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

It came to a stop and the door opened.

"Later." Robin said.

"Go easy on him. He's old." Liz said quietly.

Johnny gave her a look and Jason chuckled.

They got out and Jason grabbed her face and kissed her hungrily. Pulling back for air, Liz finally found her voice. "Jesus Jason, we might have to have limo sex."

Jason grinned. "I don't think we have that much time."

Liz smiled devilishly as her eyes scanned his body. Jason grabbed her head and kissed her again, trying to distract her. Her hand glanced against his rising erection and he groaned into her mouth and then grabbed her wrist. "Elizabeth."

"What?"

"We'll have to be careful because of my wound. We can't do it here."

"Can I get a rain check then?" She asked with a pout.

"Absolutely." He said kissing her again. He could never get enough of her mouth.


	36. Chapter 36 – Welcome Home

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Dreamlover, ilovedana53 – He's really not in any condition to have sex….in his defense. Lol * LiasonLuv – Ava is definitely dangerous.

Chapter 36 – Welcome Home

Johnny watched Robin undress in front of him. "Are you sure about this?" He asked one more time.

She stepped out of her skirt, standing before him with only her lacy underwear and stiletto's. "I'm sure. Life is too short. I like you. You like me. I want you and you do want me right Johnny?" She asked playfully.

He smiled. "I do."

"Then why wait?" She asked walking towards him. "This needs to come off." She said pushing off his suit jacket.

He opened his legs to give her better access. As she undid the buttons on his shirt, her tongue lightly teased his lips until Johnny grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

"Mmmm." She moaned, pulling back.

Pushing his shirt off, she admired his ripped chest. "Looking good." She said smiling.

He put his hands on her hips and stood up and gripped her bottom as he fucked her mouth with his tongue. Johnny wanted to possess her and when she tried to pull back and talk, he quieted her with yet another blistering kiss. "I have other plans for that mouth." He said huskily as Robin shivered.

She undid the button to his pants as she gazed into his eyes. They dropped down and Johnny stepped out of them.

He stared at her intensely. "I want to do all sorts of things to your body." He said before grabbing her and lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she moaned when she rubbed up against his erection. Spinning around he laid her on the bed and started to ravish her body and before Robin knew it, she was naked. And when Johnny dropped his boxers, she licked her lips. He was hard, thick, and she decided it was time to take back control. She sat up quickly, surprising Johnny, and her lips found his erection and he groaned as he fisted her hair.

"Robin." He sighed as she greedily licked and sucked him.

Johnny finally pushed her back and pinned her arms down to the bed. His eyes were fiery and he kissed her with abandon. And when he finally pushed his way into her relenting body, Robin yelled out his name as her hips surged up to meet him. Johnny fucked her until she chanted his name over and over as he filled her up and her body was overcome with pleasure.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Elizabeth walked into the penthouse hand in hand. Jason was limping quite noticeably and slightly sweating. It was still painful for him to walk and he wasn't feeling quite right.

She grabbed him some aspirin and water. "Please take it."

He dutifully swallowed the pills and sat back.

"How much pain are you in?"

"I'll be okay."

"That's not what I asked." She said exasperated by his stubbornness.

"I just need a minute." He said trying to calm his breathing. Walking from the car had left him a little winded.

Elizabeth ran for the door. She had thought she heard the elevator.

"What are you doing?"

Her mother and Maximus had just stepped out. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"I think something is wrong with Jason."

Elena hurried into the apartment.

Jason's eyes were closed and he was gritting his teeth.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked him.

"Headache."

Elena felt his forehead. "Jason, I think you have a fever."

"I knew something wasn't right." Elizabeth muttered.

Maximus pulled out his phone. "Monica, can you come over to the penthouse? It's Jason, he might have an infection."

He recognized the signs. Hopefully, it was in its early stages and it wouldn't take long for Jason to recover.

"I'll be right there."

"Your mom is on the way." Maximus said.

Elizabeth started to fuss around him; getting him a pillow and taking off his boots.

He slowly opened his eyes. "Elizabeth, I'm fine."

"Just let me take care of you." She said squeezing his hand.

Maximus poked his head out the door. "Nathan, can you get Jason upstairs?"

Nathan nodded and walked inside, surveying the room before taking in Jason's appearance.

Jason sat up.

"I'm going to pull you up. Just lean your weight on your good leg." Nathan said.

"Okay."

Nathan pulled him to his feet and put his arm around his torso. "Take your time."

Slowly they made it to the stairs. They stopped to rest as Liz looked on anxiously.

By the time Nathan got Jason to the bed, he was wiped out. Elena and Liz helped him lay down. There was a knock on the door and Maximus answered it.

"Where is he?" Monica asked.

"They just got him upstairs."

She hurried up the steps and into the room. Frowning, she looked Jason over and sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't get an infection." She said quietly. Looking over at Nathan she said, "Help me get him out of his jeans."

Elena left the room and Elizabeth helped Nathan get Jason arranged.

He had bled through the bandage, so Monica cleaned the wound and checked his stitches before covering it again.

She injected him with a shot and then sat on the edge of the bed and looked over at Elizabeth. "Just make sure he takes the antibiotics okay? He'll take another one in the morning; two a day until you run out. And try to give it to him the same time each day."

"Get some rest Jason. We caught it early, so you'll probably feel a lot better tomorrow." She said wiping his forehead.

Monica stood and gathered her things, not wanting to hover. "Call me if you need me."

Elizabeth moved closer to him. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you. I thought it was just a headache. And when I saw you, I just—there are no words."

Liz looked up as her mother came in with a wet washcloth and handed to her. She wiped Jason's face.

"I'll go make something for us to eat and I'll bring it over for you." Elena said softly. "Oh, and here's a thermometer too." She said placing it on the nightstand.

"Thanks mom."

Liz laid down next to Jason and they held hands.

"You worry too much." Jason said softly.

"It's my job to worry. Besides, I kind of feel bad."

"Why?"

"I almost forced you to have limo sex."

Jason arched an eyebrow and slightly opened his eyes. "Forced?"

"You were probably delusional." She said trying not to smile.

Jason smirked. "You're crazy you know that."

"Crazy for you." She said finally smiling. "Rest baby."

Jason fell asleep and she watched him intently until she heard her mother come back into the house.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"How is he?" Elena asked as she dished out their dinner.

"His temperature is 101. So, he's not getting any worse."

"That's good."

They both took a few bites.

"His phone has been ringing. I'm not sure if I should shut it off or what."

"Where is it?"

Elizabeth fished it out of her pocket.

Elena took it and then the ringer went off. "It's Francis."

Liz grabbed it and answered. "Francis?"

"Elizabeth?"

"Is Jason okay?"

"He has an infection from the gunshot wound so he's resting. What's wrong?"

"I'm just tracking someone for him in New York."

Liz smirked. "Let me guess, Ava Jerome?"

Francis frowned. "How did you know?"

"I met her over at Sonny's. Is she giving you any trouble?"

"No, she thought she lost me."

"How?"

"She had someone go to her hotel room and they switched clothes but I was on to them."

Liz rolled her eyes. "She's up to something Frannie, I just know it. Stick to her."

"Yes boss." Francis said watching Ava come out of the building she was in. "I've got to go."

Liz put the phone down. "Jason asked Francis to tail Ava."

Elena smirked. "Good, that bitch is seriously up to no good."

"Maybe we should get close to her just in case."

"You shouldn't be playing Nancy Drew."

Liz laughed. "Nancy Drew mom? We need to get you up to date on pop culture. You're almost as bad as Jason. I'd rather be Lara Croft."

"Who?"

"My point exactly. I think you are overdue for a movie night."

Elena pretended to be offended. "If you're going to tease me about my references, I might have to go stay with Milo."

Liz chuckled. "Please, you'd run out of there the minute he took his smelly socks off and propped his feet up on the coffee table."

Elena laughed.

Her cell rang and she quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Giambetti, it's Patrick Drake from General Hospital."

"Hello, is Zander okay?"

"He's the same. We decided to wake him up after lunch tomorrow and I thought you'd want to be there."

Elena smiled. "Definitely, thank you so much for letting me know."

"No problem."

She put the phone down.

"Is it good news?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, sleeping beauty awakens tomorrow afternoon."

Liz smiled. "Good, although I think he'll turn into Grumpy pretty quickly."

Maximus walked in. "How's my girls?"

"We're good daddy." Elizabeth said before getting up to hug him.

"And Jason?" He asked sitting down.

"He's asleep. I'm about to go check up on him right now." Elizabeth said standing up. "Don't eat my garlic bread." She said giving him a look.

Maximus grinned mischievously causing Elizabeth to glare at him before running up the stairs.

"How's she really holding up?"

"She's fine. Patrick called. Your son will be awake tomorrow afternoon."

Maximus smiled. "That's great news. I can't wait to bring him home."

"We'll have two patients."

"Hopefully, Jason will be feeling a lot better by then."

There was a knock on the door. Nathan opened it and Spinelli walked inside.

"Greetings resilient ones. I am the Jackal, Damian Spinelli, Ace of Cyperspace. The grasshopper to Stone Cold."

Maximus looked at Elena and then back at Nathan. "He didn't just say anything disrespectful did he?"

Nathan chuckled.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs.

"Ah, the radiant one. You are more beautiful in person." Spinelli said blushing.

Liz grinned.

"Did he just come on to my daughter?"

"Don't pay him any mind." Elizabeth said holding out her hand. "You had me at radiant."

Maximus rolled his eyes. "Radiant my ass." He muttered.

"Is Stone Cold available? I have some information for him and he didn't answer my numerous inquiries."

"Jason is sleeping. He has a fever."

"That is most distressing news. I hope it's nothing serious."

"He has an infection but Monica says he should be feeling better tomorrow. Is it something that can wait?"

"Surely. Please convey my deepest wishes that his recovery will be quick and painless."

Elizabeth smiled. "I will."

Nathan showed Spinelli out.

Maximus had a stressed look on his face and Elizabeth started laughing.

"Relax dad. He's harmless."

"He makes my brain hurt."

Elena smiled. "Is Jason still sleeping?"

Liz nodded. "Yeah, his head feels about the same. He's sweating a little. I'm going to have Nathan help me take his shirt off before he sweats through it."

Elena nodded. "You should still put a sheet over him afterwards. He might go back and forth between being cold and hot."

Liz went into the hallway and got Nathan and they headed upstairs.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"How should we do this?" Nathan asked.

"Can you sit him up? I'll get behind him and you hold him up."

Nathan pulled Jason forward. Jason's dead weight was heavy and he had to reposition himself in order to keep him upright. Elizabeth quickly lifted his shirt and pulled his arms out and then toss the shirt aside. They both lowered him back down as Jason muttered something unintelligible.

"Sorry baby." Elizabeth said.

"You need anything else?" Nathan asked.

"No. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. Emily texted me. She wanted to stop by but I told her she should wait until tomorrow."

Liz nodded. She went into the bathroom and rinsed out the washcloth and then wiped Jason's body down. He moved a little and she looked at him. There was a slight smile on his face.

"You like that baby?"

Jason nodded.

Liz grinned. "Maybe I should have Epiphany come over and teach me how to do it properly."

Jason shook his head no.

"Open your mouth." She said slipping the thermometer into it once he complied.

A few minutes later she checked it. "Still the same. Your bandage still looks clean too. Just rest. We'll get some liquids into you tomorrow. By the way, Zander wakes up tomorrow afternoon. And Spinelli stopped by."

Jason's eyes opened slightly.

"I think him and my dad are going to be best friends."

Jason smiled slightly. He knew that Spinelli was an acquired taste.

Elizabeth waited until she knew he was asleep again, and then she went back downstairs.


	37. Chapter 37 – Long Night

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I always appreciate them! I probably won't be able to post tomorrow. I have an overnight several hours away so I'm leaving early. Sorry. Will resume Sunday evening probably (but no promises on that). * Twisted Musalih, LiasonLuv, Kikimoo, Virgy15, ilovedana53 – Thanks! * Dreamlover22 – lol *

Chapter 37 – Long Night

It was a long night. Jason was in and out of consciousness and Elizabeth did the best she could to make him comfortable. She was exhausted and finally drifted off to sleep about 4 a.m.

A few hours later, Jason woke up suddenly. His eyes finally focused and that is when he felt the dull ache in his body. He didn't feel as hot as he did the night before, but he could tell he didn't have a whole lot of energy. Sitting up, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and then tried to gather himself.

Johnny was in the hallway and pushed the door open. "You need help?" He asked.

Jason looked up at him and nodded realizing that Johnny must have taken the day shift.

Johnny pulled him into a standing position and helped him to the bathroom. "Don't fall in." He said before closing the door.

He went to the bathroom and then went to the sink and brushed his teeth. Leaning on the counter, he was trying to will himself to move when the door pushed open.

"What are you doing?"

Jason looked over her. "Trying to make my feet move."

Liz sighed and walked over to him. "Come on, let's get you back in bed."

"Johnny could have helped me. You didn't have to get up."

"I'm fine. I'll nap with you throughout the day."

They slowly walked back to the bed and she got him situated. She put the thermometer in his mouth and then Johnny walked through the doorway.

"Here's some Gatorade and some hot chocolate."

Liz smiled. "Thanks Johnny."

She held back the urge to tease him about Robin. Johnny looked tired and she figured he hadn't got a lot of sleep last night.

Taking the thermometer out, she looked at it and smiled. "You're down to 99. Drink up." Liz said handing Jason the bottle of Gatorade.

Jason took a big swig before handing it back.

Liz ran to use the bathroom before sitting back down and sipping her hot chocolate.

"Good?"

She smiled. "Really good. How are you feeling?"

"Like a mac truck hit me."

She handed him an antibiotic pill and he swallowed it down.

"I probably should change your bandage. I watched Monica a few times so I think I have it down."

After retrieving the first aid box, she gently cleaned his wound and patched him back up. It was actually starting to heal nicely.

She went downstairs and got a big bowl from the kitchen and took it back upstairs and filled it up before placing it on the nightstand. "It's time for your sponge bath." She said smiling.

"Perhaps you should lock the door." Jason said smiling.

Liz chuckled. She went got a new pair of briefs out the drawer and then locked the door as he suggested.

He watched her take his underwear off with a smirk on her face. She was by the far the sexiest woman he had ever met and she didn't even know it.

Lovingly, she wiped him down and when she stopped to look below the waist, she chuckled. "Someone is wide awake."

"You really didn't expect that he would stay asleep when you have your hands all over me, did you?"

"Maybe I should have had Johnny give you the sponge bath."

Jason's eyes seemed to get darker for a second. "Johnny is not going anywhere near that area."

Liz chuckled as she wiped down his erection eliciting a soft moan from Jason. "What are we going to do about your big problem?"

"I think I would feel much better if he felt better."

"Hmmm, I think "he" needs a name."

"The Punisher? Liz's Happy Stick?"

Liz laughed loudly. "Too funny. I was thinking along the lines of little Jay."

"Little?"

Liz grinned. "Okay, big Jay."

"Enormous Jay."

"You just have jokes today."

"I wasn't joking." Jason said trying not to smile."

"How would I explain to your mother that your stitches opened up because I was riding Enormous Jay all morning?"

"She doesn't need to know anything about EJ."

Liz chuckled. "God I love you."

Jason smiled. "I love you too. But seriously, we do need to something about EJ."

Liz smirked. "I could use my hand."

"Or…." He said with a devilish look in his eyes.

Liz licked her lips. "Or you could just go back to sleep."

She purposely tightened her grip on his cock and Jason growled. "Tell me what you want Jason." She said with a sultry air.

"I want to be inside of you."

"That can't happen right now. I want to hear you ask for it."

They stared at each other for a moment. Elizabeth pumped him one time and Jason lost his focus.

"Say it."

Jason's look went from tortured to dark. "Put me in your mouth Elizabeth—now." He demanded intensely.

A jolt ran through her body. "As you wish."

Jason sat up a little bit more and then Elizabeth's mouth descended on his aching cock and he groaned loudly. All it took was a few licks and sucks and he was already starting to lose his composure. "Feels so good baby."

And then she slowly started to swallow and Jason's hips rose off the bed. "Fuck." He muttered as she alternated between deep throating him and pumping him. "Oh God Elizabeth." He yelled. "I'm going to cum."

She sucked him down her throat again and Jason exploded as she swallowed everything. And then she licked and sucked him a few more times until he was completely spent.

He looked at her with hooded eyes as she washed his sensitive dick. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

Liz smiled. "Well, I won't hold you to that. But, eventually, you will make it up to me and I'm really looking forward to it." She said standing up and grabbing the bowl.

She came back into the room. "I think I need a cold shower now."

"Or, you can come sit next to me. My hand still works."

"Jason, I know that just exhausted you."

He shook his head. "Take your clothes off and get over here."

Elizabeth sighed and then did as he asked. She climbed on the bed on her knees and then kissed him as she felt his hand reach between her legs. When his fingers finally made contact, she moaned into his mouth as his fingers slipped into her wetness. She rode them as his thumb circled her throbbing clit. It didn't take long for her to fall off the edge and as Jason watched her call out his name he could only think how beautiful she looked when she came. He pulled her down next to him and they both fell asleep for a few more hours.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis took a sip of coffee as he watched Ava go into a restaurant. He wanted badly to follow her inside, but he didn't want to get caught.

"Yeah?"

"I'm here, two cars ahead of you."

Francis smirked. "She's in the restaurant. You follow her and I'll stay here and wait to see who she was meeting with."

"You got it." Sean said settling back in his seat. When Francis offered him some cash on the side to accompany him, he jumped at the chance. He had been working freelance for quite a while. But, it was nice staying in the same place to work when he was so used to travelling a lot. Turning on the radio, he found a jazz station and then turned to watch the entrance. One way or another, they needed answers. Let the games begin.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz came around the corner from the kitchen and grinned when she saw Robin walk inside. "Somebody looks like they were rode hard."

Robin smirked. "I think I threw out my back out a little. Maybe I should have stretched."

Liz laughed. "It's about time you got some action."

"How's Jason?" She asked.

"He's doing much better. His temp is almost back to normal. I just have to keep him in bed so he gets his rest."

Robin lifted her eyebrows a few times making Liz giggle. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Already did this morning." She said with a smirk.

"Elizabeth Giambetti. That poor man is injured and you took advantage of him?" She said pretending to be outraged.

"He started it."

Robin laughed. "We're both sex addicts."

"It's their faults too. If Jason wasn't so damn hot and sexy all the time…."

"Well, you and hunky dunky will just have to make up for it once his leg heals." Robin said smiling.

A loud bang came from upstairs and they both looked at each other and then rushed upstairs. Jason was leaning up against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Jason." Liz yelled running to his side. "What happened?"

"I tripped."

"Did you fall?" Robin asked going to his other side.

"No, but that hurt really badly."

They both helped support his weight and got him back into bed. Robin took off the bandage and checked his stitches. "You pulled at them a little bit but I don't think you did any major damage." She cleaned it and re-dressed it."

"Thank you Robin." Elizabeth said.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Robin said standing up. She made it to the door and then turned around. "By the way Jason…."

He looked over at her. "Yes."

"Nice six pack."

Liz grinned and Robin shut the door.

"She's just as bad as you."

"Who do you think I learned it from?"

"I highly doubt that."

Liz chuckled. "If I had my way, everyone would know about your six pack, because you would only be allowed to walk around shirtless."

Jason smirked. "That could get a little cold in the winter."

"I'd just have to warm you up."

Jason eyes flickered with want.

"Down boy, I have company and you are in no condition to fuck me senseless."

Jason growled. "You're killing me."

"You digest that while I go talk to Robin."

"Evil." He muttered as he watched her walk away.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny went upstairs. "Spinelli will be here in an hour."

Jason nodded. "Just send him up here when he arrives."

"You got it." Johnny said shifting his weight as he stood in the doorway. "You know they are down their gossiping about us right now, right?"

Jason smirked. "Probably, hope you lived up to the hype last night."

Johnny chuckled. "I have no problem with the hype. Once you're up to it, I thought about maybe renting a cabin or something and getting the girls out of town for a few days."

Jason nodded. "That would be nice. We actually have one. I could have someone stock it up for us."

Johnny smiled. "Sounds good."

"Johnny, we really need to be cautious. I'm not sure what Ava is up to right now and I don't want to be blindsided."

"Is that what Spinelli is helping out with it?"

"Yes, I had him to do some digging so I knew who we were dealing with."

Johnny nodded.

"Once we figure out her plan, we'll do whatever is necessary to deal with her."

"What about Sonny?"

"Fuck Sonny. It's his fault we're dealing with this mess."

Johnny hadn't realized how bad things were between Jason and Sonny.

"I have a feeling after this is all said and done, that I'll either be running things or I'll no longer be with the organization."

"It's that bad?"

"Yes, I'm done with Sonny. He's a joke anyway. No one respects him. They are just afraid of me."

"Well, let me know how I can help. I have your back."

"Thank you. I'm glad that we've become friends Johnny."

"Me too. You're alright." Johnny said trying to act nonchalant.

Jason smiled. "Good to know."


	38. Chapter 38 – Making Plans

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I had a wonderful overnight. Took the most amazing pictures it was so beautiful. I went to Pt. Sur Lighthouse for the evening. If you're interested, ,see my profile for the link to the pictures. They are stunning! * lol glad you guys like EJ. * Liasonisthebomb – It won't be too soon because it's a whole story arc. Once it's over, I'll be wrapping up the story. * Dreamlover – I liked that they weren't because usually it's just implied or accepted. I liked building towards their friendship.

Chapter 38 – Making Plans

Elena and Maximus sat in the room as they slowly eased Zander off the medication he was on. The process would take time and Patrick assured them that it was necessary so that they could make sure that Zander's body was functioning correctly.

It took hours for them to wear off and then finally Zander started to stir a little. His legs shifted and he moved his head.

"Zander, can you hear me?" Patrick asked.

Zander moaned.

"I need you to listen. You have a tube inside of you helping you to breathe. Once you're awake, we can take it out."

It took a few minutes but Zander finally opened his eyes and looked up at Patrick.

"Are you with me?"

Zander nodded, he just wanted the tube out. It was really uncomfortable.

Patrick had a tech come in and do some tests and they determined that Zander was breathing sufficiently on his own. "Do you want to step out?" He asked Maximus and Elena.

"We'll stay." Elena said stoically.

Patrick looked over at the tech and then he talked Zander through the process. They finally had it out and Zander was breathing well on his own.

"You still have a feeding tube in. We'll leave that in for a bit."

Zander hoarsely said, "Okay."

"What is the last thing that you remember?"

Zander thought for a moment and then he got a little agitated.

"It's okay Zander." Elena said moving to his side. "You're okay."

His eyes filled up with tears. "I can't believe what he did."

The nurse gave Zander some water.

"I'm going to leave you alone for a while. The nurse will be monitoring you closely for the next hour. If you do well, we can move you out of the ICU tomorrow." Patrick said before leaving.

Maximus stood up. "We were all really worried about you."

"I don't know what to say."

"We'll just take things slow okay? I had already thought of you as family because you were part of Elena. Now, you are also my blood….." Maximus said pausing for a moment. "It just makes me very happy."

Zander nodded. "I think it will take some time to get use to this. But, I'm glad that you are my father instead of Frank. I'm happy to be a part of this family."

Elena wiped a tear away. Now, she knew wholly that her family would be fine. She wasn't sure what state of mind Zander would be in when he woke up, but he seemed to be coping better. When he was up to it, she was going to ask Elizabeth to suggest some counseling to him.

"Elizabeth?"

"She's okay. She's taking care of Jason. He was shot in the leg but he's healing fine."

Zander nodded. "I feel like I've been asleep forever. What else did I miss?"

Elena looked at Maximus and then back at her son. "Well, we have a new place to live."

"What happened to the old place?"

"Julian blew it up."

Zander's eyes grew wide. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No, we all got out just fine. You have a room waiting for you at the penthouse across from Jason's."

"Jesus, I can't sleep for a couple of days without my world blowing up."

"I went shopping for you. Hopefully, I didn't do too badly." Elena said.

Zander smiled. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"Hope you like skinny jeans." Elena said trying not to smile.

Zander frowned. "Seriously?"

"Nope, just messing with you."

He chuckled. "Great, pick on the sick person."

Maximus smiled. "Get used to it in this family."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli walked into the penthouse. Johnny told him to go upstairs so he hurried up the steps to Jason's room. Knocking softly, he pushed it open and smiled when he saw Liz curled up next to Jason sleeping.

"Should I return at a more opportune moment?"

Jason shook his head. "It's okay. She'll probably sleep through it."

Spinelli nodded and sat on a chair. "I have procured quite a bit of information on the Conniving one."

"How long has she been in town?"

"A month."

"And with Sonny?"

"Since the day after she arrived."

Jason took that information in for a moment. "So, she probably planned to seduce him then."

"It looks like her nefarious intentions were premeditated."

Johnny tried not to smile as he stood in the doorway. Spinelli was an interesting kid.

"What else?"

"She seems to have an unnamed benefactor in the mix; one I'm still trying to locate."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"She has a daughter named Kiki who lives in New York. And, the last traceable contact with Julian was six weeks ago."

"Who the fuck names their kid that?" Jason asked.

Johnny chuckled.

"It's a nickname Stone Cold." Spinelli added.

"It sounds like something you'd name your bird."

"She could have possibly had something to do with the bombing." Johnny said.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Jason said. "I need to speak with Sonny."

"You want me to call him?"

Jason nodded. "It's pretty telling that he hasn't had the balls to stop by on his own yet."

"I agree." Johnny said stepping away to make the call.

"Spinelli, does it look like Kiki was working with her mother?"

"No, but she is most certainly comfortable with displaying her assets." Spinelli said turning red.

Jason smirked. "Keep an eye on her movements. We'll wait and see what Francis finds out before moving."

"I will get back to my inquiries. I'm glad that you are doing well." Spinelli said standing up.

"Thank you Spinelli."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny stood outside the penthouse door. He knew that eventually he'd have to see Jason, but part of him was dreading the conversation. By this time, Jason would know all about Ava and he just didn't want to hear his shit. Sighing, he knocked on the door and Johnny opened it up.

They nodded at each other and Sonny went upstairs. He took a deep breath before entering the room. Elizabeth was downstairs making Jason something to eat.

"Sonny." Jason said evenly.

"I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Really? Because I haven't heard a word from you since I've gotten back to town."

"I figured you needed your privacy."

"Let's just cut to the chase. What the hell are you doing with Ava fucking Jerome? Have you lost your fucking mind?" Jason asked loudly.

Sonny growled. "Do not speak to me like I'm some child. I can date whoever I want to. You get no say."

"Tell me something, if I brought home someone like Ava, whose family had just tried to take out people you love, would you be so forgiving of my choices?"

"Look, Julian had nothing to do with the business. It was a personal vendetta."

Jason's jaw clenched. "I don't give a shit what it was. Ava and Julian were working together. She is dangerous and she's going to want revenge."

"Then I suggest that you watch you back." Sonny deadpanned.

If Jason was healthy, he would have beaten the shit out of Sonny for that comment and Sonny knew it. He could see the glare in Jason's eyes; a look which was usually reserved for their enemies.

"If she even looks at them funny, she will meet the same fate as her brother."

"Even if I forbid it?"

"Wow, so you'd choose that manipulating whore over me and the company?"

"Jason, stop being so dramatic."

"Get the fuck out of my face Sonny before I get up and make you leave." Jason growled.

Maximus stepped into the doorway. "Is there a problem?"

Sonny's jaw ticked a few times and then he broke the stare. "No, I was just leaving."

Whether Sonny wanted to admit it or not, his personal relationship with Jason was over.

Maximus stepped into the room. "You okay?"

Jason was seething.

"Jason, I think we need to talk."

Jason took a deep breath. "I want you to know that I will end Sonny before I ever let him cause any pain to Elizabeth or any of you."

Maximus nodded. "You're a good man Jason and I know that somewhere inside it hurts that Sonny is taking this path."

"It doesn't matter."

"But it does because ending Sonny will fuck with you regardless of the reasoning behind it. I know what he meant to you."

"Well he just stomped all over that. I'm not going to let his stupidity hurt Elizabeth."

"I didn't realize how much you loved my daughter."

"Maximus, I am going to marry your daughter someday and hopefully give you at least a couple of grandchildren. She means everything to me."

A soft smile grew on Maximus's face. "And when you're ready, you'll have my permission. The question is what is going to happen to the organization and how you're going to take care of my daughter and grandchildren."

"I have enough money in the bank to take care of them for several lifetimes. But, I understand what you are asking. I don't think that the five families would appreciate me leaving the business at this point. They do see Sonny for who he is and realize that I am the one who had been keeping the peace."

"Do you want to run it?"

Jason sighed. "When it was just me, that question wouldn't even have needed to be asked. But now I have Elizabeth to consider and I don't want to make a choice like that without her."

"Elizabeth will be happy wherever you are. Would you want to work for me in Italy?"

Jason shrugged. "I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"If you run everything, then you get to set the rules. What if we merged the organizations? You would be my presence here and run it. Of course, it would require you to come to Italy from time to time which Elizabeth would enjoy. And it would also mean that Elena and I would travel here frequently as well."

Jason nodded. "That might work actually."

"I want you to think about it and discuss it with Elizabeth. If you agree, then we'll start planning Sonny's demise and we'll approach the families together."

"Deal." Jason said holding out his hand. Maximus shook and then went to go find Elizabeth.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked back into the bedroom. She had a bowl in her hand and she placed it on the nightstand.

"What's that?"

"It's soup."

Jason made a face.

She rolled her eyes. "My mother made it from scratch and it's really good."

"What's in it?"

"Chicken, pasta, and veggies."

She lifted up a spoonful of it to his mouth and he chewed for a few seconds and swallowed it.

"Not bad." Jason said before Elizabeth fed him another.

She continued until it was gone. "We have to get your strength back up."

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Is this about Sonny?"

"Yes. He's made his choice and it's Ava, so I'm done with him."

"Explain."

"Your father and I talked about the future. I need to make sure that you are safe and we agreed that maybe the best thing would be to bring Sonny down and then merge our organizations. I would run it here and between us, we'd make trips back and forth between here and Italy."

"That actually would work." Elizabeth said.

"I really do want a future with you Elizabeth. Are you with me baby?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Always."

They hugged and Jason savored the feel of her body against his. Now, he just had to deal with Sonny.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Zander was moved to a regular room. He'd have to stay there for a few more days and then he could come home and finish his recovery.

Jason was finally up and around; albeit a little slow.

Nathan let Francis into the penthouse.

"How did it go?"

Francis shrugged. "We tracked her until she came back. She met with her daughter and some other friend but unfortunately, they met in public areas and the friend wore a disguise. Sean tracked her but then she hopped into a cab and we ended up losing her in a sea of yellow.

Jason nodded. "Spinelli has been tracking her too. One way or another, we'll figure out who she has in her corner."

"Sean is going to shadow her now that she's back."

"We all need to keep our eyes and ears open."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I'm still not 100% but I'm getting there."

"It will take a while before the wound heals fully. If you need something done, call me."

"I will. How's Cody?"

"He's okay. He'll be released today. We hired a nurse and hopefully, he'll be back on his feet soon."

"Good."

"I'll be in touch." Francis said before leaving."

Elizabeth walked inside.

"Did you sign up for your classes?"

"Yup. I'm good to go."

Jason smiled. "I know you'll be happy to get into a routine."

"Yeah, it will be nice to take a few art courses as well."

"We'll need to finish converting the room for you."

Liz smiled. "I'll start working on that."

"Come here." He said softly.

Elizabeth stood in between his legs and gave him a kiss. "Why don't we take this upstairs?"

Jason smirked. "You'll get no objections from me."


	39. Chapter 39 – Making it Happen

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Liasonisthebomb, Kikimoo – Stay Tuned! * chawchick – lol * ilovedana53,lrobinson01 – Thanks! * LiasonLuv – Keep on your theories!

Chapter 39 – Making it Happen

Elizabeth watched Jason take off his shirt. She could never get enough of seeing her man naked. He was a sight to behold. His pants dropped and he was already semi-hard.

"EJ looks happy to see me."

Jason smirked. "EJ is always happy to see you."

Liz smiled and removed her clothes under Jason's watchful eye. Slowly, she walked over to him and pushed him back onto the bed so he was sitting on the edge.

He pulled her into him and began to feast on her nipple as she buried her fingers in his hair and moaned. His mouth felt so good as he nipped, licked, and sucked. Her whole body started to tremble as Jason kissed the fleshy part of her breast and then moved to the other side and lavished the same attention.

"Jason, please. I want to feel you inside of me now." She begged.

Jason pulled back and looked up at the want in her eyes. He sat back against the headboard and Elizabeth straddled him and then kissed him sensuously; nipping at his lips and tongue as Jason let her take control. He grabbed his cock and lined it up and watched as it disappeared inside of her until he was balls deep and they both groaned. She carefully began to ride him, making sure not to hurt his leg. His hard length felt so good rubbing against her hot walls. They both were soon panting and gripping each other tightly. Jason reached between them and his thumb circled her clit as Liz mewled with pleasure. Jason knew that he was so close. "Cum for me Elizabeth." He almost growled. She rode him a few minutes longer and then she shattered before him; forcing him to lose control too as her walls clamped onto his throbbing dick. She could feel his cum which made her shudder even more as his cock jerked a few times more.

"God I missed you." He said kissing her neck making her body shiver.

"Not as much as I missed you." She said smiling.

They cuddled for a while; enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ava walked into Greystone.

"Hello." Sonny said smiling.

Ava didn't reply. She poured herself some water and then sat down. "Rumor out on the street is that you and Jason are fighting."

Sonny shrugged.

"Care to tell me why?"

Sonny stared at her for a moment. "He wanted me to ditch you and I don't take kindly to being told what to do."

"Even if it means you lose everything?"

He looked at her quizzically. "What do you know?"

"Just that there's a good possibility that you are going to walk out on the losing end."

"I have enough money squirreled away to live on forever. Jason is mad at me right now but he'll get over it once he realizes that you are not a threat."

Ava didn't respond.

"You aren't a threat right Ava?" Sonny asked as he tried to gauge her response.

"Unless having too much sex is a danger to your health, no I'm not."

Sonny walked up to her and forcefully pulled her into him. "I hope you're not lying Ava."

"I guess you'll just have to take your chances." She said reaching between them and sliding her hand down his pants.

Sonny's eyes closed as she pumped him. He felt her undo his pants and then slide to her knees. It was where she belonged and he knew what was coming. As long as she kept making him feel like she was doing now, they would be just fine.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat on the couch waiting for his next appointment. Elizabeth had left to go meet with Robin.

The door opened and Diane sauntered into the room. "You rang?"

"Hey, I need to discuss something with you off the record."

Diane's eyebrow shot up but she sat in the chair across from him. "Go ahead."

"Things aren't going to well between me and Sonny."

Diane smirked. "Oh?"

She had wished for years that Jason would send Sonny away. The only good thing about keeping him around was that she had to continuously fix his messes which kept Diane dressed to the nines.

"Sonny is seeing Ava Jerome whose brother was going to kill my grandfather and was helping Frank Smith attack the Giambetti's."

"I see. Sonny is thinking with the wrong head as usual."

"Things are about to get ugly."

"Without giving me the details, will legal documentation be involved?"

"Yes. Sonny is going to screw up and the families will probably want him out. Maximus and I were talking about being partners. I would run it but it would have both our names."

"What about Maximus organization in Italy?"

"That would be separate. I have no designs on that. It's Max, Liz and Milo's legacy."

Diane sighed. "Well, when is this coup supposed to take place?"

"Given Sonny's inability to make rational decisions, it would probably be sooner than later. Maximus's lawyer would probably handle the paperwork, but you would of course read over it and I hope you'd still agree to represent me."

Diane nodded. "Oh trust me, if I have my way, you'll never get rid of me."

Jason smirked. "Thanks Diane."

She stood up. "Be careful Jason, I really don't want to lose you as a client and Sonny's stupidity could get you hurt."

Diane had never liked Sonny Corinthos. He was arrogant, a womanizer, and in her opinion treated Jason like he was beneath him.

"I will."

She left and Jason called Spinelli to get an update.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maximus walked into Dominic Taglianni's office.

"Maximus, it's good to see you."

Maximus smiled. Out of all the don's he liked Dominic the best. "It's good to see you too. I was surprised to get your call."

"Well, when I was updated on your recent troubles, I wanted to reach out and make sure that you were being treated properly."

"Jason has treated me like family. He's a good man."

"I agree. We'd be screwed if it wasn't for him. Sonny is shall we say, unpredictable."

"Tell me about it." Maximus muttered.

Dominic sat back. "I hate to act like a yenta, but now you're going to have to tell me what he's been up to."

Maximus shrugged. "He's screwing Ava Jerome."

Dominic frowned. "After all Julian just did? Is he crazy?"

"He thinks she's harmless. But, Jason is pretty sure that Julian and Ava were working together."

Dominic shook his head as he thought for a moment. "You're not trying to poach Jason are you?"

He was a reasonable man but Jason was where he was needed and he wouldn't take kindly for him leaving the other families in a lurch.

"Jason knows his place. But, they aren't getting along at the moment. To Jason, Sonny's actions are a betrayal."

"So, how do you fit into this? I know your sons are working for the organization but I sense there is something else."

"Jason is seeing my little girl."

Dominic smirked. "That must have went over well with you."

Maximus chuckled. "Trust me, I wasn't happy at first. But, Jason has more than proven that he loves her and will do anything to protect her."

"He's loyal to a fault."

"That he is. So, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm worried because I don't want to see the man hurt because of Sonny's stupidity. But, it's not my place to do anything. Sonny hasn't directly hurt me or anything. Although, sleeping with Ava could end up being disastrous and I do worry about collateral damage."

Dominic nodded. "You've given me some things to think about. Maybe it's time that Sonny took a little vacation. It's not like he'll be missed anyway."

"That's up to you. I'm certainly not going to come to town and tell you how to run your organization. But, out of respect, I think it's only right to give you a heads up."

"And I appreciate that more than you know."

"I take it that you heard about my wife?"

"I did. Congratulations on getting her back."

"It also turns out that Zander Smith is my kid."

Dominic was shocked. "Congratulations again. It's been a busy month for you."

"You got that right."

"Maybe you and the misses can come over for dinner."

"I would love that."

Dominic stood up and shook Maximus's hand. "Thank you for stopping by."

Maximus left very pleased with himself that he set some things in motion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ava picked up her phone and dialed. "Hey, it's me."

"Those bastards killed him." The woman on the line said angrily. "I want them all dead."

A tear came to Ava's eye. "How do you know that he's dead?"

"One of his men somehow hid and then made it off the island. He confirmed that they took Julian. There is no way in hell Jason would let him live."

Ava wiped her face. Her brother was dead and she had no problem avenging it. "What do you want to do next?"

"You keep kissing up to Sonny. Jason is mine."

Ava frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to play a bit first; make his life hell. It's only fair that he lose Elizabeth. I want her to hate him. And when he's devastated and drinking himself into oblivion, I'll make sure he dies a very painful death."

"Why do I need to keep screwing Sonny?"

"If you make any changes right now, Jason will be suspicious."

"When are you coming to town?"

"I'm already on my way."

Ava smirked. "Let the games begin then."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny called Jason several times. "Asshole." He muttered when he didn't pick up again. There was a problem with a shipment and he needed him to handle it. "Max." He yelled.

Max walked into the office. He hated working for Sonny at this point, but it was the only way he could spy on him. "Yes."

"I need you to call Jason so he can handle the shipment issues."

"I can handle it."

Sonny frowned. "I don't need you to handle it. I need Jason to fucking do it."

Max sighed.

"Get him on the phone."

Max called Jason and he picked up after the first ring making Sonny absolutely livid.

"Yeah."

"There's a problem with the shipment and Sonny wants you to handle it."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Max, can you please handle it."

"Of course….."

"Wait," Sonny yelled, "Give me the phone."

He ripped it out of Max's hand. "Jason, would it kill you to answer your fucking phone?"

Jason clenched his fist. "Yes when I know that you're bothering me over stupid shit. I am your partner not your slave."

Sonny growled. "I need you to handle the shipment."

"No. Max can handle it. He's the foreman. That is what we pay him to do."

"I want you to handle it personally." Sonny barked.

"What part of no do you not comprehend?" Jason yelled.

"You know what Jason? Fuck you. We're done. I will have Diane draw up dissolution papers. You are fired and I no longer want to be in business with you."

Jason smirked. "And you really think the five families will back you on that?"

"This is my fucking business. I made you. So I can fucking destroy you. We're done." Sonny said ending the call.

Jason smiled. Sonny had just sealed his fate. He dialed Maximus and waited for him to pick up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maximus got off the phone with Jason and dialed Dominic.

"Maximus? Did something happen?"

"Sonny just fired Jason and is going to have their partnership dissolved."

"What!" He yelled.

"I thought you should know."

Dominic was pissed. "I'll handle it from here."

The line went dead and Maximus got off the elevator and knocked on Jason's door.

Jason pulled it open.

"Like taking candy from a baby."

Jason smiled. "Come on in."


	40. Chapter 41 - Ultimatums

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Ilovedana53 – We need one of those countdown widgets! * LiasonLuv – You'll find out soon. * Kikimoo – They never said that they were trying to kill Sonny. They only are using him. If Sonny dies, it won't be because of Julian. * doralupin86 – Thanks! * chawkchic – We'll see. * lrobinson01 – true! * Virgy15 – I keep a defibrillator on hand. * maryrose59 – Thanks!

Chapter 41 - Ultimatums

Maximus moved into the apartment. "It's all set in motion."

"How did Dominic react?"

"He was pissed. Sonny knew the conditions of his rein. He's about to get smacked down."

Jason phone began to ring. He looked at the caller i.d. with surprise. "Morgan." He said.

"Jason, it's Vinny."

"Is everything okay?"

"Well, that is what we want to see you about. Can you meet us at the usual place in one hour?"

"I'll be there."

"See you then."

Jason looked up at Maximus. "Looks like I'm on. How should I play it?"

"Answer their questions honestly. Let's see what they offer. If they want you to take over, then agree. They will probably say it's temporary which is fine. I plan on making them an offer they can't refuse once things blow up with Sonny. He'll try to pull out all the stops. I'm sure he'll ask for a chance to make it right. And knowing the families, they might just give it to him so no one can ever say they didn't give Sonny a fair chance."

The door opened and Elizabeth walked in. "Hey." She said smiling. "Am I interrupting?"

"We were just finishing up." Maximus said standing. "I need to go check on your mother anyway."

"I'll call you afterwards." Jason said as Maximus left.

Elizabeth sat down next to him. "Is everything okay?"

"I think so. Things are really heating up. I got fired."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "He didn't."

"Oh, he did. The families are freaking out so I need to go to a meeting soon."

"Jason, are you up for it?"

"I'm fine. I promise that I'll come home and rest with you." He said with a sly smile.

Liz grinned. "Jason, doing that would not be resting."

"Afterwards….."

"Ha! You just be safe and bring EJ back without a scratch. There will be an inspection."

Jason grinned. "I'll look forward to it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the conference room at Dominic's warehouse.

"Jason, please sit down." Dominic said nicely.

"Thank you."

Vinny Scalero leaned forward. "Jason, we need to know from your mouth what the hell is going on with Sonny."

"Did he really fire you?" Paulie Carallo asked.

Jason nodded. "Yes, we had some choice words and he fired me and told me he would have dissolution paperwork drawn up."

Dominic sighed. "Obviously, we are not okay with this. But, I need to know what you want to do Jason. I know that you have become close with Maximus Giambetti."

"I am involved with his daughter. But, my home is here."

Tony Basciano spoke up. "So, you have no desire to work for Maximus?"

"I won't say that. Obviously, I respect him. But, I would prefer to stay in Port Charles and continue to run the business. Let's be honest, I've been mainly running it for quite a while anyway."

Tommy Giarrella shifted in his seat. "So, if Sonny takes a little vacation, are you saying you're up for the job?"

"I have no problems fulfilling that duty. Having a partner would be more ideal, but it wouldn't be entirely necessary."

The dons looked at each other for a moment.

"Jason, it's not that we don't have faith in you but we all feel that you would benefit from having a mentor of sorts as your partner. Clearly, Sonny is not up for the challenge. We're not here to make any decisions right now. However, we are going to confront Sonny and we aren't sure what the fallout is going to be. So, for now, just continue to go on as normal. We'll be in contact with you soon." Dominic said.

"Thank you. You know where to reach me." Jason said standing up. He walked out slowly realizing he was starting to tire. By the time he got back to the penthouse, he was exhausted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elena looked up at Jason as he walked inside. "You look horrible. Sit down."

Jason made a face and Elizabeth started laughing.

"You know what I meant. You are doing way too much." Elena said fussing over him. "I'm going to go get your dinner."

Liz grinned at Jason. "You brought that on yourself. I would eat whatever she gives you if I were you."

Jason shook his head. "Suppose I don't like it?"

"Suck it up. The families have nothing on her."

Elena came back into the room with Jason's food and he took the plate with a smile on his face. She had made him a steak, some potatoes, and green beens.

"Thank you." Jason said.

"We need to get your strength back up." Elena said disappearing again.

Jason cut the steak and took a bite. "Yum." He said softly.

Liz smiled. "See, she already knows the way to your heart."

"Yeah, having you."

"There you go again. I'm going to have to jump your bones if you don't stop being so damn hot."

Elena walked back into the room with some cold water for Jason. "Are you hot sweetie?"

Liz fell back into the cushions laughing as Jason chuckled.

"I'm fine Elena. Elizabeth is just being silly."

"I saw your mother earlier. Apparently, she thinks we're coming over for dinner on Sunday night."

Jason stopped eating. "Shoot, I forgot to mention it."

"Well, we're expected at 5:30. I'm just not sure if Zander is going to be up for it."

"I don't think I'm going to be." Jason said.

"Well, you can't disappoint them. They are really looking forward to it."

Jason sighed. "I won't."

Liz looked at Jason carefully. "Are you pouting?"

Elena smiled.

"Don't mess with me woman." He said before taking another bite of his steak.

"Alright, I need to go feed your father. Let me know if you need anything." Elena said as she opened the door.

"Bye mom."

"Thanks again."

Liz smiled. "You have her so wrapped."

Jason grinned. "I can't help it if the Giambetti women find me irresistible."

"Did you say irritable?"

"Ha ha." He said putting the plate down. "That was good."

"So, how did it go?"

Jason shrugged. "I think it went well. We just have to see what happens after they speak to Sonny."

"When will that be?"

"Probably right now."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny sat back in the chair and looked around the room. He could already tell that they weren't happy.

Dominic cleared his throat. "It has come to our attention that you have fired your partner."

Sonny just stared for a long moment. "I did. It's not working out."

"Well make it work out." Vinny said sternly.

"Look, this is my business. I made Jason who he is today."

Dominic wanted to roll his eyes so badly.

"He thinks he can butt into my personal life and that's unacceptable."

"You do realize that sometimes your personal life can directly affect the business?"

Sonny shifted in his seat. "I don't need Jason to make it. The business is stable."

"And how long do you think that will last once word gets out that Jason is no longer protecting you?"

"I made it before Jason and I'll continue to make it without him."

Paulie sighed. "What did Jason do that was so unforgivable?"

"He told me that I couldn't date someone and then he refused a direct order."

"You do realize he's your partner right?" Vinny asked. "Maybe if you had asked him respectfully instead of acting as though he was your subordinate, it wouldn't have come to this."

Sonny was trying to hold his temper in check but they were really starting to piss him off.

"What exactly did you want him to do?" Tommy asked.

"There was a problem with a shipment. I wanted him to handle it."

"And how did he respond?"

"He asked Max to handle it." Sonny said knowing they were going to think he was being ridiculous.

"Isn't Max capable of handling it?"

"That wasn't the point. I asked him and he disrespected me."

The men looked at Sonny like he was crazy.

"What are you like fucking twelve?" Vinny spat out. "Jason Morgan is the reason you are successful. The last time you screwed up the only reason we didn't demand a change in power was because you agreed to the terms which included that if Morgan goes you go. Are you saying that you are ready to walk away?"

"No." Sonny yelled. "This is so fucking wrong. Why do you think it's acceptable that I just hand over everything I've worked hard for to Jason? Would you?"

"The only thing you've worked hard for is a piece of ass. Your business was barely surviving before Jason came along." Vinny said standing up and leaning over the table. "So, I'm going to ask you again. Are you willing to walk away?"

"No."

"Then you know what you have to do."

Sonny slammed his fist down on the table and Dominic's enforcer stepped forward. Sonny glared at him but then sat back. "What if Jason screws up?"

Sonny felt like he had no power at all and he needed to know that Jason couldn't just walk all over him.

"Then we'll talk about your next move. But as it stands now, Jason goes, you go." Paulie said definitively.

"We are giving you one last chance Sonny. Get your shit straight. If Ava Jerome causes any trouble, you're done. So, I would think really carefully about how important she is in your life." Tommy said.

Sonny's eyes grew darker and darker with every word. Jason was going to pay for this if it was the last thing that he did.

The rest of the men sat around the table after he left. The only reason they didn't toss him on his ass was because they knew that he was going to hang himself and that would save them a lot of time and money.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason saw the caller I.D. and sighed. "Hello."

"It's Sonny, I need to see you."

"Can you come over here? I'm pretty wiped."

"I'll be there in ten."

Elizabeth sighed. "Was that him?"

"Yes. I hate to ask you this but do you think you could maybe go across the hall?"

"If you want me to then I will."

"It's just that I don't want Sonny anywhere near you. I don't want you name to even cross his lips."

Liz smirked. "Okay, I'll go but first I need a kiss."

Jason smiled. "That I can do." He said feeding off her lips and tongue for a few moments.

"You are so damn good at that."

"That's because your lips are so damn kissable."

"We'll revisit this later."

Jason smacked her butt as she got up and walked out of the penthouse. He wasn't even sure if he was ready for the conversation that was about to happen. His patience with Sonny was pretty non-existent.

The door opened and Sonny and strode inside looking like he wanted to murder Jason.

Nathan followed him in, waiting for some sign from Jason that it was okay to leave him there with the angry man.

Jason nodded at him and Nathan warily backed out of the room and stood outside the door.

"I just got back from a meeting with the fucking families but you probably already know that." Sonny said dramatically. "They have me by the balls. I have to take you back or I'm done."

Jason rolled his eyes and decided to fuck with Sonny for a bit. "Who says I want to come back?"

Sonny growled and picked up Jason's water glass and threw it against the door. It shattered and Nathan threw the door open.

"It's okay Nathan." Jason said.

Nathan really didn't want to leave. Jason wasn't 100% yet. But, he did as he was told.

"I remember when you treated me with that much respect." Sonny said. "What happened?"

"Respect goes both ways Sonny. When I was younger, I didn't know any better. I didn't know to be made at how you spoke to me or expected me to handle your personal shit. Now, it's blatantly clear to me that you have no respect for what I have done for this organization. Why the fuck would I want to subject myself to being shit on?"

"I made you my partner." Sonny yelled.

"That was also done to control me. How the hell do you expect me to just pretend nothing happened and go back to the way it was? I will never go back to that." Jason said angrily.

Sonny closed his eyes and he leaned on the back of the chair he stood behind. "I'm sorry that I disrespected you. Will you please come back? We don't even have to see each other that much. Just do this one thing for me. I need this company. It's all I have."

Jason pretended to think about it for a few minutes. "Fine, I'll come back for now. But I'm not kidding Sonny, you treat me with respect or I walk."

Sonny nodded and left. He didn't want to be the penthouse a moment longer than he had to. Jason needed to be gone and he needed to figure out a way to make that happen. Then, he could have everything to himself.


	41. Chapter 41 – Home at Last

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are liking all the plotting. Sonny's arrogance is definitely his downfall.

Chapter 41 – Home at Last

Ava rolled to her side. She had just rode Sonny for what seemed like an eternity before he finally came. He was the most selfish lover she had ever had.

Sonny kissed her shoulder. "That was fantastic." He whispered into her ear.

Ava rolled her eyes. "Mmm hmmm." She said trying to fake tiredness when it was really boredom.

"I need to tell you something." Sonny said pulling her closer.

"What?"

"Jason is the one that killed your brother."

Ava gasped. Never in a million years would she have thought that Sonny would betray Jason like that. She rolled over and feigned shock; even squeezed out a few tears. "Are you sure?"

Sonny nodded. "I'm sorry. I know this has to be so hard for you. I had no idea why Jason went to the island. I've been so busy and I just read the report. Are you going to be okay?"

Ava buried her head into Sonny's chest, not giving him an answer. What the hell? This certainly was not something her or her partner had expected.

"If—if you want revenge, than I won't stand in your way."

And there it was, the truth behind his kindness. Sonny wanted to use her to kill Jason.

Ava didn't even know what to say. "I need time to process this." She finally whispered.

Sonny closed his eyes and hugged her. "Take whatever time you need. I'll be here for you."

Ava waited until she felt his breathing change and then she rolled over. It was interesting change in plan and she needed some time to figure out the best way to use Sonny to get what she wanted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked up at Nathan before she entered the penthouse. "No one gets past this door." She said firmly.

Nathan fought a smirk. "Okay."

"Thank you."

Jason was sitting on the couch. His eyes were closed and she wasn't sure if he was asleep. She stood behind him and kissed his forehead and that is when he opened his eyes and tipped his head back.

"Hi."

Liz smiled. "Hi."

She grabbed his face and laid an upside down kiss on Jason that he wouldn't soon forget.

"You need to come over here." He said.

Liz smiled. She sauntered around the couch and then straddled him. "Is this better?"

"Hell yeah." Jason said before ravishing her lips again. "You make me so hard baby." He said softly, making Liz shudder.

She pulled back and looked at him intently, "And you make me so—very—wet." She said before biting her lip.

Jason groaned and attacked her mouth again. He had to have her; needed to feel himself push into her body. Moaning, Jason grabbed her hips and brought her down onto his erection. Elizabeth was almost delirious with want.

"Naked….now." Jason demanded as he lifted her shirt and Elizabeth lifted her arms. He tossed it onto the floor and then undid her bra with one hand, freeing her from its constraints. His hands kneaded her breasts; making Elizabeth groan as he flicked his fingertips over her nipples.

Suddenly she pushed back from him and then shimmied out of her jeans and underwear. "Someone else needs to be naked too." She said smirking.

Jason lifted his arms and she took off his shirt. Pulling him to his feet, he quickly discarded his jeans and underwear before sitting back down. Elizabeth wasted no time climbing back onto this lap and sinking his huge erection inside of her.

"You feel so tight." Jason said before kissing her lips once again. His hands seemed like they were everywhere.

Elizabeth body crashed back down again and Jason grabbed her hips as she moved faster and faster. "Fuck me harder baby." He said as Elizabeth put her hands on his shoulders and slammed back down again. She did it over and over as Jason was transfixed looking at the ecstasy on her face. His thumb found her clit and Elizabeth yelled out his name as her world fell away and Jason came inside of her; filling her up.

Kissing him sensuously, she savored how wonderful her body felt. Being connected like that with him was incredible and she never wanted it to end.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, they all went to the hospital to see if Zander could come home.

"I have good news." Epiphany said. "They are releasing you today."

Zander grinned. "Awesome."

Liz smiled. "It's about time."

"I know. I'm going crazy in here."

Elena gripped his hand. "I can't wait to spoil you rotten."

Zander smiled. "I really miss your cooking."

Elena grinned.

Robin walked into the room. "I hear congratulations are in order."

Zander nodded. "Are you going to miss me?"

Robin smiled. "Yes. You are the youngest and cutest patient on the floor."

"Are you flirting with my brother?" Elizabeth asked.

Robin winked at her. "Don't tell Johnny."

"Don't tell Johnny what?" He asked walking inside.

Robin smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood. How's it going Zander?"

"Great, I'm leaving today."

Johnny smiled. "That's good to hear."

He pulled Robin into the hallway. "I missed you."

She grinned.

"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight." He said before kissing her softly.

"I'll look forward to it. Do you have a few minutes?"

He nodded. "For you, yes."

She pulled him around the corner into a supply closet. Locking it she turned around and looked at him.

"You're a bad, bad girl." Johnny said watching her strip.

"What are you going to do about?" Robin asked as she dropped her bra to the floor.

Johnny was on her so fast, it took her breath away; kissing and touching her. She moaned loudly as he dropped his pants and pushed her up against the wall.

"Fuck me Johnny." She breathed as he groaned and speared into her.

He stilled for a moment, relishing how good it felt and then began to pound into her body. After several minutes, they both moaned each others names as an orgasm slammed through their bodies.

"Totally unexpected but so worth it." Johnny said smiling.

"I think I'm addicted to you." Robin said smiling.

"That's a good thing."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ava slid into the booth. They were in the next town trying to stay undercover.

"It's good to see you in person."

Ava smiled. "You too."

"Have you filed a missing person's report on your brother yet?"

"Yes, I have."

The other woman grew sad. "I'm really going to miss him."

"Me too."

"So, what did Sonny do now?"

"I think he got a second chance from the five families."

"I'm surprised they'd be willing."

"I just want it to be over."

"He can't be that bad in bed."

Ava made a face. "You have no idea."

The other woman grimaced. "Sorry, hopefully, it won't be for much longer."

"He threw Jason under the bus and told me that if I wanted to seek revenge, then he'd be okay with it."

The woman smirked. "Interesting."

"Somehow, we need to use that to our advantage."

"I think we need to stir things up a little.

"What do you want me to do?"

They talked over the change in plans and then finished eating their lunch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Zander slowly stood up and then sat back down on the couch. They had used a transport chair to get him upstairs. He still didn't feel like himself. The coma had weakened him far more than he would have anticipated. It would be a while before he got his stamina back.

"Can I get you anything?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just really glad to be home."

Elena placed some water down next to him and grabbed an ottoman and put Zander's feet on it.

Zander chuckled. "You know that you don't have to wait on me hand and foot."

"Yes I do. I'm your mother and I'm supposed to take care of you."

"A nurse will come by tomorrow and check your wound." Maximus said. "We didn't want to take any chances that infection would set in."

Zander looked down sheepishly. "I'm not used to all of this attention."

Liz grinned. "Well get used to it."

There was a knock on the door and then Robin walked in.

"Hi." Liz said standing up. "What are you doing here?"

She looked over at Maximus. "I have the results."

Maximus nodded. "When Zander was recovering, Robin did a DNA test. I really don't care what they say. Zander is my son. I'll adopt him if I have too. I just wanted him to feel confident about who he was."

"I'm glad that you did." Zander said suddenly feeling a little nervous but also feeling good about what Maximus had said.

Robin handed the envelope to Maximus and then she and Elizabeth sat down. Elena could feel her stomach start to flutter.

Maximus opened it and then stared at it for a moment before looking up at everyone. His eyes were teary and Elizabeth reached her hand over and grabbed Zanders.

"You're my son." Maximus said smiling.

Zander grinned.

Max and Milo walked into the apartment. "What's going on?"

"We had a DNA test done. Zander is officially a Giambetti." Maximus said smiling.

"Welcome brother." Max said.

"Yeah, welcome to the family Zander." Milo said smiling.

"I think we should celebrate and all have dinner together." Elena said.

"I don't think this place is big enough." Milo said.

"Then we'll eat out. We'll go to the Metro Court." Maximus said.

They all agreed. Zander looked around the room as everyone joked and chatted. This was his family. He had always dreamed having a big family and now he did. Everything was perfect. "I want to change my last name if that's okay with you." He said quietly.

Elizabeth grinned. "Zander Giambetti."

"Technically, it's Alexander Matthew Giambetti." Elena said.

"I'll call our lawyer and make it happen asap." Maximus said smiling.

"I think Zander has had enough excitement. You should go rest until dinner." Robin said noticing the tired look on Zander's face.

Max and Milo went to his side and helped him stand and then walked him to his room.

Elena got up and hugged Maximus.

"As an honorary Giambetti, I'm very happy for all of you. I don't think Zander knows what he's really in for." Robin said.

Maximus shook his head. "Don't be filling his head with lies."

"We'll talk later." Robin said standing up with a big grin.

"Do you have to go?"

Robin nodded.

"We would love it if you'd come to dinner. You can bring Johnny." Elizabeth said.

Robin smiled. "He had already asked me out on a date, but I'll see what thinks."

Liz walked her to the door and slipped into the hallway with her. "You're walking funny since the last time I saw you."

Laughing, Robin leaned closer to her. "Let's just say that Johnny helped me in the supply closet."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Damn girl, way to go."

The elevator opened and a grinning Robin went inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth went back inside and walked past Zander's room. The door was open and so were his eyes. "Can't sleep?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I'm wide awake."

Liz laid on the bed next to him and propped her head up on her elbow. "So, I'm going to explain how things run around here."

Zander smirked. "Go ahead."

"You have to be on my side. I already have my dad, Max, and Milo against me. So, since you're younger than me, you have to do what I say."

Zander chuckled. "You think so?"

Liz grinned. "I do. I'll have your back if you have mine."

Elena stood in the hallway listening with a grin on her face.

"It's an interesting proposition. I'll think it over."

Liz pretended to glare. "What do you mean you'll think it over?"

"A guy has got to have his options."

Liz sat up. "You have 24 hours to decide."

Zander smiled. He liked Elizabeth. He just wasn't sure if he should take sides yet.


	42. Chapter 42 – Before the Fall

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Ilovedana53 – In Sonny's arrogant mind, he is selling Jason out because Jason disrespected him. * Guest – Welcome Back! Ava is definitely after Jason. They are just using Sonny to get to him.

Chapter 42 – Before the Fall

Sean sat across from Jason at the warehouse. "I followed Ava to a diner on the outskirts of town."

"Did you get any pictures?"

"Yes, but it's not going to help. Her friend was wearing a red wig and big sunglasses. She didn't even take them off when she ate."

Jason sighed. "Fuck."

"And, I wasn't able to hear what they were saying because I was seated too far away."

"Where's the picture?"

Sean passed him his phone. "There is one good thing."

"What?"

"I followed the other woman. She turned off on a private road. I texted the address to Spinelli."

"Good job."

"Francis is going to head over there tonight and try to snap some pictures."

"I'll have Spinelli check out who Julian was dating. I'm not sure who that woman is but she must be connected to him or be another family member unless Ava hired someone."

Sean nodded. "I agree."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason rushed home from the warehouse so he could get ready for dinner. He had just finished his shower when Elizabeth walked into the room. She smirked as he stood there in his towel. "We can be late right?"

A slow smile crept onto Jason's face. "We're already late."

"Damn." Elizabeth said softly.

Jason dropped his towel and walked over to the dresser.

"You really suck you know that?" Liz said taking in the view.

Jason grinned as he put his boxers on. "You look nice by the way."

"Thank you."

Jason slid into his dress pants and grabbed a blue button down shirt from his closet.

"I like that on you. It brings out your sexy eyes."

Jason walked towards her and then slowly bent his head down and right before their lips touched, a voice rang out.

"Elizabeth? Are you guys ready to go?"

"Damn." Liz said before slipping out the door.

Jason shook his head and finished getting dress.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The SUV pulled up to the Metro Court and they all got out. They sat Zander down in a transport chair and then went inside.

Max, Milo, and their girlfriends were waiting at the elevator.

Elena gave the girls a kiss on the cheek and then they all went upstairs and got seated. Once they ordered their food and their drinks were served, Maximus gave a toast.

"To Zander, welcome to the family son." He said smiling.

Everyone raised their glasses.

"So Zander, what are your aspirations now that you are a golden child?" Max asked.

Zander smiled. "Well, I thought I live off the family fortune for a few years, maybe travel around Europe and find myself."

"The hell with that." Maximus said loudly. "I'm putting your ass to work."

Everyone laughed.

"I'm sure that we can use a receptionist down at the warehouse." Max said.

"Yeah, we do need someone to go get coffee during the day." Milo added.

"If my Zander needs to go find himself, then that's what he'll do." Elena said smiling.

Maximus looked over at her like she was crazy. "He doesn't need to find himself. He's sitting right there."

Jason chuckled.

"Besides, I'll be his mentor. He can work with me every day."

Zander reached under the table and squeezed Liz's knee. "Save me." He said under his breath.

Liz grinned. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." He growled.

She moved aside so the waitress could put her food down. "Dad, I think Zander should work with a lot of different people until he figures out what he likes to do. You want him to be happy don't you?" She asked.

At the sound of her sickeningly sweet tone, Jason coughed into his napkin which got him an elbow in the ribs.

Maximus blinked a few times and then looked over at his daughter and then to his son. "Is that what you want?"

Zander nodded. "It will expose me to a lot of different areas of the business. Knowledge is power right?"

Maximus smiled. "Fine. I will agree to that."

Elizabeth smirked and Max just shook his head knowing his dad had just been played.

Sonny and Ava walked up to the table. "Good evening. What's the occasion?"

Maximus cleared his throat. Leave it to Sonny to ruin the good mood. "Zander is out of the hospital."

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

Zander nodded.

Ava looked Elizabeth over. "You know, that shopping trip offer is still open."

Elizabeth clutched her napkin as her brother's watched her blues eyes darken. "And my answer still stands." Liz said with a very fake smile.

"Perhaps we should go." Ava said smiling up at Sonny.

"Perhaps." Elizabeth muttered mockingly.

They walked away and Elizabeth stood up and went to the bathroom. She wanted to rip Ava's eyes out.

Ava saw her and headed there herself.

"Shit." Leticia muttered under her breath.

Max looked over at her as she quickly got up and rushed towards the bathroom.

Maximus just buried his face in his hands. "Please don't let her get arrested." He said quietly.

"Should I go in there?" Elena asked.

"Leticia has her back, although I don't think Liz needs it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth paced back and forth in the bathroom trying to calm herself down. She could barely stand the sight of Ava and Sonny, knowing what they were up to.

The door opened and Ava sauntered inside with a little smirk on her face. "You really should take me up on my offer. You're not a bad looking woman but your taste in clothes does nothing for your figure."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Jason has no problem with how I dress and neither do I. And I bet you have more couture in my closet than you do yours. So, you can keep your snotty opinions to yourself."

"Maybe Jason hasn't had a real woman yet. You know, you really should eat more. A man likes a little something to hold onto."

Liz laughed. "Let me guess, you think that's you? Bitch please, Jason wouldn't touch you if you were water and he was on fire. And a real woman wouldn't be fucking Sonny Corinthos."

Ava glared at her.

The door opened and Leticia walked in and stood there staring Ava down.

"You need backup?" Ava asked sarcastically.

"Trust me, I could wipe the floor with your store brought blonde hair. If she's here it's because she's trying to stop me from hurting you not the other way around."

Ava took a few steps towards Elizabeth so Liz boldly closed the distance. "I wouldn't get in my face little girl. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"And you have no idea who you are dealing with. The only reason I'm about to walk away right now is because I'm not going to give you an excuse to press charges, but if you ever get up in my face again, it will be on." Liz said menacingly.

Ava smirked. "So much bravado. I can't wait to shut that big mouth of yours." She sneered.

"Good luck with that." Liz said walking out of the bathroom. Leticia followed her back to the table.

Jason knew Elizabeth was livid so he stood up and grabbed her arm and led her to the balcony.

Ava sauntered by the table with a smile on her face and waved. Leticia sat down.

"I take it that didn't go very well." Max said.

Leticia sighed. "Ava baited her and told her that she couldn't wait to shut her mouth. Liz gave it to her good but she somehow walked away. I would have decked the bitch." She said before taking a swig of her drink.

Max smiled. "The last thing we need is Elizabeth in jail."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth dropped Jason's hand and walked towards the edge of the balcony.

"Talk to me." He said softly.

"I just hate her and it pisses me off that I can't bash her face in."

Jason stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "What did she say to you?"

"She was just being a bitch. She implies that I'm not woman enough for you."

He wrapped his arms around her and turned them slightly so if someone came out there, they wouldn't be able to see what he was about to do.

He kissed the side of her neck and ran his hand up her stomach until it was laying on her breast. "You are more than enough woman for me. You know what you do to me Elizabeth." He said huskily.

Elizabeth shivered. "You're changing the subject."

"You are the subject. I love you and nothing that bitch says or does will change that."

Elizabeth turned around to face him. She grabbed his face and kissed him with her everything she had. Her lips and tongue were like a drug and Jason had to pull away before it got out of hand.

"Thank you." She said softly. "I needed to be distracted."

Jason smirked. "I'll distract you like that anytime you want. Let's go back inside before your father comes out after us."

Elizabeth nodded and Jason took her hand and led her back inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They sat down at the table.

"You alright?" Zander quietly asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah."

He leaned towards her so he could whisper in her ear. "When I'm better, I'll make sure that she never come near you again." He said with a tone mixed with anger and protectiveness.

Liz watched him pull back. "Thank you for saying that Zander.

He winked at her.

Liz smiled. Jason was just glad to that she looked more relaxed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

After the Giambetti's left, Sonny and Ava went out onto the balcony.

"So, I've been thinking about what you told me in bed the other night." Ava said softly.

"You mean about you getting revenge on Jason?"

Ava nodded.

"I meant what I said. I will not get your way. If you need to make him suffer, then so be it. He killed your brother. I get it."

Ava sighed. "Won't the families try to kill me?"

"Fuck the families. I'll protect you. Besides, if you do it right, no one has to know."

Ava smiled. "Thank you Sonny. I think I will feel much better when Jason is taken care of."

Sonny kissed her softly. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go use the bathroom."

She nodded. "Hurry back." She said as he walked through the doorway.

Smiling, she pulled her phone out and stopped the recorder and quickly sent it to her friend. "Sorry Sonny, but this really isn't about you." She said slipping it back into her pocket. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.


	43. Chapter 43 - Under the Gun

A/N – Thanks for the comments! – Ah, the Ava and Sonny love. More action coming!

Chapter 43 – Under the Gun

The next morning, Dominic held an emergency meeting. He called Maximus on the way.

"Dominic?"

"I hope I didn't wake you."

"No. What's wrong?"

"I received a recording this morning of Sonny giving the green light to Ava to take out Jason."

"What!" Maximus said loudly causing Elena to peek around the corner. She was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"We're about to go into a meeting right now."

"What does this mean for Jason?"

"I honestly don't know. We all like him but I don't know that he has enough experience to satisfy everyone."

"What if I agree to be his mentor?"

Dominic didn't say anything at first. He was shocked that Maximus would even offer that. "I thought you didn't want any territory in Port Charles."

"Honestly, I didn't. But, I know that it would be important to Jason. He deserves a chance. I'll keep it completely separate from my current holdings. I'll take a minimal cut and Jason can have the rest. Nothing has to change except you'll get a more stable environment to funnel your business through. And with my reputation and Jason's, people would be fools to come up against us."

"Let me run it by the other families. Can you be on standby for a possible visit?"

"Of course."

"You would need to bring Jason too."

"Okay."

"I'll be in touch."

Dominic knew that Maximus was a good man. Even if he kept the Corinthos/Morgan business separate, it would still make him a very powerful and who's to say that he wouldn't try to oust Jason in the future. If this was going to work, then they needed assurances.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The mood around the table was grim.

"He had his last chance and now he blew it. I'm done with Sonny Corinthos." Vinny said angrily.

"He is more trouble than he's worth." Paulie said.

"Does everyone agree that he is done?"

They all nodded yes.

"What are the terms?"

They debated for a half hour before deciding. Dominic looked up at his enforcer, "Get Sonny Corinthos in here now."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ava woke up and stretched. Sonny wasn't in bed which meant he was probably downstairs making breakfast. His cooking would be the only thing she'd miss.

She took a nice hot shower and got dressed. "Showtime." She said before going downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny smiled as he watched her walk towards him. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Like a baby." She said smiling.

He handed her a cup of expresso.

"Thanks!"

There was a knock on the door. Milo walked in and announced Dominic's enforcer. Sonny was surprised.

"Mr. Corinthos, I need you to come with me."

"For what?"

"The families want to speak to you. It's urgent."

Sonny frowned. "Is there a new threat?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

Sonny nodded. "Okay."

He kissed Ava on the top of the head and followed the other man out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maximus knocked on the penthouse door. Jason quickly answered it. "Hey."

"It's going down right now." Maximus said.

"What?"

"Someone gave the families audio of Sonny pushing Ava into taking you out."

Jason smiled. "Excellent."

"Very, although it's also suspect. Someone is playing a very dangerous game. But, I think my talk with Dominic went well."

"So now we wait?"

"Exactly."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny sat down at the table. "Gentlemen." He said looking around the room at the not so happy faces.

"We received an audio recording of you and Ava talking about taking Jason out."

Sonny frowned. "What?"

"You can't even deny it Sonny. It's clearly the both of you talking."

Sonny thought about it. Did that bitch betray him? He did remember they had the conversation on the balcony.

"That's it Sonny. You are done." Tommy said. "We told you one more chance and then you go encourage someone to take out Jason when we explicitly told you that if there was no Jason, there was in essence no Sonny."

Growling, Sonny stood up. "There is no way I'm giving up my business."

Dominic stood up. "You will sit down and shut the fuck up. I'm done coddling you. If you thought with your brain instead of you dick, you wouldn't even be sitting here right now. You brought this on yourself. And you have two choices. Leave town by tonight. You can keep your offshore accounts but the rest stays. You will be guarded by one of our men for a while until you prove to be trustworthy. Port Charles is off limits to you going forward."

"And my other choice?" Sonny said clearly agitated.

"You don't walk out of this warehouse alive."

Sonny thought his head was about to explode. "And Jason gets it all right?" He yelled.

"And it's all your doing." Paulie said.

"What about the island?"

"Not on the table." Vinny said.

Sonny wanted to slaughter every man in the room. If they really thought he was going down without a fight, they were fucking crazy. "Fine, I'll leave. You're not really giving me a choice."

"Sign the papers Sonny." Vinny said pushing them towards him.

Sonny took the pen and bitterly signed his life away.

Dominic looked up at a very large man standing at the door. "This is Big Tony. He'll be your new shadow. Tony, take Mr. Corinthos to his home. When he's finished packing, you can take him to the airport and put him on a plane wherever he wants to go."

The man nodded.

Sonny walked away from the table without looking back. He had lost everything and someone was going to pay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The men watched Sonny leave, relieved that he had finally relented.

"So, what are we going to do about the business?" Paulie asked.

"I got an interesting proposition on the way over here." Dominic said.

"What's that?" Tommy asked.

"Well, it appears Maximus changed his mind."

"I knew it." Paulie said loudly.

Dominic cleared his throat. "Before you judge, he wants to be a mentor to Jason and keep the business separate from his current holdings. Jason would be majority owner and run everything. Maximus would teach him and oversee things."

No one said anything for a moment.

"I'm worried that maybe this is a ploy. In a few years, Maximus could decide to take over everything. It could cause problems if he decides to usurp our authority. He's a very powerful man." Tommy said.

"I brought that point up and let him know that we would have to have some assurances." Dominic said.

"What are you thinking?" Vinny asked.

"Jason is dating his daughter. If they marry, I doubt that Maximus would take out his own son-in-law. Besides, he'll appear to be more stable if he's in a committed marriage."

Paulie chuckled. "You really think Jason is going to go for that?"

"Apparently, they are in love. I don't think he'll protest too much."

"Being in love and being forced to marry someone else are two different things." Tommy said.

"Can you think of another option?" Dominic asked.

Vinny sighed. "Not really. It would be a good faith gesture. And we can ask Maximus to take a smaller cut."

"As long as it's fair, he will have to spend time here in order to help Jason learn everything." Dominic added.

"I say we vote on it." Tommy said.

One by one they all said yes.

"Then it's done. I'll make the call."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maximus and Jason walked into the warehouse and sat down.

"Jason, Maximus, it's good to see you." Dominic said. "Please, have a seat."

They sat down.

"We reviewed your earlier offer. Sonny has signed the papers and if everything goes well, his holdings will be transferred mainly to you as long as you agree to the terms." He said looking at Jason.

Jason nodded.

"First, we would feel more comfortable if Maximus only had a 30% interest in the company. Can you agree to that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Jason would own the rest and Maximus you would be required to spend a lot of time with him initially learning the ropes. Will that adversely affect your businesses in Italy?"

"No. I have good people running things for me. I have been doing video conferencing calls for meetings and everything is running smoothly."

"Jason, are the terms okay with you?"

"Yes."

"You will have ownership of the island and the casino. The only thing Sonny is leaving with is what he can carry and his off shore accounts. All the business account numbers are being changed as we speak and he'll no longer have access to them."

Jason nodded.

"Now, there is one last thing."

Jason looked over at Maximus for a minute. They both had no idea what was coming.

"We are a little worried that you might end up wanting more power. However, if Jason was a part of your family, you'd be less apt to get rid of him later on. So, we want Jason and your daughter to marry to solidify the deal."

Maximus looked over at Jason. "I am not going to force my daughter to marry."

"Then the deal is off. We'll break up the business and Jason will be bought out." Tommy said firmly.

Jason was stunned. He wasn't expecting this at all. He finally spoke up. "I will not force Elizabeth to marry me. It will be her choice. If she says no, then I guess I'll just have to say goodbye to the business."

Dominic fought a smile. The fact that he would choose nothing showed all of them how much Jason loved her. "Why don't you two take the rest of the day to discuss this with your family? Call me back this evening. We can't wait a long time with this. Absence of leadership will only cause discord."

"I understand." Jason said calmly.

They all stood up and shook hands. When they got back to the car, Maximus was pretty quiet. For several minutes, neither man said a word.

"I'm not going to tell her." Maximus said suddenly. "So, it's on you."

Jason smirked. "Are you scared of your own daughter?"

"The Giambetti women have very bad tempers. There is no way in hell I'm confronting Elizabeth with this. I suggest you wear a helmet."

Jason chuckled. "Duly noted."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The Giambetti family gathered at the penthouse. Jason and Maximus walked in and Elizabeth could tell that something big went down.

"What's going on pop?" Max asked.

He explained the terms of the deal and everyone thought it sounded good.

"There's one more thing." Maximus said.

Jason cleared his throat. "To insure that Maximus doesn't try to take over, they want to join our families."

Milo frowned. "We have to adopt you?"

Max hit him upside the head. "Idiot."

Elizabeth went pale. "Oh my God."

"Elizabeth…" Jason said.

"I have to go."

Jason watched Liz leave and then turned back to Maximus and Milo who were staring at Jason blankly. Zander was floored by the turn of events.

"You're going to force our sister to marry you?" Milo asked angrily.

"Good luck with that." Max said chuckling.

"No one is going to force Elizabeth into doing anything." Maximus said. "If she says no, then Jason will walk away."

Maximus ran his hand through his hair. "You'd give up everything for her?"

"Without a doubt." Jason said. "I love her and how she feels matters to me. Eventually, I was hoping that she would marry me. But, I would never force her to do anything."

Max sighed. "Well, let's see what she says."

Elena stood up. "I'll go talk to her."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elena walked out onto the balcony where Liz was standing. "You love him don't you?"

Liz spun around. "Of course I love him. He means everything to me."

"He's willing to give everything up for you if you don't want to do this."

"I figured eventually we would get married. But, I never expected it to be so soon. I haven't even finished college and marriage is so serious; not that I'm not serious about him. Oh God, I just don't know what to do." She said finally coming up for air.

Elena pulled her into her arms. "Sometimes, we make sacrifices for the people we love. Jason is willing to make a very big sacrifice for you. The question is if you are willing to do the same."

"You think I should do it?" Liz asked pulling back.

"It's not up to me. All I know is that Jason would give his life for you. I could not wish a better man for my baby girl. With all the chaos in this life, he is a safe choice for your heart. But, if you aren't ready to make that kind of commitment, then you shouldn't do it. Jason will still be happy because he will still be with you."

"Suppose I say no and he doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

Jason walked onto the balcony. "That will never happen. I love you Elizabeth and you are worth the wait. I knew this would be asking a lot of you and I already told them that I will not force you to do this. I have way too much respect for you to do that. So, the choice is yours."

"But if I say no and you lose everything, I don't think I could live with myself."

Jason pulled her into his arms. Elena patted him on the arm and then left to give them some privacy. "I'm sorry that it has to even come down to this."

"I do love you Jason. How much time do I have?"

"Until tonight."

Liz pulled back. "I need to go talk to Robin."

"Okay."


	44. Chapter 44 - Strategy

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – Actually in the beginning, she didn't want the arranged marriage but didn't know how she could avoid it. Milo said he'd help her. I think it's actually easier if it was a business arrangement with no love like it would have been with Sonny because you don't have to worry about your heart being broken.

Chapter 44 - Strategy

Elizabeth walked into the lab. Robin looked up. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

She burst into tears and Robin jumped up and hugged her. "Talk to me."

Liz pulled back. "Sonny pulled some shit and now the five families want to make a deal with Jason and my dad to take over the business."

"That's good right?"

"Yeah, but they had one more requirement."

Robin handed her a tissue.

"They want me and Jason to get married."

Robin's mouth dropped open. "Wasn't expecting that." She said sitting back down. "What are you going to do?"

Liz sat down next to her. "I don't know. If we don't, Jason loses everything."

"Oh Elizabeth. I know you love him."

"I do with all of my heart Robin. And he's willing to let it all go if I'm not ready. So, I should be willing to marry him right?"

Robin sighed. "I don't think it's the same thing exactly. Do you want to marry Jason eventually?"

"Yes. He makes me happy but this is just so sudden and rushed."

"Follow your heart Elizabeth. No regrets. Can you do that?"

Liz nodded. "I think so."

"Come on. Let's go up on the roof. I do my best thinking up there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny walked into Greystone. Ava came around the corner and stopped in her tracks. Sonny looked murderous.

"You fucking bitch. How could you betray me like this?" He yelled.

Ava feigned ignorance. "What are you talking about?"

He threw her up against the wall.

"Sonny stop it."

"Shut up. I can't believe that you would tape our conversation. I've lost everything."

Ava felt his hand on her neck and it began to tighten. "Sonny, it wasn't me. Jason was out there first. He probably planted a bug."

Sonny stopped choking her and pulled back causing Ava to drop to the floor as she coughed violently.

"I—I'm sorry. I've lost everything I worked hard for because of that asshole." Sonny yelled. "He will pay if it's the last thing that I do."

"I'm sorry." Ava said softly as she rubbed her neck.

Sonny picked up a glass and threw it across the room. Ava flinched as it shattered sending shards of glass everywhere.

"What happened?"

"I have to leave town by tonight but I can't go. I need to stay and fight this."

"What if I help you?"

He turned to look at her. "How?"

"Just leave it to me okay. I'll make sure that you get revenge on Jason too. It's what we both want."

Sonny plopped onto the couch grabbing his head. He wasn't sure if he could really trust Ava, but she was the only person he had left that could help him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked up as Elizabeth walked into the house. She walked over to him and sat down and then held his hand.

"Okay." She said softly. "I'll do it."

Jason looked over at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

To her amazement, Jason slipped down onto his knee. He pulled a box out of his pocket and he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I know this wasn't supposed to be how this went down, but I love you with all of my heart Elizabeth. You are it for me and I promise you I will spend the rest of my life loving you and spoiling you. It means everything to me that you're happy. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tears were running down her face. "Yes Jason, I will marry you."

Jason opened the box and Elizabeth gasped. "This is Lila's engagement ring. I called her while you were gone to talk and she made me come get it."

Liz smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Only very special women get to wear this ring. So, I know that you will carry on that tradition."

Liz wiped her face. "I will proudly wear it. This is just so surreal."

Jason smiled and slipped it on her finger. "I love you future Mrs. Morgan."

Liz grinned. "I love you future husband."

He pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. "You're mine forever now Elizabeth."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

They kissed again and then Elizabeth grinned mischievously.

"What?"

"You know, Jason Giambetti has a nice ring to it. Men do sometimes take their wives name….."

Jason grabbed her and kissed her hard. "You are going to be Elizabeth Morgan and that is that."

"Are you going to be able to put up with a lifetime of me teasing you?"

Jason smiled. "As long as we're together, I'm good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They walked into the other penthouse. Everyone looked up at them. Elizabeth held up her left hand. "It's official."

Elena grinned and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you." She said before kissing her. She then pulled Jason into a hug. "I know you will take care of her."

"I promise I will." Jason said smiling.

Maximus hugged his daughter tightly. "You couldn't have picked a better man."

Liz smiled. "Thank you daddy."

Jason grinned. Elizabeth was going to be his wife and he was happier than he had ever been.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maximus called Dominic.

"Hello."

"It's Maximus. They are officially engaged."

Dominic sighed. "I'm sorry it had to come to that but from what I understand, your daughter is a remarkable woman. Jason is a lucky man."

Maximus smiled. "He is. How much time do they have before they have to seal the deal?"

"Can they do it in two weeks?"

Maximus frowned. "That's not a lot of time, but we can make it happen."

"Thank you for being understanding. By then, all the paperwork should be in order and it will assure a smooth transition. Of course, we would want to be there to witness it."

"Of course. Once we have the details, we'll have the invites hand delivered."

"Thank you and welcome to our family." Dominic hung up the phone and texted the other dons. "It's done. They marry in two weeks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Max walked into Greystone. He was there to deliver a message to Sonny.

"Max? What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened and I wanted to say goodbye."

Sonny walked over to him. "You were a great guard Max. Thank you for your service."

"The five families have made Jason the boss. Also, my dad will be mentoring him."

Sonny frowned. "So, he'll be a partner?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure what the percentage is but they've already agreed to it."

"Thanks for telling me."

Max nodded. "Have a nice life Sonny."

"You too."

Ava hid around the corner. It was all falling into place. By tomorrow night Jason was going to take a big hit.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ava's partner phoned Jason.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Morgan, I would like to meet with you tomorrow night about a possible business deal."

Jason stepped into the hallway. "Who is this?"

"My name is Gina Soleito." She said giving Jason a false name.

"I've heard of your family."

"We have a couple of shipments coming in and would like use your docks. It's all legitimate, no drugs or anything like that are involved."

Jason sighed. "Where do you want to meet?"

"How about Jake's? It will just be me. My brother is very busy right now. So, I will be your point of contact."

"I'll meet you there at 9." Jason said.

"Thank you."

Jason ended the call and dialed Spinelli. "Get me everything you know about Gina Soleito. I'll need a picture too."

He then called Francis. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing. She had left earlier. The guards said she came out of the house with a suitcase and took a cab. They followed her to the train station and lost her there. I stayed there all night but no one was in that house and no one since then."

Jason wasn't sure what to think. "Stay on it. If you see her, I need to know asap."

"You got it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ava's partner walked out of Jake's, she had just given Coleman five grand to disappear immediately; telling him that she wanted to hold two private parties. She had the key to the place and smile on her face.

"Ava, meet me at our new spot."

"I'm probably being followed."

"Then we'll do a video chat in 15 minutes."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ava went into a bathroom at the mall. She put in her earphones and waited for the invite. A few minutes later, she saw her friend's face.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Everything is set. I will need your help around 9:30ish. So, make sure that you're close. If he has guards, they will be taken care of."

"What about the other half of the package?"

"Don't worry about that. It will be handled too."

"Try to keep the bloodshed down. We don't want to attract any attention."

Part of their plan was really risky.

"There will be no bloodshed. The tranquilizer guns will do the trick."

"Good. What about Sonny?"

"It's been handled too. Big Tony will disappear and they will think both of them got on the plane."

Ava smiled. "Great."

"Sonny can't go back to Greystone."

"I know. I already have a temporary plan. We'll just use the place you rented."

"Great." She said smiling.

They both ended the call. If everything worked out as planned, Elizabeth would call off the wedding. The deal with the families would be ended and Jason would be devastated and then he would die.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Elizabeth sat in the car. He just needed a minute to focus his thoughts.

She touched his hand. "Jason, if it gets to be too much, you can give me a signal and we can leave."

"Oh, a signal won't be necessary. I think you'll be able to tell."

Liz chuckled. "Come on, let's just get this over with."

"Okay."

He got out of the truck and came around to her side. She slipped out and they went up to the door. Jason knocked and Alice answered with a smile. "Come in Jason."

Jason nodded. "Alice, this is Elizabeth."

Alice smiled. "It's nice to meet you and congratulations."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

Alice led them into the sitting room.

"Jason, it's so good to see you." Lila said smiling.

"Hello grandmother." He said ignoring everyone else. He gave her kiss and a hug.

Lila smiled and looked around him. "Come here." She said holding her arms out.

Liz smiled and gave her a hug. "It's very nice to see you again."

"Likewise." She said grabbing her hand. "It looks perfect on you."

"It's beautiful and it's such an honor to wear it."

Lila smiled. "I'm happy that you like it. I know it's not as flashy as the women wear today. It's the history and love that this represents that I hope you will always cherish."

"I will." Liz said softly.

Alan cleared his throat. "I'm very happy that you are going to be a part of this family."

Liz smiled. "Thank you. I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you better."

Edward pushed past Alan. "Stop keeping her all to yourself." He said frowning. "Elizabeth, welcome to our home."

"Thank you Mr. Quartermaine."

"Please, call me Edward. Why don't you come over here and sit with me."

Tracy rolled her eyes and made a noise.

Monica glared at her. "Don't you even start."

"Just let me know when to duck. I don't want to be caught in the crossfire."

"Tracy shut up." Alan said exasperated. "They haven't even been here five minutes."

"This is my home. I should be able to say anything I want." Tracy said plopping into a chair. "If Ms. Married to the Mob can't handle that, then she'll never survive in the real world."

Liz looked over at Tracy. "If you have something to say to me, then just say it."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

Tracy stood up. "Unlike the rest of these kiss ups, I have a problem with guns and ammo. It was better when my thug of a nephew stayed away."

Liz stood up. "Do not talk about him like that or you will answer to me. There is no need to rude."

"Her middle name is rude." Monica said.

At this point Liz and Tracy were standing toe to toe.

"What are you going to do, make your daddy take me out?"

"I don't need my daddy to do that. I can fight my own battles."

"Get out of my face little girl."

"Make me." Liz said with her hands on her hips.

Jason walked over to them. "Not another word." He growled at Tracy.

"She's not invited to the wedding." Elizabeth said firmly.

"Good, I won't need to go buy a Kevlar dress."

"Tracy, sit down this instant." Lila said loudly.

Tracy looked over at her mother for a second. "Fine."

Jason pulled Elizabeth back and they sat down on the couch.

Monica tried to change the subject. "Elizabeth, have you picked out a dress?"

"Not yet."

"Where are you having it?"

Liz looked a little embarrassed.

"We don't know yet. But, it needs to be in two weeks."

Monica almost choked on her drink. "Oh my goodness."

Lila interrupted since she was the only one who knew the exact details. "Why don't you have it in the gardens Jason?"

"Grandmother, people from my job will be there. I don't think I want them all to come over here."

"Well, will it be a large amount?"

"No, it will be pretty small. The Giambetti family, my family, a few friends and then five business associates and their wives but there will have to be guards."

Lila nodded and looked at Edward. "Can you handle that dear?"

Edward sighed. "I guess."

"Good, then it settled. We'll have it in the gardens. Have the guards be as discreet as possible."

"Done." Jason said.

"We'll take care of everything Jason. All you two have to do is show up."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to. Let me please." Monica said emotionally.

Elizabeth took Jason's hand.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"Elizabeth, just let me know how many bridesmaids you want so I can prepare the flowers."

Liz smiled. "I'll let you know by tomorrow."

Tracy stood up. "I'd like to speak to Elizabeth alone."

"Hell no." Jason said loudly.

Liz chuckled. "It's okay Jason." She said standing up. "Let's go."

The room was quiet as everyone watched them leave.


	45. Chapter 45 - Crushed

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'll at least try to update this fic in the hotel tomorrow afternoon so I won't leave you hanging too badly! Liasonisthebomb - Remember, Ava and the partner want Jason dead because he killed Julian. * Virgy15 – Then there wouldn't be any drama!

Chapter 45 - Crushed

Tracy motioned for Elizabeth to sit down. "I have to say, you are nothing like I expected."

"Why?"

"Because you have a backbone and you don't seem like you're a money grubbing skank."

Liz smirked.

"You stood up for Jason out there and held your ground. Considering my demeanor, I have to respect that."

"Are you apologizing?"

Tracy smirked. "Would you accept it?"

"Look, I understand why you would have a problem with what Jason does for a living and how it could affect your family. I get that. But if we're going to coexist peacefully, then there can't be any more name calling. I know you probably think that Jason doesn't have feelings, but he's not heartless. Do you think you can do that Tracy?"

Tracy nodded. "I will try. Jason is family. While I may be abrasive, the fact that he chooses to live his life surrounded by danger drives me nuts. Believe it or not, I do not want to see him get hurt. It would devastate this family. Lila worries about him enough. The last thing I want her to have to do is to have to bury Jason. I don't think her heart could take it." Tracy said emotional.

And with that statement, Elizabeth got Tracy. "I understand."

"Does that mean I'm still invited to the wedding?"

Liz pursed her lips. "Alright, you can come. But, don't make me regret it. I don't care if I am in a gown. If you stand up when they ask for objections, I will take you down."

"If I were you, I'd just tell them to take that part out. It's safer that way."

Liz smirked. "I'm glad we could come to this understanding and I think I will take you up on that suggestion."

Tracy stood up. "I've already decided what my wedding present will be." She said smiling slightly.

Liz was surprised that she had even thought about it.

"I'm going to call Chloe and get her to send over some dresses. She's in New York right now."

"Chloe?"

Tracy smirked. "Chloe Morgan."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "The Chloe Morgan?"

"Stick with me kid. I have connections."

Liz's face broke out with a wide grin. "I think we are going to get along just fine."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They walked back into the room and everyone stopped talking.

"Relax, all our limbs are still attached." Tracy said rolling her eyes.

Jason was skeptical and did his own visual inspection.

They stayed for a little while longer and then they all said their goodbyes.

Jason looked over at Liz as he started the truck. "Alright, I'm afraid to ask about Tracy. Did you blackmail her?"

Liz grinned. "No, but we had it out. I get her now."

"You're not making her matron of honor are you?"

"Hell no. But, she is invited to the wedding again."

Jason shook his head.

"She's going to ask Chloe to send me a dress."

Jason nodded. "That's nice."

"It's more than nice. Chloe is one of the top designers in the world."

Jason smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you're happy."

"I am."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About an hour later, Sonny was in route to the airport. They came to a stop sign and all hell broke loose. The car was quickly surrounded by men with guns so the three men put their hands up.

The doors were flung open and they were all dragged out.

Tony was stripped of his guns and pushed into another car. Sonny watched it take off.

"Mr. Corinthos, please come with us." A man said.

Sonny nodded and got back into the car. The driver and other man got in too and they were on their way.

"Where are we going?"

"To a safe place."

"Won't they know that I didn't show up at the airport?"

The man smiled. "It's taken care of. There are two men that are taking your place as we speak. We have Tony's phone now so we'll make regular check in's until you are reinstated."

Sonny smiled. "Great."

He sank back in the seat. Ava had gone above and beyond.

What he didn't realize, was that when he was in the shower the day before, Max had slipped into his room and put a bug in his watch and Spinelli was tracking him. They didn't want to take the chance that he got away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The day went by fairly quickly. Elizabeth had decided on Robin as her maid of honor. Carly, who had been out of town was now back, so she wanted her as a bridesmaid along with Leticia, Ellie, and Emily. Jason was going to have Max, Milo, Zander, and Johnny as groomsmen with AJ as his best man. He had called his brother and AJ was willing to fly out.

Elizabeth walked into the Metro Court and heard a squeal. Carly ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. How was your trip?"

"Fabulous. I met with a lot of new designers so I have some great new dresses coming into the boutique."

"I'll be sure to check it out."

Elizabeth realized it had been a long time since she had spoken to Carly. They sent texts here and there but they had both been so busy.

"Well, I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure." Carly said.

Liz brushed her face with her left hand and Carly let out a gasp. "No way." She said grabbing Liz's hand.

"It was Lila's ring. I just love it. Carly I'm so happy."

Carly grinned. "You two don't waste any time, but if you're happy, I'm happy for you."

Liz smiled. "Speaking of not wasting any time, the wedding is in two weeks."

"What?" She said loudly drawing the stares of a few people.

"I know, but we kind of have too."

Carly frowned. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I will preface this by saying that I am in love with Jason and I would marry him regardless. But, some things happened while you were gone and Sonny has been sent away."

Carly moved forward. "Seriously?"

She was going to clobber Lorenzo for not keeping her up to date.

Liz nodded.

"Wow."

"I know. Anyway, they want Jason to run everything and my dad to mentor him so as a good faith gesture, they want us to get married right away."

Carly was stunned. "Elizabeth, are you sure that you don't feel forced?"

"No. I'm crazy about Jason. So, I'm okay with it. Honest."

"Just checking."

"So, will you be one of my bridesmaids?"

Carly grinned. "Hell yeah. That is of course if I don't have to wear something ugly."

Liz laughed. "Why don't you help me pick something out?"

"Who else is standing up for you?"

Liz rambled off a list. "And we'll need tuxes for the guys."

"I can handle that too. Don't worry about a thing. I'll just need phone numbers so I can arrange for fittings and such. I'm so excited."

"Thank you so much for doing this Carly."

"That's what friends are for."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin took another gulp of her water and then looked at her watch. "Shit." She mumbled. It was 8:45 p.m. She always lost time when she had a breakthrough. Standing up, she wobbled a little and tried to think of the last time she ate. She remembered she did have a half of a sandwich for lunch. She took a few more steps and really felt woozy. Grabbing onto the counter, she steadied herself as the room began to spin.

The door swung open and a man pushing a car entered. "Dr. Scorpio, you're coming with me."

She collapsed into his arms and he placed her inside the trash bin and then covered her up. He smiled and whistled as he pushed her outside and then into the elevator. Texting Ava, he let her know it was done.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Jakes. The jukebox was playing and as he scanned the room, he noticed a few people drinking but it was mostly empty.

He went up to the bar and noticed the new bartender. "Where's Coleman?"

"Vacation. I'm Billy, what can I get you?"

Jason ordered a beer and the man handed him one. "Thanks."

He was a little early so he found a table in the back and sat down and waited. Francis was outside watching to make sure nothing was amiss. About twenty minutes later, a woman arrived. She didn't look like the picture Spinelli had sent him so he was surprised when she walked about to him.

"Mr. Morgan." She said holding out her hand.

Jason looked at it and the reluctantly shook it. "Who are you?'

She smiled and took a seat. "Your beer is empty. Shall I order you another?"

Jason shook his head no. He started to get a little nervous because he knew something wasn't right.

"My name is Faith Roscoe."

His eyes narrowed. The last name sounded a little familiar but he couldn't remember why. "What do you want?"

"You." She said smiling. "I was engaged to Julian Jerome and you killed him."

Jason sat back and the room began to spin. "You drugged me?"

She smirked. "It's better if you don't fight it Jason."

He reached for his gun and two men came out of nowhere and wrestled it from his hand.

"You're in no condition to fight. Just sit back and relax."

Jason was having a problem focusing on her.

"Get him upstairs." She demanded.

The two men grabbed Jason and dragged him up to a room and placed him on the bed. They left and Faith sat next to Jason who was barely conscious. She took off his shoes and socks. "It's such a shame that you will have to die eventually. You are so gorgeous." She undid his belt and unzipped his pants.

Ava walked inside. "You're starting without me?" She asked smiling.

"He's delectable."

"I know." She said standing next to Faith.

They undressed him and then the door swung open and a man walked in carrying Robin.

Ava grinned. "This is so devious. I can't wait to see the look on Elizabeth's face when she sees her best friend in bed with her fiancé."

Faith smiled. The man laid Robin on the other side of Jason. Faith and Ava stripped her.

Jason eyes were barely open. The drugs had taken over his body and his body was totally relaxed.

"Damn. Can you imagine if he was hard?" Ava said licking her lips. "Yum." She said trailing her finger down Jason's abs.

Jason groaned at her touch and both women smiled.

"Jason, Elizabeth is lying next to you. She needs you." Faith said.

Jason mumbled Elizabeth's name and turned onto his side and threw his arm over Robin.

"Perfect." Ava said taking out her phone. She snapped a few pictures and then Jason passed out.

"Darn, it would have been even better if they had made love for real." Faith said.

"You're evil and I love it." Ava said grinning.

Faith opened the door. "Send the text." She turned back to Ava. "We should be going."

They hurried from the room and sat in a car not too far away and waited.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz looked down at her phone. Everyone was watching a movie. "Jason needs you. Go to Jake's alone. He's in room #2. Don't say anything to anyone."

Liz stood up. "I'll be right back." She said smiling. Rushing from the room, she went out into the hallway and ran into Johnny.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

She bit her lip, trying to decide if she should say anything. "I got this text." She said handing him the phone.

Johnny frowned. "I'm going with you. Was Jason supposed to be there?"

"Yes, he was having a meeting with a business associate."

Johnny grabbed her arm and then pushed the elevator button. They got on and made their way over to the bar.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny looked around the bar as they walked inside. It was empty. "Hold on." He said walking back into the parking lot. He scanned the area and found Francis out cold on the ground. Frantically, he searched for injuries but he couldn't find any.

Elizabeth grew impatient and went upstairs. She pushed open the door and flicked on the light. "Oh my God." She said softly as her hand flew over her heart. Her mind just couldn't process it. She felt herself start to get sick and she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Standing back up, she turned on the faucet and rinsed her mouth and splashed water on her face. Her chest began to heave and she began to cry. "How?" She said as she ran back into the room. The image of Jason and Robin smacked her in the face again and she ran from the room and down the stairs.

Johnny caught her and her momentum sent both of them to the floor. "Elizabeth, talk to me."

"Don't go up there. Promise me that you won't." She said through her sobs.

"Is he alive?"

She didn't answer so Johnny got up and ran upstairs. He had already called for backup. What he saw when he ran through the door crushed him. He stared for a moment, not able to believe what he was seeing and then let out a growl and grabbed Jason and pulled him off of Robin. The force made Jason fall to the floor.

"Wake up you fucking asshole." He yelled. "How could you do this to her?"

He dropped to his knees and shook Jason, but he didn't move. Johnny was confused. Was he drunk? He took his pulse and it was very weak. "Shit." He jumped up and checked Robin and she wasn't responding either.

Milo and Max ran into the room as Johnny was covering Robin up. "What the fuck?" Max yelled.

"I know but something is wrong. I think they've been drugged." Johnny said. "Their pulses are weak. We need to call an ambulance."

"If we do that, the cops will be involved."

"Shit. Find Jason's phone."

Milo located his pants and took his phone out.

"Call his mom."

"Can you cover him up please? I'm never going to get that image out of my mind." Max said.

Johnny grabbed Jason's shirt and laid it over his genitals.

"Monica, I need you and Alan to come to Jake's. I think Jason and Robin were drugged. They are unconscious and Johnny said their pulses were weak."

Monica gasped. "We'll be right there."

"Where's Elizabeth?" Johnny asked.

"What do you mean? She saw them?" Max yelled.

Johnny nodded. "She was here and saw them in bed together. She was distraught. I left her downstairs because I thought Jason was lying up here dead or something."

Milo ran out of the room and quickly came back. "She's gone."

"Fuck."

Max sighed. "I'm calling dad."


	46. Chapter 46 - Payback

A/N – Thanks for your comments. Decided to just post this early (so if you haven't read Chapter 45 you'll have to go back) so I don't have to worry about it. Glad you didn't see the twist coming. Enjoy! Guest – If I saw my fiancé laying naked in bed with my best friend I think initially I'd be devastated. Later, you have time to think.

Chapter 46 - Payback

Alan and Monica rushed into the room. They were both taken aback. "No." Monica said looking back and forth between Robin and Jason.

"Mrs. Q," Max said, "I don't think they slept together. I think they were drugged and someone put them together."

"Please tell me that Elizabeth didn't see them." Monica said as she started to check Robin.

"She did. She's missing."

Maximus appeared in the doorway. His first instinct was that he wanted to kill Jason. Max pushed him backwards. "Dad, you need to calm down. They were drugged. We don't think he slept with her. But Elizabeth saw them and ran out. She's missing."

Maximus felt like the walls were closing in around him.

Monica sighed. "I need everyone out. I'll check Robin. I should be able to tell if she just had sex."

Johnny said. "We slept together this morning." He said quietly.

Monica nodded.

Alan was monitoring Jason's vitals.

"It doesn't look like she had sex thank God."

Monica opened the door. "Johnny, they didn't have sex. Can you carry Robin into the next room? I want to get Jason on the bed. How long do you think they've been out?"

"Maybe an hour." Johnny said as he wrapped Robin in a sheet and then carried her out.

Alan put Jason's briefs on him and then called Max and Milo into the room and they got Jason into the bed.

Monica came back into the room. "They are both stable. I don't want to give them a counteragent unless we have too. It has its own side effects."

Alan agreed.

"Call that weird computer guy and see if he can track Elizabeth's phone." Maximus said.

Milo got on it.

"This is a disaster." Maximus said. "For all we know, whoever did this took her."

"I agree." Max said. "Francis is awake. He's groggy but at least he's alive. They must have just used a tranquilizer dart. Sean is at the warehouse he tracked Sonny too. Milo and I are going to head there. We think they might take Elizabeth there."

"Get our girl back." Maximus said. "I'll stay here."

Maximus went into Robin's room. Monica and Johnny had gotten her clothes back on. "How is she?"

"She's stable. It's just a waiting game at this point. If she starts struggling to breath, we'll have to take her to a hospital."

Johnny walked into the room where Jason was. It was still hard for him not to be angry at him even though he knew Jason probably never even saw Robin naked. He wanted to kill someone for violating her like that.

Alan looked up at him. "We have to fix this. He loves Elizabeth. She has to know that."

"I think she was in shock. So was I. It wasn't until after I dragged Jason out of bed that I realized something was really wrong."

About a half-hour later, Jason started to stir. His head hurt and he could barely move. "Dad?"

"Jason, you were drugged." He said softly. "Try to stay still."

Jason's sight was going in and out of focus. "Lizerbeth." He slurred.

Johnny watched from the doorway. He really didn't want to be the one who told Jason what happened.

Maximus pushed by him. "Jason?"

Alan looked up at him. "He's trying to come around but he can't focus yet."

Jason passed back out.

"Shit." Maximus muttered. "This is so bad."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth started to wake up, she was tied to a chair. The room was blurry and her head hurt.

When the room finally came into focus, she realized that she was alone. The last thing she remembered is sitting on the floor at Jake's, then the image of Robin and Jason slammed into her head and she started to cry.

Ava smiled and walked into the room. "Awww, did little Elizabeth get her feelings hurt? I told you I'd shut that big mouth of yours."

Liz glared at her. "You fucking bitch."

Ava laughed. "I wonder if Robin enjoyed Jason's thick, long dick. I can only imagine how much he must have filled her."

Liz felt like Ava's words had just stabbed her in the heart.

"I can just hear her calling out his name, telling him to fuck her harder." She said faking a shudder. "The orgasm must have been earth shattering." She said gleefully as the tears rolled down Elizabeth's face.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I didn't do anything. Clearly, they just couldn't resist each other."

Elizabeth started to think about everything and realized that Ava was having just too much fun. She must have orchestrated it. "They wouldn't do that to me."

"Well they did, didn't they?"

"I don't believe it."

A guard walked towards Ava and handed her something. She grinned and held it up. It was the picture she had taken of Robin and Jason. "Look at them, peacefully sleeping after Jason fucked her brains out. I'm sure they'll wake up and do it all again and then laugh at the fact that you will be none the wiser."

The more Ava talked, the more Elizabeth was convinced that it was a setup and then she hated herself because she believed it for even one second. It was her fault she was there. She should have just stayed in the room but instead, she had gone downstairs. And then she started to panic, thinking that maybe they were dead.

The door opened up and Liz's mouth dropped open.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sean called Max. "Listen, someone came and picked up Sonny and we followed them. They are at a warehouse about a half hour outside of town. There are at least twenty five men surrounding it. We need help."

"I'll get it. Text me the address."

Max hung up the phone and called Maximus and explained the situation.

Maximus in turn called Dominic and he immediately got some people together and they headed over there.

"Where is she?" Johnny said walking up behind him.

Maximus told him.

"I've got to go, watch out for my girl."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do. I may not be in love with Elizabeth anymore, but I will always love her. Jason can't help her right now, but I can. I know he would do the same for me."

Maximus nodded and Johnny headed to his car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny walked towards Elizabeth with a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes.

"Hello Elizabeth."

She didn't answer.

"For once you're going to keep that big mouth of your shut huh?"

Still nothing.

He leaned forward until his face brushed up again hers.

"I wonder what it would feel like wrapped around my….."

"Sonny," Faith said walking forward, "you'll have plenty of time to play with your new toy later."

Sonny smiled and took a step backwards.

"Who are you?" Liz asked.

"My name is Faith. Welcome to my little game."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Your fiancé killed mine. So, he will die thinking that you hate him after what he did."

Elizabeth glared at her.

"But first, you will die and he will suffer like I suffered."

"You fiancé is dead because he tried to kill people. He wasn't innocent."

Faith smacked her across the face. "Stupid little bitch. I can't wait to slit your throat."

Liz smirked. "You're the one who is going to die tonight."

Faith grinned. "Maybe we need to do something to shut that mouth of yours."

Ava stepped forward. "Can I play with her before Sonny does?"

Faith smiled. "Oh course."

Sonny and Faith walked out of the room.

"I wonder what Jason and Robin are doing as we speak." She said as she circled Elizabeth's chair.

"Considering you probably drugged them, they are probably knocked out."

"But that is the nice thing about roofies, you come in and out of consciousness and you usually are horny. He thinks Robin is you. So, I'm sure she's enjoying his big cock right now." She said bending at the waist so they were eye to eye.

Elizabeth pushed off the floor and snapped her body backwards causing her knee to collide with Ava's chin. Ava bit her tongue and the force of the blow knocked her out cold.

"Stupid bitch." Liz said grimacing in pain. Her arms and knee were screaming at her.

She rocked onto her side, struggling to get free.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny walked up to Max.

"We're about to go in. Try not to get shot this time." Max said smirking.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Try to keep up with me and if you see any dead people, try to stay conscious."

Max smirked and handed him an automatic rifle. "Let's go." He said waving his arm.

They all fanned out and then came out of the woods and started shooting.

Johnny was like a machine. There was no way in hell he was going to let Elizabeth die.

Sean called out directions and they quickly made their way to the front door. They had more gun power. Dominic had sent at least 30 men; several from each family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The door flung open and Faith ran to Ava. "You bitch." She yelled as she felt for Ava's pulse.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and waited for the beating she was knew she was going to get but it never came.

"Step back or I will put a bullet right through your fucking head." Johnny said moving through the door.

"Elizabeth." Max yelled.

"I'm okay." She said loudly.

Faith had her hands in the air and Milo came up behind her and handcuffed her and then led her away.

Sean had Sonny secured in another room.

Johnny cut off Elizabeth's ropes before looking over at Ava. "Did you do that?"

"Yes."

He picked her up and placed her on her feet. Holding both sides of her face he looked her in the eyes. "Monica examined them, they didn't sleep together."

Tears fell down her cheeks. "I didn't believe in him Johnny."

"Sshhh." He said pulling her into his arms. "I didn't believe at first either. I was going to beat Jason to a pulp and then I realized something was wrong."

She pulled back. "Oh my God, are they okay?"

"They are still passed out. But, they are stable. They just need to sleep it off."

Liz was clutching his jacket. "I need to see him."

"I know."

Ava stirred on the floor.

"What did you do to her?"

"I knee'd her in the chin."

Johnny smirked. "Come on."

Max came back in the room and hugged Elizabeth. "Glad that you're okay squirt."

Milo grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry."

Max cuffed Ava.

"What are you going to do with them?" She asked.

Johnny had a big grin on his face. "I think I have the perfect plan."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth rushed up the stairs and burst into the room scaring Alan. "Sorry." She said moving to Jason's side. "How is he?"

"He is still out but his pulse is stronger. It's wearing off gradually."

"Are you okay?"

Liz nodded. Alan looked at her wrists. "Let me clean them for you." He said grimacing at her rope burns.

Monica walked inside. "Elizabeth?"

"Hi. I'm fine."

She moved closer so she could see what Alan was doing.

"I had to fight so I used my knee to hurt someone and fell backwards in a chair. I think all the struggling gave me the rope burns."

"Does your knee hurt?" Monica asked.

"Not anymore."

"I'm going to bandage them okay?" Alan said softly.

She nodded and watched him.

"Johnny is with Robin. I think he's going to sleep here with her. I gave him some instructions."

"I'll stay with Jason." Liz said.

Alan stood up and grabbed his bag. "Call us if you need us. He should be fine. But, if there is any sign that he is struggling to breathe, get him to the hospital."

"I will."

She watched them leave and then she took off her shoes and crawled under the covers and laid her head on Jason's chest. He muttered her name and for some reason, that made Elizabeth cry. She had thought she was going to die tonight and for a moment, she thought he was gone too. Closing her eyes she tried to relax but she was scared Jason would be mad once he found out that she had started to run away again. An hour later, she finally drifted off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Mac walked into the house that Faith had been renting. A neighbor who lived across the field called in a noise disturbance. When they approached the house, they could hear the music blaring.

"They're in here." An officer called out.

Mac put on some gloves as he walked into the room. There was empty bottles scattered around the room and Sonny Corinthos was lying in the middle of the bed naked with a woman on either side of him.

The women had bruises on their bodies and he felt for a pulse but they were dead. He touched Sonny's neck and he stirred. "He's alive." Mac called out.

Another man moved into the room. Mac stepped back as he took pictures.

"There are strangulation marks on her." He said pointing to Faith.

Mac nodded and picked up a bottle with pills in it. "Roofies." He said handling one. "He probably spiked their drinks."

"The other one has some facial trauma. She's bruised. Clearly they had sex although I'm not sure it was consensual if drugs were involved."

"I hope Sonny enjoyed it because their deaths are on his head."

"There's a camera." The other man said loudly.

Mac went over to it and once they figured out how to use it, he pressed play.

"Drink up ladies." Sonny said clearly inebriated. He swayed as he stared at them.

Faith was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Don't feel good." Faith slurred out.

Sonny pushed her back onto the bed. "I feel like fucking." He said.

"No, don't want." Faith said putting her hands up between them.

Ava appeared to be passed out on the bed.

Sonny and Faith struggled while he got her panties off and then he brutally began to fuck her. His hands slipped around her neck and squeezed until he got bored with her; not even noticing she wasn't conscious, and then he rolled off of her onto Ava. He began to assault her even though she was already passed out. Ava died shortly thereafter but Faith wasn't so lucky. Max came in and gave her an overdose to finish the job when Sonny had passed out.

"Disgusting." Mac said as he watched Sonny collapse onto his back and pass out.

"He's going to jail for a long, long time."


	47. Chapter 47 - Forever Mine

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Appreciate that you take the time to let me know what you think. Dreamlover – Jason knew something was up that is why he brought Francis along. He's not perfect. There was no way for him to know they would be that elaborate. He did research "Gina". Lol re: Sonny Thanks! * kcke2pen - Max helped set the video up so nothing is on there to incriminate the guys. Thanks! * ilovedana53 – Glad you liked it! * Virgy15 – No….just kidding lol. * Guest – don't understand the guard part but who said anyone was having an affair? People get drunk and sleep with each other at bars all the time and I'm sure sometimes their spouses know where they are. I don't care, I wouldn't be rational in that moment and I don't think most people would. It would hurt me to the core to see something like that even if I knew it wasn't real. My first reaction would be hurt. * maryrose59 – Thanks! * Kikimoo – Thanks! * Liasonluv – Not sure if you liked it or not lol. * lrobinson01 – thanks! * leasmom – Thanks!

Chapter 47 –Forever Mine

Jason woke up. His head was pounding and his mouth felt like cotton. When his eyes finally focused, he looked over and saw Elizabeth. He sat up and went to the bathroom and rinsed his mouth. Looking in the mirror, he groaned. He looked like hell warmed over.

He tried to think back on how he got there but he couldn't remember. Walking back into the other room, he stared at Elizabeth for a moment as she slept and then slipped back into the bed.

Her eyes snapped open and she pushed up. "Jason?"

"How did I get here? And what happened to your wrists?" He asked looking down at her hands.

Her eyes filled with tears and he pulled her into him. "Elizabeth, talk to me."

"I got a text that you needed me and that you were at Jake's in this room. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but I ran into Johnny who was on duty and he insisted on coming here with me. When we got here, the place was empty and Johnny found Francis in the parking lot. He was shot with a tranquilizer gun. I came upstairs and when I opened the door…" She stopped not wanting to relive that moment.

"Please, tell me."

"You were naked in the bed and Robin was in your arms." She said quietly.

Jason was horrified. He jumped up and backed away from the bed. "No, I wouldn't do that to you. I can't remember anything but I know I wouldn't do that. You have to believe me Elizabeth. I love you."

Elizabeth started to sob. Jason just stood there in shock. "Please say something." He finally said.

"You both were drugged. You didn't cheat on me. Monica checked Robin."

"Monica was here?"

"Yes. Your parents were both here and they took care of you and Robin."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. She's in the next room with Johnny. I ran out Jason. I was so hurt and in shock that I ran. I'm sorry. I told you that I would never do that again but I did. Johnny was at the bottom of the stairs and I knocked him over and told him not to go up there. I didn't want to see him get hurt. But he did. And then they chloroformed me. I didn't even see them coming. Johnny went into the room and I guess he wanted to beat the crap out of you and he dragged you onto the floor. That is when he realized you had been drugged because your pulse was week and you didn't respond."

Jason tried to process everything she was saying. Moving back towards the bed, he paused before he sat down. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I can't imagine what that would have been like. I think I would have gone crazy."

"I should have questioned it. It made no sense but I was stunned."

Jason sat down and pulled her into his arms. "I don't blame you baby. It looked really bad. I knew something was wrong. That's why I brought Francis with me for backup. I knew when I saw Faith that she wasn't Gina. But, they had already drugged my drink. What happened after they took you?"

Elizabeth told him everything and Jason looked at her wrists and knee.

"You could have been killed." He said softly. "I would have never forgiven myself."

"They wanted you to think that I hated you. And I think Sonny was going to rape and kill me so you'd be destroyed."

Jason's head snapped up. "What?"

"They implied it several times."

"Where is he?"

Jason stood up and put on his jeans and went next door. It was open so he walked in and Johnny looked up at him. Robin was still asleep.

"Where's Sonny?" Jason asked.

"Probably in jail by now. We set it up so it looked like he killed Faith and Ava. I thought a little jail cell for the rest of his life was a good way to torture him. And of course if he meets with a shank while he's in there, I wouldn't be opposed to that either."

Jason smirked. There was no way in hell Sonny would complete his sentence. He would die violently. Jason would see to that. "Did you know that he was claustrophobic?"

Johnny grinned. "Even better."

Jason backed out of the room as Robin's eyes snapped open.

"Morning."Johnny said.

"Uh, I feel like a train hit me. Did you get me drunk?" Robin asked as she stumbled out of the bed and went into the bathroom.

"Wasn't me." He said.

She came out a short time later and looked at him. "How the hell did we get here? You could have at least sprung for the Metro Court."

Johnny chuckled. "Why don't you lie down?"

She laid down next to him and Johnny told her everything and when he was finished, she wiped her tears away. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. Jason never saw you naked. You both were practically unconscious when they brought you up here."

"I don't remember anything."

"With the dosage you got, you wouldn't."

"Who else saw me?" She asked.

Johnny didn't say anything.

"Dammit Johnny, who else?"

"No one but me, Elizabeth, and Monica saw you naked. I covered you up before Max and Milo came in."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Are you sure Jason and I didn't do it?"

Johnny grimaced. "Yes, but that image is still haunting me."

"I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"I seriously was going to kill Jason."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't because Elizabeth would have killed you once she found out the truth."

"I'm just glad everyone's safe."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A while later, both couples stepped into the hallway. Robin and Jason couldn't even look at each other.

"Guys, please." Liz said softly.

Jason slowly looked up. "I'm sorry Robin. I don't remember anything and I hope to God I didn't disrespect you in any way."

Robin met his eyes. "I don't remember either. This is just so awkward." She said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Yeah, it is but you're going to be in my wedding and I really don't want what happened to ruin anything."

Robin nodded. "I'd say we hug it out but that just seems so wrong right now."

Liz giggled and then Robin started laughing and the guys just stared at them like they were crazy.

"Can you imagine my maid of honor speech?" Robin said as she gasped for air. "I've gotten to know Jason intimately in the last few weeks…"

Liz laughed loudly.

"That's so wrong." Johnny said.

Both women had tears streaming down their faces.

"Are we good?" Jason asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Robin asked as Elizabeth clutched her stomach from laughing so hard.

Jason chuckled. "I don't know about the rest of you but I want to go home."

Liz wiped her eyes. "Sorry, let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next week went by very quickly. The preparations for the wedding were going well. Zander was doing much better and things had settled down quite a bit.

Diane breezed into the penthouse.

"You must be Diane." Elizabeth said smiling

Diane smiled. "And you must be the woman who stole Jason's heart and makes him look all goofy."

Liz smiled. "Guilty."

"Oh no, never say that word in my presence." She said sitting down.

"Jason will be right down."

"Good. Now, how is the wedding planning coming along?"

"It's okay. I don't have to do much. Everyone else pretty much is doing everything for me."

"Does that bother you?"

Liz smiled. "Not at all. I have my dress and shoes so I'm good to go."

"Who are you wearing?"

"A Chloe Morgan original."

Diane grinned. "Keeping it in the family huh?"

"Definitely."

Jason came downstairs. "Hey Diane."

"Jason, I brought the papers you asked for."

"Thanks, he said taking them from her."

"I have a court date but it was lovely finally meeting you Elizabeth." She said as she stood up.

Liz smiled. "Likewise."

They watched Diane walk out. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

He smiled. "It's wonderful."

"Why do you look like you're up to something?"

He grinned. "It's a surprise. You'll find out on our wedding night."

She tilted her head. "Fine, be that way."

"I will." He said giving her a quick peck.

"I love you Jason."

"I love you too baby." He said hugging her. "In one week, you are going to be my wife."

"I can't wait."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A Week Later

Robin and Carly grabbed Liz's dress and shoes and went into the changing room (which was Edward's study).

"You ready?" Robin asked.

Liz smiled. "As I'll ever be."

They helped her into the dress and zipped it up.

"You look so beautiful." Carly said emotionally.

"You do." Robin said.

Elena grinned. "There are no words."

Leticia, Ellie, and Emily all were in tears watching her.

Liz smiled. The dress looked so perfect on her. It was a simple cut, but the detail that Chloe put into the beading around the bodice, waist, and train was so beautiful. "I hope Jason likes it." She said as she looked in the mirror.

"Are you kidding me? You look stunning." Carly said.

Liz looked up and Maximus was standing in the doorway. "You look incredible." He said emotionally.

"Don't make me cry daddy."

He smiled. "I'll try not to."

Robin handed her a bouquet of red roses. "These are from Lila's garden. She insisted."

Liz smiled. "They are beautiful."

Zander poked his head in. "It's time."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ smirked at the look on Jason's face. He didn't think that he had ever seen him this nervous.

Jason had a lot on his mind besides his bride. All the families were there and he had caught Tracy talking to Dominic. Luckily, she made him laugh or Jason would have throttled her in front of everyone. It was just bizarre. The sight of Edward shaking Tommy's hand was surreal. "I feel like I'm in the twilight zone." He muttered.

Max chuckled. "It is freaky. Maybe you should introduce Tracy to Dominic's brother."

Jason looked over at him. "Do you really think he'd put up with her…."

Milo cut him off. "Incoming."

Jason looked up and Leticia was walking down the aisle. Max was beaming at how beautiful she looked and she blushed under his gaze.

Ellie was next. Milo grinned. His girl looked stunning. And then Emily followed her and Jason smiled at his sister and mouthed beautiful which made her blush. Carly came in next and Lorenzo caught her eye and she smiled at him lovingly. And then Robin came out and the look Johnny sent her way gave her goosebumps.

The music started to play and Elizabeth and Maximus moved into the doorway and everyone stood up. Jason watched her walk forward and couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked. To his surprise, he felt the tears build up in his eyes and he tried to get his emotions under control. Elizabeth was beaming and he smiled back. Finally she reached him and from the moment Jason took her hand, it was like the two of them were in their own world. They answered back and repeated their vows as they lovingly looked at each other, and when it was time to kiss the bride, Jason paused before going in and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan. Mine." Elizabeth felt a shudder go through her body at the intensity of that one word and then his lips were pressed against hers and they were forever connected in love and passion as everyone watched with the biggest smile on their faces. They pulled apart and everyone cheered and stood up. Liz grinned from ear to ear as Robin handed her the bouquet and her and Jason walked down the aisle arm in arm.

They stood in a receiving line and greeted all their guests, then took some pictures in the garden with Lila and Edward included and then headed to the large tent that was set up for the reception.

They were announced and walked in to clapping and cheering. The band played and Elizabeth and Jason walked to the center of the dance floor and danced their first dance as Mr. & Mrs. Morgan.

"I love you so much Elizabeth." Jason said. "And you look absolutely stunning."

She blushed. "Thank you. You're looking pretty gorgeous yourself."

He smiled. "Only for you."


	48. Chapter 48 - Love

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the comeuppance and wedding. I'm going to start moving this one forward. Bajangirlz – Thank you so much!

Chapter 48 - Love

Jason danced with Monica and Elizabeth danced with Maximus. And then they switched partners and Elizabeth danced with Alan and Jason with Elena.

Finally, they got to sit down and champagne was handed out. AJ stood up. "As you all know, I'm the handsome one."

Everyone laughed.

"I really don't understand why that is so funny." He deadpanned.

Jason chuckled.

"I was so excited to get the call that Jason had finally found his it girl. And now that I have spent a few days getting to know her, I can only say that brother, you are a very lucky man."

All the girls said, "Awwww."

"To Jason and Elizabeth, love deeply, never go to be bed angry, and never take your love for granted."

Everyone lifted their glasses and drank.

Robin stood up. "When Elizabeth called me, while I was in Paris, and told me she was crushing on Hunky Dunky over there….."

She had to stop because everyone was laughing at the nickname and Jason looked over at Elizabeth and said, "That is what you call me?"

She made a face. "Yeah…"

He shook his head.

Robin continued as she grinned at the look on Jason's face. "I was surprised and immediately asked her if he was still handsome. Liz said, "He's alright."

Jason and Elizabeth's mouths dropped open and Elizabeth yelled, "Robin!"

Robin laughed. "I'm sorry, I was just joking. Where was I?"

"You were finishing." Jason yelled out playfully.

Robin grinned. "Anyway, needless to say the road was a little rough at first. But Jason proved to be just what Elizabeth needed. Their love grew and I watched as Elizabeth, "I'll never fall in love" Giambetti, gave Jason Morgan her heart."

Everyone grinned.

"I am so happy for them both."

"That's because you get to keep Johnny." Liz said grinning.

Everyone laughed as Robin blushed. "Hey, who has the floor?" She asked making Liz giggle.

"To Jason and Elizabeth, May you have a beautiful life full with love, laughter, and…."

"Children." Maximus called out.

Robin grinned. "That too. Here here." She said raising her glass.

Everyone cheered and drank and then Elena stood up. "I just can't get over how beautiful you are Elizabeth. I'm so happy that you found a man like Jason to love and respect you. And don't listen to your father, you have my grandbabies when you're ready; but don't wait too long."

Everyone laughed and raised their glasses.

Edward stood up. "Young lady, I want to thank you for finally putting my grandson out of his misery."

Everyone chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen him smile as much. Welcome to the family."

Dominic stood up. "Jason, you have chosen very well. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness and that you always cherish your time together."

Jason smiled.

Maximus got up. "At first, I wasn't so sure I was happy about my daughter seeing Jason. She had been through so much and I don't think I was ever prepared for her to become a woman when to me, she had always been my little girl."

Liz and Elena's eyes started to tear.

"But, I watched their relationship grow and I realized that she wasn't mine anymore."

"I'll always be yours daddy." Liz called out making Maximus stop to get his emotions under control.

"I love you Elizabeth. Jason is a good man and I don't know that I'd trust anyone else with your heart or safety. To Jason and Elizabeth…..just make my little girl happy Jason. If you don't….."

Everyone started laughing and Maximus chuckled and raised his glass. Jason got up and gave him a hug and took the mike.

"I'd love to keep this going and give you more opportunities to embarrass me and my beautiful bride, but I think I'll get the last word in."

Everyone chuckled.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight. It means so much to us to have you all celebrate our love. So let's eat, drink, and party." He said as everyone clapped.

"And dance!" Liz called out.

"I think she's trying to get the last word in." Jason said as everyone laughed.

"Always!" Liz chimed.

Jason chuckled and walked back and sat next to her. They ate and finally it was time for everyone to dance. Liz got on the dance floor with all the girls and Jason laughed at their antics.

"He looks so happy." Monica said wiping a tear away.

Alan smiled and put his arm around her. "She's everything I've always wanted for him."

Lila smiled. "She is."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Finally it was time to throw the bouquet and remove the garter.

All the single ladies stood on the dance floor and AJ and Jason stood on either side of Elizabeth as she stood on a chair. "You ready?" Elizabeth called out.

All the girls yelled yes. She cheated and looked over her shoulder and then tossed it in Robin's direction. She jumped up and caught it with one hand. Jason helped Elizabeth down and she turned around right as Robin pulled her into her arms. They were so happy.

Jason looked over at Johnny and he looked a little scared. At least that is how Jason took his look.

The single men stood on the dance floor and Jason flicked it up and everyone but Johnny moved out of the way and it landed on his head.

Max and Milo were laughing so hard they were doubled over. The look on Johnny's face was priceless and Jason smiled as the photographer captured the moment.

They put a chair down and Robin sat on it and Johnny gave her a look.

"What?" She said laughing.

He slowly slid the garter up her leg as Robin giggled from the sensation. Johnny couldn't help it and finally smiled. When he finished, he grabbed her face and kissed her deeply and everyone cheered.

"Can we get out of here soon?" Jason asked Elizabeth.

She smiled. "One more dance with my girls okay?"

He nodded. "If you're having fun we can hang out."

She gave him a smoldering look and whispered in his ear. "I would much rather consummate our marriage."

Jason looked at her with so much want. "Dance fast."

She grinned and took off. He watched her dancing with her friends and then Max, Milo, and Zander cut in and danced with her in the middle and it was a Giambetti classic. Everyone was surprised that all the men actually had some moves. Elizabeth was grinning from ear to ear. Elena on the other hand was smiling through her tears. It was the best thing that she had ever seen.

They finished and the couple said goodbye and ducked out, anxious to show each other their love.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Guestlog - Wedding Video Exerpts (Taken end of night after drinking a lot of alcohol)

Johnny sits down and Robin plops onto his knee. "I love you guys." Robin says. "I love you too." Johnny says with a funny look on his face which makes Robin giggle. "Seriously, I wish you so much happiness. I'm proud to call you both my friends." Johnny said. "What he said." Robin says right before you hear a hiccup. "Later hunky dunky." She yells as she waves.

Ellie and Milo sit next to each other. "Is it on?" Milo asks. You hear a yes from the camera guy. "Okay, take care of my sister Jason because I know where you live." Milo says pointing at the lens. Ellie smacks him on the arm. "Don't listen to him. I mean yeah, take care of her but forget that last part." Milo looks at the camera again and mouths I know where you live." Ellie frowns. "Milo." She yells.

Max sits down with Leticia. "Congratulations." Leticia said with a big smile. Max looks into the camera really seriously. "Jason, if you hurt my sister…." Leticia frowns and looks at the cameraman. "Can you cut that out?" Max glares at the guy. "Don't you dare." Leticia covers the lens with her hand and you only hear her voice. "Seriously, can we have a take two?" Max starts to protest. "If you ever want sex again Max Giambetti…." The video comes back on. "Congrats." Max says with a smile. "That's better." Leticia says.

Maximus and Elena sat down. "Jason, thank you for making my daughter so happy. And Elizabeth, you make sure you spoil him. He deserves it." Maximus looks into the camera. "Due to the recent nuptials, I will no longer refer to you as the defiler. Hunky dunky is way more fun." He said grinning as Elena rolls her eyes.

AJ and Carly sat down. "Have fun on the honeymoon." Carly said grinning. "Are they going on a honeymoon?"

She looked at AJ confused.

"Um, I don't know." AJ looked around and then at the camera man. "Do you know if they're going on a honeymoon?" You hear him say no. "Oh well, just have fun." Carly says as AJ nods and winks.

Emily and Zander sit down. "Elizabeth, have fun with my brother, but not too much fun." Zander looks at her. "You can't ruin Jason's action on his honeymoon." Emily makes a face. "Ewwww." Zander looks up the camera. "That's right, she's my sister. I can't say things like that. Can we start over?"

Tracy sits down. "So, you're a Quartermaine now. I'm not sure whether to congratulate you or send you a sympathy card." You hear Monica's voice. "Tracy be nice." Tracy rolls her eyes. "Have fun. Open my present first, it's a Kevlar teddy." She says laughing loudly.

Edward and Lila come into view. "I am so glad you're a part of our family Elizabeth. Take care of my grandson." Lila says sweetly. "I hope that when you our age that you still look at each other like Lila and I do." Edward said nicely. Tracy calls out. "Hell, I just hope you still remember each other at their age." "Tracy!" Monica yells as Edward shakes his head.

And lastly, Monica and Alan come into view. "Congratulations." They say at the same time. "We're so happy for you." Monica says. "And we apologize for Tracy." Alan said. "I duct taped her mouth." You hear Tracy sounding muffled and the video ends.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Elizabeth went into the carriage house and went to their bedroom. Alice had decorated it and it looked beautiful inside. There were lit candles and music playing.

"Wow." Jason said looking around.

Liz grinned. "Alice outdid herself. I wonder if Tracy helped."

Jason's eyes snapped to hers and she laughed.

"Come here." He said pulling her towards him. "I almost don't want to take you out of that dress. You look like a beautiful princess."

Liz smiled. "I'll make it worth your while."

Jason grinned and then kissed her hard. She started to unbutton his shirt and he threw off his tie and helped her finish getting his shirt off. "Better?" She asked. He nodded and then watched her turn around. He slowly kissed her back as he lowered the zipper.

Liz walked away and he was surprised. "Be right back." She said smiling.

He finished getting undressed while she was in the bathroom and waited for her on the bed. And when the door opened and she came out, he let out an audible gasp. Her hair was a little wild from being pinned up and she had on a white, sheer long gown with a slit up the front.

"You look beautiful baby." He said softly.

She smiled. "Thanks."

She climbed onto the bed and on her knees, she leaned in and kissed him, taking time to suck and lick his bottom lip. Pulling back, she gave him a sultry look and Jason's cock leapt making Liz look down at his growing erection. And before Jason could grab her, she licked his ridge and then licked her way up and down his shaft.

Jason moaned as Elizabeth continued to pleasure him. She loved having the control and that she could make her husband come undone.

"Elizabeth, you need to stop."

She looked up at him and slowly lifted her head up until he slipped out of her mouth. "We have all night. I just want you to feel as good as you always make me feel."

Jason's eyes shut a little as he looked at her lustfully. "Come here."

She crawled back towards him and Jason grabbed her and pushed her onto her back taking her breath away. He straddled her body and then pushed the fabric up as he began to kiss her belly and side as he made his way up her body to her hard nipples. "This needs to come off." He said.

She got up and shimmied out of it and then resumed her previous position as Jason raked his eyes over her body. "See something you like gorgeous?" She asked saucily.

Jason smirked. "As a matter of fact, I see a lot I like."

She stared as his erection. "I think you need to do something about that."

"In due time." Jason mumbled as he began to suck on her nipples causing Elizabeth's back to arch off the bed. She fisted his hair as he took his time and lavished all his attentions on her breasts whipping Elizabeth up into a frenzy.

"Jason, if you don't fuck me soon, I'm going to lose my mind."

Jason looked up at her. "You're so impatient Mrs. Morgan." He said smiling.

"Please." She said pouting but then immediately groaning as Jason slipped a finger inside of her.

He moved up her body and kissed her passionately before Elizabeth realized his cock was at her entrance and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you baby." He said looking down at her with so much love.

Liz smiled. "I love you too."

And then Jason sunk inside of her and then stilled as he savored how tight she felt. Liz started to move her hips and Jason began to slowly pump. He pulled almost all the way out and then plunged back down and Liz grunted. "Again." She whispered.

Jason did it again and again but finally couldn't take it anymore and began to slam into her hard. Elizabeth gripped the sheets and then Jason grabbed her legs and pushed her knees into her chest and jackhammered into her as she screamed out his name. Her body began to jerk and her head lolled back as her mouth opened and she let out the most sensuous moan Jason had ever heard. And that was made him lose control and erupt inside of her.

Sinking onto the bed next to her, Elizabeth rolled onto her side and threw her arm over his stomach. "Just gets better and better." She said smiling contently.

"That's because my wife is so hot."

"You're not so bad yourself."

He chuckled. "Thanks."


	49. Chapter 49 – In with the New

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the wedding and videologs. I'm winding this one down. But don't worry, I'm really excited about the next story!

Chapter 49 – In with the New

The next morning Liz rolled over and smiled. Jason looked so peaceful. He was her husband now and her smile got even bigger thinking about the wedding. She would have never imagined at this age that she would be married let alone hopelessly in love. But here she was lying next to the man of her dreams and she was blissfully happy. Her family was back together and she even gained a brother. And for the first time, Liz saw a really bright future for herself that included love.

Jason's eyes opened and when he saw the smiling face of his wife, he grinned. "Now that's what I want to wake up to every morning."

She chuckled. "Well, if you marry me every day and make love to me like you did last night, every night, I can't really see how that will be a problem."

Jason laughed. "Come here." He said pulling her into his arms. "How would my wife like some chocolate chip pancakes, fruit, and some hot chocolate?"

Liz's eyes grew big. "Now you are talking." She said jumping up. She grabbed his shirt and put it on.

Only Elizabeth could wear a baggy shirt and give him a hard on. He got up and used the bathroom and then went downstairs.

There was a knock on the door and then he heard a truck leave. Peeking out the front door he smiled and grabbed the cart and pulled it into the house.

"What's that?"

"Your pancakes."

Liz grinned. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Whatever my girl wants."

She smiled and they sat down and he uncovered everything. They started to eat and then Liz got a funny look on her face.

"What?"

"Wasn't I supposed to get some special surprise last night?"

Jason grinned. "You remember that do you?"

She nodded. "You can't expect a woman to forget about a present."

"Well, there's been a change in plan and you'll have to get dressed to see it."

Now she was really curious. "And what changed the plan?"

"You were kind of in a hurry to seal the deal last night."

She grinned. "Oh, so it's all my fault?"

He nodded. "Pretty much."

She threw a chocolate chip at him. "Fine, but I'm about to take the quickest shower ever taken."

Jason smiled. "I was hoping I could take one with you."

"Later, I have a present that needs to be unwrapped."

She quickly finished and ran upstairs. Jason gave her a few minutes and then he showered and changed. He came downstairs and went in the closet and grabbed something off the top shelf.

"What are you up to Morgan?"

"Come on." He said. "We're going to take a ride."

They walked outside and Liz squealed when she saw the motorcycle. "Is the surprise that I get to drive?"

Jason gave her a look. "What was in those pancakes? Maybe I should have them tested."

"Ha." She said putting on the helmet. He got on and she sat in back of him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Jason revved the bike and took off. They drove towards Vista Pointe and then Jason turned down a road and soon they came upon a large house being constructed.

Liz got off the bike and took the helmet off. "Jason?"

He moved next to her. "I was going to wait until it was finished, but I figured you'd want to help decorate it."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "You're building us a house?"

He smiled. "Yeah. And see that house over there?" He said pointing across the field.

"Yes."

"That will be your parent's house for when they come for a visit. Your mother has been helping design it."

Liz's eyes snapped off the house and onto her husband. "You did this for all of us?"

Jason brushed his hand against her check. "I love you Elizabeth and I know how important your family is. Besides, eventually, I want us to have kids and that way we'll have enough room and your parents will be close by."

Liz's eyes overflowed with tears. "You are so overwhelming sometimes. Thank you so much." She said throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"I told you I'd do anything for you and I meant it."

She pulled back and took his hand and he led her towards the house. It was still a shell but he pointed out where everything would go.

"What's that room?" She asked pointing to it.

"That is going to be your studio. I'll make sure it has good lighting. I want you to paint Elizabeth. It's what you love."

Liz wiped another tear away. "This is the best wedding gift ever."

"You are so very worth it."

Liz sighed. "In my session with Gail last week, we talked about that."

"You do know that you deserve all of this right?"

"Why?"

"Elizabeth, you're smart, talented, and you are always worried about everyone else. You make sure your brothers are happy. You made sure Robin was happy. How can you not deserve it when you give so much, not to mention that you grew up without your mother and everything else you've survived? My job is to make sure you are loved and happy. And I intend on doing that."

Liz stood on her toes and kissed Jason. "What can I do to make you happy Jason?"

"Just love me back and we're good. I just need you next to me."

She smiled. "Let's get back."

He handed her the helmet and they went back to the cottage. They spent the next two days there, only interrupted when Alice brought them meals.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next six months went by pretty quickly. Liz finished school. Jason spent a lot of time mentoring with Maximus and they were about to head back to Italy for a while with Zander in tow.

Elena looked out of the living room window of their new house. It was Mediterranean style and she absolutely loved it. They were just putting the finishing touches on the house that Jason had built for Liz and they both watched as a moving van pulled up and started unloading furniture.

"Your house is incredible."

Liz smiled. "Yeah it is, just like my husband."

Elena smiled. "He's a really good man."

She was very happy about how much Jason doted on Elizabeth.

"I can't believe you're leaving." Liz said quietly.

"It's only for a month and then I'll be back. Your father wants Zander to get a better feel for the business and introduce him to everyone."

"I know. It's just that I'll miss you." Liz said wiping a tear away.

Elena pulled her into her side. "We'll do that face thingy."

Liz chuckled. "Yes, we'll face chat."

"Zander will set it up for me."

"I'm starting my internship tomorrow."

Elena smiled. "I still can't believe that you are going to be an intern for Tracy."

Liz laughed. "Apparently, no one had ever lasted more than one day. If anyone isn't going to last it will be her."

Elena chuckled. "God I would love to see that."

"If she asks me to get her coffee, I might have to trip right before I get to her."

Jason and Maximus looked at each other. They had just walked into the room.

Liz turned around and smiled sweetly at them and Maximus made a funny noise. "You scare me sometimes." He said sitting on the couch.

She laughed. "What? Perhaps you didn't watch my wedding guest video."

Maximus chuckled. "Are you kidding? I wanted Zander to put it on you tube."

She laughed harder. "I'd have a gazillion hits by now. They would have to include Tracy dancing with Dominc's brother. When he bent over and she smacked his ass….."

Jason grinned. "You could threaten her with that."

"Now you're talking husband."

Jason caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and looked outside. An art supply truck had pulled up to their house. Liz followed his gaze and then she squealed. "I have to go." She said kissing her mom then Maximus on the cheek. "We'll be back in a bit."

Elena watched her walk out and smiled. "She's getting everything she ever dreamed of."

"I know. Hunky Dunky did good."

Elena chuckled. That never got old.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Elizabeth walked into ELQ with a big smile on her face. When Edward had suggested that she come work at ELQ, at first, she wasn't too sure about it. She had no problem working for her father but even Maximus said it would be great experience to work for a conglomerate like ELQ.

She took the elevator up to the corporate offices and when she came off it, a woman rushed passed her in tears. Elizabeth looked up and Tracy who was smirking.

"Meat for the beast." Tracy's secretary said under his breath which Elizabeth heard.

"Elizabeth, how nice of you to join us this morning."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Tracy. It's nice to see you all chipper after going in for the kill."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Some people have no backbone."

"Where can I put my purse?"

Tracy pointed at an empty cubicle. Elizabeth put it in a drawer and then walked back towards her. "I'm ready."

"There's a meeting in five with a potential business partner. You can sit next to me and take notes."

The secretary smiled since now that he'd have a break.

"By the way, that slacker over there is my secretary Elwin."

Liz shook the man's hand who in turn handed her a pad and pen. "Thanks." She said before following Tracy into the conference room.

A few minutes later, several people came into the room and sat down.

"Welcome to ELQ." Tracy said.

Elizabeth watched her give a presentation. They basically wanted to work with the other company to create a new start up company which Barnes Industries would run. Tracy was presenting some ideas for a name and office building that her team had come up with. They would see if they could work together and come to an agreement on where they saw the company going.

After Tracy was finished, one of the men cleared their throats. "I'm not sure I like the building design. I was hoping for a less traditional space."

Tracy was cringing on the inside. "Well, I'm sure we can try and come up with something we can both agree on."

"I'm sorry. I just have this vision in my head. I wish I could draw."

Liz perked up. "I can." She said before she could stop herself.

Tracy flashed her a look.

The man smiled. "Excellent. What is your name?" He asked.

"Elizabeth."

Tracy sat down and handed Elizabeth a pen and she went over to a board and looked back at the gentlemen. "Go ahead and describe it out loud."

The man began to talk and Elizabeth sketched for about twenty minutes and then stepped back. She made a few suggestions and he really liked them. Finally, she put the finishing touches on it and turned around to look at him.

He smiled. "Excellent."

Tracy was shocked but ignored Elizabeth and looked over at the man. "Well, if that is what you really want."

"I do."

The men stood up. "Tracy, I wasn't so sure I wanted to work with ELQ but Elizabeth was impressive today. She took initiative and sealed the deal. If all your employees are like her, I can't wait to work with them."

Tracy stood up. "You mean you're ready to sign a contract?"

The man smiled. "Send the paperwork to my lawyer. Elizabeth, it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." She said smiling.

They left and Tracy turned before walking out the door. "Go into my office and wait for me there."

Liz nodded. She could tell that Tracy wasn't happy.

"Nice knowing you." Joann said as she watched Elizabeth go into the office.

Liz sat down and soon the door slammed and she just sighed and waited for her verbal beating.

"I cannot believe that you opened your mouth in that meeting. I told you to sit there and observe." Tracy said sitting down.

"I'm sorry. It just spilled out of my mouth. But, it all worked out."

"But it also could have not worked out." Tracy yelled.

Liz stared at her for a few minutes. "Go for it Tracy, I know you have a lot more you want to say."

Tracy went on a rampage for a few minutes as Elizabeth stared at her. When she paused to breathe, Liz stood up. "Let's get something straight, I know I was wrong for interjecting but I'm not some wide-eyed idiot like the girl you fired earlier. I want to learn from you Tracy and I have a lot to offer, but I will not be disrespected. I'll be at my desk. If you don't think you can work with me, trust me there are plenty of other companies who will."

Liz turned and walked out and Tracy sat there staring at the door for a long moment. Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Tracy, how is Elizabeth doing?" Edward asked. He was in his office and the word had already spread through the office what happened since there were a few other staff members in the meeting.

"Fine."

"That's it."

Tracy sighed. "She was brilliant okay?"

"Then what's the problem?"

"She was brilliant."

Edward frowned. "I'm not following you."

"Look daddy, I have to go."

"If you make her quit…."

"She's not going anywhere. I'm going to teach her everything I know."

Edward smiled. "That's my girl."

The truth was that aside from her own bitterness, she saw a lot of herself in Liz. She was confident, snarky, quick thinking, and had a head for business. It was a pleasant surprise but at the same time, she knew she wouldn't be able to get away with treating her like she had been treating the other interns and that was just bumming her out.


	50. Chapter 50 – Surprising News

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the Tracy/Liz situation. More to come on that.

Chapter 50 – Surprising News

Liz came home from work and Jason walked around the corner from the kitchen and smiled. "Hey, how was it?"

Liz plopped down onto the couch. "Exhausting, but I rocked." She said smiling.

Jason grinned. "I knew you would."

She told Jason about what happened.

"Tracy is tough but I'm glad that you came to an understanding with her."

"She has a lot of knowledge. So, if we don't kill each other I hope that it will be mutually beneficially partnership."

Jason chuckled. "Edward is probably over the moon right now. He's probably planning your future as we speak."

Liz smiled. There was a knock on their door and Jason got up to answer it.

Milo and Ellie walked inside. "Hey squirt."

Liz got up and gave them a hug. "What's up?"

"We have some great news."

Liz smiled. "What's up?"

Ellie held out her hand and Liz squealed. "Oh my God." She yelled.

Jason patted Milo on the back.

"Isn't it to die for?" Ellie said showing off the beautiful princess cut diamond engagement ring Milo had brought her.

"It's beautiful." Liz said pulling her over to the couch. "How did he propose?"

"He had the roof at the hospital decorated and I got paged to go up there and he was standing in the middle of all these flowers looking devastatingly handsome."

Milo blushed.

"Milo, I didn't know you had it in you." Liz said.

He smiled.

"And then he dropped to one knee and asked me. I almost passed out on the spot. Epiphany yelled at me to snap me out of my haze."

Liz chuckled. "Well I'm glad you said yes. You both are lucky to have each other. And there needs to be more girl power in this family."

Ellie smiled. "I can't believe that I'm going to be a Giambetti."

Milo chuckled.

"Let's grab a beer." Jason said walking towards the kitchen. "Would you ladies like something?"

"Champagne."

They boys disappeared while the girls chatted and when they came back they did a toast. Milo watched Ellie animatedly tell Liz a story and he thought he was the luckiest man on earth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny looked at Robin's face and knew what the answer was. "Baby?"

She looked up at him and nodded yes.

Johnny's breath caught in his throat. Tears were running down Robin's face. When she had told him that she had missed her period they had both sat down and talked about the possibility that she was pregnant. A baby wasn't part of Robin's career plan and she was overwhelmed at first by the thought of being a mom. Johnny was scared. Children were a serious endeavor and he didn't want to screw it up. while they were both serious about each other, a child certainly took it up a notch.

He pulled her into him. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm so scared."

"I'll be right there with you."

"I love you Johnny."

Every time she said it made his heart beat faster. "I love you too."

"I need Elizabeth."

He nodded. "Come on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth got up from the couch as Milo finished his story. She opened the door and Robin and Johnny were standing there. "Hey guys, come on in."

Robin burst into tears and Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. She pulled her friend into her arms and Jason looked at Johnny's face and was completely thrown by the amount of emotion he saw.

Liz pulled Robin into the room and she motioned for Ellie to follow them into the dining room.

Johnny walked in dejectedly and sat down.

"What did you do?" Milo asked.

Johnny put his head in his hands. "She's pregnant."

Jason's mouth dropped open.

"You knocked her up?" Milo asked.

Johnny nodded.

"Why is she crying? Doesn't she want the baby?" Jason asked.

"She's scared. Of course we both weren't planning for it. It's a huge change."

Jason sighed. "Do you want the baby?"

Johnny looked up at him. "I certainly don't want the alternative. I'll be there for them both. I love her."

He sighed. "Of course I'll love the baby. It's just a lot to process right now."

"What did you tell her?"

"That it was going to be okay and that I'd be there for her."

Jason patted him on the shoulder. "You did good. She just needs to talk it out."

"What if she doesn't want the baby?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Don't go there Johnny." Milo said softly. He looked up Jason. They were both thinking that they hoped Robin would be okay with it once the news really sunk in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz waited patiently as Robin wiped her face.

"I'm pregnant." Robin said so softly that Liz could barely hear her.

"Did she just say she's pregnant?" She asked Ellie who nodded her head yes.

Liz turned back towards Robin. "I know it's not planned, but why are you really upset?"

"I'm scared. I just don't want to screw this up and I don't want Johnny to feel trapped."

Liz took her hand. "Robin, you know how Johnny is. He's not the kind of guy to fake feelings."

"It just wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Did you ever think about having children with Johnny?"

"Yeah but I figured it wouldn't be for several years."

"Well, fate has a funny way of knocking you upside the head when you least expect it."

"That's for sure." Robin said. "Johnny probably thinks that I don't want to have a baby with him. I don't think I've stopped crying since I saw the test."

"I think Johnny probably is in shock and realizes that you are too."

"Wait here." She said. Grabbing Ellie's arm, she pulled her up and they went into the living room. Liz stood in front of Johnny. "I need you to go in there and talk to her. Let her know that you don't feel trapped okay."

"Trapped? Is that what she thinks?" Johnny asked incredulously.

"You two are perfect for each other so don't let fear screw things up. You love one another. She's scared of losing you."

Johnny stood up and they hugged. "Thank you." He said before going into the dining room. Robin looked up at him. "Come here." He said as he watched her get up and walked towards him. He hugged her tightly. "I'm not going anywhere Robin and it's not because you are pregnant. It's because I love you and want to be with you. I know this will be a huge change but we'll learn together and I'm sure there's some kind of manual we can read so we don't screw it all up."

Robin grinned and looked up at him. "This baby better not come out with an accent."

Johnny grinned. "I can't guarantee that."

She smiled. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"It's okay. It's not like I handled it much better."

"Can you imagine the first time our kid is sick? We're going to be a mess."

"We'll be fine after a lot of valium."

Robin pulled back. "Johnny, we can't do drugs around the children."

He grinned. "You said children."

Her eyes grew big. "I swear if there is more than one in there, I will put a hit out on you."

He laughed. "Come on. Let's put them out of their misery."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz looked up as Johnny and Robin came into the room holding hands.

"We're fine." Robin said.

Liz smiled. "Good. Now sit down and congratulate Ellie and Milo on their engagement."

"What!" Robin yelled

Ellie chuckled at the look on Robin's face.

"Congratulations." She said finally hugging Ellie.

"Thank you."

They all hung out for another hour and then everyone left.

"That was an interesting evening." Liz said quietly.

Jason nodded. "Definitely but I'm glad that they are working things out. Would you have freaked out if it was us?"

"That's a big question." She said fiddling with her fingers. "I think I would be pretty shocked. I know we'll eventually do it but I like our life right now."

"I know."

"I think I need the time alone with you but you're older than me, so maybe you're ready now." She said looking up at him searching his eyes.

"Elizabeth, when you're ready, I'm ready."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I promise I won't take forever."

Jason smiled. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

He leaned over and kissed her. She loved how soft his lips were and the things he could do with his tongue. They pulled apart and Liz grinned.

"What?"

"We're like freaking rabbits."

Jason chuckled. "I can't help it if my wife is so damn irresistible."

His lips brushed against hers. He captured her lower lip between his and then flicked his tongue over it.

"If you were a drug, I'd need some serious rehab." Liz said breathlessly.

He stood up. "Come here."

They walked towards the back of the house and Jason headed for her studio.

"Jason?" She said not sure what he was doing.

He opened the door and turned on the light and then shut the door behind them and threw her up against the door, claiming her mouth as she moaned. They pulled apart so he could take off her shirt.

"I'm never going to get anything done in here if we do this."

Jason grinned. "You'll figure something out. I'm taking you in every room in this house."

She laughed. "Wow, that's really something to look forward too."

Jason got her pants off and then they finished undressing each other and he picked her up and leaned her against the door.

"There is a perfectly good couch over there."

"But I want to fuck you against the door." He said almost menacingly.

She shuddered and then took his face in her hands and assaulted his mouth as Jason made sure she was ready for him. And finally, he speared into her tight channel and she called out. He fucked her so hard she thought the door was going to give way. Elizabeth loved every minute of it. And when he yelled out her name as he came undone, Liz followed right after him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next six months went by quickly. Robin was in her last trimester. She had worn Johnny out during the second one. He had hidden out at the Morgan house on several occasions just to get some sleep.

"I'm so fat." Robin said looking down at her swollen feet. "I have cankles."

Liz began to giggle and Robin shot her a look. "I'm sorry but that's a funny word."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Let's see how funny it is when you're knocked up."

Liz smiled. "Have another oreo."

Robin grinned. She loved oreos. "If I could meet the person that made these," she said looking at the cookie, "I might have to cheat on Johnny."

"Robin." Liz said laughing. "He's probably like a 102."

Robin bit into it. "But these are so worth it."

Johnny shook his head from his place at the bar while Jason laughed. "It's not funny. She's willing to succumb herself to old man's balls just to get more access to cookies."

Robin looked over at him. "Have you tasted these?"

He rolled his eyes and took a drink.

"Men just don't get it." Robin said biting into another one.

"My daughter is going to be an oreo addict. She'll have to go to rehab."

Robin looked over at him again. "Well, she's already going to have to go to rehab because I plan on starting my epidural in my eighth month."

Liz grinned. "Druggie."

"Have you ever watched those birthing videos?" Robin said shuddering. "They are brutal."

"She's right." Johnny said looking at Jason. "I almost lost my cookies watching it. It's disgusting."

Jason saw the look on his face and took a drink. "I don't think I've ever seen one."

"Don't." They both said at the same time.

"And just stay up near her head in the room. There's nothing going on down there that you need to see." Johnny said slamming another drink.

Liz looked over at her husband. He had a reputation so fierce that men knew it was like committing suicide to go up against him and he looked like he was turning green over a baby conversation.

"Good thing we're staying here tonight." She said as her boyfriend but down his glass and smiled.

Liz smiled. She loved it when Robin slept over. They did girlie things. "I brought something for your nursery."

Robin's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yup, come on." She said as she led Robin to her studio.


	51. Chapter 51 – Oh Baby!

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Just so you know. This has 54 chapters. Glad you are liking all the good news. My plan is to cycle through points in their life the next few chapters. * Dreamlover – re: baby I just wasn't feeling them having one yet. They needed some time. * kcke2pen, LiasonLuv – lol * Kikimoo – lol I love them too. * Virgy15, doralupin86, lrobinson01, maryrose59 – Thanks! * ilovedana53 – Yup! Sometimes accidents happen… *

Chapter 51 – Oh Baby!

Liz opened the door and there was a rocking chair that Liz had started to paint.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful." Robin said tearing up.

"I hope you like the butterflies."

"They are perfect."

"It's almost finished and then I'll have it delivered."

Robin hugged her. Her Uncle Mac had decided he wanted to downsize and told Robin she could live in the house with Johnny and their new baby. She had graciously accepted.

Liz watched as Robin wiped a tear away.

"Hormones."

Liz hugged her. "I love you Robin. I can't wait until meet your little girl."

Robin smiled. "We were trying to decide on names."

"What have you come up with?" She asked leading her to the couch.

"Johnny wants one of her names to be Irish. So, we're narrowed it down to Briana Claire, Caitlin Marie, or Kyla Rose."

Liz smiled. "They are all beautiful combinations."

"I think I'm partial to Kyla Rose." Robin said. "But who knows, we might change our minds once we see her."

"I still can't believe you're going to have a baby." Liz said reaching out and touching Robin's belly.

The baby moved and her eyes grew big.

"It's crazy isn't it?"

Liz nodded as she watched Robin's stomach move. "That's some freaky shit."

They both busted out laughing.

"You'll be the godmother right?" Robin asked.

Liz grinned. "I would love that."

Robin smiled. "Johnny and I decided to wait a few months after the baby is born to talk wedding."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks. I think we're just going to have a really small wedding with a few friends. I just don't want anything huge. I figured you guys could come and Mac and Maxie. I'll see if my parents want to drop in and that's it."

"Are you sure?"

Robin nodded. "We'll be busy with the baby and I just don't want the stress of a big wedding."

"I'll help."

Robin smiled. "I knew you would say that. I'm hoping by then you'll be knocked up."

Liz chuckled. "We'll see."

Robin touched her hand. "You'd be a great mom Elizabeth."

"I'm not so sure."

"Well, I know you're a great friend and wife. So, it's not a stretch that you'd be great with kids. Don't be scared. Jason will be there every step of the way and so will I."

They hugged and stayed in the room until the men finally came in to see what they were doing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Six Months Later

Anna held Kyla Rose as she watched her daughter marry Johnny O'Brien. The baby squealed just as she said I do and they all chuckled.

Liz smiled as she watched her two best friends in the world pledge their love to each other. Life had a way of changing and evolving in ways that were most unexpected. It was amazing that after all that had happened that Johnny and Robin were together and blissfully happy.

The service was short and sweet. They all gathered around the couple and congratulated them. Anna handed Liz the baby so she could get a picture with the bride and groom.

"Hello sweet girl." She said as Kyla smiled and grabbed her nose.

"That's my nose." Jason said over her shoulder.

Kyla looked at him and squealed and started flapping her arms.

"Flirt." Liz said handing the baby to Jason. "I think she really likes her godfather."

"That's because he spoils her." Jason said softly as Kyla grinned at him and gurgled.

"This is just gagworthy." Liz said.

Robin giggled. "Don't be a hater."

"Your daughter is a flirt."

"She gets it from her mother." Johnny tried to say seriously.

Liz faked like she was gagging.

Kyla's arms started going when she heard her father's voice.

"Hi pumpkin." He said as she made a loud shrieking noise and started to cry for him.

Johnny took her and she was instantly happy again.

"Traitor." Jason said.

"She's fickle." Johnny said.

"Wait til she finds out you almost passed out in the delivery room."

Johnny gave him a look. "I can't wait to see how you do in there."

Jason grinned.

They all went over to the O'Brien house to celebrate.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Six Months Ahead

Elizabeth and Tracy had just finished a business meeting with Jasper Jax and a few of his business managers.

They were walking them to the elevator when Liz suddenly lost focus and passed out. Luckily, she was walking next to Jax and he caught her. Picking her up, he placed her on a couch.

Tracy ran into her office and went into the bathroom and wet a washcloth and then came back and put it on Liz's head.

"Should we call an ambulance?"

"She's not waking up." Tracy said softly. "Come on Elizabeth." She said squeezing her hand. Looking over her shoulder she yelled for Elwin. "Call an ambulance."

He nodded and made the call.

She took out her phone. "Jason?"

"Tracy?"

"I need you to meet me at General Hospital."

Jason stood up as Johnny watched him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Liz passed out and she hasn't woken up."

"What?"

"Please, the ambulance will be here any minute. Just meet us there."

Jason heard her hang up and Johnny stood up.

"What happened?"

"Elizabeth passed out. I need to get to the hospital."

"I'll drive." Johnny said opening his door.

They rushed to the car and made the short trip. Jason was silent the entire way. His phone rang. "Tracy?"

"It's Elena, we just landed."

"Elena." Jason said as he closed his eyes. He was supposed to pick them up.

"I'll drop you off and go get them."

"Johnny's going to come get you."

"Great, I'll see you soon."

He looked over at Johnny. "Bring them to the hospital okay?"

Johnny nodded and stopped in front of the emergency doors. The ambulance pulled up behind him and once Jason got out he left.

A town car pulled up and Jax and Tracy got out just as they were pulling Elizabeth out of the ambulance.

Tracy watched as Jason gasped and then ran alongside of the gurney. Jax walked with her to waiting room. Tracy looked pale and he felt bad for her and wanted to make sure she was alright. He got her some water.

"Thank you." She said softly before drinking it. "Elizabeth is like a daughter to me. We fight a lot but at the end of the day, we respect each other. I can't lose her." She said emotionally.

Jax was stunned. Everyone called Tracy the dragon lady. He had never seen her look this vulnerable.

Jason walked towards them and kneeled in front of Tracy. "What happened?"

"We were all walking to the elevator and she passed out. Jax caught her and when she didn't wake up right away, we called 911."

Jason could tell Tracy was beside herself so he gave her a hug. "It's okay. You got her here so that's all that matters."

Robin rushed towards them. "I heard they brought Liz in. What happened?"

"She passed out and hasn't woken up. That's all I know."

"I'll go see what I can find out."

"Thank you." Jason said.

Ten minutes later, Elena and Maximus rushed towards him. "How is she?"

"I don't know. Robin went back to be with her."

Elena noticed Jason's hand was shaking and she gave him a hug. "It's okay. She's strong."

They all sat down and Jax stood up. "Tracy, I have to go but let me know how she is okay?"

Tracy nodded. "Thanks for everything Jax."

He smiled and left.

Johnny looked up and stood when he saw Robin walking towards them.

Robin smiled. "She's okay. Jason, come with me." She said holding out her hand.

He took it. "Are you sure she's fine?"

Robin grinned. "I'm sure. She's awake."

He tentatively poked his head in the room and Liz had an I.V. in and looked up at him. Jason visually inspected her as he walked towards her and took her hand.

She watched his eyes filled up. "Jason, I'm okay."

"I was so terrified." He said softly.

She squeezed his hand. "I'm okay. I'm just dehydrated."

"Are they sure that's all it is?"

Robin stood in the doorway watching them with her phone held up so she could take a picture of Jason's face.

"Well, there's one other thing."

Jason felt a hug lump in his throat. "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Jason's mouth dropped open and Robin took the picture and grinned before walking back to the waiting room.

"Pregnant?" Jason said sitting down.

"I know it's out of the blue but I'm kind of excited. I really didn't think I would be after all Robin and Johnny's scary stories. But, I don't know. I just feel at peace right now."

Jason listened to her ramble. The room grew quiet and he realized she had stopped talking and looked up.

"Are you okay with this? You're kind of freaking me out."

"I'm going to be a dad." Jason said emotionally.

Liz grinned. "Yeah, I'm 100% sure it's yours."

He stood up quickly and put his hands on her face and kissed her. "I love you so much."

She chuckled. "I love you too."

He looked down at her stomach and touched it. "How late were you?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I don't get it all the time."

Kelly walked into the room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Kelly Lee. I'm an ob gyn."

"Hi." Elizabeth said.

"I was looking at your blood work. I think you might be at the end of your second month. Did you have any morning sickness?"

"Not really. Sometimes I get nauseous but I didn't throw up. I noticed my boobs were a little sore but I figured I was just pmsing."

"Have you been tired?"

"A little more than usual."

Kelly nodded. "Well, you're definitely pregnant. I'd like to do a transvaginal ultrasound, which means I need you to drink some water for me. Your bladder needs to be full. I'll have a nurse bring you some water."

Liz nodded. "Can Jason stay for that?"

"If you want him too."

"I do."

Kelly smiled and left.

A nurse came in and handed Liz a big bottle of water and she drank it. Robin checked in on them.

"Okay, they are going crazy out there. Should I tell them?"

Liz frowned. "Who is out there?"

"Your parents, Johnny, and Tracy."

Liz smiled. "Okay, I guess we can't lie but tell them that they are not allowed to tell anyone else. I'm in my first trimester still."

Robin nodded. She went back out there and held up her camera. "Do you see the look on Jason's face?"

They all looked and nodded.

"Can you guess why he looks like that?"

Maximus was the first to grin. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm going to be grandfather."

Elena's mouth dropped open.

Johnny grinned.

"Can we see her?" Elena asked.

"She's preparing to have an ultrasound. I'm sure you can come in after that."

"Are they going to keep her?"

"Her blood pressure is a little high right now so they just want to see if it goes back to normal."

Maximus nodded. He hugged his wife. This was great news.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Kelly looked up at the screen and smiled. "Well, I was right about the timing. You're almost 8 weeks."

Liz smiled.

The nurse turned up the volume on the machine and noise filled the room.

"It's so fast." Jason said.

Kelly smiled. "That's very normal. Your baby is doing great."

Liz let out a sigh of relief. A baby…. She looked over at her husband and grinned. He kissed her hand and closed his eyes as he listened to his baby's heartbeat. It was the best sound he had ever heard.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Three Months Later

Robin opened the door to her house and grinned at the look on Jason's face. "Come in."

He went inside and laid on the couch. "Can you wake me up in like two hours?"

She shook her head.

"What? If I go home, she's going to want sex and I was up all night."

Robin looked over at Johnny who was holding Kyla and grinning from ear to ear.

"Ja Ja." The baby yelled.

Jason groaned.

"You know she won't stop until you hold her."

Jason sat up and Johnny handed him Kyla. "Hi beautiful." He said as she grinned and drooled.

He chuckled as she made noises and bounced.

"It's time for somebody's nap." Robin said walking towards them with a bottle.

"I'll feed her. She can nap with me."

Robin handed him the bottle and Jason fed her and then burped her and then laid her on his chest. They both fell asleep and Robin took a picture.

Johnny pulled her upstairs. "Come on." He said pulling her to the bedroom as she grinned. They made love and then came back downstairs to check on Kyla.


	52. Chapter 52 - Stuck

A/N Thanks for the comments! Liasonisthebomb – I like their relationship too! * doralupin86 – Thank you lol glad you like the pregnancy! * Dreamlover22 – lol! * lrobinson01 – Thanks! * LiasonLuv – Thank you! * Virgy15 – Thanks! * chawkchic – I thought they were due! * Kikimoo – Thank you! * Guest1 – Thanks! * Guest2 – lol yes it's hard to have to make love to your wife all the time. Even EJ needs a rest lol.

I don't write a lot of angst for the sake of angst between Liason stories because we have enough angst on the show and I like to write Liason how I wish they were on the show. Besides, there's more than enough angst stories written for them. I'll throw obstacles or have things going on around them, but I really like it when they are a team more. So, thanks for hanging in there with me on this story! I know Elizabeth was hard to take in the beginning but I really wanted to show her growth.

Chapter 52 - Stuck

There was a soft knock on the door and Robin opened it.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hi, I can't find Jason."

Robin stepped back. She didn't know what else to do. Liz walked inside and her mouth dropped open when she saw Kyla and Jason. "What is he doing here?"

Robin pulled her into the kitchen. "I'm sorry he and Johnny were talking and he fell asleep after burping Kyla."

"He usually doesn't sleep during the day."

Robin smiled. She hated withholding the entire truth but she really didn't want to be the one to tell Elizabeth that she was fucking her husband to exhaustion. Robin would have been mortified if the shoe was on the other foot.

"Well, was he up late last night?"

Liz shrugged. "Yeah but Jason usually doesn't need a lot of sleep."

Johnny walked in. "Maybe you should stop treating him like your personal sex machine."

Robin's mouth dropped open. "Johnny O'Brien."

Liz blushed.

"What? You women are freaking insatiable in your second trimester. I could barely move sometimes and I was exhausted."

Robin glared at him. "Did you go to their house and sleep?"

Liz's mouth dropped open. "He came here to sleep?"

Johnny raised his eyebrows.

"Why didn't he tell me? I'm so embarrassed."

Robin made a noise. "Don't be embarrassed because you can't get enough of your hunky dunky. You're carrying his child and are going to have to go through labor. He can suck it up."

Liz stood up. She went into the living and sat in a chair and watched Jason sleep for another half hour. She just couldn't turn her mind off. Kyla started to stir and Jason opened his eyes to look at her. She was just getting comfortable and he went to close his eyes again when he caught a movement and saw Liz. He was stunned.

"So, you came over here to get away from me because you're not getting enough sleep." She said without any inflection.

He didn't know what to say. Robin came and got the baby and took her upstairs. Jason sat up. "I'm sorry."

She started to cry.

"Elizabeth."

"It's the hormones. Ignore them." She said wiping them away. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I love you and I didn't want to embarrass you. I just figured if I caught some naps I could keep up with you."

Elizabeth realized the absurdity of it all and started to laugh hard. Jason just watched her curiously. "Wow, I really never thought we'd be having this conversation."

Jason sighed. "You know I love you right?"

"Sure. But, you just don't love making love to me right now."

Jason shook his head. "Elizabeth, it's not that. I'm just tired that's all."

"I'm a little wiped out myself. I'm going to go home and lay down." She said standing up. "I'll see you at dinner."

He watched her walk out and Robin sat down next to him. "I fucked up didn't I?"

"She'll get over it. Just stand in front of her naked while you apologize."

Jason looked over at her. She was grinning. Jason stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my wife some of her favorite chocolate and then I'm going to go grovel."

"Good luck with that."

She watched him leave and Johnny walked into the room.

"I can't believe you went over their house to sleep."

"Did I keep you satisfied?" He asked her pointedly.

"Yeah."

"Then what is there to talk about?" He said before holding their daughter up in the air as she squealed.

Robin didn't say anything. There was nothing she could really say.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the penthouse with a box of chocolates in his hand. Elizabeth wasn't in the living room so he went upstairs. She was lying on the bed with her back facing him and he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I love making love to you and we both have a tendency to get carried away. I wouldn't change anything about you or this pregnancy. I don't want you to hold back with me and I want to give you what you need. Please look at me baby." He pleaded.

Elizabeth slowly turned over. Jason could tell she had been crying. She saw the box in his hand and smirked. "Smooth Morgan."

Jason shrugged. "I know how much you like them."

She sat up and moved closer to him. He opened the box and she took one and savored it in her mouth. "The first thing that ran through my crazy pregnant mind was that you didn't find me attractive anymore."

"Elizabeth."

"Let me finish. But then I sat there watching you sleep and thought about how you look at me all the time and knew that wasn't true."

"You are so damn beautiful."

She blushed and Jason tried not to smile.

"I will try not to attack you all night. You just come home late sometimes and by the time you get here, it's all I can think of."

"You're turning into a guy." He said smirking.

She smacked him on the arm as they both chuckled.

"I'll try not to come home so late okay?"

"Okay, then I'll try not to stop at your office during the day or call you home."

Jason grinned. She was making it really difficult to get work done in that office. Sometimes, she was downright smoldering when she'd show up. It was a good thing the office was sound proofed. He leaned forward and kissed her softly and brushed the hair away from her face. "I love you Elizabeth Morgan."

She smiled. "I love you too husband."

He pulled her into his arms and just held her tightly and looked down at her face when he felt her breathing change. She was knocked out. He smiled and tucked her in and then took off his clothes and laid down next to her. The office could wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Almost Four Months Later

Tracy looked over at Elizabeth. She was about to go out on maternity leave. Jason wasn't happy that she was still working but they were finishing up a big deal and she wanted to at least finish the negotiations first. "You look like you're going to pop any minute now."

Liz shrugged as she waddled down the hallway. Her lower back was aching a little and she had some cramping since the night before, but she attributed it to the four pieces of pizza with everything on it she had inhaled for late night snack.

"You're making me remember being pregnant and that is really not a very nice thing to do."

Liz looked up at her and smiled. "Was labor that bad?"

Tracy gave her a look. "Dillon was like a 36 hour torture session. He was always dramatic."

Liz chuckled. They had decided to not know the sex of the baby and they still hadn't figured out a name either.

They got on the elevator. She had forgotten something in her office so her guard ran back to get it and they went ahead since there was another guard downstairs waiting for them. Tracy had a key she could insert which bypassed all the floors. It was a safety measure that Spinelli came up with. Half way down, the elevator jerked to a stop.

"Shit." Tracy said.

Liz looked up at her. "We're stuck aren't we?"

Tracy grabbed the phone and called. "This is Tracy Quartermaine, I am stuck in an elevator with a very pregnant woman."

"I'm sorry Miss Quartermaine. We just called the elevator tech."

"Well tell him to get here fast or else I will do terrible things to him." She spat before hanging the phone up.

Turning around she saw the look on Liz's face and then water poured from under dress and Tracy looked down at her wet feet.

"Those were favorite shoes." She said grimacing.

"I'm sorry." Liz said clutching her stomach.

Tracy got back on the phone. "Is he here yet?"

"No but he's close."

"Her water just broke genius."

There was silence.

"Get an ambulance here and the freaking fire department and tell them to bring lots of drugs for the both of us. Wait, I'd rather have a dirty martini."

The man stuttered something and then Tracy hung up. She closed her eyes for a second and then turned around. "Sit down." She said moving her over to a dry corner and then helping Liz to the floor. She sat behind her. "How are the contractions?"

"They aren't that close."

"We'll time the next set." She said.

A while later, she felt Liz tense and looked down at her watch. They sat in silence until the next one. "Ten minutes apart." Tracy said. She took out her phone and made a call.

"Tracy?"

The members of the five families watched him carefully. None of them normally would take calls but they knew Jason was on baby watch.

"What's wrong?"

"We're stuck in an elevator."

"What?" Jason yelled as he stood up. "Is she okay?"

"Her water broke."

The men watched Jason suck in a breath and pinch the bridge of his nose. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Ten minutes apart."

"Did you call the fire department?"

"The ambulance and fire department are on the way."

"I'll be right there." Jason said. "Let me talk to her."

He looked around the room. "She's stuck in an elevator. I have to go."

They were all surprised but they all nodded and Jason took off. "Baby?"

"I'm okay Jason."

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Only when I'm having a contraction."

"I'm on my way."

"We owe Tracy a new pair of shoes."

Jason smiled. "Put me on speaker."

"Tracy, if you can talk the baby into not coming until we get his mommy to the hospital, I'll buy you ten pairs of new shoes."

Tracy made a face. "What am I supposed to do, stuff it back in there? And what's this he crap? I have a girl in the pool."

"Jason thinks it's a boy."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Men."

Jason started his SUV and took off. He heard both of them yell. "What the hell?"

"I'm never going to be able to use this hand again." Tracy said softly.

"Baby?"

"I'm fine Jason." She said leaning back against Tracy who was starting to get really worried.

"Nine minutes apart."

She heard a voice through the intercom. "Miss Quartermaine this is Frank from the Port Charles fire department."

"Can you get us out of here?"

"We're working on it. How is Mrs. Morgan?"

"The contractions are nine minutes apart."

"I'm hanging in there but I'm going to need drugs soon so please hurry."

Frank smiled. He had two children so he knew the drill.

They heard a commotion.

"Hold on, some crazy guy just ran into the building and punched one of our guys because he wouldn't let him in."

"That would be my husband."

Frank sighed. "Let him through." He yelled.

They had lost the phone connection but she could hear Jason yelling through the intercom.

"Your daddy is crazy." She said rubbing her belly. "We might have to bail him out of jail."

"And that would be any different then….."

"Tracy, are you starting with me when I'm in the middle of labor? I can squeeze harder you know. I was holding back."

"What are you like kung fu grip barbie?" Tracy said making a face.

Frank chuckled at their conversation. "Your husband is standing next to me. He looks like he could use some drugs too."

Jason was panting and looked like he wanted to tear the building apart.

"Honey can you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Deep breaths okay. I'm fine but I need you to calm down before you hyperventilate."

Jason took a few deep breaths. "I'm good. How are you feeling?"

A paramedic walked up to them.

"I'd rather be in a bed but I'm okay. I just really don't want to have our baby here."

"That makes two of us."

Another contraction hit and all the men looked at each other when both women yelled.

It was silent for a minute.

"Elizabeth?"

"I'm here."

Jason turned and looked at Frank. "What the hell is taking so long?"

"They are trying to find a part. Once we get that, we should be able to get them out."

"What floor are they on?"

"They are stuck between nine and ten."

Jason looked over at the elevator doors. "Mute us." Frank did so and then Jason said, "I'm going in."

Frank shook his head. "No you are not."

"If your wife was in that fucking elevator would you be standing here right now?"

Frank didn't answer.

"Exactly. Now what do I need to do to get inside of there?"

The elevator guy walked up to them. "We can open the door from the tenth floor and you can climb down a ladder and get on the ceiling. There's a panel and you can jump down from there."

They all looked at each other. "Okay." Jason said before turning to the paramedic. "Can you give me something to take in there in case the baby comes?"

He nodded and ran back to the ambulance and came back with a bag. "If it comes to that, I can talk you through it."

Jason nodded and put the strap over his head so his hands would be free. "I'm ready."


	53. Chapter 53 – Special Delivery

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Can't believe there is only one more post! So glad you liked Tracy's antics! It was fun to write! Guest re: Jason and 2nd trimester – lol

Chapter 53 – Special Delivery

A few firemen went up to the tenth floor with Jason and they were able to pry the doors open. Jason looked down the shaft and saw the elevator. It wasn't too far down. He looked to the side and saw the stairs. "I'm going in."

Frank nodded. "Be careful." He said handing Jason some gloves.

He put them on and then made a maneuver and then eased himself onto the stairs. He carefully made his way to his wife and then stepped onto the roof.

Tracy and Elizabeth heard the noise and then saw the panel being moved.

Jason looked over the edge.

"Jason?" Liz said completely shocked.

"Hi baby. I'm coming down."

Tracy shook her head. She couldn't believe Jason climbed down an elevator shaft but she was proud of him.

He jumped down and then got on his knees in front of his wife. "Hi." He said smiling.

She started to cry. "Hi."

She was so relieved that he was there.

He kissed her and then took the bag and gloves off. "How far apart?"

"Seven minutes. They are starting to come faster."

Jason nodded.

Frank's voice rang out. "Morgan are you in there?"

"Yes."

Frank breathed a sigh of relief.

"Contractions are seven minutes apart."

"Mrs. Morgan, I'm Paul. I'm a paramedic."

"How long do you think I have? It's my first baby."

"It could vary but I think you still have a ways to go. How long have you been in labor?"

"I'm not sure. I've been having some pains since last night but I thought it was just something I ate."

"Elizabeth." Jason said exasperatedly.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

"Just keep her comfortable Mr. Morgan."

"It's Jason."

"And Elizabeth."

Paul smiled. "Okay."

"Tracy are you okay?" Jason asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine but you're holding her hand the next contraction. I lost feeling ten minutes ago."

Jason smirked. "Okay."

He got comfortable and took Elizabeth's shoes off and started to rub her feet.

"That feels so good." Liz said sighing.

"I'm next." Tracy said before laughing at the look on Jason's face.

A few minutes later Liz started to have a contraction and Jason took her hand. He grimaced as she squeezed it.

"Told you." Tracy said. "No wonder she keeps you in line so well. She doesn't play."

"Maybe you should try and remember that." Elizabeth said grumpily.

"Somebody needs some happy pills."

Jason sighed. "Tracy…."

"I know—I know….shut up."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny ran into the lobby. "Where are they?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm one of her guards."

Frank explained the situation. "Why is it taking so long?"

"There's a part they need for the elevator and they can't locate it."

"Where's the elevator guy?"

He pointed and Johnny went over to him. "What's the part and number that you need?"

The guy rattled it off and Johnny texted it to Spinelli and then called him.

"Spinelli, it's Johnny."

"Hello Sniper."

"I just texted you an elevator part and I need you find one and get it here like yesterday. Elizabeth is stuck on an elevator at ELQ and her water broke."

Spinelli's mouth dropped open. "Oh no, we can't have the prodigy enter the world in such a precarious state. I'll get right on it."

"Thank you Spinelli."

Spinelli feverishly got to work and about ten minutes later, he grinned and picked up the phone and called the place he had found just to make sure they had the part and explained to them the dire need for it.

He made a decision and called Edward.

"Hello."

"Good afternoon Cantankerous one."

"Who is this?"

"Why it is the Jackyl; the Ace of Cyber..."

Edward cut him off. "Is this a prank? I don't have time for this. I'm in the middle of an emergency."

"I am aware of that and I'm pleased to tell you that I have the missing part."

"What!" Edward said. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the Towers but that doesn't matter. Johnny had me find the part and it's an hour away. I was hoping that you could send your helicopter there to retrieve up. It's rush hour traffic…"

Edward cut him off. "Text me the address and all the information and I'll handle it."

"Thank you. Stone cold will be very pleased."

Edward frowned and hung up on him. He forwarded the information Spinelli texted and made a quick call to get the helicopter on the roof ready. He walked over to the fire chief. "I'm Edward Quartermaine, my grandson is in that elevator with his wife and my daughter. We found a part for the elevator and I'm sending my helicopter to get it. They should be back in about twenty minutes."

Frank smiled. "Jason, did you hear that?"

Jason smiled. "I did. Thank you grandfather."

"Tracy, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine daddy. My shoes didn't fare so well and my right hand may never be same again, but hopefully with intense therapy and several drinks I'll get the feeling back."

Edward grinned as Elizabeth, mid-contraction yelled, "Shut it Tracy. My whole body will never be the same again."

Twenty minutes later, Edward sent Johnny to the roof to retrieve the part and they were all relieved to see him hand it to the elevator guy.

"How long will it take you to fix it?" Frank asked.

"About fifteen minutes." The guy said walking away.

Frank got back on the intercom. "We got the part. It will take about fifteen minutes. How are you doing?"

"Exhausted." Liz said as Tracy wiped her brow with a cloth from the bag.

Jason rubbed her belly.

"Feels good." Liz said.

"I love you baby. You're doing good."

Liz made a little noise and drifted off.

Several minutes later, Tracy could feel that Liz was having a contraction but she didn't wake up. She looked up at Jason. "Something's wrong."

Paul heard her. "What happened?"

"She fell asleep after the last contraction and she didn't wake up when the next one hit. That's not normal."

"It could be anything. How much longer?" Paul yelled.

Frank found out. "He's almost done."

"Tell him to hurry that the baby might be in danger right now." Paul said loudly.

Jason tightened his grip on Elizabeth's hand. "Come on baby. You can do this."

He checked her pulse. "Her pulse feels a little weak."

"She might be dehydrated. Is it warm in there?" Paul asked.

"It's a little bit stuffy." Tracy said. She was really worried.

"He's done." Frank yelled.

The elevator jerked and then started moving. Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "We're almost out of here Elizabeth. I need you to fight."

Tracy could tell Jason was starting to freak a little bit. She touched his arm. "She's going to be fine. She has to be."

He nodded.

The doors opened and Paul ran inside and pushed the button to hold the doors open while his partner pushed the gurney close to the door.

"Let's get her on the gurney." He said.

Jason picked her up and gently placed her down. Frank helped Tracy up as Paul rushed Elizabeth to the ambulance. Jason hopped in the back with them and watched as Paul started an IV to get some fluids in her. He checked her pressure and it was low. They got to the hospital in no time and Jason hopped out. Johnny had followed them and ran towards the entrance as Jason and Elizabeth disappeared inside. He had called Elena and they were on their way. Edward and Tracy were in route as well.

They made Jason wait in the hallway while they examined Elizabeth. Epiphany walked up to him. "How is she?"

"I don't know. She passed out at some point."

Kelly walked out. "Jason, she is dehydrated. Her levels are starting to look better but she's really weak after all the stress. I'm going to do a c-section instead of natural birth. Epiphany, can you take him to get changed?"

Epiphany nodded. "Come on."

She took him to a room. "Put on the scrubs and then we'll have you wash your hands. Just put your clothes in this bag when you're finished."

He nodded and quickly changed. He was scared for Elizabeth and the baby. As he changed, he said a silent prayer hoping that everything would go alright.

When he was done, Epiphany took him to a sink and showed him how to scrub his hands and he quickly cleaned up before she took him to Elizabeth.

"Thanks Epiphany. Can you tell my family what is going on?"

She nodded. "I will."

He held Elizabeth's hand. "Hi baby." He said softly.

"Love you." Liz whispered.

"I love you so much."

"Tired."

"I know. You did so well. We're going to see our baby soon."

She smiled a little. "Can't wait."

Kelly walked in. Jason sat down and stared into his wife's eyes as Kelly got to work. Elizabeth was numb from the waist down. It seemed like it took forever but finally Kelly held up the baby who had started to cry. "It's a boy." She said grinning. "Do you want to cut the cord Jason?"

He nodded and he took the scissors from a nurse and cut it as tears welled up in his eyes. The nurse took the baby and Kelly got to work sewing Elizabeth up. Liz was crying. She was tired but the sound of the baby crying was the best thing she had ever heard and she felt so emotional.

Several minutes later, they handed Jason the baby. He sat down so Elizabeth could see him. "He's so beautiful." She said touching his arm.

Jason smiled. "Just like his mommy."

Kelly grinned.

It took about a half hour to close Elizabeth up. They had taken the baby and she finally was able to go to the recovery room. Epiphany brought the baby back in and she was able to hold him. "I think he does look like a Jacob." She said smiling. "Hi Jake."

Jason smiled. "Are we still going with your grandfather's name and Maximus's middle name?"

Liz smiled. "I would like too."

"Okay. Jacob Vincent Morgan it is."

A nurse walked in. "Do you want to try to nurse?"

Liz smiled. "Okay."

She was shown how and finally Jake latched on and Liz started to tear up and smile.

About an hour and a half later she was taken to a room. Shortly thereafter, Elena and Maximus walked in.

"Hi." Liz said smiling.

Elena rushed over to her daughter and kissed both cheeks. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine."

Maximus kissed her hand. "We were so worried."

"Kelly took good care of me."

Maximus looked up at Jason. "I heard you climbed down an elevator shaft to get to my daughter."

Jason nodded. "I would do anything for her."

Maximus smiled. "Where's my grandson?"

Jason picked him up and handed him over.

"That's Jacob Vincent Morgan but we'll call him Jake."

Maximus smiled. "You gave him my father's name."

"I tried to convince Jason to change his last name to Giambetti but he wasn't having it."

Maximus and Elena chuckled.

"He's beautiful." Elena said kissing his tiny hand.

They stayed a little while longer and then left so more visitors could come in. Tracy, Edward, and Lila came in next.

Jason handed the baby to Lila and introduced him.

Tracy smiled and looked over at Elizabeth. "Next time, can we be less dramatic?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Like I planned it."

Edward came over to the bed and gave Elizabeth a kiss on the forehead. "Pay her no mind. I'm so proud of you. You did good."

Liz smiled. "Thank you grandfather."

Edward smiled. He had asked her to call him that and it was the first time she had.

Tracy held the baby. "I'm your Auntie Tracy." She said before kissing Jake on the forehead. "Don't believe anything your mommy and daddy say about me unless it's nice."

Liz grinned.

"Stop hogging the baby Tracy. He needs his great-grandfather.

Tracy rolled her eyes. "You'll just bore him with talk of financial statements and taking over ELQ. Have you even considered that he might want to follow in his father's footsteps? They can call him Vinny."

Jason shook his head. Tracy never stopped.

Edward took the baby from her. "Don't you listen to her Jake. She's still upset about her shoes." He sat down with him and Jason smiled as he watched his family dote on his son.

They left and Monica, Alan, and Emily came in. Liz had fallen asleep. They quietly fussed over the baby.

"You did good son."

"Thanks dad."

Once they cleared out there was a little peace and Jason sat back and thought about the last 24 hrs. He was tired. He couldn't even imagine how exhausted his wife must be.

A few minutes later, Carly, Robin, and Johnny came in.

"How is she?" Carly asked looking over at Liz with concern.

"She's okay."

Robin picked up the baby. "He's so cute."

Johnny smiled. "Kyla will be bossing him around in no time."

Jason smiled.

Liz woke up and Carly went over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "How's my girl?"

"I'm okay."

"I heard about your adventure. You can't do anything the easy way can you?"

Liz smiled. "Apparently not."

Johnny walked over and kissed her. "We're not going to stay long but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

She squeezed his hand. "Thank you. Jason told me that Spinelli found the part. Can you tell him I said thank you?"

Johnny nodded. "I will. You get some rest okay?"

She smiled.

Robin handed the baby to Carly and then gave her best friend a kiss. "I'm so glad our kids are going to grow up together."

"Me too."


	54. Chapter 54 - Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I can't believe this one is over. It was definitely a challenge to write Elizabeth as I did but I think the progression was worth it. My next fic is called Perfect Storm. * I want to thank all of you for taking the time to read my fiction. I have so much fun writing it. It's an addiction for me now. And I love reading your comments. So, thank you so much for taking a minute to write your comments. It does mean a lot to me. Enjoy.

Chapter 54 - Epilogue

One Year Later

Milo and Ellie were married. Nathan had proposed to Emily and she accepted. Carly and Lorenzo broke up. She was now seeing Jax. Zander had met an Italian girl name Liliana and they were getting serious. He was helping Maximus run the business there and doing a great job. Milo and Ellie were going to relocate there so he could take his position.

Max wanted to stay in Port Charles because Leticia's family was there. He had brought a ring for her and was thinking about how he wanted to propose to her.

Kyla was keeping Johnny and Robin very busy. They were even talking about giving her a sibling.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen with Jake on her hip. Jason turned and looked at her and gave her a lopsided smile.

Jake squealed and lifted his hands up.

"Hold on buddy." Jason said drying off his hands. He took Jake from his mother and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You drool like your mommy." He said wiping Jake's mouth with his bib.

Liz chuckled. "Well, you are that handsome."

He leaned over and kissed her. They were expecting Johnny and Robin for dinner. Johnny walked in holding Kyla and Liz grabbed her. "Hello beautiful." She said as Kyla said hi.

Jake squealed and Kyla laughed.

Robin walked in. "Hey guys." She said putting her bag on the counter. She kissed Jake on the head.

"Let's go out on the deck." Jason said.

They all went and sat down outside. It was a beautiful day. The business was quiet and they were all enjoying the lack of chaos.

They put Jake and Kyla down on a blanket. The men sat down with them while Liz and Robin talked.

"We're thinking about having another one." Robin said.

Liz looked over at her. "Really?"

"We didn't want them to be really far apart."

Liz nodded. "Jake is such a handful. I can't even imagine having another one right now."

"Give it another year."

"Did you ever think we'd be sitting around talking about stuff like this?"

Robin shook her head. "Hell no."

They laughed.

"I wouldn't trade the experience for anything though." Liz said.

They watched their husbands and the kids. "They're so cute with them." Robin said.

Liz grinned. "I love it when Jason talks baby talk."

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, big bad enforcer isn't so big and bad now."

"I never thought it was possible to love him more every day, but I do." Liz said wistfully.

"I know."

Both men looked over at their wives like they knew they were talking about them. Jason then looked at Johnny. "We're lucky men."

"You can say that again."

"My life sucked before Elizabeth."

Johnny grinned as Jason watched him knowing that Johnny's life had sucked for a while after Elizabeth.

"But you found Robin."

Johnny nodded. "I did and I'm very happy."

They laughed as Jake tried to crawl after Kyla and then gave up and yelled at her instead.

"I have a feeling my son is going to spend most of his life chasing after your daughter."

Johnny grinned. "She's a runner that one. Good luck with that Jake." He said picking him and lifting him into the air. Jake squealed and drooled on Johnny's face.

"Ugh, you slimed me." He said as Jake giggled.

Jason handed him a wipe.

"Don't tease my baby about his drool." Liz said sitting next to Jason."He's sensitive."

Johnny handed Jake to her as Robin sat down next to him. Kyla came running towards them and dropped something in Robin's hand and she screeched and threw it. "Kyla Rose." She yelled as her daughter giggled at her mother's reaction to the caterpillar.

Johnny laughed and handed Robin a wipe.

"Jake, you are not allowed to hand mommy any bugs or insects." Liz said.

Jake grinned at her.

"Jason will you fly me?" Kyla asked.

Jason got up and picked her up and held her above his head as Kyla held her arms out. Jake yelled and Johnny got up and did the same thing with him.

Liz grinned as she watched them. Her life was full of love and laughter and that's all she ever wanted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ten Years Later

Liz watched Jason walk towards the bed. He had just taken a shower and he still looked as hot as the day she had met him.

"Why are you still awake?"

She smiled. "I was waiting for you."

He smiled and crawled into bed. "I missed you."

He had been on a business trip and had just gotten back.

"I missed you and EJ too." She said smiling.

He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. "God I love your mouth."

"Even when I talk dirty?"

"Even better." He said moving on top of her.

She could feel him getting harder against her belly. "You make me so wet." She said loving how his body felt against hers.

He kissed her with abandon until they both needed to come up for air. They quickly wiggled out of their clothes.

"I can't wait." He said huskily.

"Me either."

And then he snapped his hips into her and entered her to the hilt as Liz moaned his name. He had missed how she felt. Starting to move, she lifted her hips to meet his body, enjoying every delicious moment. He pulled out and flipped her over and Liz got on her knees. Grabbing her hips he speared into her as she gripped the sheets. Jason hammered in and out of her mercilessly.

"Harder." Liz yelled.

Jason grunted and used her hips so that he could go even deeper and Liz yelled out, "Oh God, I'm cumming."

Jason felt her tighten around him and he continued to pump even as Liz fell forward and after a few more strokes he came hard, moaning her name. And they both collapsed onto the bed.

"I love you." Liz finally said when she regained her focus.

"I love you too baby." He said kissing her shoulder.

"Tomorrow is the first day of school."

"I'll help you with the kids before I leave."

She smiled. Their daughter Lila Tracy Morgan was eight and a spitfire. She looked like Elizabeth but had Jason's eyes. And she was the most excited to go back to school. Her best friend Kylie Paige O'Brien would be in her class. Liz and Robin had gotten pregnant around the same time. Johnny was stunned that he would have to deal with two girls. Both of them had stopped after two.

Jake and Kyla were still two peas in a pod. Jake was more reserved and Kyla was a total chatterbox. Carly had married Jax and they had a little girl named Josslyn. Milo and Ellie had a little girl named Mellissa who they called Mellie. She was six and very inquisitive. A year after Max and Leticia married, they had twin boys name Micah and Dominic. Emily and Nathan had a hard time conceiving at first but Emily finally had a little girl named Emma.

Lila and Edward had passed away within two months of each other. The loss was rather hard on the family. But they survived. Elizabeth and Tracy were running ELQ together and it had never been stronger. It was just what Edward had wished for.

Jason had mostly gone legit over the years. The other families still used his docks but other than that, he had built quite the coffee conglomerate and hoped to leave it all to Jake someday and Lila too if she was interested.

And as the years went by, their family thrived. Their kids went to college. Jake ended up working with Jason and to everyone's surprised asked Kylie instead of Kyla to marry him.

Elena and Maximus still came to visit often. Zander's wife Liliana had just given birth so they all traveled to Italy to welcome the new family member Carissa.

Standing on a cliff, Liz looked over at her husband. He had some gray in his sideburns and some slight wrinkles, but he was still a very handsome man. He turned to look at her and his blue eyes sparkled with love. She grinned.

"What?"

"You still take my breath away." She said looking at him lovingly.

Jason blushed a little which was a rare event. "I think I fall in love with you more every day. " He said leaning down. "You're so beautiful." He said before kissing her softly.

They hugged as their children watched from afar.

"Dad makes it totally impossible for me to find the right guy because they never measure up to him." Lila said.

Jake smiled. His parents were so happy together and he realized how rare that was amongst his friends. "I feel sorry for whoever you bring home."

Lila turned and looked at him.

"Dad will totally give him shit."

Lila chuckled. "Why do you think I never bring any of my boyfriends home?"

Jake chuckled. "When are you going to tell them about you and Nik Taglianni?"

Lila gave her brother a look. She knew her dad would have a fit if he knew she was dating Dominic's youngest son. He never wanted them around the mafia. "You better not tell him."

"Do you love him?"

"He treats me well and he reminds me a little bit of daddy." She said smiling.

Jake grinned. "You like him….you're gonna marry him." He said in a sing song voice.

She punched her brother and he tugged her hair and then ran. Gasping, she chased after him as Jason and Liz turned and saw them.

"Some things never change." Liz said grinning.

"That's for sure."

Jason eventually found out about Nik and flipped his lid but after seeing them together, it reminded him of him and his wife so he took a step back. His little girl had grown up too fast. He knew he'd have to let her go soon and that killed him.

Elizabeth really liked Nik, so she wasn't opposed to it at all.

Two years later, they were married and Jason actually had to excuse himself at the reception because he was so emotional.

Liz found him in the garden. "You okay?"

He nodded. "It's hard to let go. She's my little girl."

Liz took his face in her hands. "She won't be far." She said before kissing him deeply.

He held her tightly and they began to sway with the music that was filling the air.

Lily watched out the window and then hurried outside. She knew this was hard on her dad. "May I cut in?" She asked.

Jason pulled back from his wife and smiled. His daughter looked so beautiful. "Yes."

Liz smiled and stepped back as she wiped a tear from her eye watching them dance together. Jake, who had followed his sister, came up behind her. "May I have this dance madam?"

Liz grinned. "Why of course."

Elena and Maximus watched them from the window and soon several other people watched too, all of them with big grins on their faces. The Morgan family was a sight to behold.

Life just got sweeter for them. What had started with angst had ended up with love and a deep connection that had stood the test of time. It was an unbreakable bond.

The End


End file.
